Rainbow Rendezvous
by celeste301
Summary: Dean meets a girl he once saved and gets to play hero again but will she forgive him for almost decapitating her in the process?  What are Cas and Gabe racing to find that embarrasses the heck out of Cas? And who's doing what with the disco stick?
1. Holding out for a Hero

**Holding Out For A Hero**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean you gotta hurry, it doesn't look good." whispered Sam as he crouched behind the warehouse watching the vamps inside talk to the girl they had tied up. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it was obvious what they were going to do to her. She was covered in bite marks but from what he could tell they hadn't given her any of their blood yet.

"We're hurrying Sam, we're almost there, don't do anything stupid." said Dean as he and Bobby sped down the highway. He was pressing the gas pedal so hard it was a wonder it hadn't gone through the floor yet.

"I don't know how much longer she's going to last." whispered Sam, there was a large pool of blood on the floor under the chair and the girl was slumped over in the chair. There were two vampires in the room making out in front of the girl. As long as they were distracted she was relatively safe.

Dean frowned as he drove as fast as he could, he already regretted letting his brother check out the nest whilst he and Bobby got the amulet the demons were after. He knew his brother and he was sure that the moment those vamps touched the girl again, Sam was going to rush into that warehouse with or without backup. Bobby groaned in pain as he clutched his shoulder.

"You alright Bobby?" asked Dean, his eyes glued to the road.

"Yeah, not the first time I've been shot." said Bobby as he lifted the gauze pad to look at the wound. The bullet had gone straight through. "Demons with guns, what's become of the world?" he commented shaking his head.

"Just be glad he had lousy aim." commented Dean. Suddenly he heard a loud scream on the other end of the line. "Sam, what's going on?" asked Dean, the phone pressed so hard against his ear it was one step away from becoming a permanent fixture.

"Dean, they're going to turn her, I gotta go in." whispered Sam. Sam could hear the grating sound that told him Sam was picking up the machete he had laid on the ground.

"Sammy No!" yelled Dean as he heard Sam hang up. "Dammit!" he exclaimed as he banged his hand on the steering wheel as he pressed even harder on the gas pedal.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abigail watched the two people in front of her making out. The guy was tall with long black hair in a greasy ponytail and the girl was wrapped around him, her short, blonde hair fell haphazardly around her face as the two twined around each other like snakes in front of her. Abigail's whole body ached and she found herself wondering how the hell she managed to get herself into this mess.

"It's because you're a damn idiot." said the small voice in the back of her head. She found herself wondering why that voice was always so sarcastic. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind, the pain in her neck immediately told her that moving was a bad idea. As usual her first instinct was to help people, she'd seen the guy lying on the ground holding his stomach and had gone to help him. The second she'd bent over him something had knocked her in the back of her head and the next thing she knew she was tied up in a chair and two vampires were chowing down on her in between their makeout sessions. The blonde had whispered to her that they were going to turn her and keep her as their 'pet' right before she bit her for the first time.

Abby flinched and tried to move away as the couple broke apart and looked at her. The guy grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back before grinning at the blonde who smiled at Abby before descending her fangs. The blonde sat in Abby's lap and licked her lips before biting down at on Abby's neck. Abby screamed as she felt fangs pierce her skin yet again, the pain intensified as the guy pulled her head back by her hair as far as it would go. Suddenly gunshots filled the air and she heard a loud thud as the male vampire fell to the ground. She felt the blonde jump off of her and attack the source of the sound. She heard more gunshots and a female voice crying out in rage. More gunshots and then a loud thudding sound.

"Hey, I'm here to help you, just hang on." said Sam as he cut the ropes that bound Abby to the chair. Abby's arms dropped to her sides as she felt the ropes fall away from her wrists. She saw a large man with shaggy hair lean over her. He clenched his jaw when he saw the bite marks all over her body.

"Hey, can you hear me, this is important, did they give you any of their blood?" asked Sam as he pushed her hair off her face so he could see her properly. She shook her head to tell him they hadn't given her any blood, wincing at the sting in her neck before mentally berating herself for moving her head again.

"Bigfoot's here." she said with a giggle, groggy from blood loss. 'And here come the hallucinations.' said that voice in her head again.

"My name is Sam, I'm gonna get you out of here, you're gonna be alright." said Sam as he scooped her up in his arms.

"M'Abby." she murmured as he carried her. They were almost out of the warehouse when there was a roaring sound and Abby felt herself falling as Sam toppled over. She felt herself being pulled away from Sam by her hair. She looked up and saw the blonde vampire holding her hair as the guy jumped on Sam and started punching him in the face. Sam drew his legs up and kicked the vampire off of him before frantically scanning the ground for his machete. Abby gasped as something was shoved in her mouth. She tried to squeeze her lips shut but the blonde overpowered her easily and shoved her bleeding wrist into Abby's mouth and filled her mouth with blood. Abby tried to spit it out, desperately trying not to drink it but then the blonde clamped a hand over her mouth and held her nose, forcing Abby to swallow. The blonde released Abby who fell back onto the floor breathing heavily.

Abby heard the sounds of fighting and pushed herself up onto her elbows to see what was going on. Sam was on his stomach as the guy grabbed his leg and tried to pull him away from the machete he was reaching for. Abby drew her leg back and kicked the machete as hard as she could sending it skidding across the floor towards Sam who grabbed it and twisted bringing his arm up and loping the head off of the male vampire. The blonde screamed in rage before tackling Sam. Sam tried to bring his arm up to defend himself but she kicked the machete out of his grasp and pinned him to the ground before attacking his neck and biting him hard.

"mmmm tasty." moaned the blonde before she bit him again. Abby sat up as fast as her aching body would allow She spotted Sam's gun a few feet away where it had fallen when he'd been tackled. She grabbed it and fired at the blonde, none of the bullets hit her but a couple grazed her arm. Blondie reared back and yelled in rage as she glared at Abby.

"This isn't over." said the Blonde as she leapt off of Sam and took off running. Abby fell forward onto her hands before crawling towards Sam. She leaned over him to check if he was still breathing.

"Oh thank God." she murmured when she found a pulse. His breathing was ragged and shallow, but he was still alive and that was all that mattered. "My turn to play hero huh?" she asked as she leaned over him. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound as someone kicked in the warehouse door.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean and Bobby leapt out of the car, both clutching machetes and guns loaded with bullets coated in dead man's blood. Something was wrong, the place was too quiet. He and Bobby approached the warehouse. They nodded at each other in silence before Dean slammed his foot into the warehouse door breaking it down as they burst in. Dean's heart sank when he saw his brother lying on the ground bleeding profusely from the neck. A girl with long black hair was leaning over him and her mouth was covered with blood. Dean saw red, how dare she touch his brother. He kicked her off of Sam and she fell back, losing consciousness immediately.

"That was almost too easy." said Dean as he looked at her unconscious form.

"Maybe Sam had already gotten in a few blows, looks like he took out big fugly over there before she got to him." said Bobby as he applied pressure to Sam's wound. Dean caught sight of the headless vampire on the floor and grinned. He looked around for the girl Sam had gone in to save and scowled when he didn't see anyone else. He came to the conclusion that she'd run off when Sam distracted the vampires.

"This is for Sammy." he said before raising the machete to cut off Abby's head.

"Dean wait, if she managed to slip him some of her blood, we might need her to change him back." said Bobby.

"I hadn't even considered that he. ..." Dean trailed off; he couldn't bring himself to think about his brother turning. He swung his duffel bag around and began to rummage through it.

"What are you doing?" asked Bobby as he stood up.

"I'm looking for a syringe, you said we need her blood right?" asked Dean.

"You idjit, we need it fresh for the ritual, no telling how long before we can gather the rest of the stuff we need. We need to take her with us." said Bobby as he grabbed Abby and slung her over his good shoulder.

"I don't like this Bobby." said Dean.

"Don't have to like it just gotta do it boy." said Bobby as he started to walk out of the warehouse. "Get your brother and let's get moving, that ritual won't work itself."

"Why do I have to carry gigantor?" muttered Dean as he leaned down and pulled Sam up with great effort. "I thought family wasn't supposed to be heavy." groaned Dean through clenched teeth as he lugged his oversized baby brother out of the warehouse.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

The blonde vampire stood on the roof of the warehouse and watched the Impala move as they drove off. Tears streaked her face as the moon shone overhead. Rage boiled inside of her, her mate was dead, she sniffed the air, detecting the scent of Sam and Abby, she caught the scent of the newcomers and committed them to memory.

"You will all die." she snarled as she watched the Impala fade into the distance.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sooooo *chews nails* there it is, what do you guys think? It gets a lot crazier a little later on, there's gonna be pink and silver confetti involved :) oh and I promise embarrassed and cute Cas . .. oh yeah and Gabriel with a bazooka. Like it? Hate it? Should I scrap it or continue it?_


	2. Dean's a big, bad, meanie

**Dean's a Big Bad Meanie **

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby woke up with a start as she felt her whole body jostle. She opened her eyes and they widened in surprise when she saw her hands tied to the handle above a car window. She spotted a guy with spiky brown hair driving the car. She tried to ask what was going on but her words were muffled by a gag. She looked down and realized her feet were bound as well. What had happened in the warehouse? Where was Sam? Then it came back to her, the last thing she remembered was the man who was driving staring at her in disgust before a foot connected with her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a pounding in her head; this had to be the worst headache ever. Her jaw hurt, her gums ached and the sounds assaulting her ears wouldn't stop. She looked at her arms and noticed the bite marks were all healed and gone. She frowned wondering how that had happened.

"Quit looking the gift horse in the mouth, it might bite off your head." said that little voice in her head.

She caught sight of a sign post that told her they were going further and further away from her home. She began to feel panicked, she had things to do, people who depended on her, and she couldn't afford to lose her job.

"Yeah because keeping jobs is your strong point." Said that little voice in her head.

"It's not my fault weird things kept happening." She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because smacking the boss's son was totally not your fault." Said the little voice.

"He was asking for it." She thought back before sighing, what the hell was she doing arguing with herself while she was in the process of being kidnapped. She kicked at the driver's seat as she tried to ask where they were going but all that came out was a muffled "mmmpph." She felt the car swerve as the guy jumped when he felt his seat jolt.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he pulled the car over. "Look here, keep your feet to yourself." he said as he turned to look at her.

"mmmpphmmmm!" she said trying to tell him to let her go, her anger at being kidnapped evident in her eyes.

"Oh shut up." said the guy as he rubbed his forehead before pulling the car back onto the road. She kicked at his seat again as she tried to tell him to let her go. She froze in terror when he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her legs.

"You kick my seat one more time and I'll pump your legs full of lead, understand?" he growled, staring into her eyes to get his point across. She quickly pulled her legs up and sat back on them, she could hear his heartbeat slow and steady and she was quite sure he would shoot her if she kicked his seat again. Her brow furrowed as she stared into his light green eyes, clouded over with rage, there was something very familiar about this guy, she was sure she' d met him before, she just couldn't remember where.

"Good." he said before focusing on driving again. She suddenly realized she wasn't supposed to be able to hear his heartbeat he was too far away. She could hear a cow mooing but there were none in sight. The sound of the vehicle as it sped along the highway was loud, much louder than it should have been. She slumped down in the seat as she tried to figure it out. What was happening to her?

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Bobby grunted as he deposited Sam on the bed in his panic room. He groaned as he straightened up, hearing his back crack in protest.

"I'm getting way too old for this." he grumbled as he closed the door behind him. He was quite sure that Sam was fine, in terms of his injury but he wasn't sure if Sam was going to change or not, they'd never had to face something like this before. He hoped to hell that the ritual would work if it came to the worst. Bobby went to his desk to find the instructions for the ritual; they had to be prepared just in case when Sam woke up he wasn't human anymore. He had remembered two of the items needed and Dean had gone to get them. He shook his head when he remembered how mad Dean had been that he had to take the vampire with him. It wasn't like Bobby could have taken her with him, he was injured and he wouldn't be able to handle watching a vampire and Sam at the same time. Where was Cas when you needed him? He'd tried to call Cas earlier, but the angel had been a no show. He sighed as he poured himself a shot of whiskey and sat at his desk to call Dean and check on him.

"Hey Bobby." said Dean as he answered the phone.

"Did you get the rest of the stuff for the ritual?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, Rufus gave it to me no problem." said Dean as he stifled a yawn.

"You sound tired boy, you should get some sleep. Sam's still not up but he's secure in the panic room."

"That's ok Bobby, I'm just a few towns away."

"You haven't slept since we went on that last hunt, if you get tired you get sloppy and you can't afford to get sloppy whilst watching that vamp."

"Ok, Fine, I'll get some sleep mom, but the minute Sam wakes up you call me."

"Don't you sass me boy, I'll call when he wakes up."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean shot a glance in the backseat at Abby. She was sitting with her head tilted back against the widow, her face turned away from him. She hadn't made a sound or kicked his seat since he'd threatened her. He spotted a sign for a motel and sighed, he pulled up in the parking lot. He would have just slept in the car, but he wasn't about to sleep in such close proximity to a blood thirsty creature. He could have just kept driving but if he didn't get some sleep Bobby would know and chew him out about it later. He knew Bobby's intentions were good but the man could be a real nag sometimes.

"Hey" said Dean as he parked the car and looked over at Abby. He frowned when she didn't respond. Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound and looked around, he pulled out his phone and realized it wasn't his, it was coming from her pocket. He trained his gun on her just in case she decided to try anything funny. He slipped his free hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone slowly. She murmured quietly and turned towards him and he realized she was asleep. He looked at the phone and saw a text message from someone named Ryan.

"Where the hell are you? Call me NOW!"

Suddenly the phone began to buzz again, this time it was ringing. Dean quickly hit ignore before turning the phone off and stuffing it in his pocket. He figured that it was the rest of the nest looking for their missing member.

"Damn vamps." he muttered before sliding out of the car to get a room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby awoke with a start when she heard the car door close. She watched her captor stride away from the car. She began to struggle against her bindings so she could escape before he came back. She hooked the back of one of her sneakers in the toe of the other, prying it off so she could use her toes to open the door. She unlatched it and kicked it open quietly. She saw him walk into the building and began to scream as loudly as she could. Her screams were muffled by the gag but they were still loud. She tried to free her hands as she rocked the car trying to attract some attention so she could get some help.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean tucked the room key in his pocket as he walked back to the car, he swore loudly when he saw the car rocking and muffled screams were coming from it. He pulled his gun out as he sprinted to the car. He opened the back door that she'd been leaning on and pressed the gun to her back.

"Shut up and keep still." he growled.

Abby's eyes went wide in terror as she felt the cold gun press against her back. She quickly stopped moving as she quieted down.

"Good, now I'm going to unhook your hands so we can go inside, but if you try anything funny." he began.

"Mmmpphhmm?" she quipped, trying to say 'You'll pump me full of lead?' but all that came out was the muffled jumble.

"What did I say about shutting up?" asked Dean as he pressed the gun harder in her back. Abby squeezed her eyes shut as she let her head droop. There she went again, 'you're just asking for trouble aren't you.' said that little voice in her head.

"Good, now let's go." said Dean as he unhooked her hands from the grip above the window and grabbed the back of her shirt to drag her out of the car. She toppled over as soon as she tried to stand and Dean moved to catch her but quickly dropped his arms to his sides. What the hell was he doing? He had been about to catch the vampire. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. He wanted nothing more than to just kill her right then and there for hurting his brother but they still needed her. He was glad it was dark and no one would see him dragging a vampire into the motel. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her across the ground towards the room. He tried to ignore the angry looks she was shooting him and how disgusted they made him feel with himself for treating her like that. He tried to remind himself that she was a vamp but it didn't help.

Abby glared at her captor indignantly as he dragged her unceremoniously across the ground. She was terrified as she wondered what he was going to do with her, but she was angry about being treated so callously. He dragged her into a room and cuffed her wrists to the radiator.

"Now you sit there and be quiet." said Dean as he made sure the cuffs were secure before shrugging out of his jacket.

"mmmphhmmmm" she said, trying to ask him what he was going to do with her. She kept making noise until he walked over to her and sighed in frustration.

"What?" he asked as he leaned down and roughly pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Let me go." she said angrily as she looked up at him.

"Oh, is that all you wanted." said Dean with a smirk. "Let me think about it. .. .uhhhh no." he said as he stuffed the gag back in her mouth.

Abby banged her head in the wall behind her in frustration as she watched him walk over and sit on the bed. She saw her phone poking out of his pocket and realized he must have taken it whilst she was asleep in the car.

"mmmmpppphhhmmmmmm!" she exclaimed in anger, mad that he'd taken her phone. Dean looked at her and saw her eyes trained on his pocket where her phone was.

"Oh yeah, I took this earlier." he said as he pulled it out and shook it at her. "Figured you wouldn't be needing it, what with the gag and all." he smirked at her as he tossed the phone on the table next to the bed before pulling off his shoes. "Some guy named Ryan was trying to reach you. Who is that anyway? Part of your nest, which by the way, as soon as we're done fixing Sam, we're gonna take them all out."

Abby's eyes widened in horror as she registered the threat to her brother who must have been freaking out by now. She'd never gone longer than a couple hours without calling him to check on their grandmother when he was the one at home with her. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was long past the time that she should have been home so that Ryan could leave, they had to pay for the medications their grandmother needed somehow. She let out a muffled scream of frustration as she banged her head into the wall again.

"Great, bust up your head and teach the big, bad, mean man a lesson." said that little voice in her head.

"Oh stuff it." she thought to herself.

"No you stuff it." said that voice in her head again. Abby shook her head as Dean turned off the light and settled himself on the bed. Losing her mind must have been part of the side effects of whatever the hell was happening to her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Oh just a bit of a spoiler for you guys, the voice isn't just a voice it' actuaaaaaahhhh! Ow that hurt_

_*Glares at my muse* my muse just stabbed me in the toe with a toothpick. She says I'm not allowed to tell you guys anymore until the next chapter._

_Sooo I'm moving in a couple weeks, I'm getting sick of moving, I've moved 15 times in the past 3 years, I don't know why I even bother unpacking anymore. So next update will be when I get a chance, the apartment is already in a mess cuz my roommate has started packing already, he's got 7 suitcases all lined up in the living room, puts my 2 bitty duffel bags to shame. My other roommate keeps unpacking his stuff when he's not looking just to mess with him, I may or may not be helping her to do it *innocent face*_


	3. Don't touch the rainbow

**Don't touch the rainbow**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Aww, Cassie, Cassie, Cassie." Said Gabriel as he shook his head.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" asked Cas as he turned to look at the archangel.

"The same reason you are." Said Gabriel as he crammed half a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"I'm going to find it first." Said Cas with a scowl as he watched the half masticated bar roll around Gabriel's mouth.

"No, I am, and don't you even think about asking those Winchester boys for help." Said Gabriel as he examined the rainbow Cas had been staring at.

"I would never cheat in our competition." Said Cas, a little annoyed that Gabriel would even suggest such a thing. Gabriel reached out to touch the rainbow when Cas smacked his hand away.

"Don't do that." Said Cas.

"Why not, you scared what happened last time will happen again?" asked Gabe with a smirk.

"If you had kept your hands to yourself the last time, we would not be in this situation." Said Cas.

"Whatever baby bro, just remember, I'm gonna find it first." Said Gabe as he disappeared.

"You're the baby." Muttered Cas. He shook his head when he realized how much like Dean he sounded at that moment; he had been spending way too much time with the Winchesters. He sighed as he disappeared, he had to find it before Gabriel, he just had to.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby glared at Dean's sleeping form on the bed. He rolled over in his sleep and turned away from her. She heard the sound of footsteps and turned to look at the door. He had salted the doors and windows but as she watched, something slipped under the door and the salt scattered as though it was being blown away. She heard something in the lock, it was as loud as thunder in her ears but Dean was oblivious to the almost silent scratching at the door. She watched as the door opened slowly and two men slid inside. Both of them had pitch black eyes and they looked at her before stalking over to the bed, dismissing her as negligible. One of them went over to the table where Dean had dropped his jacket and began to search the pockets as the other pulled a knife out of its coat and approached the sleeping form on the bed.

Abby was conflicted, on one hand, if her captor was dead, she would have a much better chance at escaping, and on the other hand, she found it downright cowardly to kill a man in his sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought to herself that she was going to regret this. She began to slam her feet into the floor as she screamed as loudly as she could through the gag and clanged the handcuffs that bound her to the radiator.

Dean's eyes flew open and he saw the knife coming down at him. He rolled to the side and the demon plunged the knife into the bed just barely missing Dean, ripping up the mattress. Dean grabbed the bottle of holy water he had next to the bed and splashed it in the demon's face. The demon reared back yelling as he pressed his hands to his face whilst the other demon charged at Dean. Dean grabbed the demon-knife from his bag and was in the process of killing the first demon as the other one ran towards him. Abby stuck her legs out and tripped up the second demon. The demon fell face first into the floor and turned to look at her in rage. Dean pushed the demon he had killed away from him and it fell to the floor with a loud thud as Dean charged at the second demon and rolled it over before slamming the knife into its chest.

He slid off the demon and sat on the floor as he caught his breath. Dean looked over at Abby who was staring at him wide-eyed, a little awed at how he'd taken out those demons. He frowned as he realized if she hadn't warned him he would probably be dead by now. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I uh . .. I guess. . . thanks." he muttered as he got to his feet and looked at the demon bodies. He realized he would have to get rid of them. He pulled the sheets off the motel bed and wrapped the bodies up before dragging them to the trunk of the Impala, he figured he would salt and burn them in the morning after he got to Bobby's. Abby watched as Dean lugged the bodies out of the room, it was a little scary how efficient he was at clearing out the bodies, it made her wonder if she'd done the right thing by waking him up. He strode back into the room and sat on the bed again after fixing the salt lines at the door. Abby suddenly felt a searing pain in her wrists she looked at them and realized that with all the clanging on the radiator, she'd turned up the heat and the handcuffs were an angry red as they heated up. She made a muffled noise as she tried to show him her cuffs so he could at least change her location or turn off the radiator.

"Mmmffmmmm." she said as she tried to get his attention.

"Look, I appreciate you waking me up, but that doesn't change the fact that you attacked my brother." said Dean as he lay down again.

"mmmphmmm." she moaned as she tried to get him to realize the cuffs were burning through her skin.

"Look, one more peep out of you and this will spend the night in your leg." he said as he showed her the knife in his hand. Abby looked at him in mingled rage and terror. Dean hated the way that stare made him feel. He felt like scum for threatening her after she'd just technically saved him but then he thought of Sam lying on the floor bleeding to death and he was mad at her again. Abby squeezed her eyes shut as Dean turned on his side away from her and went back to sleep. Abby tried hard to hold back the tears as the pain her wrists grew.

'oh suck it up, somewhere in the world there has to be someone who has it worse.' said that little voice in her head, but it didn't help. She felt that first tear seep out from behind her eyelids and couldn't stop them from falling. She buried her face in the inside of her arm as she cried silently trying to find a position where the hot metal wasn't digging into her flesh.

"I'm sorry." Said the voice in her head quietly. She barely heard it, but she was confused at how gentle the usually sarcastic voice was.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**The next morning. .. . .**

Dean hissed in pain and pulled his hands back after burning them when he tried to un-cuff Abby and take her to the car. She was fast asleep, her head was drooped forward and her hair blocked her face from him. He ran a hand over his face as he realized that was what she had been trying to tell him last night. He hadn't meant to make her suffer, especially after she'd saved him, but then again he still believed she'd hurt his brother, he sighed in frustration at the conflicting emotions that rolled around in his chest. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and used it to hold onto the cuffs as he undid them. Her arms fell to her sides and he looked at her wrists, they were badly burned and swollen. He shifted her and her head fell back, he noticed the tear tracks on her face and felt his stomach clench. He reached out and was about to rub them away with his thumb when he caught himself and pulled his hand back. What the hell was going on, she was a monster and she hurt Sam, he shouldn't feel bad about any of this. He grabbed a rope from his bag and took hold of her hands to tie her up. He was about to tie her wrists when he realized that would probably hurt like hell. He decided that this wasn't sympathy he was feeling; this was just him trying not to be a monster like her. Dean wrapped the rope around her elbows as he tied her up before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out to the car.

Abby was vaguely aware of being moved, she was weak with hunger and her whole body ached. Her headache was worse than yesterday and the stinging in her wrists was driving her crazy. She felt herself being dropped in the backseat and fell into oblivion again.

Dean kept shooting glances in the rearview mirror at Abby, he was getting worried, she hadn't moved or made a sound since last night. He shook his head to clear it, what the hell was he doing, getting worried about a vamp, and not just any vamp, a vamp that had bitten Sammy. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pressed harder on the gas, it was time to get to Bobby's so they could get this ritual over with and he could stop babysitting this vamp.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean? Bobby?" called Sam as he stood at the door of the panic room and banged his fist on it. His neck hurt and his throat was raw. He heard the rumble of the Impala that let him know Dean was pulling up outside of Bobby's house as Bobby walked up to the door of the panic room.

"Hey, how you feeling boy?" asked Bobby as he looked cautiously at Sam.

"I feel like I need a hug." said Sam with a fake pout as he looked at Bobby.

"Quit messing around boy, I mean are you craving blood?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby!" came Dean's voice as he walked through the front door with Abby over his shoulder.

"Down here." called Bobby as he studied Sam.

"Bobby I'm fine, that vamp didn't give me any of her blood, and how'd I get here anyway? And what happened to Abby?" asked Sam.

"Show me your teeth." said Bobby. Sam sighed before he obligingly lifted his upper lip to show Bobby they were normal. "Dean and I found you, that female vamp had bitten you, Dean's been watching her just in case we needed her blood to turn you back. Who's Abby?" asked Bobby as he opened the door to the panic room.

"That's Abby." exclaimed Sam as Dean walked into the room with Abby over his shoulder.

"What?" asked Dean in surprise.

"She's the girl I went in to save, what happened to her?" asked Sam as he helped Dean put her gently on the bed in the panic room.

"We thought she was the vamp that bit you." said Dean as he watched his brother look her over.

"The vamp that bit me was a blonde chick, Abby shot her off of me before she could give me any of her blood." said Sam as he looked up at his brother who was staring at Abby in shock and dismay.

"Aw Crap." muttered Dean as he stared down at Abby who was starting to wake up.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

La la la la, la la la la, elmo's world whoopsie, didn't see you there. 

Sooooo any guesses as to what those two angels are looking for? Correct guesses get a free imaginary cookie, hand delivered by topless Dean ^_^.


	4. Big girls don't cry

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby groaned as she woke up. She sat up quickly and scooted backwards on the bed as she looked up at the three men staring at her. A flicker of recognition crossed her face as she saw Sam.

"Hey Abby, it's ok, just hold still ok? " he said softly as he held out his hands to show her they were empty. She nodded and he removed her gag.

"What am I doing here? What do you want with me? I need to get home, let me go." she said in a rush thinking they were going to gag her again. "Please?" she added in a wavering voice as she stared up at them. She hated how scared she sounded at that moment but she was tired, her body ached and she couldn't remember ever being so hungry in her life.

"Why did you guys bring her?" asked Sam.

"She was turned we thought she was the one who. .. well." said Dean as he pointed at Sam's blood stained neck.

"Abby, it's going to be ok, this was just a misunderstanding, we'll take you home." said Sam.

"Um guys can I speak to you out there?" asked Bobby as he looked from Sam to Abby.

"What is it?" asked Sam once they thought they were out of earshot from Abby, all of them quite forgetting that vampire hearing is far superior to human hearing.

"You can't promise her that she can go home, she's a vamp now." said Bobby.

"But she didn't drink any blood from the time she was turned." said Sam.

"She was on top of you when we found you, how do we know she didn't drink from you?" asked Bobby.

"I didn't drink any of his blood." called Abby from the panic room as she tried to free herself from the ropes that bound her. Dean slapped his forehead as they all remembered about the whole vampire hearing thing.

They trekked back into the panic room and Dean pulled a knife out of his pocket. He felt his stomach clench when she flinched away from him and moved back.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry." she whimpered as she scooted away from him and tucked her legs under her, thoroughly believing that he was going to stab her for talking, remembering his threat from earlier. His stomach clenched even tighter and he felt like crap for what he'd done.

"It's ok, I"m just gonna cut the ropes." said Dean as he looked into her large brown, fear-filled eyes. She stared at him for a moment before untucking her feet from under her and stretching them in front so that he could cut the ropes.

"Can I go home now?" she asked in a quiet voice as she stared at her feet.

"You might have to stay with us for a little while, see uh you were. .. turned." explained Sam apologetically as Dean cut the ropes that bound her arms.

"We can make you human again, but we need to find the vampire that turned you first." said Sam. Dean's eyes lingered on her burnt wrists as she rubbed her hands together before wrapping her arms around herself, each time she moved her hand and her wrists shifted, he saw the obvious pain on her face and it felt like a kick in the gut to him. There was a gap between Sam and the older guy and Abby considered making a break for it, running as fast as she could but she was barely managing to hold herself up on the bed as it was.

"You don't understand, I have to get home, my brother must be worried sick." she said as she looked at them again. Dean suddenly remembered that he had her phone and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You might want this back." said Dean.

"Thanks." she said quietly, her eyes not meeting his as she reached for it. She turned it on and cringed when she saw the 26 missed calls and the mass of text messages from her brother all with basically the same message, for her to call as soon as possible. She checked her voicemail and found 12 messages. She listened to the most recent one and her eyes widened in horror as she listened to it:

"Abby where the hell are you? I have something to tell you, but it's not the kind of thing you leave in a voicemail." said her brother, she was struck by how sad her brother sounded. What could have happened? Suddenly there was the sound of wood splintering, it sounded like a door was being kicked in. She heard the sound of a female voice and her brother yelling right before the call cut off. She stood up quickly and swayed as she almost fell, her legs wobbled and refused to hold steady. Dean reached out and put his hands on her waist to steady her, guilt churning in his gut as he remembered how he'd let her fall that last time.

"Whoa, take it easy there." said Dean as he helped her sit on the bed again.

"Something's wrong, I have to get home." she said.

"I'll take you home but, we need a little time to change you back." said Dean. Abby held out her phone and Dean listened to the last message. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, the female vamp had probably traced Abby's scent to her house, it was very likely that her brother was dead. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her that.

"What is it?" asked a voice behind Dean.

"Cas!" exclaimed Bobby as he spotted Cas standing behind Dean.

"Cas, get out of my ass." exclaimed Dean as he moved away from the angel.

"I was never. .. in . .. your. .. " Cas eyed Dean in confusion. "You called me." said Cas as he stared at Dean.

"I did?" asked Dean.

"You were thinking that you wished I was here." said Cas. "What is it you wish for me to do for you?".

Abby raised an eyebrow in surprise at the exchange as she shook her head. She really had to be out of it, she didn't even see trench coat guy walk in.

"Since you're here and all, could you fix Sam's neck? And Bobby has a bullet wound." said Dean. After Cas had done what he asked Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"You wanted something else?" asked Cas.

"Could you uh. .. could you fix her wrists?" asked Dean quietly. Abby looked at him in surprise. Cas looked her over before shaking his head.

"She isn't entirely human, I am not able to heal her." he apologized.

"Ok, could you take us to her house then?" asked Dean. Cas tilted his head sideways as he looked at Abby, he lay a hand on her forehead. Abby frowned as she watched his hand on her head, she wanted to slap it away from her but she just didn't have the energy, plus it was oddly comforting. Bobby threw his hands up as he found himself alone in the panic room. He stalked out of the room mumbling to himself about being left alone by a bunch of idjits and no one asking if he wanted to go too.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby gasped when she found herself standing on her front porch. She swayed a bit and felt hands on her shoulders keeping her steady. She looked up and saw Dean keeping her steady, his face grim as he stared at her front door.

As soon as she saw the door she knew something was wrong, the door was hanging off its' hinges and a coppery smell filled her nose. She walked inside and stood there in stunned silence as she took in the blood stained walls and the bloody mess on the floor that looked like a body. She recognized the shirt on the lump on the floor as her brother's favorite shirt. She ran over to the lump and turned it over. She swallowed hard when she saw her brother's large, wide-open lifeless eyes staring back at her. She looked up at the door she knew led to her grandmother's room and stood up slowly. She walked over to the door and pushed it open. Her grandmother was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Abby was a little relieved to see there was no blood in her grandmother's room. She walked over to her grandmother's bed and gently touched her arm. Her grandmother was cold. .. too cold. She looked at her grandmother's face and realized her eyes were wide and lifeless just like her brother's. Abby reached out to touch her grandmother's face, she could see her hand moving, closing her grandmother's eyes but she felt like she was watching someone else do it.

"She must have been dead before the vampire got here, they don't touch dead bodies." said a quiet voice behind her and she turned to see Sam and Dean standing there.

"How did she find them?" asked Abby in a quiet, emotionless voice.

"She probably tracked your scent here." said Dean as he watched her walk out of the bedroom and over to her brother's body. She sat on the floor next to him before putting a hand on his face and closing his eyes. Abby took her brother's bloody hand in hers and looked down at it, she felt numb and cold inside, she had no one left. The last two people in the world that she cared about were gone.

"Thank you for bringing me home, I would like it if you left now." said Abby as she stared at her brother, her face expressionless. It was too much to handle all at once, she felt like if she just waited long enough, she would find out this was just a horrible, horrible prank and everyone was still alive, it wasn't real, it just couldn't be. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean cleared his throat loudly, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh look, we gotta take you back to Bobby's, we can't leave you here, we have to change you back or you might become dangerous." said Dean as he looked around for Cas, frowning when he didn't see him.

"I want to stay here." she said quietly as she stared at her brother's hand, turning it over in hers. She knew he was dead, but she hoped beyond hope that somehow, someway, he would just wake up and tell her it was all just some awful mistake and he was alright.

"We can't let you do that, you must be feeling it already, that hunger, it's going to build until you feed and if you feed, we won't be able to turn you back." said Sam.

"Ok, just give me a minute." said Abby as she stood up, almost in a trance-like state and walked to the bathroom.

"Take your time." said Sam as she closed the door. Abby gripped the sink and looked into the mirror. Her hair was matted and covered half her face and her mouth was covered in blood. She looked down at the sink, unable to look in the mirror any longer. She couldn't bear to look at herself. She had failed, the last thing her parents had asked of her and she had failed. Ryan was . .. she couldn't bring herself to think it, her first instinct was to run to her grandmother and have her tell her it was all just a big misunderstanding but her grandmother was also. … She felt tears building at the back of her eyes and blinked them away. No, she couldn't cry, if she cried it would mean that they were really gone, and she couldn't believe that, she just couldn't. She turned on the sink and cleaned the dried blood off her face. As the water turned red and run down the drain she stared at it. She felt like this wasn't real, none of it was real, how could it be? She was some kind of evil creature, her family was gone. What was she going to do now? She heard the guys in her living room talking quietly. She couldn't go with them, she just couldn't, she didn't know much about them, they seemed like they wanted to help her, but being tied up and dragged around didn't exactly breed trust. She left the tap running as she looked at the bathroom window. It wasn't that small, she bet she could probably squeeze through it.

Dean looked at his watch and sighed. Abby had been in the bathroom for almost 15 minutes now. They could still hear the tap running, suddenly a thought occurred to him and he looked at Sam.

"Dude you don't think she. .. ?"

Sam's eyes widened as he realized what his brother was thinking. He strode over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Abby?" called Sam. When he didn't get a response he turned the handle and opened the door. Dean walked up behind Sam and ran a hand over his face when he saw the open bathroom window; they had to find her before she attacked someone.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So next one will show a little bit of the past and we see what happened the last time Dean and Abby met (they were kids at the time). Oh and we soon find out exactly what Gabe and Cas are looking for ^_^._


	5. Confetti, It's a parade!

**Confetti. .. It's a parade!**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby squinted as she walked down the familiar path. It was all so wrong, it had to be a horrible, horrible joke, any minute now her phone would ring and Ryan would tell her what she had seen wasn't real. He would tell her she had a hallucination or something. She kicked at a rock as she strode past the trees, the pain was getting worse and the hunger gnawing at her stomach was driving her insane. The sound of someone crying broke her out of her reverie. She moved towards the sound and spotted a little girl sitting under a tree clutching at her knee. She recognized her as Molly, her neighbor's 5 year old daughter.

"Hey Molls, what's wrong?" asked Abby as she knelt next to the little girl.

"I got an owie." sobbed the little girl as she showed Abby her bleeding knee. Abby's whole body went rigid as the smell of blood filled her nose. She looked down at the sobbing child whose face was buried in her tiny hands oblivious to the hunger in Abby's eyes as she looked at her. Abby felt something shift in her jaw as pain exploded in her mouth, she ran her hands across her teeth and was horrified to find a new set of teeth covering her normal teeth. The new teeth were long, sharp and jagged. Abby leaned closer to the little girl, she could practically smell the innocence in her blood, her sweet, fresh, young blood. Abby closed her eyes and inhaled. .. .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What the hell are we gonna do?" asked Dean.

"Should we call.. ." began Sam.

"CAS!" yelled Dean making Sam wince at his brother's ear splittingly loud voice. Cas appeared in front of them covered in pink and silver confetti.

"What happened to you?" asked Sam. Cas looked down at himself and brushed some of the confetti off of his coat.

"Gabriel and I had a. .. disagreement." Said Cas, turning a similar shade to the pink confetti.

"About what?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow at the color combination.

"I. .. it's about that thing I'm looking for." Said Cas.

"Yeah, What exactly is it that you guys are racing to find?" asked Dean.

"You called me for a specific reason?" asked Cas, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Abby ran off." Said Dean, as he brushed some confetti off of Cas' shoulder, unable to take the angel seriously when he was pink and silver.

"Cas can you find her?" asked Sam. Cas tilted his head sideways and looked up before shaking his head, causing a tiny confetti shower.

"She's not fully human anymore, but she's not fully vampire yet. I'm unable to locate her." said Cas.

"Great, just great." muttered Dean as he ran a hand over his face. "Guess we gotta go look for her, just hope we get to her before she gives in and feeds."

"Cas you l. .. damn angel." muttered Dean as he realized Cas was gone.

"Great, how are we gonna get back to Bobby's?" asked Sam as he and Dean walked towards the front door to try to figure out where to look.

"Well at least he brought me my baby." said Dean with a grin as he spotted the Impala sitting in the driveway. Sam shook his head at how easily Cas placated Dean without even being there.

"If she's fed, you know what to do Sammy." said Dean with a somber look as he turned to his brother. They nodded before walking off in different directions, each making sure they had their blades tucked in their jackets. Dean prayed she hadn't fed yet, despite what he'd told Sam, he wasn't sure he'd be able to kill her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby sat on the grass near the lake; blood stained her lips and trickled down her chin. She was disgusted with herself and what had just happened. She looked around before looking up at the sky. The midday sun was beating down on her and her skin body ached. She lay back in the grass; this had been hers and her brother's favorite spot. Their parents used to take them to the lake every weekend, it was only fitting that this be the place she died, if the stories her mother had told her were true, it wouldn't be long now before she joined her family on the other side. Something was digging in her back and she shifted uncomfortably before pulling at the chain on her throat, pulling at the amulet that was there so that it wasn't digging into her skin. She pulled at it and held it up so she could see it. She'd been wearing it since she was 12, she thought back to the day she'd gotten it.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**11 years ago. .. .**

Abby squeezed back into the closet as far as she could go. She held her 9 year old brother close to her as he whimpered quietly.

"Shhh Ryan, we have to be quiet." she whispered as she held him tight and rubbed his back, doing her best not to cry. The sounds coming from outside scared her more than she let on. They'd been downstairs watching tv when their mother had burst into the living room and grabbed them by the hands. She'd pulled them upstairs and told them to stay in the closet and be as quiet as they could.

"Look after your brother." said their mother before kissing them hurriedly and grabbing a duffel bag off the closet floor. Their mother had ripped the bag open whilst closing the closet door before running out of the room. She didn't know it then, but that would be the last time she saw her mother alive

Abby heard shouting and screams; she recognized her mother's voice chanting in a language she didn't understand. Later she would come to learn her mother had been exorcising the demon that had strode into the house wearing their father's body. There was a loud thudding sound as a second demon managed to enter the house and knock out their mother before she could finish the exorcism.

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and felt her brother clinging to her in fear. She heard footsteps as someone ran up the stairs. The closet door was torn open and her father looked down at her brother and her. Abby stifled a scream as he reached for them, his eyes pitch black, she knew instantly this wasn't her father, this was one of those things her mother had told her about, this was a demon.

"Come to daddy." growled the demon as he bent down. Abby swung her brother around so that he was behind her. She held up her small fists as she stood up. Her mother had told her to protect her brother and that was what she was going to do. She grabbed an empty hanger off the floor and held it up.

"Isn't that cute." sneered the demon as he slapped her hard across the face. Abby gasped as she felt her lip burst and blood trickling into her mouth. The hanger was ripped from her hand and she was raised from the ground by her throat. She kicked wildly as she tried to free herself from the vise-like grip the demon had on her. Her struggling lessoned as the pressure increased and her vision grew dim. She heard her brother yelling for the demon to let go as he pounded his small fists on the demon's leg.

"Let go of Abby, daddy, you're hurting her!" she heard her brother scream. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the room and the pressure on her throat lessoned. She felt herself falling as her father's body flew sideways into the wall. She felt arms encircle her and help her sit up as a man she'd never seen before chanted out words similar to those she'd heard her mother chanting earlier.

"It's gonna be ok." was the last thing she heard as a pair of green eyes filled her vision before she lost consciousness.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean walked down the street, frowning when he noted how familiar this place was. He vaguely remembered being in this place a long time ago on a hunt with John. Before he had time to think about it further, he heard a small voice in his mind telling him to check the woods to the right of him. Dean turned without a second thought and trekked down the forest trail. Dean had a flash back of sitting in a tree with his father as they watched the neighborhood. They'd caught wind of an attack the demons were planning. John had decided it would have been too dangerous for Sam and had asked Bobby to watch him. Dean remembered the surge of pride at being allowed to accompany his father on a hunt. It was only his fourth hunt but he'd already fallen into the quiet routine of mentally checking his weapons over as they waited in silence.

He was torn out of his flashback as he noticed a little girl lying down on the grass with her eyes closed. He saw footprints leading away from the girl in the soft grass; he was filled with dread as he walked closer to her. What if it was too late?

"Hey!" he called out as he approached the little girl. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Go away." said the little girl as she opened her eyes.

"What?" asked Dean, a little taken aback at her harsh tone.

"My mommy said to never talk to strangers and you're a stranger so go away." said the little girl as she sat up and folded her arms whilst she glared at Dean.

"I'm looking for a. .. a friend of mine, have you seen her? She's got long, black hair, brown eyes, blue jeans, brown jacket, about yea high." said Dean holding his hand up to show how tall Abby was.

"You know Abby?" asked the little girl as her face softened and she regarded Dean curiously.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" asked Dean.

"She was here a while ago, she wrapped up my owie and I think she went down to the lake. said Molly.

"Your owie?" asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I fell and hurt my knee, she cleaned it up and called my mommy to come get me. My mommy is coming for me now." said the little girl as she proudly displayed her knee wrapped up in a large blue handkerchief. Dean noticed the red splotch on the handkerchief that told him the little girl had been bleeding.

"Did Abby uh, . .. did she . . .?" Dean trailed off, not sure how to ask the little girl if Abby had drank any of her blood. He couldn't see any other visible marks on her and doubted the little girl would have been sitting there so calmly if Abby had bitten her. He had to admit, he was impressed with her self-restraint, it couldn't have been easy for her.

"I think Abby has a toothache." said the little girl as she stared up at Dean.

"Why would you say that?" asked Dean.

"She had a funny look on her face and her mouth was all funny looking and she didn't want to open it. I think she bit her tongue too cuz she was bleeding. Are you gonna help her?" asked Molly. Dean looked down into the little girl's bright blue eyes and found himself nodding.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make her all better again." said Dean as he smiled at the little girl.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo in the next one we find out what Cas and Gabe are looking for and we get another little flashback and I got a fudgsicle. Ok the last one had nothing to do with the story but it was so yummy I had to say it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, they totally made my day_ ^_^

_HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE! IT"S FRIDAY! YAY! FRIDAYS ROCK! Sorry, can't help it, just had my coffee and I'm super, extra hyper cuz I forgot that I'd already put coffee in and I was distracted by my phone and put more coffee in sooo I'm like whoooooo. HAPPY FRIDAY MY LOVELY LOVELY READERS !_


	6. Frog legs and Vajras

**Frog legs and Vajras**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Present . . . . **

Dean spotted Abby lying next to the lake and broke into a run. He swore under his breath when he realised what was going on. He hoped he wasn't too late, if she'd spent enough time in the sun it was more than likely that she was dead, he pulled her under the shade of a tree and looked her over. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted as she looked up at him.

"Don't wanna be a froggy." She murmured before losing consciousness again. Dean moved to pick her up when he saw the amulet around her neck, he looked at it and recognized it as the one he'd given it to a young girl years ago. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at Abby. He swiped a hand over his face before throwing his jacket over her head so she wouldn't be exposed to any more direct sunlight. He draped her over his shoulder and began moving as fast as he could back to her house.

"Hang on Abby, just hang on a little longer." He said as he broke into a run.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**11 years ago. .. **

Abby sat on the steps of her grandmother's house doing her best not to cry. Her baby brother was sitting next to her, his head in his lap as he slept. She could hear the man who'd saved them talking to her grandmother, explaining what had happened. He told her that he was a friend of her mother's and his name was John Winchester. He explained to her that his mother was something called a hunter like him and that a demon had killed their father before hijacking his body and attacking them. She let out a strangled breath as she tried to control herself, she kept repeating over and over in her mind . "I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry."

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to look. The boy who'd caught her earlier walked out of her grandmother's house and sat on the steps next to her.

"Hey." He said quietly as he sat next to her. He looked at her and could tell she was trying not to cry. She watched as she looked down at her brother, absentmindedly stroking his hair. Something stirred inside him as he watched the sleeping child in her lap, remembering a very familiar scene after his mother had died.

"hi." She mumbled back as she looked down at her brother.

"So, uh. .. your grandmother seems nice." He said.

"I guess." She said quietly as she shot him a sidelong glance.

"My name's Dean." He said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Abby." She said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"So Abby, that your little brother." He asked, gesturing to the sleeping boy in her lap.

"Yeah, his name is Ryan." She said, patting Ryan's head as he snored softly.

"You know, I got a little brother too, he's a pain in in the as. .. .er . .. butt, but I dunno what I would do without him." Said Dean. Abby chuckled quietly.

"We lost our mom when we were really young too, I know how you feel right now, but you look like a strong kid, you'll get through it and make your parents proud." Said Dean.

"How can they be proud if they're dead?" she asked curiously as she looked at him.

"When my mom used to tuck me in at night, she would tell me angels were watching over me, I like to think that she's up there with them watching over me, I'll bet that's where your parents are too." Said Dean, as he looked down into her large brown eyes, shining with unshed tears.

"Angels are real?" she asked, her hopeful expression tugging at something inside of him.

"Yeah, I believe they are." Lied 16 year old Dean, not wanting to tell her he'd stopped believing in them from the time his mother died.

"I don't feel strong." She murmured as she turned her face away from him and stared down at her brother again. Dean stared at her for a moment before pulling an amulet out of his jacket. It was a Tibetan protection amulet he'd picked up a few towns away. It was brass in the shape of a cross with flared, rounded ends. He leaned over and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked in surprise as she looked it over.

"It's a protection amulet, it's very powerful, only a strong person can wear it or they turn into a. .uh. .. frog." Said Dean.

"Then I can't wear it." She said with a pout as she handed it back to him.

"I bet you can. I bet you, I can put it on you and you won't turn into a frog." He said.

"I don't wanna be a frog." She said with a frown as she eyed the amulet warily. Dean showed her the amulet around his neck that Sam had given him.

"You see this." He asked as he showed her his. "If you get turned into a frog, I'll use this one to turn you back into a girl, but I'm sure I won't have to use it."

She stared at him in silence for a moment before tilting her head sideways.

"Ok." She said and lifted her hair so he could put it on her. Dean smiled as he leaned forward and tied the amulet around her neck.

"See, told you, you were strong, no frog legs." He said with a chuckle as she looked at him with wide fascinated eyes.

"Thank you Dean." She said with a smile as she leaned over and hugged him. Dean sat stiffly in surprise before his face softened and he hugged her back.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam broke into a jog as he ran back to the house, Dean had just called to say he had Abby. He was a bit worried, from the way Dean sounded, it didn't sound like they had long before they had to choose between letting Abby feed or letting her die. He sighed, he really didn't want to kill her. He got to the house and strode inside to look for Dean and Abby. He frowned when he realized something wasn't quite right, the place seemed different somehow. He heard a small sound behind him and ducked, just barely missing the fist that was aimed at his head.

"You killed my mate." Growled a female voice behind him. Sam spun around and saw the blonde vampire who'd bitten him before. She kicked him in the chest and he found himself flying backwards. He slammed his head into the wall behind him and groaned as he tried to stand up. Before he could get to his feet she was on top of him. She smashed her fist into the side of his head, knocking him to the floor. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as pain exploded in his skull. He felt himself being lifted and opened his eyes to see the female vampire holding him by his collar as she dragged him up the wall.

"I'm going to kill you slow, then I'm going to get that girl you tried to save and kill her too and then I'm going to. . . ," she began, but was cut off as Sam managed to pull out a blade coated in dead man's blood from his jacket and drove it into her stomach. She threw her head back and screamed in anguish and rage as she let go of him. Sam tumbled to the ground and pulled out a syringe from his pocket. He stuck it in her arm and filled it quickly right before she kicked him, sending him sprawling across the room and the syringe flying out of his hand.

"How dare you." She growled as she got up and stood over him, clutching her bleeding stomach. She raised her foot and was about to slam it into Sam's chest when the front door opened.

"This isn't over." She spat before she took off running out the back door. Dean strode into the room with Abby draped over his shoulder and ran over to his brother when he saw him lying on the floor, a thin trickle of blood streaming from his temple.

"Sam!" yelled Dean as he kneeled next to his brother.

"Stop yelling, headache." Muttered Sam as he sat up.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Dean as he held out a hand and pulled Sam to his feet, Abby still slung over his shoulder.

"The vampire came back, said she was coming for me and Abby." Said Sam as he wiped the blood off his face.

"She was here?" asked Dean in surprise. "That mean's she's nearby if we can just get some of her blood we change Abby back."

"There's something different about this vampire, I stuck her with a blade coated in the blood, more blood than necessary to knock her out." Said Sam as he looked at the knife the vampire had tossed to the side after wrenching out of her stomach.

"We need to get. . ." began Dean

"Got it." Said Sam as he spotted the syringe under the couch where it had flown.

"You brought the rest of the stuff?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said Dean as he pulled a small vial from his jacket and tossed it to Sam who emptied the syringe into it before refilling the syringe with the new mixture and injecting it into Abby's arm dangling off Dean's back.

"Fingers crossed." Said Dean, shooting Sam a hopeful look before laying Abby down on the couch.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam. Suddenly there was a loud exploding sound as Gabriel and Cas popped into the room. Gabriel was wielding what appeared to be a giant bazooka on one shoulder as Cas glared at him before tackling Gabriel causing the bazooka to fire.

"Is that glitter?" asked Dean as small pink and white flecks of something shiny flew out of the bazooka, showering the room creating a gruesome effect as the bits mingled with the blood on the floor..

"No dumbo, it's confetti." Said Gabriel as he tried to reload the bazooka whilst Cas tugged on it, trying to get it away from him.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Dean. He took a step back when both angels turned to look at him, both wearing frighteningly crazed expressions.

"Guys?" asked Sam as he looked at the angels. The angel's jaws both dropped when they spotted Abby lying on the couch behind the boys. They turned to look at each other before leaping off the floor. The boys dived out of the way as the angel's both sped past them straight towards Abby and each put a hand on her arm.

"Ha! I touched her first, I win." Said Gabriel with a smug grin at his brother.

"You are mistaken, I touched her before you." Said Cas as he scowled back.

"Nuh uh." Said Gabriel.

"What?" asked Cas.

"That means no you didn't." said Gabriel.

"But I did." Disagreed Cas.

"No you didn't, I did."

"No I did."

"No you didn't, I did."

"No I did."

"GUYS!" bellowed Dean as he tried to get them to stop bickering. Both angels jumped and turned to look at the older Winchester.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"Dean uh. .. This is what I was looking for." Said Cas as he gestured towards Abby.

"Why?" asked Sam in confusion.

"She's our daughter." Said Gabriel as he grinned at the boys.

"Come again, when you say. .. our?" asked Dean.

"As in me and Cassie boy here had a kid and this is her." Said Gabriel as Cas turned a brilliant shade of red and lost the ability to look the boys in the eye.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I wanted to put the link to Abby's amulet but it wasn't cooperating so if you want a visual just type in double vajra and look for a kinda amber coloured looking one. _

_Oh and don't worry, Gabe and Cas will not be having any lemons, nor did they ever and I'm not making them a couple, because well cute as they are, they're still brothers, not a huge incest fan lol. Oooh and the vamp is a little more than just a vamp, I gave her a little upgrade :) _

_Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts guys, they make my day and me laugh most of the time. Oh and Carver got it right! she figured out what the angels were looking for! YAY! Kudos ^_^_


	7. Who's your Daddy?

**Who's Your Daddy?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"GUYS!" bellowed Dean as he tried to get them to stop bickering. Both angels jumped and turned to look at the older Winchester.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"Dean uh. .. This is what I was looking for." Said Cas as he gestured towards Abby.

"Why?" asked Sam in confusion.

"She's our daughter." Said Gabriel as he grinned at the boys.

"Come again, when you say. .. our?" asked Dean.

"As in me and Cassie boy here had a kid and this is her." Said Gabriel as Cas turned a brilliant shade of red and lost the ability to look the boys in the eye.

"Hang on, you have . .. .a kid?" asked Sam as he and Dean exchanged bewildered looks.

"Yep, that'd be about right." Said Gabriel as he sat on the floor next to the couch and patted Abby's head making her shift slightly in her sleep.

"You. .. how. .. I thought you said you never. .. " trailed off Dean as he turned to Cas.

"It wasn't supposed to happen but he forced me to do it." Said Cas, still unable to look at the boys.

"You mean he. .. " trailed off Sam as he looked at Gabe in horror.

"Oh gross, ewww, you're sick, it was nothing like that." Said Gabe as he looked at Sam in disgust.

"Then what was it?" asked Dean.

"I told him not to touch it, but he wouldn't listen." Muttered Cas.

"Aw come on Cas, look what we made, isn't she cute?" asked Gabe as he smooshed Abby's sleeping face between his hands and made cooing sounds.

"Yes, but. .." trailed off Cas, unsure what to say.

"Are you getting any of this?" asked Dean as he turned to Sam. Sam stared at Gabe and Cas with a dazed look on his face as he shook his head from side to side.

"So how exactly do two male angels have a baby without uh. . .. " Dean asked as he meshed his fingers together to illustrate what he was asking.

"See it happened a few centuries ago when me and Cassie boy here were on watch." Began Gabe.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**7 hundred years ago.**

"Come on Cassie boy, touch it." Said Gabe as he stood in front of the rainbow.

"Why do you want me to touch the rainbow?" asked Cas in an exasperated voice.

"Because I'm bored and I want to know why that leprechaun doesn't want us to." Said Gabe.

"There is probably a perfectly good reason why angels are not supposed to touch rainbows." Said Cas as he frowned at Gabriel.

"Fine, I won't push you." Said Gabe as he rolled his eyes. Cas relaxed his posture and looked around, he didn't catch the mischievous glint in Gabe's eyes as he sidled up to Cas. Gabe grabbed his hand and quickly plunged it into the rainbow.

"Gabriel!" growled Cas as he tried to pull his hand out of the other angel's firm grasp.

"Oooooh, it's all tingly." Said Gabe as he let go of Cas' hand and opened his fingers in the rainbow. Cas stared in fascination as the colours danced over his fingers.

"I knew that leprechaun was full of it." Said Gabe as he watched the colours. His voice broke Cas out of his reverie and he pulled his hand out of the rainbow and wiped it on his pants.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Cas.

"Oh why not, not like we broke the damn thing." Said Gabe as he wiggled his fingers, watching the colours swirl before Cas grabbed his hand and pulled it out of the rainbow. Suddenly a bright orange bolt of light seeped out of the rainbow and shot through the angels before disappearing back into the rainbow.

"What was that?" asked Cas as he examined his chest where the light had pierced through him. He looked up and saw Gabe examining his chest as well.

"I don't know but it felt amazing, let's do it again." Said Gabe as he reached out to touch the rainbow again but Cas smacked his hand away.

"What's up with your chest?" asked Gabe as he looked at Cas' chest which was glowing with a deep blue light.

"I don't know but it's painful." Said Cas as he gasped and grasped his chest. Gabe grabbed at his chest and fell to his knees as his chest began to glow as well. A large blue ball erupted from both of their chests and merged on the ground in front of them. They both walked over to it and looked at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Gabe in awe.

"It's a soul, we created a soul." Said Cas as he gently picked up the glowing blue ball.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Present Day. .. .**

"Hang on, so let me get this straight, you guys stuck your hands in a rainbow and made a soul 700 years ago?" asked Dean.

"Is that how all souls are made?" asked Sam as he sat down at the table, quickly standing up when he realised he was sitting in blood.

"Actually no, it was a rare phenomenon and we don't entirely understand how it happened." Said Cas as he looked around the room.

"Hang on, if this all happened ages ago, how come you guys only started looking for her 2 weeks ago?" asked Sam.

"We were unaware that she had been hatched." Said Cas.

"Hatched?" asked Dean.

"Yes, we left her in the soul hatchery and the soul designator assigned her to an earth mother." Said Gabe.

"Souls are like. .. eggs?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Not really, but it's the best way I can describe it for humans to understand." Said Cas.

"We went looking for her 2 weeks ago, we were going to find a suitable mother to assign her too, but she was already gone." Said Gabe.

"Gabriel got us banned from the hatchery with his foul language and violent outburst towards the soul designator." Said Cas as he glared at the other angel.

"Well we were very specific, we told her not to assign our daughter to anyone until we told her to but she got mad at Cas for turning down her invitation and she decided to get back at him by assigning our daughter." Grumbled Gabe.

"Her invitation?" asked Dean as he raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"She. .. she wished to engage in . .. intimate activities." Stammered Cas, turning a yet undiscovered shade of red. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he burst out laughing.

"This is just too weird." Said Dean as he shook his head and looked over at Sam who was chuckling.

"So how come when you saw her earlier you didn't realize it was her?" asked Sam as it dawned on him that Cas had seen Abby at Bobby's place.

"She wasn't fully human then, her soul was being stifled by the vampire blood, but when you changed her back, the momment we saw her, it practically called out to us." Said Cas as he looked over at Abby.

"He saw her earlier?" asked Gabe with a frown.

"Yes, I did, so that means I won, I touched her first." Said Cas as it dawned on him. His face lit up and he grinned widely.

"Hold on, but you didn't know it was her at the time so technically you didn't win." Said Gabe with a scowl.

"It was agreed that whoever touched her first would win, not whoever recognized her first." Said Cas.

"Win?" asked Dean.

"Yes, since we are her parents and both very much male, whoever wins gets to be her father and whoever loses is the mother." Said Gabe. "And I recognized and touched her first so I'm the daddy, and you're the mommy." He finished with a grin as he pointed first at himself then at Cas.

"No, I am the patriarch and you are the matriarch." said Cas.

"No, you're the mommy." argued Gabe as he pulled his confetti bazooka out of thin air and aimed it at Cas.

"No, you are." said Cas as he held out a hand to deflect the confetti as Gabe prepared to fire it. Dean tried to tackle Gabe to get the bazooka but Gabe shifted at the last second, sending Dean crashing into the wall.

"How about you guys let her decide." Suggested Sam as Dean groaned and stood up slowly, rubbing his back muttering about insane angels with high powered artillery.

"I like that idea." Said Gabe as he nodded. "Oh and by the way thank you boys for saving her."

"I helped." Muttered Cas as the boys nodded at Gabe who had stashed the bazooka back into apparently thin air.

"What happened to that man?" asked Cas as he noticed the dead body on the floor.

"There's a vampire after Abby and Sam and it attacked her brother when it couldn't get to her." Said Dean as he turned to look at the sleeping girl on the couch.

"So she cares for this human?" asked Cas.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to do it." Said Gabe as he raced towards Ryan. But Cas was there before him and lay a hand on Ryan's lifeless corpse. Dean blinked and exchanged surprise looks with Sam as Ryan stretched and stood up.

"What happened? Who are you people?" asked Ryan before he spotted Abby fast asleep on the couch. "Abby!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her. "What happened to her?" he asked as he looked at the 4 men in the room who were staring at him.

"I'm your sister's father and that's her mother." Said Gabe as he pointed at himself and Cas. "And those two are hunters who just changed your sister back from a vampire."

"I died right, I remember dying so is this some sort of hell dimension where the torture is mind numbing confusion? Asked Ryan.

"Something like that." Said Dean with a chuckle.

"You might want to sit down for this." Said Sam before he began to explain to Ryan what was going on.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Bobby groaned as he stretched his hands over his head. His back creaked in protest as he bent over again to roll the tires back to the car he'd been working on. Suddenly a loud scream filled his ears as something crashed into his head. He fell to the ground and looked up to see a blonde vampire looking down at him, teeth bared as she growled at him.

"You took something from me." She growled as she raised her foot to smash it into his face. Bobby quickly rolled to the side and her foot connected with air, making her momentarily lose her balance. Bobby quickly jumped to his feet and scanned the area for the nearest weapon, he spotted the hacksaw a few feet away right before long fingers closed around his neck. He drove his elbow backwards as hard as he could and heard her grunt when it connected with her stomach. Her grasp on his neck loosened and he grabbed her hands, tossed them off his neck and dove for the hacksaw. Just as he had it in his grasp she kicked him in the side, causing him to roll on his back. She straddled his stomach and wrenched his head towards her by his hair. Just as she was about to sink her fangs into his neck he brought up the hand with the hacksaw and struck her hard in the temple. She fell sideways and he slammed the bladed end of the hacksaw into her neck. He frowned when a large shallow cut was formed, the saw could only do so much with one blow, this was going to be messy He began running the hacksaw back and forth over her neck to cut her head off, the saw making a horrible squelching sound with each movement as she cursed and screamed at him. Suddenly she fell silent and glared at him.

"I'll be coming back for you hunter." she growled. Bobby's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth fell open and black smoke began to stream out of it. The vampire lost consciousness as the demon left and he stared down at the half dead vampire. He stopped sawing, pondering whether he should tie her up and question her or if he should finish what he'd started. His decision was made for him as the vampire slowly woke up. Blood was dribbling out of her mouth and she opened her mouth to scream at him, but all that came out was a loud gurgling sound. Bobby realised her vocal cords had been too badly damaged for her to be of any use to him.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said as he frowned at the blond vampire and continued to saw her head off, splattering himself and the tires he'd been hauling with blood. Bobby barely felt the blood as it spattered his face, his head was reeling, what were demons doing possessing vamps, what the hell was going on?

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Ryan sat on the newly blood-free floor next to the couch his sister was sleeping on.

"So you're telling me my sister has 2 gay dad angels?" asked Ryan as he tried to understand what the 4 strange men in the room had been telling him.

"We're not gay, we're brothers." Said Gabriel as Cas tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"You know you look kinda familiar." Said Ryan as he peered at Dean.

"Yeah, I met you a few years ago, the night your parents . . uh." Said Dean.

"You mean the night a demon killed my dad took over his body then burst into the house, killed my mom and then tried to kill me and Abby?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, that night." Said Dean as he nodded.

"So does that mean Abby's an angel?" asked Ryan as he looked over at Cas.

"No, she's completely human, her soul was just created by angels." Explained Gabe.

"You called Abby yesterday, said something was wrong, before you were killed, what was that about?" asked Dean as he remembered the voicemail Abby'd made him listen to.

"Oh yeah, our grandmother, she died, the paramedics came over, said it was probably a heart attack. The coroner is supposed to come by later to pick her up today." Said Ryan as he turned to look at his grandmother's bedroom door, suddenly his eyes grew wide and hopeful as he looked at Cas. "You brought me back, you think maybe you could. ."

"No can do buddy, you were torn apart by supernatural forces, she died a natural death, we can't interfere with death by natural causes." Said Gabe as he cut Ryan off.

"We are sorry for your loss." Said Cas. Ryan looked down and nodded.

"Guys, she's waking up." Said Sam as he looked at Abby who was rubbing at her eyes as they fluttered open. She sat up slowly and squinted as she took in the 5 blurry shapes in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"You're never going to believe this." Said Ryan as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Hi Abby, I'm your daddy, my name is Gabriel, and that funny looking guy over there Castiel, he's your mommy.' Said Gabriel.

"No, I am your father, and he is your mother." said Cas as he pointed at first himself then Gabe.

"Am I still dreaming?" asked Abby as she turned to her brother.

"Not even close." Said Ryan as he chuckled.

"Last thing I remember was the lake." Said Abby as she rubbed at her forehead.

"Well sweetness, you see, the story actually began 7 centuries ago." Said Gabe as they began to fill her in on what had happened.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_In the next one we find out just what's going on in her head and who's behind the voice :)_

__sooo I just watched the most recent episode of Trueblood last night, did anyone else laugh when *_spoiler alert* Sookie told Eric he'd just killed her fairy godmother and he's all sheepish grin saying sorry with his blood stained mouth? I couldn't help it, it was just too. .. er. .. I don't have an appropriate word. Oh well, Happy Tuesday to all, may you have a Tuesdayful day filled with things of Tuesday. Wow that many Tuesdays in a sentence has Tuesday looking like a weird word T-U-E-S-D-A-Y. ok, I'll stop now, thanks for reading and thanks even more for reviewing :) I think I'm addicted to reviews, they make me all warm and tingly inside, like cookies. Thanks again _^_^


	8. Of Titles, Names and Potty Mouths

**Of Titles, Names and Potty Mouths**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So you're telling me that I was made from a rainbow?" asked Abby, a stunned look on her face.

"I always knew your thoughts were a little too colorful, I mean the things you think you know about a person and then you find out that they've got angel soul parents, two guy angels at that. I wonder if that means your destined to turn into a lesbo, I mean the queerity might run in the family." said that little voice in her head with a giggle.

"Oh shut up." said Abby.

"But we didn't say anything." said Cas in suprise.

"Not you, me, it." said Abby as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sis, did you hit your head somewhere?" asked Ryan.

"No, it's the voice, my head aches too much for me to deal with it as well as this insanity." said Abby.

"There's a voice in your head?" asked Sam in suprise.

"Sasquatch sure is a cutie-pie, then again Mr. big bad kidnapper guy isn't so bad to look at." said the voice.

"Can you just be quiet for a minute." pleaded Abby with the voice in her head, the pounding and the loud voice almost too much to endure at once.

"Awww, let me fix that head of yours." said Gabe as he pressed two fingers to her forehead. He frowned and then burst out laughing. "Cas check this out."

"What's going on?" asked Dean as Gabe fell to his knees laughing.

"There's a nymph in her head." said Gabe.

"There's a what, in my head?" asked Abby in suprise.

"A nymph, hang on, I'll get her out." said Gabe as Cas bent foreward and peered into Abby's eyes.

"Um. .. personal space?" suggested Abby as she leaned back, a little taken aback at Cas' intense gaze.

"My apologies, Dean has also informed me that I tend to invade personal space." said Cas.

"Dean?" asked Abby as she flashed back to her grandmother's porch 11 years ago.

"_So, uh. .. your grandmother seems nice." He said._

"_I guess." She said quietly as she shot him a sidelong glance._

"_My name's Dean." He said as he held out his hand._

"_I'm Abby." She said, shaking his outstretched hand._

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Yeah, guy next to the jolly green giant over there is Dean." said Gabe as he pointed. Sam pouted as he tugged on the green over shirt he was wearing. He was seriously considering throwing away all his green clothes.

"I'm not that big." Muttered Sam as he crossed his arms over his shirt.

"Keep telling yourself that gigantor." Said Dean as he grinned at his brother.

"Winchester?" Asked Abby.

"Yeah, he was the one who helped save us that night." said Ryan.

"I see." said Abby quietly as she tilted her head and regarded Dean, she knew there was something familiar about him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her ear and she let out a small yell.

"Hold still sweetness, it'll be over in a second." said Gabe. Abby felt like her skull was being split in two. Suddenly she heard a squeaking noise and turned to see Gabe holding a tiny girl by the scruff of her neck. She was swinging her legs making the skirt of her short, sleeveless, green dress flutter around her legs as she sook her fists at Gabe as he held her up to look at her.

"Let me go, this is no way to treat a lady, let go!" screamed the tiny girl, the sound barely a squeak as it came out of her tiny mouth. Gabriel peered at her before dropping her, everyone stared in surprise as the girl fell to her feet in a crouched position before growing rapidly until she was the same height as Abby.

"You're shorter than I thought." Said the nymph, gazing at Abby as she stood up slowly. "And by the way, we don't like to be called nymphs, we prefer dryads." she said as she turned to Gabe.

"Why not?" asked Cas curiously.

"Since humans decided to use the term nympho, we find it highly insulting." she said as she looked at Abby who was moving closer to her.

"You were in my head." Said Abby in shock as she stared at the dryad. She had shoulder-length curly, red hair, light green eyes and a spattering of freckles across her nose.

"You're more. .. .not me than I imagined." Said Abby as she poked the dryad in the nose.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise." Said the dryad as she moved away from Abby's prying fingers. Abby took a step foreward and poked the dryad again, she couldn't help herself, this was all so weird, that voice she'd thought was just a manifestation of her overactive imagination was actually a nymph.

"You're solid." Blurted out Abby as she poked the dryad's cheek.

"I'll bet he's solid." said Willow as she caught sight of Sam. "You're a lot cuter up close, you're kinda cute too Mr. Kidnapper, but he's got this innocent, lost puppy look that makes me just wanna pat his little head and give him a hug." she said as she regarded Dean before turning back to Sam as Abby stared at the dryad with a dazed look on her face.

"I need a drink." Said Dean as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Who are you?" asked Cas as he stared at the dryad.

"I've decided that my name is Willow." Said the dryad.

"You've decided?" asked Abby with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I can't pronounce my actual name in a way that you would understand so I named myself." Said the dryad with a smirk.

"What do you mean you can't pronounce it?" asked Sam in surprise.

"Well it's actually. .. " she made a spattering of squealing and gurgling sounds.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ryan.

"My name" said Willow with a large grin.

"Ok, Willow it is then." Said Abby as she poked the nymph's cheek.

"How'd you get into her head?" asked Gabe.

"I got into a fight with a troll and I needed a place to recuperate." Said Willow, frowning as Abby pinched her cheeks between thumbs and forefingers and stretched her face.

"So you chose her head?" asked Dean.

"It was the most suitable. .. do you mind?" Exclaimed Willow as she pulled Abby's hands off her face and took a step back.

"Hang on, I first heard you when I was 14, you spent years in my head, why didn't you just leave when you were better?" asked Abby.

"I couldn't just leave, during my recuperation, I lost a lot of my power, including the ability to regain my original form, which by the way thanks for returning it to me." She said as she turned to smile at Gabe who saluted her before unwrapping a large candy bar he seemed to pull out of thin air.

"I just thought I was going crazy." Said Abby as she tugged on Willow's ear.

"Ok, that's it, would you stop poking and pinching me?" asked Abby as she ducked behind Sam who stood rigid in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just that it's so. .. sureal." Said Abby, unable to tear her eyes away from Willow.

"I don't mean to get resurrected and run and I hate to leave now, but if I don't get back to the base soon, the seargent's gonna kick my ass." Said Ryan.

"It's ok, just make sure you get some time off for the uh. .. the funeral." Said Abby quietly as she looked towards her grandmother's room. Ryan nodded as he gave his sister a wordless hug.

"Let me take you there." Said Gabe as he walked over to Ryan. "You're my daughter's brother, that makes you like. .. .uh. .. help me out here Cas." Said Gabe, trying to figure out what Ryan was to him and Cas. Cas tilted his head and stared at Gabe in obvious confusion.

"Step-son?" offered Dean.

"Yeah, I hereby dub you, our stepson." Said Gabe as he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder and the two of them disappeared.

"I wish to clear something up, I am your father, Gabriel is your mother." Said Cas earning himself surprised looks from everyone in the room.

Abby shook her head in disbelief as she sat on the couch. She stared into space as she tried to process what was going on. People had just popped out of her living room. She blinked in surprise as Gabe popped back into the room. She was exhausted, her ear hurt and she felt completely and totally drained, she stared unblinking as Gabe took a step towards her. She barely registered the hand waving back and forth in front of her face as he tried to get her attention.

"Yoo Hoo, Abby." Said Gabe. Abby stared at the hand and began to giggle, it suddenly struck her as just plain weird to find out that her soul was created by two angels and a rainbow. Both of whom claimed to be her father and that the other was her mother. She giggled harder and clutched her stomach as it turned into full blown laughter.

"I think she's broken." Said Cas as he tilted his head and watched the laughing girl on the couch. Suddenly Dean's phone began to ring.

"It's official, I"ve lost my mind." Said Abby, her laughter slowly subsiding as she shook her head.

"Aw, no sweetie, you just need some sugar." Said Gabe as he pulled a large chocolate lollipop out of thin air and popped it into her mouth.

"I ike ocate." She said, her words cut short by the lollipop.

"That's my girl." Said Gabe as he patted her head.

"Guys, we got trouble." Said Dean as he snapped his phone shut. "That was Bobby, the vamp attacked him and get this, when he started to cut off her head the demon jumped ship."

"A demon was riding the vamp?" asked Sam in surprise.

"Well that's new." Said Gabe. "Whatcha up to there Cassie boy?" he asked Cas who was clenching his fists, his face twisted in concentration.

"oes e eed a troom?" asked Abby trying to ask if Cas needed the bathroom, her words garbled by the lollipop.

"I can't find the demon." Said Cas as he unclenched his fists and untwisted his face.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"Means we're dealing some seriously bad-ass demons.* said Dean.

"Dean!" exclaimed Cas.

"What?" asked Dean surprised that the angel would raise his voice at him.

"Watch your language in front of my daughter." Said Cas, earning stunned looks from everyone in the room.

"Yeah buddy boy, watch that potty mouth, or better yet, wash it." Said Gabe as he snapped his fingers. Dean spluttered and choked as he found a large toilet brush in his mouth.

"Dude what the hell?" exclaimed Dean as he threw the brush to the ground and wiped his mouth. "It wasn't like I said anything she's never heard before."

Abby watched as Dean and Gabe squabbled back and forth about things that Abby probably had and hadn't heard already. She giggled softly for a moment before her face fell. She felt guilty about laughing with her dead grandmother in the next room.

"Bobby said it looks like she's after everyone who was at the warehouse." Said Dean. "He said we'd better bring Abby back to his place so we can keep her safe."

"Look, you guys all seem nice enough, and I appreciate the rescue and the change back and the resurrecting my brother and the lollipop. .. wow that's a lot of stuff." Said Abby.

"But. .. " prodded Willow.

"But, I never met any of you guys before today and I kinda have a funeral to take care of, I can't just up and leave." Said Abby.

"You've met me, we've been together for a long time." Said Willow shooting her a hurt look.

"I didn't mean you, I'm still not sure I'm not hallucinating here." Said Abby.

"Ok, one of us will stay with you then while you deal with the funeral, but after that. .." Began Sam.

"We'll figure out our next move after that." Cut in Dean as he realised how weird the whole thing must be for her.

"So who's . . " Gabe started to ask who was going to stay with her but he was cut off by Dean. "I am."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they all spun around to look at it. Dean and Sam pulled out their guns and moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" called Sam.

"Coroner!" came the reply. Dean peeped through the keyhole before signalling to Sam to put his gun away as he tucked his own in the back of his pants.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo Dean's staying with Abby for a couple days and I've decided that somewhere in the story line I want to turn Dean into a cat, a cute little black and white kitty. Yay or Nay? _

_I gotta say thanks to my lovely readers for the reviews and faves and alerts cuz they feed the muse and keep her from stabbing me when I trip over her doing my happy dance_. ^_^


	9. Manners are Everything

**Manners are Everything**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean stood in Abby's kitchen as she rummaged through her grandmother's clothes trying to find something appropriate to bring to the funeral home. He watched as she held up a long blue dress before putting it back on the hanger and putting it back in the closet. She couldn't make up her mind, it was so damn hard to choose just one outfit that her grandmother would be buried in and that her body would remain in. It was the last outfit her grandmother would ever wear. She sighed in frustration, all the big stuff had already been taken care of months ago by her grandmother as soon as she fell ill all she had left to do was just pick an outfit and she couldn't do it. She remembered how her grandmother had called her and Ryan into her bedroom one day and given them the exact details of what she wanted, from the preacher to the coffin and even the time she wanted the funeral held. The one thing she hadn't told them was what she wanted to be buried in. Abby thought to herself maybe she didn't say what to bury her in because she wanted to go out like she came in, in her birthday suit. She grinned as she realized that was exactly what Willow would have said if she were still in her head. She sighed; things were so quiet in her head now it was almost a little disturbing. She remembered how both she and Ryan had tried to convince their grandmother that she'd be alright, but she was convinced that her time was up and wouldn't listen to them. Dean watched as Abby ran a hand through her hair before turning and walking out of the room.

He began to panic when he realized she was coming into the kitchen. He folded his arms then decided that looked too threatening, so he stuffed them in his pockets but that looked a little too carefree so he propped his elbows on the counter but decided that looked way too casual. He wound up standing stiff as a board with his hands at his sides as she walked into the kitchen. When did hands become so awkward? He never had this much trouble figuring out where to put the damn things. She walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Dean watched as she rummaged through it. He opened his mouth to say something, but he snapped it shut. What do you say to someone you knocked out, almost decapitated, tied up, handcuffed and dragged across a dirty parking lot?

"Want one?" she asked as she held up two beers, his eyes fell to her wrists. Gabe had healed them before they'd all left but since she hadn't been human when the injury occurred, there were large dark brown rings where the burns had been, they would probably always be there.  
>"I"m really sorry." blurted out Dean.<p>

"huh?" she asked a little confused as she closed the fridge, beers in hand.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and after you helped me in the motel, I should never have threatened you." said Dean as he looked down at his hands. "I'll understand if you don't want me in your house, I can always keep watch from my car, but I had to be the one to stay, my brother's great and all but he's better at the research and I really wanted to make it up to you." said Dean. "I. .. I'm just really sorry." he said as he moved towards the door to go to the car.

"Hang on." said Abby as she put the beers on the counter and walked over to him. Dean turned to face her as she walked closer to him. He loked at her with apprehension, fully convinced that she was going to chew him out. His eyes widened in suprise when instead of yelling at him she took a step closer. She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"That was for saving me." She said before kicking him in the shin. "And that was for threatening to stab me. Now we're good." She said as she took a step back, shooting him a grin that confused him.

"I don't understand." said Dean as he rubbed his shin.

"Sure I was mad at you when I thought you were just a crazy, big, bad kidnapping meanie, but you saved my life, and here you are playing body guard. I'd have to be a really ungrateful piece of work to make you sleep in your car. I"m already sorry for kicking you." she said as she held out a beer to him, a sheepish grin on her face.

"It's ok, I deserved it." Dean chuckled as he straightened up, wincing as he reached for the beer.

"Whoops, did I damage something?" she asked as she reached out to check his shin.

"It's ok, I'll live." said Dean as he grabbed her hand to stop her from prodding his shin. He looked down into her large brown eyes as he unconsciously ran a thumb over the back of the hand in his grasp. She looked down at their hands, doing her best not to turn red, his touch made her feel like tiny flames were dancing over her skin.

"You know, technically I did save you twice." Said Dean as he grinned at her, hoping for another kiss. She felt her stomach flip as he grinned at her, mouths that sexy should be a crime.

"Yeah, but I totally saved your ass in that motel room." She shot back, doing her best to hide her blush. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and close the distance between them and attack those lips but what if he was just being polite, or she was misreading the situation ? She almost wished Willow was still in her head, she could practically hear Willow telling her to man up and take what she wanted. She slowly slipped her hand out of his grasp and uncapped her beer. Dean put a hand on his chest as he let out a loud fake shocked gasp.

"Why Miss Abby, using the "A" word what would Cas say?" asked Dean in mock surprise. Abby giggled before she held a finger up to her lips.

"Shhhh." She said. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. .. much." She said. Dean chuckled and watched as she took a swig of her beer. As she raised her hand he caught sight of her darkened wrists again and felt like a ton of bricks was pressing down on his stomach. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry but she caught the look in his eye and realized he was going to apologize again.

"I swear, if you say you're sorry one more time, I'm going to bite you." She said.

"You'll bite me?" Asked Dean, an incredulous look crossing his face.

"Yes, my teeth may not be as sharp as they were a few hours ago but I can still do some damage." She said as she bared her teeth at him.

"What if I want you to bite me?" asked Dean as he waggled his eyebrows at her, a little part of him hoping she would carry out her threat.

"Then I'll just have to settle for kicking you in the other shin." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok, I won't say I'm sorry, but I will say I apologize." Said Dean as he sipped his beer.

"That's it, just for that, you're paying." She said as she grabbed the phone off the counter.

"No problem, wait, what am I paying for?" he asked.

"The stripper I'm about to order, I'm thinking beefy fireman for you, maybe an astronaut for me." She said with a grin as she dialed. She burst out laughing at the stunned look on his face.

"Kidding, I just don't feel up to cooking, I hope pizza is fine with you." She said.

"Totally." Said Dean as he took a swig of his beer and listened as she ordered. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away as she spoke to the person on the phone. His gaze fell to the amulet around her neck, he was surprised that she'd kept it so long but he found himself a bit touched that she had. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and framed the amulet, he found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through the long, shiny strands. He was already reaching out when he caught himself, he quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket. Come on Dean, get it together man, he thought to himself as he took another sip from his beer, the last thing she needed was him touching her after he'd basically terrorized the poor girl.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Deep in a forest somewhere in Brazil**

"Why the hell are we doing that bitch's bidding?" asked Mark, a tall, black-haired haired Vampire as he stalked through the woods.

"I hate this, she has us working with those black eyed sons of bitches." Replied Evan, a short, stocky vampire.

"What was that boys?" asked a brown haired woman as she walked up behind them.

"Nothing boss." Said Mark quickly.

"n-nothing boss." Repeated Evan quickly averting his gaze from the brown haired vampire with pitch black eyes.

"I thought so." Said the demon who had previously been possessing the blonde vampire and was now riding a brown haired female vampire.

"Boss, may I ask why we're here?" asked Mark.

"Of course Mark, you can ask me anything, I've always said so." Said Myra as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at him.

"So uh, you gonna tell us?" asked Evan. His eyes went wide with shock as she plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his sternum.

"You know, I always liked this bone, it's like a perfect, little knife, just lying there waiting to be used." Said Myra as she broke off the pieces of rib that were still attached to the sternum.

"I t-thought you said. .. " gurgled Evan as blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"You can ask me anything, but politeness will keep you alive." Said Myra as she rammed his sternum into his neck. Mark watched in horror as his friend's head lolled back on his neck before Myra wrenched the bone upwards, sending Evan's head flying across the forest and out of sight.

"Or is it kindness will get you anywhere, or flattery will get you nowhere, I can never remember those darn sayings." Said Myra as she bent down next to Evan's body to wipe her hands on his shirt. "What's the saying?" she asked as she looked up at Mark whilst still wiping the blood off her hands.

"I-I d-don't k-k –know." He stammered, his eyes wide in fear as she stood up and stalked over to him.

"It's alright, for the life of me I can never remember how these things go." She said, smiling brightly at him.

"So what did you want to know again?" she asked. Mark stared dumbfounded at her, temporarily unable to talk.

"I asked you a question." Said Myra as her smile quickly turned to an angry frown.

"I-I-I-I wanted to know why we were here." He stammered. "Please" he added quickly.

"Good boy." Said Myra, smiling once again. "We're here because I need to torture something out of a wood nymph."

"I thought wood nymphs were extinct." Said Mark in surprise. "Ma'am, please, thanks." Added Mark, not how to make his sentence more polite.

"Thanks is so uncouth, next time, say thank you." Said Myra. "And nymphs are not entirely extinct, there are a handful of them left and I happen to have it on good authority that there's one in this forest."

'Thank you." Said Mark quickly, his eyes wide in terror as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mark, you're my favorite minion." Said Myra as she smiled at him.

"Boss, I found it." Called out a short, dark haired female demon named Janice.

"Oh goody!" said Myra as she skipped off towards Janice, leaving Mark staring after her in mingled terror and surprise.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Back at Bobby's**

"Look Willow, I get it, you've been cooped up in Abby's head for years anyone would go a little stir crazy but could you please sit still for a minute?" asked Sam as he watched Willow bounce around the room.

"But Jolls you're all busy and I'm bored, at least Abby used to talk to me even when she was busy." Said Willow as she pouted at him.

"Jolls?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, short for Jolly green giant." Said Willow with a grin

"Then why didn't you just stay with Abby? You didn't have to come with us." said Bobby.

"But Abby's in trouble and I want to help you guys help her." said Willow with a pout.

"Here, help us research then." Said Sam as he slid a book over the table in her direction. Willow sat on the table and folded her legs as she opened the book.

"I can't read this, the words are all funny." Said Willow as she snapped the book shut and slid out off the table to pace again.

"What do you mean, it's in plain English." Said Sam in surprise as he opened the book to look at it. Willow mumbled something before walking around and sitting on the floor next to Sam's feet.

"What was that?" asked Sam as he looked down at the top of her head as she put her head on his knee.

"Said I can't read English." She said as she rested her chin on his knee and looked up at him.

"You can't read?" asked Sam in surprise.

"I can so read." She said with a pout. "I can read elvish, fae, Sumerian and a little Arabic, but I never learned those letters you use for English."

"I see." Said Sam.

"There's a section of books in Sumerian over there." Said Bobby as he pointed at a shelf. Willow walked over to the shelf and grabbed a book before waltzing over and sitting in Sam's lap to read.

"Willow, we've talked about this, do I have to give you the personal space speech again?" asked Sam as she curled up in his lap. "Honestly, you're even worse than Cas."

"I've been squished between someone's skull and brain for ages, I need some physical contact." Whined Willow as she rubbed her head on his chest.

"Could you two not have have your physical contact in my living room?" asked Bobby as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean like that." Laughed Willow. "I just want to feel something soft and warm." She said as she pouted up at Sam who smiled involuntarily, she was starting to grow on him, it was getting less and less annoying, she smelled like spring-time, all flowery and breezy and he kinda liked it. Willow grinned to herself as she noticed him sniff the top of her head.

"I haven't been called soft since I was 12." Said Sam looking thoughtful. Bobby raised an eyebrow at Sam before shaking his head, not even wanting to touch that one.

"You're lucky Dean didn't hear that, you wouldn't hear the end of it." Said Bobby making Willow snicker as she flipped through the book.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Not my best chapter, but it gets better I promise :)_

_Just in case you did__n't get it yet, Myra is a demon who was possessing the blonde vampire and now she's in a brown haired vamp. I'll give a little back story on her soon, can't have a supernatural story without a super villain_ ^_^

_Sooo I was thinking of bringing in Damien, Branjidth and Felix from "Say it if it's worth saving me." it would be like a dimension hopping thing and they would have a hand in Dean getting kittified (Don't worry he won't stay a kitty for long). So should I bring in the 3 secret-keepers to fill in some of the gaps? Yay or nay?_

_Even if you haven't read my other story yet, you'd still be able to follow although it would make me uber happy if anyone who hasn't read it yet gives it a read (shameless advertistment __^_^__ )_

_Oh and someone asked why the story was rated M, I rated it for later chapters but I just changed it back to T cuz it's not all that naughty yet hehe_

_Thanks to all my awesomely awesome reviewers, you guys are . .. .. I don't have a word strong enough lol_


	10. Foamys be Yummy In The Tummy

**Foamys be Yummy In The Tummy**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean frowned as he looked at Abby. She was sitting on the couch next to him nursing her 3rd beer. The pizza lay on the coffee table in front of them as they watched "The Mummy", more than half off it was gone but Abby hadn't touched it yet. Her eyes were red and puffy and Dean had pretended not to notice she'd been crying when she came back after finally picking out an outfit for her grandmother. As soon as she'd picked out the outfit, it hit her and it hit her hard, her grandmother was gone, she'd curled up on grandmother's bed and grieved for the woman who had been good to her and her brother for so long. Abby finished her beer and walked to the kitchen, Dean watched her go and hoped she was going to eat something. His hope was dashed when she came out with another beer. He wanted to tell her to eat something, but he wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject. He remembered how irrational he could get when he'd lost someone but still, he had to say something. He wished for a moment that Sam was there, Sam would know what to do, he was better at this whole talking thing. Dean decided to just say the first thing that popped into his head.

She plopped down on the couch next to him and tried to open the beer but her fingers slid around the top, missing their mark. She squinted at it as she tried to focus her vision. Dean almost laughed out loud when her mask of concentration transformed into a delighted expression as she managed to open it, she was downright adorable.

"You should eat something." blurted Dean.

"I will." she said as she took a sip of her beer.

"That much beer on an empty stomach'll make you sick." said Dean

"I don't get sick, this thing here is a steel trap." joked Abby as she patted her stomach before taking another sip.

"I don't doubt that but you really should eat." repeated Dean.

"And you should really . .. uh. .. get a monkey." said Abby.

"A what?" asked Dean taken aback.

"A monkey, you know, cute little furry creature, long tail, chatters a lot." said Abby as she puffed her cheeks and pushed her ears foreward with her hands to imitate a monkey. Dean shook his head, an incredulous look on his face.

"Why a monkey?" asked Dean curiously.

"Cuz you've got this mischievous look about you." said Abby as she grinned at him.

"I look mischievous?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yep." said Abby, popping the p.

"Hang on, no changing the subject, you still need to eat something." said Dean.

"I will, after I finish this one." said Abby as she shook her beer bottle before taking another sip.

"No, I think you've had enough." said Dean as he tried to take the bottle from her. She wrapped her hands tightly around it and pouted at him.

"You can't take my foamy away." she said, her bottom lip sticking out as she shot him a puppy dog look that rivalled Sam's.

"Foamy?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, cuz it's all. .. .foamy and yummy in my tummy." she said as she peered into the bottle.

"I don't know you well enough to say if you're drunk or not, but I think you should really let me have that. .. foamy." said Dean, grinning as he said the last word.

"That's right, you don't know me very well, so you shouldn't care if I drink or not." she said, sticking her tongue out at him before trying to lift the beer to her lips but Dean clasped his hands over hers and held on tight preventing her from shifting the beer.

"I do care because you're one of my girls." said Dean.

"Huh?" asked Abby raising an eyebrow at him, she wasn't quite sure why that simple statement sent her heart racing into overdrive even as his fingers covered hers.

"I saved you so that means I'm responsible for you now." said Dean as he attempted to pry the bottle from her long fingers.

"So if you saved an old lady's cat from a rabid . .. triceratops, would you claim the cat or give it back to that sweet little old lady?" asked Abby as she tilted her head sideways and looked at him.

"I would. . . hang on, a rabid triceratops?" asked Dean in suprise.

"It could happen." she said with a shrug, "What would you do?" she asked.

"I'd give her back the cat of course." said Dean.

"Exactly so while I'm extremely grateful that you saved me, you gave me back, wait, that doesn't sound right. Makes me sound like property or an old sandwich." said Abby with a thoughtful frown as she tried to find an appropriate comparison.

"Speaking of sandwich, will you please eat?" asked Dean.

"I don't feel hungry." said Abby as she looked at him with wide, sad eyes.

"I get it, I know how you feel but if your grandmother was here she'd want you take care of yourself." said Dean as he managed to slowly pry the bottle out of her grasp.

"She'd smack me behind my head and tell me to behave or she'd make me scrub the kitchen floor with a toothbrush." said Abby, grinning as she remembered her grandmother and the threats that she'd never follow through on. Tears filled her eyes as she realised she would never hear her grandmother's voice again. She quickly looked down at her hands so he wouldn't see her cry.

"I'll be right back." she said quickly. Dean felt his stomach clench, he felt like kicking himself for making her cry again. She got to her feet, tottering slightly as she attempted to go to the bathroom. Dean quickly stood to help her, something tugged inside him as he caught sight of her face. She looked so lost and sad he reached out on impulse and pulled her to him. She stood rigid for a second before burying her face in his chest and letting the tears run freely, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she gripped the front of his shirt.

"It's all gonna be alright." he murmured in her ear as he gently ran his hands over her back in a comforting manner.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I miss Abby." sighed Willow as she put her chin on the table and drew shapes on the table with her fingers.

"It's only been. .." Sam checked his watch. "6 hours." he commented.

"We used to talk for hours and hours, most times were usually arguements but I still liked our talks." said Willow as she turned her head sideways, pressing her cheek against the table.

"Captive audience huh?" commented Sam as she continued to flip through the large book in front of him. Suddenly Willow lifted her head and twisted around to look at her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I felt like something was digging into my ba. . . . oooowww!" she exclaimed as she jerked foreward and tried to see her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Something keeps . .oh look, blood." said Willow as she looked at the hand she'd touched her back with. "I haven't bled in ages . . ." she trailed off as she collapsed foreward onto the table.

"Bobby!" yelled Sam as he quickly got up and ran over to her side of the table.

"What the hell happened? I know she was a little touchy feely but did you have to knock her out?" asked Bobby.

"I didn't do this, she started flinching and she was bleeding then she passed out." said Sam as he tried to wake her up. Sam frowned as he looked at her back, the green dress was stained with 3 long red stripes.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bobby as a 4th stripe began to appear, slowly moving down her back from her left shoulder to her right hip.

"I have no idea." said Sam as he looked at Bobby who was staring back at him, his look of confusion mirroring Sam's.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Where is it?" asked Myra in a cheerful voice as she slowly ran a long dark purple nail with white tips across the back of the nymph tied to a tree in front of her.

"I don't know, please, stop." sobbed the nymph, her green dress was ripped at the back and hang on her, held together by the few bits of cloth that hadn't been shredded by Myra's long nails.

"I know you know where it is, tell me now before I lose my temper." said Myra in a dangerously low voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." sobbed the nymph.

"Boss, she's telling the truth, our scouts just sent word, turns out she's not a full blooded nymph, she's half elf, the secret woudn't have been passed on to her." said Mark as he walked over to Myra.

"So I ruined my manicure on this USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" said Myra, yelling out the last words as she dug her nail even deeper into the creature in front of her.

"I'm afraid so, sorry boss." said Mark.

"Don't be sorry." said Myra, as she cupped his face in her blood stained hands. "Get me RESULTS!" she screamed as she slapped him hard across the face sending him face first into a tree a few feet away. The few remaining demons and vampires slowly edged away, not wanting to be on the receiving end on the boss' wrath.

"Oh Mark, I'm so sorry." said Myra as she ran over to Mark and sat on the ground next to him. She pulled his unconscious body to her and cradled his head in her lap.

"I need you to wake up now, we have work to do." said Myra as she stroked his hair. "Ok fine, be lazy, let this be the first and last time." she said as she laid him none too gently on the ground again. "I guess I'll just have to kill some time with you until he wakes up." said Myra as she walked over to the whimpering nymph/elf who couldn't see anything that was happening behind her but had heard it all.

"Please, no." she sobbed as Myra moved up behind her.

"Maybe I'll just kill you along with the time." said Myra as she licked her blood covered fingers. She raised her hand over her head and was about to drive her hand through the creature's back when she suddenly disappeared, leaving Myra to rake her nails into the tree. Myra screamed in rage as her hand cut clear through the tree, effectively choping it in half.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_ooooh *blinks* where'd the nymph go ? *goes off to consult my muse, she's got me in the dark on this one for now *mutters about secretive muses hiding all the cookies*_

_Thanks to my super extra awesome reviewers, 9 chapters and 100 reviews, I freakin love you guys! like seriously, you guys are amazingly awesomely fantastically wonderful. Thanks also for the faves and alerts they're like the sprinkles on the sundaes of happiness that are reviews, coincidentally, today is Sunday, Happy Sunday All !_


	11. Keep your hands off Zooky Wooky

**Keep your hands off Zooky Wooky**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby sniffled as she pulled back slowly. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and gasped when she caught sight of Dean's soaked grey t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go all eye faucets on you." she said as she looked up at him, his arms were still around her as her hands rested on his chest.

"It's ok, I didn't mind." said Dean quietly, his hands making small circles on her back.

"Off with the shirt." she said as she tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"I don't think we should, I mean you're really pretty and all, hell, you're gorgeous and any other night I would, but you've been drinking and we. .. " he was cut off as she smacked him gently on the chest and burst out laughing.

"I meant so that I could get you another shirt, you can't stay in that wet one." she said , biting her bottom lip to control her laughter as she looked up at him, noticing his arms were still wrapped around her but not really minding.

"Oh, I.. .. um .. .well this is embarrassing." said Dean with a lopsided grin that made her insides flutter in a way they hadn't in years.

"Thanks for protecting my honor though." she said, grinning back at him. "Now come, let's get you a dry shirt." she said as she eased out of his arms and led him to her brother's room.

Abby rumaged around in her brother's closet as she tried to find something that didn't reek or wasn't stained.

"You know what, it's not that wet." said Dean, his nose burning from the rank odor coming from the closet, never again would he tell Sam that his gassy outbursts were the most foul smelling things on earth, Ryan's room won that contest by a mile. Abby pressed the back of her hand to her nose as she promptly closed the closet.

"I think my nose just died, I'm not going near that room again without a hazmat suit." said Abby as they quickly left Ryan's room. "Come on, I think I have something that might fit you." she said moving towards her room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Willow woke up to find herself lying facedown on a bed. She felt hands on her back as Sam applied antiseptic to the 4 long bloody grooves on her back. She shivered slightly as cool air hit her back, she quickly realised her back was completely bare, the straps of her dress had been cut so they could have access to her back.

"Why Jolls, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask." said WIllow as she folded her hands under her head and twisted her face so she was looking at him. Sam chuckled as he capped the tube of antiseptic and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Sorry bout your dress, but don't worry, we didn't look anywhere we shouldn't have." said Sam as he unwrapped a package of gauze.

"Awww, I just love a gentlemanly gentleman." she said, shooting him a grin that made him chuckle again.

"So what happened?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea, one minute I was just sitting there, next I felt like something was digging into my back and well, you saw the rest." said Willow.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" asked Bobby as he stood in the doorway.

"Nope, I'm just as confused as you guys." said Willow, flinching as Sam began taping the gauze to her back.

"Sorry." murmured Sam.

"Actually, I have a theory." said Bobby as he shook a thin book at them. "I did some reading on ny. .. er. .dryads." said Bobby quickly changing the word when WIllow glared at him as he started to say nymph.

"What did you find out?" asked Sam.

"Turns out you guys are all linked, all you dryads." said Bobby.

"linked?" asked WIllow curiously.

"Yeah I don't quite understand the text but the gist is that if one feels something, all of you feel it." said Bobby.

"Can I see the text?" asked WIllow.

"Sure." said Bobby handing it over to her. "It's Sumerian, maybe you'll understand it better." he said with a shrug. Willow gasped loudly as she read the text.

"Oh. .. my. .. GOD!" she exclaimed sitting up quickly. Bobby turned a violent shade of purple and promptly turned around as unbeknownst to her the front of her dress slid down to her waist.

"What? What does it say?" asked Sam, doing his best not to look at her bare chest as he continued to tape down the gauze on her back.

"She's alive!" exclaimed Willow.

"Who's alive?" asked Sam as he applied the last piece of tape.

"This says that dryads connected by blood will share the effects when touched by darkness." said Willow as she examined the page.

"Never said my Sumerian was perfect." muttered Bobby as he stared at his feet.

"What does that mean, touched by darkness?" asked Sam as he pulled off his open button down shirt and attempted to put it on her.

"Means something evil put it's hands on my sister who I thought was dead." said WIllow as she flipped through the book searching for something.

"You have a sister?" asked Bobby in suprise.

"Half sister actually, but blood none the less." said WIllow.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sam as he tried to pull her arms throught the sleeves of the shirt.

"Summoning spell." said Willow as she let him guide her arms into the shirt.

"You can do that?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know, I've only heard about it once." said Willow. "Dammit! It's not here!" she exclaimed as she snapped the book shut and moved to get off the bed.

"hey, slow down there." said Sam catching her as she lost her balance and fell backwards.

"Can't, gotta go now, my sister's in trouble." said WIllow as she looked up at him, a determined look on her face.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere, you stay here and I'll ask Cas if he can find your sister." said Sam.

"I can't. ." she began but she was cut off by Sam.

"Cas!" he called.

"What is it Sam?" asked Cas as he appeared in the room pulling what appeared to be stickers with pictures of babies off his face.

"Is Abby in trouble?" asked Gabe as he appeared next to Cas, his bazooka poised on his shoulder.

"No, we think Willow's sister is, could you guys see if you can find her?" asked Sam.

"Are those babies on your face?" asked Bobby as he peered at Cas.

"Gabriel has been behaving very immaturely." said Cas as he peeled another sticker off his face.

"Oh bite me, you're the one who tried to steal grab my zooky wooky." said Gabe, patting his bazooka affectionately.

"Why do you want me to bite you?" asked Cas a he tilted his head sideways.

"Cas, we've been through this, it's just a fig. .. " he began.

"HEY! could we get back to my sister who might be bleeding to death somewhere?" asked Willow.

"Sorry." muttered Gabe as they quickly disappeared. Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" answered Sam.

"I found her." said Cas on the other end of the phone.

"Why are you calling me, why didn't you just come back with her?" asked Sam in suprise.

"Something is blocking me, my powers don't work." said Cas.

"Is she ok?" asked Willow, pressing her ear to the side of Sam's face as he twisted the phone so they could both hear.

"She's unconscious and bleeding but alive." said Cas. "Did Gabriel remain with you?" he asked.

"No, he disappeared, we thought he was with you." said Sam in suprise.

"He isn't here, I will bring the nymph to you." said Cas right before he closed the phone.

"Dryad, we're called dryads." said Willow, relieved that her sister was ok.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the couch next to Abby watching as she nibbled at the crust of a slice of pizza. She had finally agreed to eat something and he'd all but burst into song when she lifted the food to her lips. He sipped his beer, watching her out of the corner of his eye, the scent of vanilla and lavendar filled his nose, he was wearing a dark green, extra large t-shirt Abby had called one of her sleep shirts. He recognized the scent from when he'd held her earlier. He groaned inwardly when he remembered how quickly his mind had gone to that naughty place when she'd told him to take off his shirt. He was broken out of his musings when his phone rang and Sam proceeded to tell him what was happening on their end.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas slipped his phone into his pocket and bent down next to the girl lying on the ground. She had long red hair the same color as Willow's and her green dress was muddy and blood stained. He gently shook her as he tried to rouse her but she wouldn't wake up. Cas closed his eyes and tried to see if he could find Gabriel but his powers appeared to be on the fritz. He scooped up the girl from the ground and began to walk towards where he figured the edge of the forest would be. He decided to keep walking until he could use his powers again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Gabe frowned as he found himself standing on a large chunk of ice floating somewhere off the coast of the North Pole. He had focused on transporting himself to Cas but somewhere in the middle, he'd lost track of Cas and found himself completely and utterly lost.

"What the hell." he muttered as he tried to transport himself back to Bobby's place and found himself still drifting on the ice. He frowned as he tried again to no avail. Gabe sighed and sat on the chunk of ice. He figured that he'd eventually be able to use his powers again. Either that or he'd stay here till the iceberg melted. Oh well, at least he had zooky.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_soooo I"ve got something totally evil planned for Gabe, not evil like blood and guts evil but haha I -can't-believe-that-happened kinda evil. _

_I'm at home with my crazy family and one of my aunts just died so the house is packed with people, I'm posting this from under the table with my cousin's baby sitting next to me. We've been colouring_ ^_^

_Thanks so much for all the faves, alerts and reviews, and my cousin's baby says 'cheese floss potatoes' or at least that's what I think he said. He's a little cutie pants with his chubby cheeks and long lashes and fluffy hair. _


	12. Why is Flippers so mad?

**Why is Flippers so Mad?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas looked down at the girl in his arms as he walked through the thick forest. He was getting tired, something that didn't happen often, he attributed it to his current lack of powers. Sweat was dripping off his forehead, his legs were sore and his arms were getting tired. He felt distinctly human and he didn't like it one bit. His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it dripped off his nose and before he could stop it , it splashed on the girl's forehead. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she squinted up at him. Her panic was clearly obvious to him as she began to struggle and he promptly put her down so she could stand. She was thorougly convinced that he was one of Myra's men and took off running as fast as she could away from him.

"Come back, I"m here to help you!" he called as he ran after her.

"Like hell you are." she yelled over her shoulder as she continued to run, wincing as the wounds in her back started to bleed again.

"Your sister asked me to find you." he called back. She stopped running, halting so suddenly Cas almost crashed into her.

"Thank you for stopping, I was getting fatigued." said Cas. He tilted his head sideways when he realised she hadn't stoped because she believed him, she stopped because someone was standing in her way.

"Why dear, did you come back to tell me what I want to know?" asked Myra as she stepped closer to them. "And look, you brought me a de-powered angel, all sweaty and yummy, just how I like them." she said as she winked at Cas who grimanced back.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Gabe sighed as he leaned his elbows on his knees and watched the water moving under the ice. He jumped to his feet clutching his bazooka as a large seal jumped out of the water and sat on the end of the ice staring at him.

"Well, hey there big fella." said Gabe as he leaned close to the seal and smiled at it. Suddenly the seal spun on it's belly and slapped him across the face with its' tail with a loud smacking sound. Gabe grabbed his cheek as he stared at the seal in shock.

"What the hell flippers!" he exclaimed as he stared at the seal. The seal blinked at him, wearing an almost bored expression on its face before it spun again and slapped him twice in rapid succession.

"Ok, that's it." said Gabe as he aimed his bazooka at the seal. He fired the bazooka and a stream of baby stickers flew out and plastered themselves to the seal. The seal looked down at itself and growled at Gabe when it noticed all the baby stickers. Gabe frowned in confusion, since when did seals growl? He realised this was no ordinary seal when it's eyes began to glow bright red as it stared at him. Gabe quickly tried to teleport out of there but his powers were still on the fritz. He was seriously regretting loading the bazooka with stickers instead of something with a little more kick. Then he remembered the look on Cas' face when he'd shot him with he stickers and snickered.

"Totally worth it." he muttered to himself before remembering he was in what looked like a mess of trouble. The seal moved a little closer to him and growled again, it's eyes still bright red as it stared at him. Gabe started to feel a little scared and inched backward as the seal moved closer.

"Stay away from me." he said as he held the bazooka out in front of him. He began to panic when his foot hit the edge of the ice and he almost fell into the freezing water churning beneath the ice, he could swim, but without his powers he didn't know how long he would last in the freezing water.

"Ok, that's it, back off." he said as he swung the bazooka, sending the seal sprawling backwards on the ice.

"You hit me." said the seal in disbelief.

"You can talk." blurted out Gabe.

"How dare you, you stupid, idiotic, phoney, simpering, feathered freak!" bellowed the seal as it spun around and slapped him with it's tail even harder than before. Gabe coughed as he felt all the air being knocked on him as he fell onto his back. He grunted in suprise when the seal lept up into the air and landed square on his stomach, it's heavy weight almost crushing him.

"You like pretending to be me, let's see how much you enjoy going through what I did." said the seal as it narrowed it's eyes and stared at him, sending dark red beams shooting into Gabe's head. Gabriel screamed, more in suprise than pain as the light filled his eyes, temporarily blinding him, knocking him unconscious.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean shot a glance at Abby who was fast asleep on the couch next to him, her arms were folded under her head as she leaned on the arm rest. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, her hair partially covered her face and her lips were parted. He was about to pick her up and carry her to her room when his phone rang.

"Dean?" said Cas as he heard someone answer the phone.

"Yeah, Cas, what's up? Why do you sound like you're running?" asked Dean.

"Because I am running." came the reply, along with a female voice yelling that someone was catching up to them.

"I need help Dean, I can't use my powers and I'm being chased by 5 demons." said Cas, shooting a glance over his free shoulder, Willow's sister was draped over his other shoulder. She hadn't tried to escape a second time when he'd flung her over his shoulder and took off running as fast as he could away from Myra and her minions.

"Tell me what I need to do." said Dean, scooting to the edge of the chair and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"There's a book in your car with a red cover, on the 37th page is a ritual for summoning angels, I need you to summon me." said Cas, grunting as he lept over a large tree branch.

"Hang tight Cas." said Dean as he hang up and ran out to the car.

"I cannot hang tight, I have to run or they'll catch me." said Cas before hanging up.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam tried to call Gabe and grew worried when he couldn't reach the angel. The operator informed him that the phone was out of range.

"Something's not right about this." said Sam as he snapped his phone shut.

"They're in trouble, I have to find that spell, it'll bring Lily and whoever is with her to us." said Willow as she flipped through Bobby's books.

"Here, I found this one in Malaysia several years ago, I don't know what language it's in, maybe you'll have more luck with it than I did." said Bobby as he handed it to her.

"Holy . .. this is elvish, how'd you get this?" asked Willow.

"Stoned monk." said Bobby earning raised eyebrows from Sam. "Don't ask."

"Here it it! To summon a dryad!" exclaimed Willow in glee.

"So what do you need?" asked Bobby, referring to the spell. Willow gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running through the spell to see what they needed. Sam felt an involuntary twinge of jealousy and caught himself staring at her as her lips moved silently as she read the page, he found himself wondering what those lips would feel like on his. She looked up at him almost like she'd heard his thoughts and grinned, he turned pink and looked away from her as fast as he could, almost giving himself whiplash.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby woke up to see Dean running out the front door, she squinted, trying to clear her vision as she watched him run to his car through the window. She stood up and walked over to the doorway to watch as he opened his car and pulled something out of the backseat before running around and opening his trunk. She walked over, her eyes widening in suprise as she spotted the mass of weapons in the trunk.

"Wow." she breathed as she tilted her head sideways, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold night air hit her skin.

"It's not what it looks like." said Dean as he spun around, trying to block her view of the trunk.

"Really, cuz it looks like a hunter's arsenal." she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, then it is what it looks like." said Dean with a grin as he turned back to the trunk and began rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Cas is in trouble, gotta do a summoning spell to get him out." said Dean as he looked at the book to see what he needed.

"Can I help?" she asked.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Willow stood in a circle of white stones behind Bobby's house as she chanted the spell from the book. Bobby hopped on one foot and spun around in circles as he held his hands behind his back.

"I feel ridiculous." muttered Bobby as he hopped. Sam threw handfuls of dirt into the circle, trying to hold in the chuckle as Bobby moved. Unbeknownst to them, Dean was sitting in Abby's yard in front of a fire as she read out the spell while he threw ingredients on the fire.

"That's it, it's done." said Willow and Dean in unison as they completed the spells at the same time. The fire in front of Dean flared up, sending him flying backwards as a large ball of purple light flared up in the circle Willow was standing in, the light exploded, sending Willow flying backwards.

"What the hell." muttered Bobby as what appeared to be a unicorn appeared in front of him.

"Holy crap, is that a dragon?" asked Abby as a large, scaley, winged creature appeared in her yard.

"I prefer to be called Damien." said the dragon as it looked around the yard.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas groaned as he sat up. The last thing he remembered was Myra's nails barely missing the back of his neck as she swiped at him, then he was floating and everything went black. He looked around and saw Lily lying on the grass next to him and Gabe on the opposite side. On closer inspection he realised his brother's stomach was a lot larger than usual and he looked very pale. He looked around and realised he was sitting in a large field, a full moon shone over head as a squirrel walked over to him nibbling on a nut.

"Hello Cas." said the squirrel as it walked closer to him.

"Do I know you?" asked Cas.

"I'm hurt Cas, don't you remember me, it's Felix." said the squirrel, putting it's tiny paws on it's hips to glare at the confused angel.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo, the secret keepers have arrived! I've got 2 toddlers under the table with me today and with 1 and a half beers floating around in my system, aside from the kiddies, I'm still the most sober person in the house right now. Hooray for partial sobriety? _

_Thanks to my awesomely awesome reviewers, you guys keep my muse inspired _^_^

_oooh ooh and can anyone figure out what's going on with Gabe or who the seal was?_ :)


	13. Great Googly Moogly

**Great Googly Moogly**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he woke up, for a minute he wondered where he was before remembering he was in Abby's yard and they'd been doing a spell. He blinked as he tried to clear his vision, he couldn't really be seeing what he thought he was seeing. .. could he?

"Dean, baby, sweetlips, sugarbuns! Are you alright?" asked Damien as he bent over Dean, lightly stroking the side of his face with his talons as Abby stood behind him, torn between laughing and worrying.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Dean, sitting up quickly, scooting backwards away from the dragon's probing fingers. "Where'd you come from?" asked Dean.

"Awww, Deanny, don't be like that, we're old pals." whined Damien, pouting at Dean. "Maybe a little more." said Damien, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Dean

"No we're not." blurted Dean in horror as he stood up.

"Yes we are." said Damien, batting his eyes coyly.

"Dude, I think I would remember if I were BFFs with a dragon." said Dean, slowly backing away from the dragon, bumping into Abby who was wearing a bemused grin as she gave him room to continue his retreat.

"Maybe you got amnesia?" chimed in Abby. Dean opened his mouth to reply but closed it again with a thoughtful look before shrugging, wouldn't be the first time his memory'd been tampered with.

"Wait, I'm getting something, everything's different. .. .oh whoa, weird, this is a different dimension." said Damien, looking up at the sky in wonder. "I gotta see this." he said as he spread his large green wings and disappeared into the night sky.

"There's something you don't see everyday." said Abby as stared up at the sky. Dean stared at her in suprise a little suprised that she wasn't freaking out, hell, he'd seen a lot of messed up things and he was a little freaked out.

"Why aren't you freaked out?" asked Dean curiously.

"Well, the past few days have been pretty weird, a dragon in my backyard is just the whipped cream on top of the crazy pie." said Abby, as she turned to look at him. "Wish I had a spoon to dig in, I'd love me some pie." She said as she grinned at him, Dean scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. He winced at the pain in his side as he lifted his arm, but before he could figure out what caused it he remembered Cas was still stuck somewhere with demons on his tail.

"Oh Crap, I almost forgot about Cas!" he exclaimed as he reached for the book, he stopped when his phone rang.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean?" asked Sam as he heard someone answer the phone.

"Sam, I can't talk right now, Cas is in trouble, I tried a summoning spell but it didn't work." said Dean.

"Let me guess, you did the spell and there was an explosion and a dragon popped up and uh. .. flirted with you." said Sam, his grin almost audible on the phone.

"How did you. .. " Dean began to ask.

"We did a summoning spell for Willow's sister, but we got a unicorn instead who claims to be an old friend of ours from a different dimension." said Sam.

"The dragon guy said the same thing." said Dean.

"The unicorn said. .. wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that." said Sam as he heard himself.

"What did he say Sam?" asked Dean urgently, still worried about Cas.

"Oh right, yeah, he said Cas is ok, he's with Felix who's apparently also a secret keeper. ... .. and a squirrel." said Sam, shooting a glance at Bobby who was rummaging through his fridge for the apple the unicorn had all but demanded.

"What the hell is a secret keeper?" asked Dean curiously.

"Apparently, there are 3 of them, a dragon, a unicorn and a squirrel and they each see one third of what happens." said Sam, repeating what Branjidth had told him as he watched the unicorn chewing on an apple as Willow patted it's head.

"Of what happens where?" asked Dean in suprise.

"Everywhere, like they see every single thing that happens. By the way, how's Abby taking all this?" asked Sam.

"She's taking it much better than I'd have expected. What about Gabe?" asked Dean as he remembered the other angel, watching as Abby sat on the railing of the porch, swinging her feet as she stared up at the night sky, surveying the spot where Damien had disappeared. She seemed to be taking the whole wacky evening in stride.

"Bran says Gabe's with Cas as well." said Sam.

"Bran?" asked Dean, Sam could practically hear his brother raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, it's short for Branjidth, which happens to be the unicorn's name." said Sam. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process what Sam was telling him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Gabe yawned as he rolled over onto his side, his opened his eyes and squealed when he saw a furry face staring back at him. Any other day he would have been mortified at the sound that just left his lips but at the moment, his suprise outweighed his mortification as he stared at the squirrel.

"Hiya sleeping beauty." said Felix the squirrel as he gave Gabe a toothy smile.

"Great googly moogly!" exclaimed Gabe as he sat up.

"And a good morning to you too." said Felix, in a bright, cheery voice.

Gabe looked around and saw Cas sitting next to him with a girl in a green dress lying unconscious over his lap as he gingerly dabbed at the wounds on her back with what appeaered to be a balled up tie.

"Cas, what's going on? More importantly, where's Zooky?" asked Gabe, looking around in a panic for his beloved zooky.

"Your bazooka is over there." said Cas pointing a few feet away from them. Gabe tried to stand up but his large stomach made it difficult for him to move.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Gabe as he looked down at his stomach.

"Congratulations, you're gonna be a daddy. .. .again." said Felix as he patted Gabe's large stomach.

"What. .. the. .. hell." exclaimed Gabe again as he stared at his grossly distended stomach in horror.

"mmm." groaned Lily as she woke up, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the grass on the ground below her.

"Please don't flee again, I do not like running." said Cas as he shifted her so she was sitting next to him.

"Sorry I ran, I thought you were one of Myra's guys." said Lily as she wrapped her arms around herself, it was a cold night and her dress was in tatters.

"What the hell do you mean, am I . .. pregnant?" asked Gabe in horror as he poked his stomach.

"How did that happen?" asked Cas as he pulled off his trench coat and held it out to Willow who smiled gratefully at him before sliding it around herself.

"The last thing I remember I was on this chunk of ice and there was a seal, it said something about me pretending to be it and then it shot these laser like things out of its eyes and I woke up here." said Gabe, absentmindedly rubbing his huge stomach.

"A seal?" asked Cas incredulously.

"I"m relatively new to this world, but if the seal was who I think it was, you may have an eight legged equine bun in your angel oven." said Felix as he tilted his head sideways to regard Gabe.

"An eight-legged. .. ..Dammit Loki! Wait, how the hell is it supposed to come out?" asked Gabe. "You know what, don't answer that, I don't think I'm ready to know." he said.

"Earlier, you said my sister sent you, where is she?" asked Lily as she looked at Cas, choosing to ignore the fact that there was a pregnant guy a few feet away from her, better to take it all piece by piece.

"She's at a friend's house, I'll take you there as soon as I get my powers back." said Cas.

"But you do have your powers." said Felix as he pulled another nut out from behind his ear and began nibbling at it.

"No I do not, I tried to heal this girl and it didn't work." said Cas.

"Well of course it didn't work you dingbat, she's not human." said Felix, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes at Cas who promptly took hold of Lily's hand and disappeared.

"Guess that just leaves us Mr. Mommy, let's go." said Felix as he jumped onto Gabe's shoulder and they both disappeared. Gabe reappeared and grabbed his bazooka, he hugged it tight and stroked it lovingly.

"I could never leave you behind zooky wooky." he said as he kissed it before disappearing again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo kudos to Deansgingersnap and elleran1969 who figured out that the seal was Loki __^_^ __*pushes big red button* aww man, balloons were supposed to fall from the ceiling and morph into mini Deans for everyone, but I guess my muse forgot to charge the batteries *glares at muse who tosses a rotten potato at me*_

_A giant thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved __^_^__ you guys are amazing _


	14. What's a dimension without Oprah?

**What's a dimension without Oprah?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So you're telling me that when we did that spell, we tore the fabric of reality and pulled you out of your dimension?" asked Abby as she sat at her kitchen table across from Damien as Dean paced back and forth in the living room on the phone with Sam who was filling him in on what was happening at Bobby's.

"Yep, ripped it clean open." said Damien as he watched Dean pace. "Damn, that boy still has one of the smexiest rear ends in history, I just wanna lock him up in a glass case and stare all day."

"Wow, that wasn't disturbing at all." said Abby as she stared at Damien in amusement. "I can't say I disagree though." she muttered as she turned to look at Dean who was still pacing.

"Hell I would mount and stuff that thing in an instant and I don't just mean on the wall." said Damien as he winked at her.

"oookay then." said Abby, blinking rapidly as she tried to dislodge the mental image Damien had just lodged in her brain. "So what's your dimension like?" asked Abby. Damien looked back at her with a twinkle in his eye, he opened his mouth then frowned in confusion before closing it back.

"Looks like I'm not allowed to talk about it." he said, pursing his lips in confusion.

"What do you mean not allowed?" asked Abby.

"The powers that be just caught wind of our presence in this dimension and worked some kind of binding spell on us, if we try to talk about the other place, nothing comes out." said Damien.

"hmmm," said Abby as she nodded thoughtfully. "So how exactly did a little summoning spell do something so big?" she asked.

" The spell you and hot stuff did pulled Castiel in this direction and the spell the little nymph did pulled him in another direction and with him being such non-humanesque ball of angelic hotness, it tore a hole in the fabric of reality and we fell through." said Damien.

"Ok, Cas is safe, Lily passed out on the way to Bobby's, they're waiting for her to wake up so they can ask her about the demon." said Dean as he walked over to them.

"What's that?" asked Abby, pointing to a large dark stain on the left side of Dean's shirt. Dean looked at the spot Abby was pointing at and lifted the shirt to check. As the shirt moved higher, Damien's eyes grew wider and wider till they almost bulged out at the sight of Dean's sculpted body.

"That's a nasty booboo Deanny, better let me take care of it." said Damien, leaping out of his chair and practically bouncing over to Dean as a small gash was exposed on midway on Dean's ribcage.

"It's ok, I'd rather not." said Dean quickly lowering the shirt. Damien groaned in disappointment as he was deprived the droolworthy sight of Dean's torso.

"But it might get all infected and gross, you should really. .. " began Damien as he moved towards Dean. He was cut off as Abby popped up between them and put her hands out to stop Damien.

"Let me." she said firmly as she stopped Damien who pouted at her.

"But I. .. ." began Damien.

"Should check out the TV, I think Channel 52's got something you'll really like." said Abby as she pushed on his shoulders, making him sit on the couch, knowing the Mr. Universe pagent was playing on repeat this week.

"Fine." grumbled Damien as he picked up the remote.

"Let's go." said Abby, taking hold of Dean's hand and pulling him.

"Aye aye captain." said Dean with a grin, relieved that she'd gotten the dragon away from him. He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him before pulling him towards her bedroom.

"Ooooowheee, girlfriend, I ain't mad at you no more." yelled Damien from the living room as the parade of oiled up, muscular, half-naked men marched across the screen.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Willow fidgeted as she stared at her sister who was fast asleep on Bobby's couch. She'd dressed her sister's wounds, dismayed at how frail her sister looked. It looked like she hadn't been taking care of herself, her bones were practically jutting out of her skin and she didn't look like she'd slept in days. She listened with half an ear at the conversations going on around her, Gabe was telling them about his encounter with Loki while Felix and Bran argued about whether they should stay in this dimension or try to find a way back. Bran was all for going back, he couldn't stay in a dimension where Oprah was over, he'd all but broken down when Bobby'd told him that.

"That's it, no Oprah, we're leaving, NOW!" he'd practically yelled the minute he was told.

Sam watched Willow out of the corner of his eye, he was wearing what Dean called his moody broody look. In the few hours he'd known her, she'd been constantly flirting with him and touching him but the moment she'd seen her sister she hadn't looked at him once. He hated to admit it but it was driving him a little crazy, she hadn't bothered him as much as he'd pretended she had. He watched as she chewed her bottom lip nervously looking like she would bite clean through it any moment. Suddenly there was a soft moaning sound as Lily woke up.

"Will?" she asked in a quiet voice as she looked up at her sister's worried face.

"It's me Lil." said Willow as she dropped down on the couch next to Lily who was slowly sitting up. "You wanna explain to me how the hell you're alive?" asked Willow.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on Abby's bed as she rummaged through her closet for a first aid kit. His eyes widened in suprise when he spotted a school girl outfit complete with a pleated skirt and tie hanging in her closet. He was about to comment on it when he spotted what looked a pair of grease stained coveralls at the bottom of the closet. He saw a pair of red shorts folded under a white top that read "lifeguard" across the front of it.

"That's one hell of a halloween collection." he commented as he turned his gaze to her.

"Huh?" She asked before realing he was talking about the vast array of clothes in her closet. "Oh, those are work uniforms." she said.

"What exactly do you do?" asked Dean, still preoccupied with the school girl outfit.

"Well right now, I'm unemployed." said Abby as she located the first aid kit and walked over to sit on the bed next to him.

"Well what did you do then?" asked Dean.

"Well a few months after I finished highschool I started college, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do but as soon as I realised we couldn't really afford college I left and got a job as a lifeguard but then the pool closed and I got a job at a themed restaurant where all the waitresses had to wear these naughty schoolgirl outfits, but I couldn't take all touchy feely pervs so I quit and got a job at a garage. That was my favorite but after I accidently landed myself in jail I got fired." she said.

"How exactly did you wind up in jail?" asked Dean curiously as she opened the kit and began pulling out a bottle of antiseptic.

"I slapped my boss' son." she said, with a sheepish grin as she pulled out a gauze pad.

"You got arrested for slapping a guy?" asked Dean in surprise.

"Well, I may have been holding a wrench at the time." she said as she found the tape for the gauze.

"Why'd you slap him?" asked Dean with an amused grin as she motioned to him to lift his shirt so she could see the wound.

"He, uh. .. " she was at a temporary loss for words as he reached up and pulled the shirt off. She swallowed hard at the work of art in front of her, her train of thought totally derailed.

"What did he do?" asked Dean gently, thinking that her loss of words was because of whatever the guy had done, not realising it was because of what Damien liked to call his 'devastating sexiness'.

"He accused me of teasing him and tried to er. .. relieve his frustration." she said, rolling her eyes at the last word, doing her best to keep her hands steady as she made quotation signs with her fingers. Truth was she'd been scared out of her mind and the memory of Earl pinning her against the wall with his beefy limbs still gave her nightmares, if she hadn't had that wrench in the pocket of her coveralls she didn't want to think about what would have happened.

"Son of a bitch" exclaimed Dean in anger at the same time that she started to clean the shallow gash in his side that must have gotten there when he flew backwards after the spell.

"Sorry but I have to clean it first." apologized Abby.

"What?" asked Dean, cunfused for a minute before realsing she thought she'd hurt him. "Oh, I didn't even feel that, I was just. .. hang on, how come you were the one arrested then?" he asked.

"He claimed I went ballistic and attacked him for no reason, I didn't have any marks or bruises, just a bit dishevelled and he was sporting a bloody nose and a gash on his cheek, so his story was a lot more believable than mine." she said with a shrug as she covered the wound with the gauze and started taping it down. "You know I still don't understand what he meant by saying I was teasing him, I wore baggy coveralls for goodness sake. Willow was pissed, raved on and on about it for days." she said shaking her head with a grin at the memory of Willow's tirade in her head, not noticing the angry frown on Dean's face, he didn't even know the son of a bitch but he was ready to castrate him for trying to touch Abby. Abby held up the large green shirt and surveyed the side, there was a small rip in the cloth.

"Check it out, looks like the fabric of reality wasn't the only thing that got torn." she said with a grin, sticking a finger in the small hole and wiggling it. Dean chuckled as she grinned at him, he couldn't help it, her smile was infectious. She put the shirt on the side and handed him another one, a little sorry that he had to coverup the masterpiece that was his gorgeous torso.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Well it's nice to see you too." said Lily, a little taken aback by the sudden question.

"Aww Lil, I'm super glad to see you, but it's a little weird, afterall you've been dead for the past 10 years." said Willow. "The only reason I'm sure you're actually you is because of the scoreboard on my back."

"I wanted to tell you, I really wanted to but you had to believe I was dead, you're a horrible liar and you'd have been the first person they'd question." said Lily.

'I was prepared to help you escape, Layla and I had a plan, plus they thought you'd died in some horrible accident whiile trying to escape and I got in trouble anyway." said WIllow.

"Who's Layla?" asked Gabe as he dropped down on the couch on the other side of Lily with a loud groan as he rubbed his giant belly which had doubled in size over the past hour.

"She was my mother." said Lily, her eyes glued to Gabe's stomach.

"So what exactly were you and your mom gonna save Lily from?" asked Bobby.

"Layla wasn't my mom, Lily and I are half sisters and we were going to help her escape the minatour's castle." said Lily.

"Minatour?" asked Sam in suprise.

"Yeah, I was supposed to marry it." said Lily.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Walked in on my aunt and uncle doing something R-rated in the balcony, too traumatized to write a coherent author's note today. .. ._


	15. What the funions!

**What the funions!**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"A minotaur?" asked Gabe. "Holy crap, I haven't seen one of those in. .. I've never seen one!" he exclaimed. "Awwww, shhh shhh Queenie, I didn't mean to startle you." said Gabe as he rubbed his giant stomach as the eight legged baby horse began kicking.

"Queenie?" asked Cas in suprise.

"Yeah, like equine, cuz she's a horsie." said Gabe, patting his stomach affectionately.

"She?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, cuz see, me and Cas already had a girl so it's obvious I'm a girl maker." said Gabe, making cooing noises as he took hold of his stomach with both hands, carressing it gently. Sam opened his mouth to tell him that wasn't how it worked but he closed it back and shook his head, who was he to burst the angel's little happy bubble?

"Can we get back to the minatour cuz I'm dying to hear this story." said Bobby, not quite comfortable with the topic of pregant Gabe yet, he didn't even want to imagine how that baby. .. horse. .. thing was going to come out of the angel.

"Yeah, so they said Lily had to marry the minotaur or our forest would be destroyed." said Willow.

"Who's they?" asked Cas.

"The forest king." said Lily.

"Yeah, Artemis left the forest in his care and after a couple years, he fell in love with a mermaid. He spent our people's meager treasury then started borrowing larger and larger amounts of gold so that he could court her. Mermaids are really shallow, all they want are shiny things and the more he gave her, the more she wanted." said Willow.

"He wound up borrowing more than he could pay back from the minotaurs and they demanded a dryad to wed their ugh. .prince." said Lily, shuddering on the last word.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean shook his head with a dazed look on his face as he stood against the wall, watching the back of Damien's head as the dragon knelt in front of the tv, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he watched the Mr. Universe pagent for the 3rd time. Abby was sitting on the couch, her arms folded under her head as she sat fast asleep against the headrest. After a particularly noisy squeal of delight from Damien he decided it was time to get Abby to her room, she had to be exhausted from the insanity of the past couple days, a major part of which was partially his fault he realised with a twinge of guilt.

"Coming to join me, I wish I could see you up there strutting your stuff." said Damien as he winked at Dean who'd just walked over to the couch. Dean opened and closed his mouth having absolutely no response for the dragon who was licking his lips as he stared at him.

"Don't objectify me." said Dean with a scowl as he folded his arms. Damien blew him an air kiss which Dean promptly ducked like he would have an actual kiss. Damien chuckled before turning back to the tv. Dean stared for a moment before remembering why he'd gone over to the couch in the first place. He leaned down and scooped Abby up in his arms, ignoring the jealous pout Damien shot at him. He hooked one arm around her shoulders as he slid the other under her knees. As he got to her room, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and she rubbed her cheek against his chest unconsciously. Dean tried to lay her down on the bed but she groaned quietly and tightened her hold on him. He tried half heartedly to loosen her grip but he didn't want to wake her. He sat on the bed, and settled her in his lap, if she wanted a Dean shaped pillow, she was going to get it, it was the least he could do, anyway he was in no rush to go back to the living room to meet Damien.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So the next thing we knew, a bunch of bunnies were banging on our door saying that the king demanded to see the eldest daughter." said Willow.

"Bunnies?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, his entire guard is made up of bunnies." said Lily.

"Viscious little critters." said Willow with a shudder.

"Yeah so anyway, they carted Lily off and that was the last time I saw her." said Willow.

"They took me to the king and he told me on no uncertain terms that I had to marry the minataur." said Lily. "I was then taken to the minataur's castle and I met him. I swear he had the worse grooming habits ever, his fur was all matted and icky and don't even get me started on the drool."

"Oh damn, I gotta throw up." said Gabe as he disappeared from the living room and retching sounds floated out to them from the bathroom.

"Sooo anyway, when I was locked in the tower I found a dead goat in the closet, one of the maids was dabbling in sorcery, spell gone wrong or something like that. I took the wedding dress I was supposed to put on and covered it in blood. At first I only did it cuz I was pissed and there was no way I was going to wear that thing, but then I spotted the moat and I ripped it up and threw the dress out the window. Someone saw it falling and I heard them yell that I was in the water. Before the dress hit the water, gaters were on it. My supposed fiance stood in the window with his arms folded, he didn't even try to save fake me." said Lily with a scowl making Willow grin.

"So what happened after that?" asked Sam curiously.

"Well, everyone went to watch fake me get ripped up and I snuck out. I've been on the run ever since." said Lily. "What about you? You said you got in trouble." she said, looking at Willow.

"Well Layla and I had planned to start a fire during the ceremony and sneak you out, but then we got the news that you were gone, 2 minutes later those damn bunnies were at the door again. They said I had to take your place." said Willow.

"Ok, I'm all better." said Gabe as he walked back into the living room.

"sssshhh." said Bran. "This is even better than daytime soap operas."

"Oh sure, shush the fatso in the room." said Gabe with a pout.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"You all hate me cuz I'm fat." said Gabe as he flung himself on Cas and started sobbing.

"What is going on?" asked Cas, a little horrified.

"I think the pregnancy hormones are making him a little nutsy." said Willow, staring at the sobbing angel, doing her best not to laugh, Cas looked positively terrified and was patting his brother's back awkwardly.

"I am sorry." said Cas.

"Bout what?" asked Gabe as he looked up at Cas with teary eyes.

"About this." said Cas as he pressed 2 fingers to Gabe's forehead.

"What the fu. .. funions?" exclaimed Gabe. "Did you just try to mojo me, your own brother!"

"Funions?" asked Willow with an amused grin.

"Can't be throwing bad words around the place, don't want a potty mouth baby." said Gabe patting his stomach.

"I don't believe you tried to knock me out." said Gabe, glowering at Cas who took an involuntary step backwards.

"I just wanted you to stop weeping." said Cas. Gabe scowled at Cas, his bottom lip trembling before he disappeared.

"I think you hurt his feelings." said Bobby.

"I didn't mean to, I guess I should go look for him." said Cas.

"Don't worry about it, he's gone to Abby's, Damien will take care of him." said Bran. "Now can we hear the rest of the story, I'm dying to hear how Willow got out of marrying the minotaur."

"I thought you secret keepers knew everything." said Sam.

"I'm new to this dimension, everything's coming to me in bits and pieces and I may not be the one to see this story." said Bran.

"I think it's mine, I'm getting minatour flashes." said Felix.

"So you guys don't all see the same thing?" asked Sam.

"Nope, I get a third, Felix gets a third and that manwhore of a dragon gets a third." said Bran.

"Manwhore?" asked Willow with an amused grin.

"Don't get him started, he could rant for days about that dragon." said Felix.

"Could we hear the rest of the story?" asked Bobby.

"Oh yeah, where was I, oh yeah, the bunnies said that they were to take me directly to the minotaur and to prevent another suicide like Lily's the ceremony would happen as soon as I got there." said Willow. "But on the way, we ran into a group of trolls and I was taken hostage."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo a little more hormonal Gabe in the next one and a little angry-wish-I-could-have-helped Sam coming up oh and kitty Dean will show up in a few chapters. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, they make my muse happy and a happy muse is. .. a. .. um. .. good muse? _

_If you already read "Say it if it's worth saving me" then you know about Damien and Branjidth's history but if you haven't just a little extra info to make it a little clearer, they're an on and off then on again couple and at this point in the story they're in the off stage and while Damien flirts shamelessly with the guys he would never cheat on Bran._

_Oh and I haven't forgotten about Myra, our quirky baddy is up to something very not good. _


	16. Dean Winchester, Sex on a stick

**Dean Winchester, Sex on a Stick**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So you guys don't all see the same thing?" asked Sam.

"Nope, I get a third, Felix gets a third and that manwhore of a dragon gets a third." said Bran.

"Manwhore?" asked Willow with an amused grin.

"Don't get him started, he could rant for days about that dragon." said Felix.

"Could we hear the rest of the story?" asked Bobby.

"Oh yeah, where was I, oh yeah, the bunnies said that they were to take me directly to the minotaur and to prevent another suicide like Lily's the ceremony would happen as soon as I got there." said Willow. "But on the way, we ran into a group of trolls and I was taken hostage."

"Artemis allowed all this to happen to her nymphs?" asked Cas.

"Dryads, we're called dryads." said Willow, scowling at him, making Sam grin at the fierce look she shot the angel who promptly muttered an apology.

"We haven't seen Artemis in years, after Apollo tricked her into killing Orion she was devasted and went on a quest to the underworld to get him back." said Lily.

"Orion was. .. ?" asked Bobby.

"Her favorite suitor." answered Lily.

"Hold up, Artemis, like the goddess Artemis?" asked Sam.

"Yep, the one and only goddess of the hunt." answered Willow, nodding.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Gabe stood in Abby's bedroom, watching as she sat in Dean's lap fast asleep with her head on his chest. His head was leaning against the headboard as soft snores escaped his throat, his arms draped around Abby's unconscious form. Gabe put a hand to his mouth, as he smiled, they looked so adorable, then he remembered that Dean had a bit of a reputation and this was his daughter. His smile turned into a frown and then for no reason that he could identify he started crying. Fat, salty tears slid down his face and dripped onto his shoes, suddenly the silence was broken as Abby shifted slightly and murmured something incoherent. He saw Dean's arms tightern around her unconsciously and Gabe suddenly felt furious. How dare Dean put his ever womanizing hands on Gabe's precious, innocent daughter. He grew red in anger and was about to yell at Dean and ask what the hell he thought he was doing when large hands grabbed him from the back, covered his mouth and pulled him out of the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So how did you escape the trolls?" asked Lily curiously. "Those things are freaky icky with the tusks and the green slobber."

"Well they took me to their leader for dinner." said Willow.

"What exactly do trolls eat?" asked Sam curiously.

"What don't they eat would be a better question." said Lily.

"I was supposed to be the main course." said Willow, barely noticing Sam as he sat on the arm rest next to her, waiting to hear the rest of the tale. "They knocked me out and and the next thing I knew I was in a cage hanging 10 feet above the ground with this huge troll-guard-guy staring at me like a kid in a candy store." she said.

"How the hell did you get out of there?" asked Branjidth, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Well trolls aren't very smart, they'd forgotten to lock the cage door, as soon as I realised it was open I slipped out and climbed on top of the cage, but then the troll on guard sent his spear at me and hit the rope that was holding the cage up. I jumped off the cage as it was falling and landed on troll-guy, you'd think that would have broken my fall but trolls have huge tusks and I wound up with one of them going clean through my side." she said, pointing at the lower left side of her abdomen, just above the hip. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam clench his fist and looked up to see a flash of anger cross his face. She smiled at him, finding it a little sweet that he was mad on her behalf. She rubbed his leg before slipping her hand in his, finding the blush that creeped up his face downright adorable. She fully expected him to slip his hand out of hers and was suprised when instead of letting go, he covered her hand with his and squeezed gently. Lily raised an eyebrow at her sister, silently asking for the rest of the story. Willow cleared her throat before continuing.

"Up side, I got a wicked cool scar." said Willow with a grin, lifting the edge of the shirt with her free hand to show them the large, round wound at least 3 inches wide.

"Ouch." said Lily with a wince.

"Double ouch." said Felix. Sam said nothing but she felt his grip tighten around her hand, the simple act both elating and confusing her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Mmmphmmm," protested Gabe angrily as he felt a large hand clamp over his mouth.

"Shhh, you'll wake them." whispered Damien as he pulled Gabe into the living room, quietly closing the bedroom door behind them.

"That's the point, that's my daughter in there." said Gabe with a scowl as he tried to get back into the bedroom.

"Dude, chill, they're just sleeping." said Damien.

"Yeah, that's how it start, first they're sleeping, then they're dreaming and then they're waking up and . .. wait that's not right. It starts with sleeping and then it's all kissy face on the bed and she starts looking like me." said Gabe gesturing to his stomach as he tried to go back to the room.

"How exactly do they get all kissy face if they're sleeping?" asked Damien.

"I don't know, but that's Dean Winchester in there, the boy is like sex on a stick." said Gabe.

"Don't I know it." said Damien, a dreamy look on his face as he stared at the bedroom door.

"Oh no, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to say that, now you're probably wondering what sex is." said Gabe as he stared at his stomach in horror. "Well, it's something you don't ever have to worry about and if I have any say in it, neither will your sister." he said as he patted his stomach.

"You can't keep them innocent forever." said Damien as he rolled his eyes at the archangel.

"Yes I can," protested Gabe as he pouted at the dragon.

"I don't think. .." Damien began but he was cut off as the angel flung himself at him and buried his face in the dragon's scaley neck as he began to sob.

"I *sob* know *sob* but I just *sob* want them to be *sob* haaapppyyyyyy *sob* " cried Gabe.

"Shhhhh, it's ok sweetness, it'll all be ok." said Damien as he patted the angel's back, squirming a bit as the tears slid down his chest, tickling him. "Oh Crap, if Bran sees this he's gonna kill me for sure." muttered Damien.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"How come when I got injured you felt it but I didn't feel anything when you got that?" asked Lily pointing at the scar as Willow pulled her shirt down again.

"I think it's because trolls are just stupid, not really all that evil, they don't plan to hurt people, they just do." said Willow with a shrug.

"So what happened after that?" asked Bobby.

"Well he threw me off his tusk, thinking I was dead and took off running. I'm not entirely sure where he ran off to but I made off in the other direction and spotted Abby. She was sitting near the lake and I made myself small enough to fit her head and stayed there until a day ago when the angels pulled me out." finished Willow.

"Why Abby?" asked Cas curiously.

"She was closest and she looked a little lonely." said Willow with a shrug.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**2 days later. .. **

Abby sighed as she walked into the house and closed the door before leaning against it. The funeral had been short, sweet and to the point. Her grandmother hadn't wanted anything fancy, specifying that she just wanted her final prayers and then to be put in the ground with no "frills and lace" as she put it. The house was unusually quiet, Ryan had already gone back to the base and everyone else out doing whatever it was they did. They'd assumed that the funeral would have taken up most of her day and she hadn't corrected them. It was almost a relief to have a little piece and quiet, Willow had come to visit, bringing her sister with her and Cas had come to make sure Gabe wasn't trying to make her call him her father. The rest had kind of gravitated towards wherever the majority of them were. She sighed when she heard an engine cut off followed shortly by a knock at the door. She opened it immediately thinking it was Sam or Dean coming back, there went her moment of peace and quiet as the rest would probably soon follow .

"Hello sweetheart." rasped a voice that sent shudders of revulsion up her spine. She promptly slammed the door and tried to lock it before a large boot covered foot slammed into the door, pushing it open.

"What the hell do you want Earl?" she asked, trying to hide the panic that was rising in her gut.

"To finish what I started." he said, moving foreward as she backed up, frantically scanning the place for anything she could use to defend herself.

"You better leave right now before I, " she began.

"Before you what?" asked Earl. "Let's see how tough you are without that damn wrench." he said as he reached for her.

"Stay away from me." she snarled as she backed out of his grasp, but not far enough as his fingers closed over her wrist and he yanked her towards him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I didn't put in a scene where Dean and Abby woke up, I'm keeping it for later when I torture Dean with a litte musing_ ^_^, _oh and don't worry, Abby'll be ok. .. maybe. ... mostly and the next chapter probably won't go how you think it will just cuz I"m in a wacky mood and we all know what that means. .. or. .. well at least me and my muse do :) _

_A super, extra special thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves, they make my day :) You guys are fantastically amazing._


	17. HalfBaked

**Half-Baked**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Damien was perched on top of the roof at Ryan's base watching the rows and rows of soldiers as they did push ups in the grass. He sighed as he watched the rows of muscular men, suddenly he had a vision of Abby being forced into her house by a large, beefy man with a long gash on the side of his face. He knew immediately that this was Earl, having been the one to see the vision of what happened to Abby before she was arrested. He growled angrily, he hated guys like Earl.

"Cas!" he called as he spread his wings and began to fly towards Abby's house. Cas appeared in front of him, staring at him expectantly before his expression changed to one of suprise as he began to fall. Damien beat his wings frantically as he continued to fly, he watched as Cas disappeared before he hit the ground and reappeared on Damien's back.

"You could have warned me that you were flying." said Cas reproachfully.

"Sorry, Abby's in trouble, she's being attacked." said Damien urgently.

"You could have taken me with you." muttered Damien as Cas promptly disappeared.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean pulled up outside of Abby's house frowning when he saw a large blue truck obstructing the driveway. He parked on the curb and walked up to the door. As soon as he got to the door, Cas appeared next to him and knocked urgently on the door.

"Cas, what's up?" asked Dean as he watched the angel bang on the door.

"Abby is in trouble, Damien saw her being attacked." said Cas, still banging on the door.

"What the. . ." Dean pulled out his gun as he kicked in the door. He heard yelling in Abby's room and quickly moved towards it.

"Why the hell were you outside man? Why didn't you just mojo your angel butt into the house?" asked Dean as he ran towards the room.

"You and Sam always say that I"m supposed to knock before I go into a room." protested Cas as he followed Dean.

"Dude, not when it's an emergency." said Dean as he burst into Abby's bedroom, the door was wide open and there were struggling sounds floating into the hallway. Dean and Cas stood in the doorway as they tried to figure out what they were seeing. There was a man lying on the floor on his stomach with his hands behind his back. He was covered with what looked like a large cushion on which Abby was sitting holding an ice cream container and a large spoon.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch." yelled a guy they could only guess was Earl by the large scar across his face.

"In a minute, my icecream's not done yet." said Abby before whacking him across the back of his head with her spoon.

"Please, help me." begged Earl as he caught sight of Dean and Cas in the doorway.

"Hey guys." said Abby waving her spoon at them. "Want some of my half baked ice cream?" she asked.

"You're half baked, get the hell off of me." growled Earl as he tried to throw her off, but she was perched too securely for him to shake her off.

"How exactly does one bake ice-cream, wouldn't it melt?" asked Cas at the same time that Damien appeared and Dean asked, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Let's chop off his thingy!" yelled Damien as he stood in the doorway holding a machete over his head.

"Half-baked just means it's got raw cookie and brownie dough mixed in chocolate and vanilla ice cream." said Abby looking at Cas. "I see your chopping off and I raise you one incineration." she said grinning at Damien as she popped another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "And isn't it obvious, I'm eating ice cream." said Abby, waving her spoon at Dean.

"I just saw you getting hustled into your house by Mr. Forceful goony pants, what happened?" asked Damien.

"I never really liked heels before, but these pencil heels are my new faves." she said, showing them her shoes.

"I don't understand." said Cas as he tilted his head sideways.

"Will someone get her the hell off of me?" asked Earl.

"Oh shut it." said Damien, hitting Earl on the back of the head with the handle of the machete.

"Ow that hurt you. . .what the hell is that thing?" asked Earl as he examined Damien's scaley face.

"I'm a. ." Damien began, taking a step towards Earl.

"Noooo, don't let it eat me!" screamed Earl trying to wriggle away from Damien.

"I thought you said she was being attacked." said Dean as he tucked his gun in the back of his pants.

"She was, " said Damien.

"Keep it away from me!" pleaded Earl as he squeezed his eyes shut. Cas bent down next to Earl and placed two fingers on his forehead, effectively knocking him out.

"I was tired of his noise." explained Cas as he stood up.

"Aw damn, my ice-cream's finished." said Abby, turning the cartoon upside down and shaking it over the spoon in hopes that a little would fall out. Dean held out a hand and she took hold of it, allowing her to pull him to stand. She tottered slightly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Idiot broke my shoe." muttered Abby as she put a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she reached down and pulled off her shoes.

"How did that happen?" asked Dean, frowning as he took in her appearance. One of her sleeves was ripped and the top of her shirt was missing a few buttons.

"Earl pushed me inside and I stuck my heel in his foot. He went down screa. .. " she was cut off as Damien's eyes started to glow green and he started talking.

"I'm seeing it now, Earl came in here and said he was going to finish what he started." began Damien.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Myra fumed as she stormed out of the seer's cave. This was insane, how could one insignificant human girl be so detrimental to her plan.

"How did it go boss?" asked Mark.

"I need blood." growled Myra.

"Right away boss, there's a blood bank right up the road." said Mark.

"No, I need that girl's blood." said Myra.

"Which girl?" asked Mark.

"You idiot." snarled Myra, backhanding Mark across the face sending him flying into a large rock. "The girl blondie was snacking on before I comandeered her body, whoopsie, you weren't supposed to hear that, good thing you're passed the heck out." said Myra as she sat down on the ground next to Mark and pulled his head in her lap.

"Oh Markie Mark Mark Mark, why do you always make me hurt you like this?" she asked as she gently stroked the side of his face. "Well, I suppose I can tell you what happened, but you can't tell the others since you're all unconscious-like I know you won't, they have to think that I was blondie all along." she said with a giggle. "Aren't secrets fun?"

"You see, I found blondie sitting on a rooftop crying over her dead lover and I slipped into her meat suit, see, I can only possess vampires, little curse put on me by those damn shamans." she said, growling a little on the last word. "I fully intended to start on my plan but then blondie was so hurt, so angry, I decided to help her get revenge, but when that old man cut off her head, I didn't feel the need to exact her revenge anymore, so now I'm back on track. But it turns out the girlie girl that blondie had been snacking on is going to be my downfall, but the seer says I can't kill her because if I do it will mean automatic failure. So I have to find another way to get her out of the way, that's why I need the blood. You need to hurry and wake up Mark, we have work to do." she said with a sigh.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**About half an hour ago (As narrated by Damien). .. .. **

"What the hell do you want Earl?" asked Abby, trying to hide the panic that was rising in her gut.

"To finish what I started." he said, moving forward as she backed up, frantically scanning the place for anything she could use to defend herself.

"You better leave right now before I, " she began.

"Before you what?" asked Earl. "Let's see how tough you are without that damn wrench." he said as he reached for her.

"Stay away from me." she snarled as she backed out of his grasp, but not far enough as his fingers closed over her wrist and he yanked her towards him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Oh come on Damien, I do not sound like that." said Abby, protesting the high pitched falsetto voice he was using to portray her.

"I calls em like I see em sweetie." said Damien before continuing

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Earl, I'm serious let go of me!" she said, beating her fists on his chest, but she might as well have been pounding on a brick wall for all the good it did.

"No, I will not be denied again." said Earl as he pushed her into the house sending her sprawling onto the floor. Earl picked her up by the front of her shirt, ripping off a few buttons as he slammed her into the wall. Abby winced in pain as she tried to make him let go of her.

"Get off me." she yelled as she struggled but he pinned her hands to her sides as he leaned in and tried to kiss her. Abby twisted her head, deftly avoiding his mouth.

"Stay still, you're gonna like it." rasped Earl as he kissed the side of her neck.

"No, Earl, don't do this." she pleaded as she struggled.

"I said stay still." he yelled as he tried to bite down on her shoulder, grazing her skin with his teeth as she wiggled trying to get away. He wound up with a mouth full of cloth which he tugged on, tearing the sleeve of her shirt along with a bit of skin.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Son of a bitch." growled Dean, staring at Earl in disgust before taking a look at Abby's shoulder, frowning at the long red stripes.

"Actually his mom's not that bad, she's really nice." Said Abby with a shrug, wincing as Dean's fingers brushed over the sore patch of skin.

"Sorry." said Dean as he continued to check the offending area to see how deep the wounds were.

"Will you two quit interrupting, it's not often I replay a vision for other people." said Damien, pouting at the two of them.

"Sorry." mumbled Dean and Abby in unison.

"Ok, where was I, oh yeah. ." continued Damien.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You don't want to do this." she pleaded as she tried to free her arms.

"Oh yes I do." said Earl as he pressed a beefy forearm across her throat and applied pressure. He grunted in pain as Abby lifted her leg and drove her pencil heel into his instep, making him regret his choice to wear sandals.

"You bitch!" he snarled as he let go of her to grab his foot. Abby quickly stamped on his other foot, driving her heel in as far as it would go. Earl fell onto his back as he tried to grab both of his feet to soothe them. Abby quickly kicked him in the ribs, making him grunt in pain. She grabbed the large wooden vase off the coffee table and smashed it into his head.

"Dammit, that hurt." yelled Earl.

"Sorry, I'll do it harder next time." said Abby as she lifted the vase again and smashed it into his head with a loud cracking sound, effectively knocking him out this time. Abby sat on the floor next to Earl's unconscious form breathing hard.

"I need ice-cream." she muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Awesome job." said Dean with a chuckle, his arm still draped over her shoulders.

"Thanks." said Abby, grinning up at him.

"What are those?" asked Cas as he pulled the cushion off Earl and looked down at the man's hands in confusion.

"Handcuffs." answered Damien as he looked down at Earl.

"I thought handcuffs were supposed to be silver, not purple and fuzzy." said Cas as he turned to look at Abby.

"Wanna tell us where you got the stripper cuffs Mistress Abby?" asked Damien in an amused voice as they all turned to look at Abby who turned bright pink.

"They were a gag gift from a friend." she muttered as she looked up at Dean. "Honest I swear."

"I believe you." said Dean, smiling down at her as Damien chuckled and said "Suuure they were, oh crap, I'm seeing it now, yes they were." with a disappointed look on his face.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So today my cousin told me I had amazon legs cuz I used them to pull him over the balcony lol, anyway, that gave me an idea and I was like what if *muse clamps a hand over my mouth* _

_mmpphmmmffffmmmm!_

_Muse: Dammit Celeste, I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you're ready to give away all the story lines. *shakes head* She was just saying thanks for reading and there may be amazons making an appearance in the story later. _

_*breaks free* Yeah and they're gonna mmmpphhhmmm *muse grabs me again*_

_Muse: I swear, once we come up with a new idea she gets all excited and just wants to tell everyone, I gotta remember to hide the coffee._

_nooooo NOT MY COFFEE YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *muse drags me off kicking and screaming*_

_*Felix walks over to the pc.*_

_Felix: Hey guys *waves* those two will be at it for hours so I'll just close the chapter and say thanks for all the great reviews, they make those two extra hyper and they start spewing ideas like an exorcist movie. Also, faves and reviews make them bounce around like buzzed rabbits. Ooooooh, what does this button do? *presses it and disappears* _


	18. We're off to See the Wizard

**We're Off to See the Wizard (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz)**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So what are we gonna do with Mr goony pants?" asked Damien.

"Maybe we could. .. " Cas began but was cut off as Gabe suddenly appeared weilding his beloved bazooka and started blasting the room with confetti.

"Oh crap, I thought I had put proper munitions in .. .. Abby, sweetie, are you ok?" asked Gabe as he caught sight of Abby and ran over to her pulling her into a bone crushing hug, accidently hiting Dean in the ear with the bazooka.

"Can't. .. breath. .. " gasped Abby as Gabe squeezed her tight.

"Sorry, look what that bad man did to you." squealed Gabe as he quickly healed her shoulder. "And YOU Mister Dumb Dragon Head, why the hell did you call my brother instead of me, after all we shared, I thought I meant more than that to you." said Gabe turning on Damien who, backed away from the angel in fear.

"And what exactly did the two of you share?" asked Bran as he trotted into the room, glaring at the dragon.

"Nothing baby, I just held him when he was sad." said Damien scowling at Gabe for getting him in trouble.

"Abby, I knew you could handle yourself, I taught you well." said Willow as she bounced into the room and punched Abby on her previously wounded shoulder before giving her a hug.

"Hang on, I thought you guys were at Bobby's how did you get here so fast?" asked Abby as Branjidth backed Damien into the wall while yelling at him about touching other guys while Gabe yelled at the dragon for calling Cas instead of him.

"Loki sent us." said Sam as he strolled into the room, followed by Lily.

"Where's Bobby?" asked Dean.

"He uh. .. he said he would stay behind to help Loki gather what we needed but I think he just wanted a little peace and quiet." said Sam, making Abby grin, it wasn't so long ago she was thinking just that.

"Hang on, how exactly did you guys get a hold of Loki?" asked Dean, they'd all been trying to find a way to summon the trickster so that they could fix Gabe.

"Actually he came to us, said his ex girlfriend told him he had to go back and right all the wrongs he'd done before she took him back." said Sam.

"Oh crap, do you think we should separate them?" asked Lily. Everyone turned to look at where she was pointing and saw Gabe on Damien's back, his arms wrapped around his neck as he seemed to be either trying to strangle him or give him a very firm hug while Bran tried to gore him with his horn.

"Gabriel, a man in your condition should not be engaging in such strenous activities." protested Damien, doing his best not to jar the angel while he avoided Bran's attacks.

"We probably should." said Sam with a sigh.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Mark fumed silently as he snuck into Abby's house. If anyone else had ordered him to go collect blood in the middle of the day in a house with hunters in it, he would have told them exactly where they could stick their order, but Myra was different, Myra would threaten to rip his spleen out through his nostrils and then actually do it. He heard sounds of what sounded like an argument coming from the front of the house. He looked around the room he was in, spotting a washing machine and a pile of clothes in the corner. He caught the scent of blood in the room and inhaled deeply trying to find the source. He traced it to the pile of clothes in the corner and he could have sang for joy when he found a dark green shirt stained with blood. He hadn't expected to leave the house alive, after all there were hunters inside and not just any hunters, the freaking Winchesters. He grabbed the shirt and made his way out of the house as fast as he could.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You ok?" asked Dean, watching Abby as she sat on her bed and watched the chaos that was going on in her bedroom.

"Yeah, I, I just. . .it's just catching up, I can't believe it." she said, the spoon in her hand shaking slightly as her hands shook.

"You did great and by the time those guys are done with him, he'll probably be screaming in fear every time he even thinks of you." said Dean.

"Bran, we didn't do anything." protested Damien as the unicorn tried to skewer him on his horn, barely missing as Gabe pulled Damien out of the way.

"Oh that's right, cuz you wouldn't touch a fatso like me." said Gabe with a scowl as he folded his arms and stared at Damien.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean. .. " began Damien.

"Sweetie, I thought I was your sweetie." bellowed Branjidth as he tried to skewer Damien again.

"I was just lucky, what if he goes after someone else?" asked Abby, looking up at Dean as he stood in front of her, ignoring the spat going on behind him.

"He won't, he'll probably be locked up for a hell of a long time." said Dean, sitting on the bed next to her as Sam, and Willow tried to separate Damien and Bran while Lily stared in amusement as Gabe wept on Cas' shoulder, sobbing about being a disgusting slob of manfat.

"No he's not, I wasn't completely honest, the first time he didn't get off just because I didn't have any obvious bruises. His uncle is the chief of police, no way he's arresting his nephew." she said, staring down at her hands, wishing they weren't shaking so much, it was finally catching up to her. She'd been so scared, felt so helpless, and even though she'd come out on top, literally, she was still scared that he'd come after her again.

"I say we drop him in a volcano." said Gabe, lifting his head off of Cas' shoulder but still holding onto the other angel who looked horribly uncomfortable, his back bowed as he tried not to crush Gabe's gigantic belly.

"Oh I know, let's send him to the music-less dimension." said Willow.

"There's a music-less dimension?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, there's also one without crabs." said Lily

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Sam.

"Not that kind of crabs, the nummy kind." said Willow grinning at him as she hugged his arm. Suddenly there was a loud thudding sound as Damien sidestepped Bran's attack, making the unicorn crash into the wall behind him.

"Oh baby-cakes, I'm sorry, are you ok?" asked Damien, bending over the unicorn who promptly headbutted him.

"Owww, I can't believe you hit me." squealed Damien, falling backwards holding his nose.

"Sooo anyway, what are we gonna do with Earl?" asked Sam, doing his best to ignore the smacking sounds coming from behind him as Damien and Bran started making up.

"We have to let him go." said Abby.

"WHAT! Oh hell no, we can't just.. . " started Willow, letting go of Sam as she walked over to Abby.

"She's right." said Dean in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe you're agreeing with her." said Gabe, "I will smite yo. ." he began, raising his hand.

"No, there will be no smiting." said Cas grabbing Gabe's hand and restraining him.

"His truck is parked out front, by now everyone knows he's here, if he just disappears Abby'll be blamed." said Dean, earning a suprised look from Sam, it wasn't often his brother thought so far ahead.

"Fine, but I'm taking a few extra measures to protect MY daughter." said Gabe with a scowl.

"Can I take him back to his home?" asked Damien, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I don't see why not." said Gabe with a shrug.

"Don't give him a heart attack ok, sweetie." said Bran, smiling at the dragon who was hauling Earl over his shoulder.

"Here, just incase you need to use them again." said Damien, picking the lock of the fuzzy purple cuffs with a talon and tossing them to Abby who promptly pocketed them. Dean hid a grin as she patted her pocket, after tucking the cuffs in securely.

"So Abby sweetie, can I take my extra measures?" asked Gabe.

"Why not? Just don't do anything drastic." said Abby, watching as Damien slipped out of the door with Earl over his shoulder. The room was filled with general murmuring and a few squeals as the ground began to shake, and just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I hope this will do boss, I could go back for more blood but I didn't want to alert them of my presence, I might have unintentionally led them to you." said Mark, bowing his head , hoping praying that she wouldn't send him back to the house.

"It's perfect Mark, you even brought me something belonging to her, excellent work." said Myra, running her fingertips over the side of his face before skipping off to the large table in the corner of the room to lay the shirt in the center, catching Mark's relived sigh from the corner of her eye. Myra grinned to herself, she knew Mark had been terrified to go to the house in the first place but he was even more terrified of her and that fact elated her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Gabriel, what did you do?" asked Cas, in a warning voice.

"I uh. .. I'll be back after the initial shock passes." said Gabe, popping a lollipop into his mouth. "Toodles."

"Gabe!" hollared Sam, but the angel didn't come back. Abby opened her window and peered outside.

"How the hell is this not drastic? " she exclaimed before placing a hand on the window sill and jumping outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean as he saw her staring around the place. She turned back to look at him, standing in the window as the others crowded behind him.

"Well Toto we ain't in Kansas no more." she said, pointing to the rows and rows of cars a few feet away.

"Oooh oooh, can I be the good witch of the south?" asked Willow, slipping out the window and walking up to Abby.

"Sam, notice anything familiar?" asked Dean, as his brother walked up behind him.

"We're at the salvage yard." said Sam, an amused grin on his face as he watched Willow and Abby discuss which of the witches were good and which were evil.

"I do not feel well." said Cas, sitting on Abby's bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"My stomach is . .. twisted." said Cas.

"It's ok, it'll pass soon, it's just upset, probably from the rocking a while ago." explained Lily, sitting on the bed next to him as he clutched his stomach.

"Stomachs have emotions?" asked Cas, looking at her in wide eyed suprise. Sam and Dean chuckled and jumped out the window, leaving Lily to explain what an upset stomach was.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Dean as he watched Willow and Abby walk slowly around the house, eyes practically probing the foundation.

"Looking for the witch." said Abby.

"What witch?" asked Sam.

"You know, the wicked witch the house is supposed to land on." said Willow. The brothers stared at each other in suprise before turning back to look at the girls.

"What the hell did you idjits do?" came a yell as Bobby strode across the yard towards them. "Anyone wanna tell me how the hell I suddenly have a house in my hard?" asked Bobby.

"Well technically, it's a little outside the yard." began Sam.

"Tornado Gabe did it." said WIllow with a laugh.

"Does that make Bobby the wizard?" asked Abby.

"Eh?" asked Bobby, looking at her in suprise.

"Dibs on the red slippers." said Abby, racing off to check the other side of the house.

"Oh no you don't." said WIllow, taking off after her

"What're they talking about?" asked Bobby, turning to Dean.

"It's kinda a long story." said Dean.

"I think I have time." said Bobby folding his arms.

"See there was this guy, Earl and. .. ." Began Dean

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooooo did you see that coming? huh? huh? didya? ok, ok, not a biiiig shocker I know, but it gets better :) and in the next one we get to see Cas dance and Dean grows a tail, oooh and Damien gets to scare the crap out of Earl in his own Damien-way. My house is so full of ppl right now it's hard to get a chance to write, but the story's playing out in my head and I put down a little bit every chance I get. Thanks to all my A-M-A-Z-I-N-G reviewers, some of them made me burst out laughing, you guys are awesomely awesome. _

_Oh and stomachs do have emotions and right now mine is happy cuz I've got nummy gummis in ma tummy_ ^_^ _(just had to say that)_


	19. Dance a Jig, Save the Cookies!

**Dance a Jig, Save the Cookies!**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Earl slowly opened, his eyes, squinting at the bright light over his face, the room was unbearably hot and he was sweating something awful.

"Oh good, you're awake." said Damien, inhaling deeply, stopping the stream of fire he'd been breathing over the sleeping man.

"AAAHH! Nooo, please don't eat me!" screamed Earl trying to back away but finding himself unable to move. He looked down at his feet and saw them tied together with what looked like the remnants of his pants. He was dressed in his underwear and a wifebeater.

"Eww, gross, I don't eat sweaty, disgusting guys." said Damien screwing up his scaly face in disgust.

"What do you want?" whimpered Earl, staring up at the dragon with terrified eyes.

"I want you to behave yourself Earl." said Damien in a low threatening voice.

"I'll behave, I'll be good, I'll be a saint." swore Earl, scared tears building up in his eyes.

"You better." said Damien, spreading his wings behind him, making his already imposing form quite intimidating. "If you go after Abby again, if you even think about her, I'll be back and this time I will eat you whole, starting with your feet so you can feel my teeth crushing your puny body."

"I swear, I'll stay away from her." said Earl, tears streaming down his face as the dragon leaned closer, tracing a sharp talon over Earl's chest, leaving a large rip in his shirt.

"That goes for other girls as well, I will be watching you, if you even look at a girl, or a guy, basically anyone in a way that I don't like, I'll be back, and I may partially roast you alive before I eat you." said Damien, throwing his head back and breathing out a long stream of fire.

"Got it?" asked Damien. "Whoops, didn't mean to do that." muttered Damien as he accidently caught the bed spread on fire, he beat it out with his wings, bursting out laughing when he realised Earl had fainted. He shook his head as he strode out the back door.

"Time to find the others, " he said to himself as he spread his wings and began to fly. "After a quick detour of course." he added after spotting a group of guys in the middle of a soccer game.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Mr Wiiizaaaard!" sang Willow as she, Abby and Lily strode into his living room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Bobby poking his head out of the kitchen.

"We . . .um. .. well wanted to ask you something." said Willow.

"Well, spit it out." said Bobby.

"My, isn't someone a cranky pants today." said Lily with a grin.

"Sorry girls, it's just that this damn demi-god has been driving me nuts all morning, first it's we need this , then it's we don't need that , then he needs a drink and then he decides he doesn't want to break the spell in the first place and then, he's just driving me crazy." said Bobby taking a swig from the bottle of Jack in his hand.

"Oh I'm driving you crazy huh, I come all this way just to help you with your equine-carrying-angel situation and I find you badmouthing me to these lovely ladies." said a medium height black haired young man who popped into the room behind Bobby holding a large cardboard box.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you." muttered Bobby under his breath.

"So I've met you two, but who might this be?" asked the newcomer, balancing the box with one hand as he held out the other hand to Abby.

"I'm Abby." she said, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"That's Loki." said Willow. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"My girlfriend told me I had to get rid of them and I couldn't bear to just throw them away, I was hoping that you could. . ." began Loki, holding the box out to Bobby.

"Oh hell no, you're a trickster, I'm not taking anything from you, said Bobby, backing away, eyeing the box like it was about to bite him.

"I couldn't bear to just throw them away. Maybe you ladies would like to take it?" asked Loki, smiling hopefully at the girls.

"First show us what's in it." said Abby.

"Holy!. .. yes, we'll take it, we'll most definatly take it." exclaimed Willow as she spotted the vast array of bottles in the box.

"What the hell did you do? Rob a liquer store?" asked Bobby, stepping forward to peer into the box.

"Er. .. three actually." said Loki with a sheepish grin.

"This box isn't nearly big enough for 3 stores." said Lily, looking skeptical.

"It's a magic box, takes everything you put in it and makes it all neat and tidy, you can keep the box, I got hundreds more." said Loki with a grin. Willow grabbed the box and tucked it securely under her arm before Loki could change his mind.

"You girls wanted something?" asked Bobby, remembering what they'd said when they came in.

"Oh yeah, we wanted to know if we could play in your yard." said Willow rummaging through the box.

"Play?" asked Bobby, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the cars, Abby here is a whiz with those long metal things that look like crab claws." said Willow.

"I think you mean they look more like pincers, the claws are like all . ." said Lily, curving her fingers to mimic claws

"Claws, pincers, whatever, so can we please?" asked Willow turning back to Bobby.

"Sure, you can go ahead, just don't touch the blue mustang on blocks in the garage." said Bobby.

"Thanks Mr. Wizard." said Willow.

"Yeah yeah, " said Bobby, rolling his eyes.

"Cheer up grumpy." said Abby, reaching in the box and handing Bobby two bottles of whiskey. Bobby shook his head, unable to hide his grin.

"Thanks." he said. "Now let's get to work, and de-pregnate Gabe." said Bobby.

"Where is Gabe anyway?" asked Abby. "Ack!" she squealed as large arms circled her and lifted her clear off the ground.

"Awww, my widdle girl is concerned about her daddy." cooed Gabe.

"Willow no, you might hurt the baby!" yelled Lily, stopping Willow from cracking Gabe over the head with a bottle.

"I wasn't gonna hit him that hard." protested Willow.

"Come on, let's go work on getting Queenie out of you." said Loki, dragging Gabe into the kitchen as he let go of Abby.

"We're not gonna hurt her right?" asked Gabe, patting his stomach. "Right?" he asked again when neither Bobby nor Loki answered.

"We'll be at Abby's" said Willow as they slowly left, not wanting to be around when Bobby got pissed at Loki and Gabe.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I do not understand why I had to be the one to stick my hand in the slime demon." said Cas as he sat in the backseat of the impala staring at his green slimy hand trying to figure out how to get the sticky stuff off.

"Because you lost at rock, paper, scissors." said Dean, trying to hide his grin.

"I still don't understand why I had to show what I was picking before you did." said Cas.

"Dean." said Sam in a low voice. "You know that's ch.. " he began.

"Cheeseburgers!" cut in Dean, "Maybe we should pick up some cheese burgers."

"Loki said they needed the stone from the slime demon, we have to bring it to him before we fill that bottomless pit you call a stomach." said Sam.

"Fine." grumbled Dean as he pulled up to Bobby's house

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Mark stood in the corner of the cage watching as Myra sat on the table throwing herbs and powders onto the blood stained shirt he'd brought her. She was chanting in a low voice , smoke rising from the fabric. He kept as quiet as possible staring at the full moon shining overhead, Myra'd explained that she couldn't kill the girl but she could incapacitate her in other ways. He was almost scared for the girl as he watched Myra raise a knife over her head, driving it repeatedly into the shirt before flipping it over and throwing more herbs onto it.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"All that trouble for nothing, can't believe that son of a bitch used us like that." grumbled Dean as he and Sam walked out of Bobby's house, Cas following closely wiping his hand on one of Bobby's kitchen towels.

"I know right, sending us for the stone and then realising it's for a different spell." grumbled Sam.

"What's going on over there?" asked Dean, pointing to a part of Bobby's yard a few yards away from them, lit up with an orange glow.

"It looks like a fire." said Sam, the boys looked at each other before breaking into a run to see what was burning.

"I hope you don't mind if I walk, I dislike running." said Cas to no one in particular as he continued walking and wiping his hand.

"What the. ." exclaimed Dean as he and Sam skidded to a halt. Lily and Willow were skipping around with arms linked singing along to Katy Perry's "Teenage dream" playing on the speakers of the '67 plymoth convertible Abby was bent over, working under the hood. Damien sat on some blocks stacked a few feet away holding a long stick, poking at the small fire lighting up the area.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I'm seeing it but I don't believe it." said Dean as he sat on the hood of the car Abby had been working on, between Sam and Abby.

"It's not just me then, this isn't a hallucination?" asked Sam, his eyes fixed on the sight in front of him.

"I think it's kinda cute." said Abby with a giggle. Cas was a few feet away from them, his hands waving over his head as he moved his feet left and right, Maroon 5 and Christina Aguillera's "Moves like Jagger." was playing on the radio. Willow and Lily were dancing on either side of him doing their best not to get smacked by his wildly waving hands.

"Am I doing it right?" asked Cas. "And what exactly is a Jagger?"

"How much of that blue stuff did he drink?" asked Sam curiously.

"You mean the hypnotiq?" asked Abby looking at the box Loki had given them earlier.

"He only sipped it, I think he may actually be sober." she said, holding up the bottle Cas had been holding before WIllow and Lily made him dance with them.

"I'll be damned." said Dean, looking at the bottle.

"Jolls, come, dance with us." said Willow running up to Sam and grabbing his arm.

"Whoa, it's ok, no thanks." said Sam with a chuckle. The song ended and Lady Antebellum's "Just a kiss" came on.

"Plleeeeaaasssse Jolls?" she asked, pouting at him. "If you don't dance with me I'll have to go find Bran and ask him and then Damien will get jealous and he might go on a rampage and destroy all the cookie factories, making cookies extinct and all because you wouldn't dance with me."

"She's got a point there Sam, go, dance, save the cookies." said Abby, pumping a fist in the air as she took a sip from the bottle of hypnotic Cas had abandoned.

"You girls are nuts you know that." said Sam, shaking his head, an amused grin on his face as he slid off the hood of the car to dance with Willow who was grinning ear to ear.

Abby sighed as she lay back on the hood, her back against the windscreen. Dean watched for a minute as Lily tried to tell Cas that the song had switched and his upbeat, hand-waving-foot-tapping dance moves had to shift to match the song. Dean shook his head in disbelief before lying back on the hood next to Abby.

"Look, a shooting star." said Abby, pointing at the flash of light that shot across the sky. She looked down at herself before turning on her side and sticking her hands in Dean's jacket pockets. Dean stared in suprise for a minute, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then opened them.

"What was that?" asked Dean.

"You're supposed to stick your hands in your pocket and make a wish when you see a shooting star. And I don't have any pockets" said Abby, tilting her head to look at him.

"What did you wish for?" asked Dean.

"I'm not supposed to say or it won't come true." she said, grinning at him, not realising her hands were still in his pockets. Dean gazed down at her, the moonlight reflecting off her long dark her, haphazardly tumbling over her shoulders. Before he realised what he was doing, he reached out and brushed her hair off her face, fingertips lingering as he did so. Abby felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stared at him, almost mesmerized as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes, the reflection of the fire dancing over them. Suddenly his eyes seemed to grow larger as the features of his face became sharper, more clear, she was confused for a second before realising that it was because he was moving closer as if invisible strings were pulling at him. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her upper lip, swallowing hard as he moved closer. His lips brushed over hers, barely touching her before he disappeared with a short, sharp yell.

Abby's eyes snapped back open as she looked to where Dean had been a moment ago. She heard movement on the side of the car and quickly slid off the hood to see what had happened.

"Holy hell." she breathed, unable to say anything else in her astonishment. Dean stood up slowly, holding his back as he did so, a long, black tail poked out of the back of his jeans.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo Dean has a tail __^_^__ and we'll see what else has changed when he turns around *evil laugh* Oh and if you want a visual on the car they were on, it's the same kind Angel has in the first few seasons :) Happy Sunday everyone, now go eat a sundae because that will .. .um. .. be cold and yummy goodness?_

_Anyway, I gotta say thanks for reading and an extra special thanks to all my spectacular reviewers who are just . . .. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G ! Thanks again :)_


	20. Dean's the Cat's Meow

**Dean's the Cat's Meow**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What did you wish for?" asked Dean in a low, gravelly voice.

"I'm not supposed to say or it won't come true." she said, grinning at him, not realising her hands were still in his pockets. Dean gazed down at her, the moonlight reflecting off her long dark her, haphazardly tumbling over her shoulders. Before he realised what he was doing, he reached out and brushed her hair off her face, fingertips lingering as he did so. Abby felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stared at him, almost mesmerized as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes, the reflection of the fire dancing over them. Suddenly his eyes seemed to grow larger as the features of his face became sharper, clearer, she was confused for a second before realising that it was because he was moving closer as if invisible strings were pulling at him. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? She felt her heart speed up in her chest as his face got closer and closer. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her upper lip, swallowing hard as he moved closer. His lips brushed over hers, barely touching her before he disappeared with a short, sharp yell.

Abby's eyes snapped back open as she looked to where Dean had been a moment ago. She heard movement on the side of the car and quickly slid off the hood to see what had happened.

"Holy hell." she breathed, unable to say anything else in her astonishment. Dean stood up slowly, holding his back as he did so, a long, black tail poked out of the back of his jeans.

"Dude, is that a tail?" asked Sam, walking up to him, with Willow following. Dean slowly turned around, staring at his hands. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a suprised, almost angry meow. As he was facing them, a pair of pointed cat ears erupted from the top of his head and hair began to cover his face.

"What's going on?" asked Cas, watching as hair began to cover Dean's arms and his fingers transformed into claws as his hands grew plumper.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" asked Damien catching sight of Dean. Suddenly his entire body seemed to close in on him as he shrank, getting buried in his clothes. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the pile of Dean's clothes on the floor, a small, meowing lump buried in the layers. Everyone stared in shock, the silence broken by the radio and the crackling of the fire. Suddenly there was a loud forlorn wail and Abby quickly sorted through the pile of clothes to find Dean. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a back and white kitten with large, scared eyes staring at her. She picked him up and looked at him.

"Well aren't you a little cutie pie." said Lily, tickling the kitten under the chin, Sam couldn't help but grin when the kitten started purring.

"Think whatever they were doing in the house had something to do with this?" asked Willow.

"Maybe they botched the spell or something?" said Sam.

"Let's go see." said Lily. Sam reached for the kitten and Abby started to hand him over to Sam but Dean meowed and wiggled out Sam's hands, jumping back on Abby and snuggled against her chest. Abby laughed as she cradled kitten Dean, holding him close as he purred.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Bobby!" called Sam as the walked into the house. There was a loud crashing sound and they ran to the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Um. .. do you guys need a minute?" asked Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Loki! What would Aphrodite say!" scolded Willow.

"That's an interesting place for a tattoo." commented Abby, tilting her head regard the heart-shaped tatoo covering the whole of Loki's rear end.

"Aphro went a little crazy with the tattoo pen." said Loki, craning his neck to look at his butt, sticking up in the air as he lay on top of Bobby who looked extremely uncomfortable.

" Aphrodite, like the goddess of love?" asked Cas.

"How do you know that?" asked Sam in suprise.

"Angels are aware of all demi gods." said Cas.

"Could you get the hell off of me." groused Bobby as he tried to push Loki off, but the demi god was about as strong as Cas, unbudgeable unless they wanted to be.

"Yeah, his girfriend is the goddess of loooove, and she's got a jealous streak," said Gabe, who was perched cross-legged in the middle of Bobby's kitchen table, his enormous belly hanging over his knees.

"Where's Dean?" asked Bobby, standing up as Loki got off of him and snapped his fingers, instantly dressing himself in a red t-shirt and black jeans.

"Right here." said Abby, holding out her arms so Bobby could see the black and white kitten curled up on her.

"Come again." said Bobby, dusting himself off.

"Dean was transformed into an immature feline." said Cas, as if he was saying it was Tuesday.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Gabe as he slid off the table and went over to pet kitten Dean who promptly hissed at him and burrowed closer to Abby.

"You're scaring him." said Sam, as he tried to take the kitten from Abby but Dean tried to scratch him before burrowing even closer to Abby who hugged him tight.

"Guess he doesn't like guys touching him." stated Abby as she patted Dean's head, elliciting a pur from the kitten.

"So what exactly happened here?" asked Willow.

"The old man threw the wrong herbs in the potion." said Loki, glaring at Bobby.

"Old man." said Bobby warningly.

"Yeah, old man, you screwed up." said Loki. "I said put in the wolf's bane, but you went and put in the contents of the red pouch."

"You idjit, the wolf's bane IS in the red pouch." said Bobby showing him the contents of the pouch.

"Whoops, my bad." said Loki.

"Damn right your bad." said Bobby.

"So how do we get Queenie out now, seeing as your plan just went kaput." said Gabe as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and started unwrapping it.

"I only see one way left, you have to give birth like I did." said Loki with a smirk, while Abbby giggled as Dean climbed on her shoulder and nuzzled her ear with his nose.

"I have to what?" asked Gabe. "But I don't have the . .. uh. .. equipment to do that."

"Don't worry, if I were a cat, I'd totally ignore Abby and cling to you." whispered Willow in Sam's ear as she saw him staring at kitten Dean with a slight pout on his face.

"Just thought, since I'm his brother and all," grumbled Sam as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I can totally fix that problem." said Loki as he walked over to Gabe and punched him in the nose.

"Owww! What the hell was that for? Oh crap, you made me say hell in front of Queenie, dammit I said it again. Oh cra. .. ckers, and there I went dropping the "d" word." said Gabe panicking as he rubbed his stomach.

"There, I'm done, you've got the necessary equipment now, I give it about a week before that little equine darling slithers out of you." said Loki as he patted Gabe on the back.

"WHAT THE F-FUNIONS!" exclamed Gabe as he pulled out the waistband of his pants and peered into it, realizing that a rather important part of his anatomy had been switched into it's feminine counterpart.

"Ok, now that thats' been taken care of, what do we do about Dean?" asked Abby as she showed them the kitten.

"Personally, I think he's a lot more fun this way." said Willow as she tried to take kitten Dean so she could play with him. But Dean had other ideas, he deftly avoided her hands and squirmed his way into Abby's jacket, making her giggle as his wriggling body tickled her.

"Well fine then, I'll just play with Jolls then." said WIllow, sticking her tongue out at the kitten before hugging Sam's arm. Sam stared down at the nymph holding onto him and couldn't help but grin.

"You know what's really annoying, I can't see how this happened." said Damien. "Can you guys see it?" he asked as he turned to Felix and Bran who both shook their heads.

"If these guys did it, we would have seen exactly what part of this spell was responsible but I ain't seeing squat." said Damien.

"This came from somewhere else, I'm thinking someone cloacked with very, very dark magic." said Felix.

"Here, let me see if I can fix him." said Loki as he walked over to Abby, kitten Dean promptly hissed and spat at him.

"Easy there tiger, could you put him on the floor?" asked Loki. Abby did her best to put him down but he clung to her shirt, looking at her with large forlorn eyes so she sat on the floor and crossed her legs, putting him in the small circle her legs made. Dean promptly rolled on his back, putting his paws in the air as he stared expectantly at Abby. Abby chuckled and shook her head as she tickled his black and white belly making him pur.

"Ok, on the count of 3." said Loki. "One, two, three." as he said three, he clapped his hands. Suddenly Dean was human again and sitting naked across from Abby.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Sam. Dean stared at Sam for a second before letting out a loud meow and diving towards Abby.

"Whoa, what the. . ." exclaimed Abby as she found herself lying on the floor with a quite large, human-shaped, very naked Dean hugging her, his nose rubbing at her cheek.

"It would seem pretty boy over there still thinks he's a cat." said Branjidth, trying to cover Damien's eyes as he oogled Dean.

"Hot damn, that's one hell of a rear end." breathed Damien as he stared at Dean.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_No long A/N today cuz the ice-cream truck is approaching!_


	21. Dean's Claiming a What?

**Dean's Claiming a What?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Whoa, what the. . ." exclaimed Abby as she found herself lying on the floor with a quite large, human-shaped, very naked Dean hugging her, his nose rubbing at her cheek.

"It would seem pretty boy over there still thinks he's a cat." said Branjidth, trying to cover Damien's eyes as he oogled Dean.

"Hot damn, that's one hell of a rear end." breathed Damien as he stared at Dean.

"It's not that great." grumbled Bran as he tried to block Damien's view.

"I would wear that thing as a hat." said Damien.

"Um. .. could someone get the naked guy off me, or at least remind him he's not a cat?" asked Abby as Dean playfully nipped at her nose, his muscular bulk trapping her between him and the floor.

"Here, let me try again." said Loki as he stuffed his finger in his nose before snapping his fingers 3 times. Dean was unaware of his entire body lighting up and glowing with a green light as the demi-god tried to fix him, he was too busy nuzzling Abby's hand, trying to make her tickle his chin.

"I don't think it worked." said Cas as he walked over and touched the back of Dean's head, instantly dressing the naked hunter in his usual clothes.

"Thanks Cas." said Abby, feeling a little less awkward now that the giant man-cat wasn't naked anymore.

"You're w. . .. " Cas trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he caught sight of his brother on the table. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Well, I figure if I'm gonna be a woman, I should at least dress the part, Abby sweetie, for the time being if you want to, you can call me mommy." said Gabe, patting down the skirt of his red and yellow sundress.

"Uh. . .thanks." muttered Abby, not sure how to respond.

"Holy hell, are those real?" asked Willow taking a step towards Gabe and poking the top of his dress which had been filled in a way no man should have been able to do.

"Hey, hey, hey, no poking the goodies," said Gabe, covering his new boobs with his hands.

"What are those? It felt like litte rocks." said Willow.

"M&M's" replied Gabe, pulling a candy out of his bra and munching on it.

"That's just wrong on so many levels." muttered Sam, shaking his head.

"Can we remind Dean he's not a cat?" asked Abby, giggling as Dean buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her with his nose.

"We have to find whoever worked the spell and make them reverse it." said Loki.

"I thought you demi-gods were more powerful than this." said Bobby. "First of all he can't reverse a spell he did in the first place and now he can't fix Dean and what the hell is on his head?" he asked catching sight of Gabe putting a large orange sunhat with large flowers on his head.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Mmmphmmm" protested Mark, his eyes wide in horror as Myra's lips fused to his in an almost painful, bruising kiss.

"Mwwah" smacked Myra as she let go of Mark and started laughing uncontrollably. Mark gingerly proded at his bruised lips with his fingers, wishing he'd never met his unstable, maniacal boss.

"The boss seems happy," whispered a short, blonde, female vampire from behind him.

"Yes Jasmine, I'm freaking ecstatic, with Abigail thinking, looking and acting like a cat, I"ve successfully incapacitated her without killing her. Now nothing stands in my way, I sure showed that know it all seer." sang Myra, as she squeezed the blonde vampire in a literally bone crushing hug.

Jasmine looked at Mark with wide, terrified eyes, she, like all the rest didn't know which was worse, Myra in a good mood, or Myra in a foul mood.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"No Dean, don't take that off." said Abby as she tried to stop Dean from taking off his clothes for the 3rd time. He seemed to find them restrictive and each time she wasn't looking he would tug and tear at the clothes. He looked up at her from where he was sitting on the floor and meowed pitifully as he poked at the clothes.

"Awww, I know you don't like them, but you gotta keep them on, ok?" asked Abby as she patted his head. Dean closed his eyes and purred as she rubbed his head.

"There's something I never thought I'd see." said Sam, shaking his head as he watched his brother.

"He's downright adorable." said Willow as she sat on the couch next to Sam.

"We have not found the spell caster." said Cas as he appeared behind Abby.

"Ack" squealed Abby as she felt herself being yanked downward. Dean wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her away from Cas and promptly hissed at the angel.

"What is he dong?" asked Cas as he took a step away from Dean.

"I think he's claiming his mate." said Willow with a laugh.

"Claiming a what?" exclaimed Abby and Cas simultaneously.

"Think about it, when he was in cat form, he wouldn't let anyone else hold him, he can't stop touching you and he won't let any guys near you." said Lily as Dean nuzzled Abby's cheek with his nose, a continuous pur erupting from his throat.

"Ahh Dean, always with the downstairs brain." muttered Sam, as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure I approve of Dean touching my daughter." said Cas with a scowl as he watched Dean pull Abby tighter against him, his hands in her hair as he rubbed his head on her shoulder while they sat on the floor.

"Don't worry, we all know Abby can take care of herself." said Willow.

"I will go check on Gabriel, Loki says he will be ready to give birth soon." said Cas as he disappeared.

"Deeeaann." laughed Abby as she squirmed away from his tickling nose, his large arms holding her captive in a way that she didn't really mind.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas' eyes went wide in suprise when he popped into Bobby's living room and found his brother sitting in a rocking chair, rubbing his stomach as he sang to his enormous belly. He was still in his sundress and wearing a large hat, but what struck Cas was that his brother's face was plastered in make-up and he had waist length dirty blonde hair arranged in heavy curls.

"I hope he has that horse soon because this is getting weirder and weirder." said Bobby as he walked up behind Cas holding a glass half-filled with amber-coloured liquid.

"Have you heard from Loki?" asked Cas.

"I don't think we'll be hearing from him tonight, Aphrodite called and he vanished in a hurry, something about if he didn't get there in time, the show would start without him." said Damien, strolling into the room holding a large raw steak over his right eye.

"I thought you were supposed to eat those." said Cas, as he watched the dragon rotate the raw meat over his eye.

"Yeah, but Bran got a bit jealous of me watching Dean and tried to take out my eye." said Damien.

"Cassie boy, do you think I'd look better with this wig or would I make a prettier red head?" asked Gabe as he looked at his brother. "Or do you think I'll never look pretty because I"m such a fat cow?" he said as he began to sob. "Hold me Cas." sobbed Gabe as he held out his hands to his brother.

"I, um. .. should continue searching for the spell caster." said Cas. Bobby chuckled as he shot back the alcohol in his glass, he'd seen the terrified look on Cas' face as he disappeared and he hold it against the angel, he was weirded out himself.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby stared at the tv screen, her eyes heavy and bleary as she ran her fingers through Dean's hair. Dean was lying on the floor with his head in her lap, half asleep but determined to make sure Sam didn't go anywhere near Abby. Willow and Lily were fast asleep in her grandmother's room and Sam was passed out on the couch. Abby stood up slowly and switched of the tv, she looked down at Sam and grinned, before Willow had gone to bed she'd made sure Sam was comfortable on the couch, having fallen asleep first. She'd carefully taken off his shoes and covered him with a blanket, she'd have taken off his clothes too if Lily hadn't stopped her. After a second, Dean mewled softly as he tugged on Abby's shirt, letting her know he didn't like her being so close to Sam.

"You know, if you weren't so damn adorable right now I would be a little peeved about this whole caveman overprotective thing." whispered Abby, not wanting to wake up anyone. Dean tilted his head, regarding her curiously as he stuck out his chin and pouted, silently begging for a chin tickle. Abby shook her head as she grinned at him before tickling him lightly, making him pur loudly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." said Abby as she led him to her brother's room. She grinned when she remembered how Ryan had reacted to their house being plucked out of their home town. He'd gotten all excited and was impatiently waiting on his next furlough to see the new locale. Dean sat on the bed and watched as Abby pulled his shoes of and helped him take off his jacket before pushing him down in the bed and covering him with the blanket. Dean closed his eyes and mewed softly as Abby patted his head before leaving the room.

Dean sat up in the bed as soon as Abby closed the door, he didn't understand why she was leaving him all alone, didn't she understand that he had to protect her and make sure no other males went near her? She was his and his alone, he wasn't supposed to be away from her at all. Dean slipped out of bed and made his way to the door, he fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before managing to open it. He walked over to Abby's room and opened the door, she was standing next to the bed, her hands over her head as she yawned, her back facing him.

Abby jumped in suprise when she felt someone walk up behind her. She spun around quickly, her hands up to defend herself before she realised it was Dean.

"Dean! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she breathed as she tried to get her racing heartbeat back under control. Dean mewed softly, trying to tell her she wasn't supposed to be away from him.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." she said, as she took his hand to lead him back to Ryan's room. But Dean wasn't having that, he stood firm, and mewed protestingly.

"Ok, fine, I'm too tired to cajole you right now, just . .. behave yourself." she said as she sat on the bed, chuckling as Dean quickly lept onto the bed next to her and curled up into a compact but rather large ball next to her, a loud pur erupting from his throat.

"Goodnight." mumbled Abby as she switched off the light and lay down, it was past 2am and her eyelids felt like they were made of lead. Dean purred quietly as he lay his head on her stomach, closing his eyes as her fingers unconsiously stroked his hair.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So someone is gonna get kidnapped in the next one, I'm dying to just blurt it out now and tell you who it's gonna be and by whom but my muse is standing behind me with a butcher's knife just ready to slaughter poor Mochy bear (The teddy bear I keep my coffee stash in) if I even give you guys a clue as to who it will be. Sooo you'll just have to wait for the next one, I gotta say thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews make my muse do her job quicker and me type faster lol. Thanks again, you guys rock!_

_Oh and just in case you guys didnt' figure it out yet, Myra cast the spell to make Abby a cat but Mark found the shirt that Dean had been wearing (when he got injured) so they used the wrong blood and it voodoo'd Dean instead. _


	22. Anchovy Anchovy, Oh So Stinky!

**Anchovy Anchovy, Oh So Stinky!**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Awwww, aren't they just adorable." cooed Willow as she and Lily stood in the doorway of Abby's bedroom. Dean lying with his head on Abby's chest, her arms draped around him as they slept, oblivious to the audience in the doorway.

"What's going on?" asked Sam, as he walked up behind them rubbing his eyes.

"We. .. er. . .uh. ." began Lily.

"We definately weren't watching Dean and Abby sleep." said Willow as she grinned at him. Sam chuckled as he shook his head at them.

"What's that humming noise?" he asked.

"That'd be the growling angel behind you." said Willow, pointing at Cas who was standing beind Sam, looking less than pleased at the sight in the bedroom.

"Why is he. . " began Cas, glaring at Dean.

"Relax Cas, see fully dressed." said Lily, pointing at the pair who were still fast asleep.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it myself!" exclaimed Loki as he popped into the room in a swirl of green light. Dean woke up immediately, enveloping Abby in his arms as he hissed at the group of people in the doorway, not too happy to have three other males in the same room with Abby.

"W's g'n on?" mumbled Abby as she woke up finding herself unable to move as Dean held her tight.

"Come on, let's go, I can't do it on my own." said Loki, grabbing Cas' shoulder as they both disappeared in a swirl of green light.

"Where'd they go?" asked Abby, rubbing her eyes as Dean rubbed his chin on the top of her head while purring loudly.

"I have no idea, do we have any bacon?" asked Willow. "I'm starving."

"Deeeaaannn, that tickles." laughed Abby as Dean rubbed his nose on her neck while purring loudly.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What are we doing here?" asked Cas as he looked around the cave Loki had transported them into.

"Ok, so last night, me and Aphrodite were talking about the spell, and then she suggested that instead of me looking for who cast the spell that I follow the course the spell took." said Loki.

"How is that more helpful?" asked Cas curiously as Loki led him further into the cave.

"See whoever did it is cloaked from us but spells leave distinctive trails behind when they're cast, all I had to do was follow the path it left." said Loki. "I can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

"If you've found the place it came from, why are we still walking?" asked Cas.

"Well. .. you see. .er," chuckled Loki, "the path ended here."

"I don't understand." said Cas.

"It means that the place is also cloaked from us but since there are no other paths in this cave, I figure if we keep walking, we're bound to find it." said Loki.

"So technically, you didn't exactly find it." stated Cas.

"Well I got us further than you did." mumbled Loki as they continued to walk.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I don't think he likes pancakes." said Lily as she watched Abby try to feed Dean a blueberry pancake. Dean had pulled her into his lap the second Sam had walked into the kitchen and was currently hiding his face in her neck to avoid the pancake she was trying to feed him. His stomach was growling loud enough to rattle the table but so far he refused to eat anything.

"Who knew Dean would make such a picky cat." said Sam with a laugh as he poured syrup on his stack of pancakes.

"Here, maybe he'd like these instead." said Willow as she slid a jar of anchovies across the table towards Abby.

"Ungh" shuddered Abby as she opened the jar and took a whiff. "How long have these been sitting in the cupboard?" she asked.

Dean lifted his head and sniffed, his eyes wide as he caught the scent of the tiny fish. He stuck his nose in the jar, trying to get at it's contents, when he couldn't reach them properly he lifted his head and mewed pitifully. He held out the jar to Abby who couldn't help but smile at Dean's pitiful, now messy face.

"He's so cute." said Willow as she handed Abby a spoon to help Dean.

"Thanks," said Abby as she took the spoon. Lily nudged Willow with a grin as she spotted Sam who was feeling a little neglected.

"But you're still my favorite cutie." said Willow as she bumped her shoulder against Sam's. Sam tried to act nonchalent but he couldn't help the jolt of happiness that shot through him when she said that. She was really starting to grow on him and it both confused and elated him. He turned his gaze to Dean who was purring loudly as Abby wiped his messy face with a kitchen towel before feeding him a spoonful of anchovies.

"We are so brushing your teeth when you're done." said Abby as Dean rubbed his cheek on hers, purring loudly, keeping her firmly in his lap, his fish breath assaulting her nostrils.

"Good luck with that," said Sam.

"You know you're his brother. .. " began Abby, hoping Sam would volunteer to brush Dean's teeth.

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood to be hissed at and scratched." said Sam as he waved at Dean who promptly hissed at him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Boss, angel and demigod approaching quickly, what do we do?" asked Mark in a panicked voice as he ran into the cave where Myra was sitting on a chair studying a map.

"What the hell are they doing here?" asked Myra, as she stood up quickly, stuffing the map in her pocket.

"I heard them talking about tracking a spell." said Mark as he watched Myra pace the floor.

"Dammit, they're going to ruin everything, if they mess with the altar, I'll have to do the spell all over again." growled Myra.

"Do we kill them?" asked Mark.

"No, I'm not ready to face an angel yet, much less a demigod." said Myra. "I hate retreating but as soon as I find a full-blooded nymph we won't have to run anymore."

"Boss, they're almost here." said Jasmine as she burst into the cave.

"Let's go." grumbled Myra as she made her way to the back of the cave, pissed that they'd found her so fast. "Jasmine, you know what to do."

"Right boss." said Jasmine as she ran to the corner of the room and transformed herself into a rock.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Oh come on Dean, I know you don't like it but I can't take your fishy breath all day." said Abby as she tried to get Dean to open his mouth so she could brush his teeth. Dean buried his face in her shoulder, purring loudly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Didn't she understand that he didn't like the green gel ? It made his gums tingle and took away the nummy smell of his breakfast.

"Come on sweetie, open up." said Abby in a soothing voice as she tickled under his chin. Dean lifted his head, his eyes closed, as he gave her better access to tickle him. Abby grinned as she watched him, he was downright adorable. He opened his eyes and gazed at her while purring loudly. Abby felt her heart speed up in her chest, those green orbs were mesmerizing, she could have stared for hours. Suddenly Dean leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers as he sat on the edge of the tub, holding her tight. Abby was suprised to find herself straddling Dean's lap as he continued nuzzling her face with his nose. Abby laughed before taking firm hold of his chin. It was time to show Dean who was boss, and that was the person with the toothbrush.

"Ok, Dean, now open that cute mouth of yours so we can clean those chompers." she said as she held up the toothbrush again.

"You think my mouth is cute huh?" asked Dean in an amused voice.

"Ye. . .holy hell, you spoke!" exclaimed Abby, almost falling off him in suprise.

"Yeah, what's going on? Last thing I remember we were on the hood of your car." said Dean, taking in their position with confusion, but in no hurry to move. He was hoping that maybe he'd been drunker than he thought the night before and things had gone verrrry well for him and Abby, but he was a little disappointed that he couldn't remember any of it

"You got turned into a cat." said Sam as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, shaking him out of his musings.

"Go away," hissed Dean as he tightened his hold on Abby.

"Whoa, I thought you were over that." said Sam, putting up his hands as he took a step back. "Cas just called to ask if you were yourself again, seems they found the place the spell was cast."

"What the hell was that?" asked Dean, suprised at his own reaction.

"Yeah, a few mannerisms might linger, but he should be back to a hundred percent soon." said Loki as he and Cas appeared in the bathroom in a swirl of green light.

"So what did you guys find?" asked Abby as she slid of out Dean's lap and sat on the edge of the tub next to him. Dean almost mewed plaintively as she moved away from him. He caught himself just in time and covered it up with a cough. Abby handed Dean the toothbrush as Loki began to tell them about the altar he and Cas had discovered. Dean caught a whiff of his anchovy-esque breath and promptly began to brush his teeth while he listened.

"We found this in the cave." said Cas as he pulled out the green, blood stained shirt they'd found on the altar.

"We think that's what they used to cast the spell on Dean." said Loki.

"Hang on, that's my shirt." said Abby as she took the shirt from Cas and looked at it. "I borrowed it to Dean the first time he slept here, this was in my laundry room."

"Whoa." said Willow as she stood next to Sam in the doorway. "Does that mean someone broke into the house?" she asked.

"Well that's not disturbing or scary at all." muttered Lily, looking worried. Dean stole a glance at Abby who was gripping the edge of the tub, her face expressionless as she tried to hide how scared she was at the idea that someone had been in the house and they hadn't known. She had to admit, it was a bit disconcerting.

"So does that mean the spell was meant for Abby?" asked Sam.

"Who'd wanna turn me into a cat?" asked Abby in surprise, doing her best to keep her voice from wavering.

"I don't know, but what about that vampire/demon/lady thing that attacked you? Think maybe she had something to do with it?" asked Willow.

"Sam and Dean have made many evil creatures angry, it may have been meant for Dean all along." said Cas. Willow looked at Abby and caught sight of her face, she knew Abby well and could tell that expressionless mask meant she was scared, a step away from terrified. She was a little scared herself, wondering what it all meant.

"So what exactly happened between last night and now?" asked Dean as he made his way to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

"You slept with my daughter." growled Cas, remembering seeing Dean all curled up with Abby that morning.

"I what?" spluttered Dean, choking on the foam in his mouth as he turned to stare at Abby, who was rapidly turning red.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*hides behind my muse* I know I promised a kidnapping in this one but she *points at muse* took over and decided it should be in the next one instead, hope you guys don't mind, but if you do mind, take it up with Miss-No-one-gets-kidnapped-today-cuz-my-toga-needs-hemming. _

_Thanks again to all the amazing people who reviewed, you guys are phemonenal !_


	23. Intent is half the sin

**Intent is Half The Sin**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So what exactly happened between last night and now?" asked Dean as he made his way to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

"You slept with my daughter." growled Cas, remembering seeing Dean all curled up with Abby that morning.

"I what?" spluttered Dean, choking on the foam in his mouth as he turned to stare at Abby, who was rapidly turning red.

"Oh yeah, the sounds coming out of that bedroom, never took you for a screamer Dean." said Willow, waggling her eyebrows at Dean, who was staring at Cas with undisguised fear in his eyes.

"I swear, the two of you were at it until like 3 am, I don't even know how you can stand right now, much less talk." said Lily winking at Dean.

"I will throw you back into hell." said Cas taking a step towards Dean, his hand outstretched.

"Back?" asked Willow, raising an eyebrow at Dean. "Is he kidding?" she asked, shooting a questioning look at Sam who shook his head. "You are soo telling me this story later." she said.

"Whoa, Cas, you wouldn't kill a guy for something he doesn't remember . .. would you?" asked Dean, backing away from the angry angel and his fingers of doom.

"Ok guys, enough with the teasing." said Abby with a laugh as she slid between Cas and Dean. "They're just kidding, nothing happened."

"Oh" said Dean, looking both relieved and disappointed. "Whoa, dude they said nothing happened." he said as he saw Cas still advancing on him.

"Yes, but you were disappointed, you wanted for it to be true, intent is half the sin, I am going to smite you, prepare yourself." growled Cas as he continued advancing on Dean.

"Whoa, time out, there will be no smiting ok." said Abby. "Please?" she added, looking at Cas.

"Ok." mumbled Cas as he stared at Dean, still a bit mad at him, but not wanting to upset Abby.

"We just slept, you didn't want to be alone and you crept back into my room after I tucked you in." said Abby, grinning at Dean despite how shook up she was.

"You tucked me in?" asked Dean in suprise, getting flashes of Abby pulling off his shoes, pulling a blanket over him, then him lying next to her, face buried in her neck, inhaling her scent, his arms secure around her. . ..

"Yeah, well I mean cat you wasn't exactly self-sufficient." joked Abby, shaking him out of his flashback.

"Feline you was very clingy, and as a cat the first thing you did was try to claim a mate, not much unlike normal you." said Sam with a laugh, quickly cutting off as Cas all but growled behind him.

"And on that note, I'll let Sam fill you in, I'm getting hungry." said Abby as she slipped out of the bathroom, she almost reached out to tickle Dean's chin before she left but stopped herself just in time, she was going to miss the purring.

"Can we make tacos for lunch?" asked Willow as she followed Abby.

"I did what?" asked Dean as he finished rinsing out his mouth. "Was she pissed?" he asked, shooting a glance at the doorway Willow and Abby had just passed though as he rinsed out his mouth.

"Nah, she found it hilarious, the girls have been tickling you, looking after you, seems they found all that purring 'adorable.' I tried to help take care of you but you didn't want any guys getting near you and. . uh. . your mate" said Sam with a laugh at the mortified look on his brother's face. "You don't remember any of it?" asked Sam.

"Nah, it's coming to me in bits and pieces, I remember Abby and I were about to. . ." Dean broke off as he remembered the almost kiss. The way her eyes had sparkled in the moonlight, fire dancing in them, her lips inches away from his. Her breath warm on his lips as her hair tumbled around her shoulders, almost begging him to run his fingers through it. . . . . .

"About to what? You ok man?" asked Sam, a little alarmed at the dazed look on his brother's face.

"Yeah, I uh. .so we were talking and then there was this shooting pain, like someone had shot me in the ass with a nail gun, and after I got flashes of cravings for fish and not wanting any of you guys within 50 feet of my ma. .. er Abby." said Dean, quickly correcting himself before calling her his mate, that probably wouldn't go over too well with Cas. Cas frowned in surprise as he watched Dean rub his butt, he quickly averted his gaze and took a step back.

"I have to go, Aphrodite is waiting for me, make sure you keep an eye on your brother, he's probably gonna pop soon." said Loki as he turned to Cas.

"Pop what?" asked Cas in confusion as they watched Loki disappear.

"He means the baby." said Lily.

"He's going to pop the baby?" asked Cas in alarm. "Won't that harm it? I thought he was fond of it."

"It's a figure of speech Cas, just means he's gonna give birth soon." said Sam.

"Come on, let's go let Bobby know Dean's ok, and check on Gabe." said Lily as she took his arm, leading him out of the bathroom.

"I'm sure Gabriel is alright, do we really have to check on him?" asked Cas, not particularly wanting to see his hormonal, emotionally unstable brother.

"Come on, we'll bring him a giant candy bar, chocolate's good for cheering up pregnant cross- dressing angels. I know where Abby's stash is." said Lily as they left.

"Are you certain? I do not think there have been any situations like this before." said Cas earnestly as they walked out the front door. The brothers looked at each other and chuckled as the sound of Cas' voice floated back to them.

"Uh you mind man, I gotta empty the tank." said Dean as he nudged his brother out of the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, sure." said Sam as he stepped out as Dean closed the door behind him with an involuntary mew.

Sam chuckled as he shook his head, he was about to head to the kitchen to see what Willow and Abby were up to when he heard a rustling sound outside. He frowned, wondering for a second if whoever had stolen the shirt was back. He made sure his gun was tucked securely in the back of his pants as he slid outside to look. He was barely out the door when he felt something heavy smash into the base of his skull, knocking him to the ground.

"Look Alaria, I got a good one." said a female voice. A pair of brown leather boots in front of his face was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Tell me Jasmine, what did you find out." said Myra as Jasmine walked into the room. Jasmine shot a worried look at Mark, she had bad news and she knew the boss was about to get furious. A furious Myra was a terrifying Myra.

"They destroyed the altar Master, also, I heard the angel and the demi-god speaking, they said that the spell was worked on one of the hunters that rescued the girl from you and your former mate in the warehouse." said Jasmine.

"What!" screeched Myra, grabbing Jasmine by the collar and lifting her into the wall. "Are you trying to tell me that after all my hard work, I didn't even get the right person!" yelled Myra as she slammed Jasmine into the wall.

"Master, please, it was not me who fetched the blood." rasped Jasmine, trying to escape Myra's grasp. Mark stared at Jasmine in horror as he realised he was the one who'd messed up. Damn her for pointing that out, then again, if the situations were reversed, he'd probably do the same thing.

"You're throwing Mark under the bus?" asked Myra, pressing her forehead to Jasmine's, an evil grin plastered across her face. Jasmine stared at her in pure fear, not knowing how to answer.

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Myra as she slammed Jasmine harder into the wall.

"Yes master, I don't want to be punished for his screw up." groaned Jasmine through gritted teeth feeling large bruises starting to form on her back.

"Quite right you are." said Myra, suprising Jasmine as she smiled warmly at her and gently lowered her to the ground. "Go get yourself some blood." she said to Jasmine before rounding on Mark and glaring at him. Jasmine scurried out of the room as Mark began slowly backing away from Myra who started walking slowly towards him.

"Boss I. . ." he began, he never got to finish as her foot smashed into the side of his head sending him flying into the wall. Jasmine closed the door behind her, being careful not to make a sound. Half of her was scared for Mark, but the other half of her was relieved she wasn't the one on the receiving end of Myra's wrath today.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Hey guys, wh. .. " Dean broke off his sentence as he walked into the kitchen. Willow was holding a knife, poised to throw it at one of three tomatoes Abby was juggling.

"Hey Dean." said Willow as she threw the knife, which cut through one of the tomatoes, barely missing Abby's right hand. Abby deftly caught the tomatoes and put the cut one onto the counter. She was about to start juggling the two halves and another whole one when Dean grabbed the new knife that Willow had picked up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Dean in horror. "You almost sliced her hand off."

"No I didn't, I have excellent aim." said Willow as she took the knife back from Dean.

"We were just cutting up the tomatoes." said Abby, as she started washing some lettuce.

"You know, usually when people cut up tomatoes, they don't usually risk cutting off their hands." said Dean, shaking his head at the two of them.

"There's no risk if you're really good at it." said Willow as she twirled the knife.

"Have you guys seen Sam?" he asked, remembering what he had come in to ask them.

"No, we thought he was with you." said Abby.

"Maybe he went over to Bobby's?" said Willow. Dean was about to go check when his eyes fell on the tomatoes on the counter.

"Could you guys promise me something?" asked Dean.

"Depends on what it is." said Willow.

"Let me cut those when I come back." said Dean. "I don't like the idea of you flinging knives at my ma. .. ah. . Abby." he said. Abby was rummaging through the fridge looking for something and didn't hear him properly. Willow shot him an amused look and opened her mouth to comment.

"Not a word." he warned, before turning to go check where Sam was. Willow chuckled as she watched Dean all but flee from the kitchen.

"What'd I miss?" asked Abby as she put a package of minced beef on the counter.

"Oh nothing, just your mate worrying about you." teased Willow. Suddenly they heard Dean yelling something, they looked at each other before going to see what was going on.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Uh ohs, Sammy's been knocked out!_

_A little half naked Sammy gets some attention quite soon. Oh and if Bobby could smack me upside the head for what I'm planning to make happen to him soon I'm quite sure he would. _

_Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed, my muse and I want you to know we really appreciate them._ ^_^


	24. Sammy has to do what?

**Sammy's Gotta do What?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean slipped out the front door, mentally cursing himself for letting himself slip up and call Abby his mate. He couldn't say he hated the idea of it, but it sounded so caveman-ish. He grinned to himself as a vague memory of Abby calling his behaviour overprotective-caveman right before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, a bemused grin gracing her face as she patted his head. His time as a cat was coming to him in bits and pieces and he had to fight the urge to race back to the kitchen and carry Abby over his shoulder away from the crazy nymph with the knives. He found the front door open and frowned, if Sam had been the last person to pass through, he would have closed it.

"Dammit." he swore under his breath as he caught sight of one of Sam's shoes lying a few feet away from his jacket, his belt poking out from under the jacket.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean as he pulled out his gun and began scanning the area for his brother. He felt his heart sink when he found his brother's shirt on top of a large stone, his gun wrapped up in the grey and blue material. He called out his brother's name again, hoping against hope that Sam would just pop out half-naked from somewhere and ask why Dean was yelling his name like that.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby as she and Willow walked out of the house towards him.

"Sam's missing." said Dean.

"Are you sure, he might . .." began Willow, she cut off when Abby pointed out Sam's jacket to her.

"Maybe he went streaking?" offered Willow. Dean shot her a frustrated look, unable to deal, when his brother was missing. It was his job to look after Sammy, and right now it looked like someone or something had ripped half the clothes off his brother and dragged him off for some nefarious purpose.

"Will, not now." said Abby softly as she caught the look on Dean's face.

"Sorry," mumbled Willow. Suddenly she caught sight of something on the ground next to Sam's jacket. "Oh. .. my . .. God." she said as she bent down to pick up something.

"What is it?" asked Dean, "What did you find?"

"I know where Sam is." said Willow as she turned something over in her hands, a worried look on her face.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Oh look, I think he's waking up." said a female voice. Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at the back of his head. His head was pounding and there was a sizeable bump on the base of his skull.

"He's perfect, I can't wait till chief gives us the go-ahead." said another female voice.

"Where am I?" asked Sam as he found himself lying on a dirt floor, surrounded by iron bars.

"You're in a cage dummy." said the first female voice. Sam looked up and saw 3 women dressed in brown leather staring down at him through the bars. They were wearing similar skirts and short, sleevless tops with green string holding the shirts together. Brown, leather boots and gloves finished the look.

"What am I doing here?" asked Sam, gripping the bars as he stood up. His eyes widened in suprise when he realised he was only wearing his jeans, even his belt was missing.

"Where are my clothes?" he added.

"I apologize for that, Elvira got a bit carried away, it's her first time selecting a partner and it was a bit difficult to contain her, we had to stop her from stripping you the moment she found you." said a tall woman with a bow and quiver on her back as she walked towards the cage. Sam watched as the three women who'd been at the cage dropped down on one knee and bowed their heads as the tall woman approached.

"I don't understand, partner for what?" asked Sam, rubbing the back of his head as he kept one hand on the bars to steady himself.

"A breeding partner." said one of the three female who'd been there when he woke up.

"A what!" asked Sam.

"Slow isn't he." commented one of the other women.

"Where are my manners? My name is Sharima, I am queen of the amazons. Our numbers are dwindling so we've decided to find a suitable male to impregnate our members." said the tall woman.

"I-i-impregnate?" asked Sam, his brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at Sharima.

"Yes." said Sharima. "I have to admit, Elvira did an excellent job, you are a fine specimen of a male, I've no doubt you will help us make strong children."

"Thank you, but I can't.. . I can't impregnate your tribe." said Sam, thinking to himself that Dean would have kicked his ass for turning down such an offer.

"I don't remember saying you had a choice in the matter." said Sharima raising an eyebrow at Sam before leaving.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Come again." said Dean as he stared at Willow.

"I said amazons have kidnapped Sam." she said.

"Amazons?" asked Abby in surprise.

"Yeah, see this, it's a stone from their domain." said Willow holding out a dark blue and grey stone for them to see. "It must have been stuck in one of their shoes."

"How can you tell?" asked Abby as she took the stone and looked it over.

"Helloooo, dryad here, in sync with nature and all that jazz." said WIllow, grinning at her.

"What would amazons want with Sam?" asked Dean.

"Probably to replenish their numbers, every once in a while they abduct a male they deem worthy and use him to . .. you know." said Willow.

"To do wh. .. oh. . . OH!" said Dean, trailing off as he realised what Willow was saying.

"Guys! Sam's been kidnapped!" yelled Damien as he flew over to them.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." said Abby pointing out the clothes on the ground.

"Ok, fine, but you'll never guess who.. ." began Damien.

"Amazons." cut in Willow as she waved the stone at him.

"Thunder thief." mumbled Damien. "I suppose you already know he's locked in a cage with 3 guards and the queen just told him that he has to impregnate the entire tribe."

""Hold on, so is he in trouble or not?" asked Dean.

"Yes he is! We can't let him be used like that." exclaimed Willow.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like such a bad gig." said Dean, a far away look on his face.

"You are such a guy," laughed Abby as she smaked him playfully on the arm.

"I am not." protested Dean. Abby fought back the laugh that threatened to erupt as Dean processed what he'd just said. "You know what I mean." he mumbled.

"You don't get it, when an amazon. . .. er. .. does it with you, to ensure the baby is a girl, they siphon off a bit of your life force, by the time the entire tribe is done with Sam he'll barely be able to stand, and that's not in the good way." explained Willow. "We're talking, old, grey and wrinkled with 5 minutes left to live."

"So how exactly do we get to their. .. domain?" asked Dean.

"You can't go." said Willow.

"What? Why not?" asked Dean.

"No guy can enter their domain unless they bring him." explained Willow.

"So how do we get Sam out?" asked Dean.

"You up for a trip to amazon territory?" asked Willow, draping an arm over Abby's shoulders.

"Aw heck, why not? Didn't have any major plans today anyway." said Abby with a shrug.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I hope we don't have to wear these things for long, me plus leather equals major chafing." said Abby as she tugged at the short leather skirt while LIly tied the green strings of her top together.

"I kinda like it, I feel all empowered and what not." said Willow with a laugh as she pulled on a pair of brown leather boots.

"Hey are you guys rea. .. " Dean began to ask as he strode into Bobby's living room, he cut off as his mouth went dry when he caught sight of Abby in the brown leather outfit.

"I feel like Robin Hood." said Abby as she hoisted a quiver onto her back and looked down at herself. "Exposed Robin hood." she added as she tried to pull her top down a bit.

"You look great, check it out Lil, Abs has abs." joked Willow as she poked Abby in the stomach.

"Eyes back in your head before I drop a piano on you again." whispered Gabe as he poked Dean in the back with his index finger. Dean shook his head as he took a step away from Gabe, he didn't remember it, but according to Sam, one of his deaths on that endless Tuesday involved a piano squashing him and he wasn't particularly eager to find out what it was like. Plus the pregnant angel dressed in a bright yellow sundress with red flowers, sporting a blue wig was scary enough without the threats of being turned into a pancake.

"I wish I could go with you guys, I've never been to the amazon domain." said Lily, a little wistfully, as she watched Willow pull on her elbow length leather gloves.

"You know why you can't, we. .. " began Willow.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys need someone with a blood bond so you can come back." said Lily. "I know."

"I have the talismans." said Cas as he appeared in the room, holding two green and blue talismans.

"Great, all set?" asked Willow as she looked at Abby.

"Hang on, is this going to be dangerous?" asked Gabe with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Abby, we'll bring Jolls back in one piece." said Willow.

"Be careful." said Dean as Willow tied one talisman around Lily's neck before tying the other around her own.

"We will." said Abby as WIllow took her hand and tapped the talisman three times. "We will right?" she asked as she looked at Willow.

"Absolutely, later guys." said Willow as she began to glow blue.

"I'm still hungry." commented Abby as the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Great, so what do we do now?" asked Dean, this was already driving him crazy, Sam was missing and there wasn't a thing he could do to get his brother back. It was all in the hands of a crazy nymph and Abby. Oh God, Abby, a few minutes ago he was all me Tarzan, you Jane, with the keeping her away from danger and other guys and now he just let her disappear into a place where he couldn't go with someone who'd just been throwing knives at her. What the hell was wrong with him? Suddenly Gabe said something that made him cringe in horror, and sent all his muddled, worried thoughts flying out of his head.

"Guys, I think my water just broke."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So I just got back from the weirdest soccer game ever, we're talking flying toupees, busted balls (the actual ball, someone kicked it so hard it popped), bruised toes, (not mine, the other team's goalie, he kicked the ground after we scored a goal) and a lady flashed us when she passed the field (but then again, she always does that). _

_In the next chapter, there's orange goop and someone gets kissed, not necessarily in that order or at the same time :) _

_Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter, or added this story to their alerts or faves list. You guys are awesome :)_


	25. The Ruler of the Underworld Plays What?

**The Ruler of the Underworld plays. .. candyland?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What did you just say?" asked Dean as he stared at Gabe in horror.

"I said my water just broke." said Gabe as he stepped away from the pool of fluid on the floor.

"Why did you break water?" asked Cas in confusion as he stared at Gabe.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere you can lie down." said Lily.

"Bobby!" yelled Dean as he looked around the room for somewhere Gabe could have his kid.

"What is it? Did the girls get off alr. .Oooof." grunted Bobby as he strode into the room and slid in the puddle of fluid on the floor, landing flat on his back.

"What the hell am I sitting in?" asked Bobby as Dean held out a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"That'd be my water." said Gabe as Lily hurridly explained to Cas what that meant.

"You mean. ..OH BALLS!" yelled Bobby as he quickly took off towards the bathroom as fast as possible. Lily patted Cas' back as he stared at his brother, looking a little green after Lily's explanation.

"Bobby, we need. .." called out Dean, but he was cut off by a loud groan from Gabe as he clutched his stomach.

"Use the couch, burn it when you're done." called back Bobby as he slammed the bathroom door.

"Should we call a doctor?" asked Dean.

"Right and how exactly will we explain the eight - legged horse that's about to come out of him?" asked Lily.

"Genetics?" offered Loki as he appeared in the room while Dean was guiding Gabe to the couch.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" asked Gabe from the couch as he lay back.

"I sensed him going into labor, I wasn't about to miss this." said Loki as he walked over to Gabe and stood at the foot of the couch.

"What do we need to do?" asked Cas as he watched his brother adjust the wig on his head.

"What?" asked Gabe with a shrug. 'I wanna look pretty for when Queenie sees me."

"We don't need to do anything, that little nipper is just gonna pop out of there on her own." said Loki.

"Ooooh Father it hurts!" groaned Gabe as he clutched his stomach and leaned forward.

"How's it going in here?" asked Bobby as he walked into the room, buttonning up a clean shirt.

"Oh, lookie there, I can see a hoof." said Loki as he bent down in front of Gabe and peered under the skirt of his dress.

"Hey, no peeking at the merchandise!" squealed Gabe as he turned slightly on the couch so Loki couldn't see.

"Have you been walking around all day commando under that dress?" asked Loki in suprise, ignoring the disgusted look Dean shot him.

"I like having a nice healthy draft blowing around, keeps me fresh." said Gabe as he flapped the skirt of his dress. "Oh damn that hurt." he groaned as he clutched his stomach again.

"What the. .. ok, that's it, I am not coming back in this room until that thing is out of him." said Bobby as a large, bright, orange, gooey blob of fluid shot out from under Gabe's skirt and spattered the front of his shirt.

"Hey, my baby is not a thing." protested Gabe as Bobby made his way back to the bathroom muttering about idjit angels shooting gross fluids and running out of clean clothes.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Whoa, head rush." said Abby as she gripped Willow's arm to steady herself as they landed.

"It'll pass after a couple seconds." said WIllow as she looked around at the forest they'd just appeared in.

"What do we do once we find Sam?" asked Abby.

"Well, we . .. " Willow began but she was cut off as a female voice called out to them.

"Yooo hooo, girlies, what are you doing way out here? You'll miss all the fun!" called out the newcomer. Abby and Willow turned to face the direction the voice was coming from and Abby felt Willow stiffen in suprise next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby as Willow stared at the newcomer in undisguised shock.

"That's Artemis." whispered Willow.

"Hold up, goddess Artemis?" whispered Abby in suprise.

"The one and only, is she drunk?" asked Willow as the goddess sauntered over to them, stumbling a little on the smooth ground.

"She doesn't look too sober." said Willow.

"Come on guys, we're gonna miss all the fun." said Artemis as she came to a stop in front of them, holding onto a tree to keep her balance.

"Goddess, what are you doing here?" asked Willow.

"Shhhhh, keep it down, how do you know about that?" asked Artemis, fanning her hands at Willow to shush her.

"Know what? That you're the goddess Artemis?" asked Willow in suprise.

"Shhhhh, as far as the other girls know I'm Arteria, a lost amazon who just found her way back to the domain." said Artemis as she looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"I'm one of your dryads, what happened to you? The last thing we heard you were going following Orion into the underworld to retrieve his soul." said Willow.

"What about you, are you a dryad too?" asked Artemis as she looked Abby up and down, her intoxicated brain still processing Willow's question.

"Uh, no, hi, my names Abby, I'm uh . . human. " said Abby as she gave the goddess a short wave.

"So how are things going back in the forest?" asked Artemis as she pulled a flask out of her pocket and took a sip from it.

"Terrible, the king is selling us off to minotaurs, bunnies are taking over and the mermaids are basically the ones in charge." said Willow as she folded her arms, a little mad at the goddess for abandoning them.

"What the. .. bunnies!" exclaimed Artemis almost dropping the flask. "I hate bunnies, I specifically told that idiot, no freaking bunnies."

"Well they're running all over your forest, acting like they own it." said Willow. "So what happened with Orion?"

"Grrrr, don't even mention that son of a bitch's name to me. After I went all the way down into the underworld to find him. I had to talk to Charnel, that stuck up ferryman gave me hell to cross the river styx, literally hell. It was horrible, and then he tried to give me flack about being alive and how it's against the rules and crap." said Artemis, pausing to take another sip from her flask. "And then, after I finally pass fluffy, I. ."

"Who's fluffy?" asked Abby.

"Hades' three headed guard dog." said Willow.

"Anyway I get past fluffy and I find Orion and Hades sitting there playing candyland. Can you believe it, I'm fighting my way into the underworld to find him and he's sitting there eating gingersnaps and playing freaking candyland. When I told him it was time to go he asked if he could stay a little while longer, he was just about to pass jungle cinamon forest or the gummibear caves or some such nonsence. I was so pissed I shot him full of arrows and left his dumb ass down there." said Artemis as she patted her bow.

"You shot him?" asked Willow in suprise.

"Yeah, but unfortunately when you're in the underworld, you can't die, something about laws of nature and redundancy." grumbled Artemis as she turned the flask upside down trying to get a few more drops of whatever she had in it, which smelt suspiciously like peppermint shnapps.

"Wow." said Abby as she stared at the drunken goddess.

"So anyway, when I got out, I found myself here and since I'm already dressed like them, what with the bows and the leather and what not, they just assumed I was one of them." said Artemis with a shrug.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Why is there orange goop coming out of him?" asked Cas as he watched the pile of orange goop on the floor growing wider next to Gabe as he lay back, clutching his stomach.

"Supernatural amniotic fluid." said Loki as he tried to peek under Gabe's skirt again.

"What did I say about peeking, no one gets to see my downstairs." yelled Gabe as he crossed his legs.

"Dude, you can't be crossing your legs when the baby's trying to come out, you'll confuse the poor little thing, it'll be looking for the light at the end of the tunnel." yelled Loki as he tried to separate Gabe's legs.

"I'll spread em when you close em." said Gabe, pointing first to his legs then to Loki's eyes.

"Oh come on, it's half mine you know." grumbled Loki as he moved away from the end of the couch.

"Dean-o could you clean me off?" asked Gabe as he gestured to his feet. The second he did, a large blob of orange fluid shot out of Gabe and splattered the wall.

"Whoa, I uh, I gotta go check if Bobby's alright." said Dean as he all but ran out of the room.

"Cassie boy, would you.. ." began Gabe.

"I do not think that I . .. " said Cas, backing away from Gabe looking horrified.

"Oh for crying out loud, Gabe, you are an angel, you can just mojo yourself clean and Loki quit trying to peek at the man's unmentionables and Cas. .. well, I don't blame you, carry on." said Damien as he strode into the room, ducking a blob of orange fluid.

"A few days ago, if someone had told me this was going to happen, I'd have asked them what they'd been smoking." laughed Lily as she watched Damien pat Gabe's stomach before telling him to push.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Do you see it?" asked Abby as she looked around at the neat circle of huts and the 5 women who were sparring a few yards away.

"There." said WIllow as she pointed. "Artemis said the one with the orange feathers on the door." Artemis had decided to go check on her forest and put everything straight again. She'd told Abby and Willow where Sam was before disappearing.

"So what do we do? Just walk up to it and sneak Sam out?" asked Abby.

"Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead." said Willow.

"So we basically have no plan." said Abby.

"Since when do we make plans aside from dinner ones?" asked Willow with a grin.

"True." laughed Abby. The two of them stood up straight and made their way over to the hut. Abby pushed the door open and felt Willow grab her arm.

"What is. .. whoa." said Abby as she saw the five women who'd been sparring outside standing behind them each weilding a long wooden spear with sharp tips. A large metal tip waving in front of her face was the last thing she saw before everything when dark.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Willow, Abby." called Sam softly as he stood in his cage trying to wake up the girls in the other cage.

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes." mumbled Abby as she rolled over.

"What happened?" asked WIllow as she sat up.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Sam.

"Jolls! Hey, we're here to save you." said Willow as she stood up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Where are the others?" asked Sam.

"There are no others, we're the whole calvary." said Willow as she gently shook Abby to wake her up. "Oh don't look so glum, we'll get you out." she said as she caught Sam's worried frown.

"You should worry about staying alive first." said a tall amazon woman with a cool voice as she walked over to the cage. "My name is Sharima, I am queen of the amazons, why have you intruded on our territory?"

"Your majesty, there has been a mistake, you've kidnapped a friend of ours." said Willow as she pointed at Sam.

"He is special, we have chosen him to replenish our numbers." said the queen.

"You can't use him because. .. um. .. well because he belongs to me." said Willow as she moved closer to the bars so she could look the queen in the eyes. She knew the amazons were ruthless warriors but they followed a strict honor code and would never steal a guy if he was already with someone else.

"Prove it." said the queen as she signalled to one of the guards to open the cage.

"Will, what's going on?" asked Abby as she watched the guard close the cage again. Willow winked at her before walking over to Sam's cage. She took a deep breath hoping Sam would catch on and they could convince the queen that he was hers. She grabbed his shoulders as she pulled him towards her and kissed him through the bars. Sam's eyes went wide in suprise before he closed them and kissed her back, slipping his arms around her waist through the bars.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Just so you guys know, I'm nowhere near done with the kiss yet, a little more explanation in the next one :) _

_Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, made me and my muse super happy. I've been running a 102.5 degree fever for the past couple days and if it doesn't go away soon, I'm gonna have to go the hospital and get a needle stuck in me to check if I have dengue fever (there's been an outbreak) anyways, if the next one is a bit late, you can probably guess why lol. My muse is being terribly mean, I don't like needles and she's making big with the teasing. _


	26. Pop goes the Gabbie! Well Sorta

**Pop goes the Gabbie! (Well, sorta. .. )**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Your majesty, there has been a mistake, you've kidnapped a friend of ours." said Willow as she pointed at Sam.

"He is special, we have chosen him to replenish our numbers." said the queen.

"You can't use him because. .. um. .. well because he belongs to me." said Willow as she moved closer to the bars so she could look the queen in the eyes.

"Prove it." said the queen as she signalled to one of the guards to open the cage.

"Will, what's going on?" asked Abby as she watched the queen close the cage again. Willow winked at her before walking over to Sam's cage and grabbing his shoulders as she pulled him towards her and kissed him through the bars. Sam's eyes went wide in suprise before he closed them and kissed her back, slipping his arms around her waist through the bars.

Willow let out a soft, involuntary moan as she felt Sam begin to kiss her back. The moment her lips touched his, she felt like the whole world had disappeared and nothing mattered except the fact that he was kissing her back. Willow slid her hands over his shoulders to tangle them in his shaggy brown hair. She carressed his scalp with her fingertips, the feel of the soft strands sliding under her touch felt better than it had any right to. His lips moving on hers felt so good, they were just like she'd imagined, soft, but firm, warm, pliant and just downright perfect. She felt his arms slide around her waist, warm hands moving over bare skin, hands so large that they brushed the top of her skirt and the bottom of her shirt. Then she felt it, that spark of something she couldn't identify, that feeling that she could get addicted to and it downright terrified her.

Sam felt Willow begin to pull away and reluctantly allowed her to break the kiss, slowly easing his hands off her waist as she leaned back and looked up at him. His eyes were still half closed and he looked a bit dazed as he stared down at her. Willow gazed at him for a second before she suddenly remembered where she was. She quickly averted her gaze from his, glimpsing a look of confusion on his face as she turned to face the queen. She was almost afraid to look at him again, not sure if she could keep her lips off his if she did. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"See, mine." said Willow as she looked at the queen who was staring at her with an amused look on her face, one well-manicured eyebrow raised.

"I quite agree, that was quite clear, you proved your claim on the male." said the queen, as she sat down on a large decorated chair a few feet away from the cages.

"I will uphold our ways and release you, however, would you not consider. .. sharing this fine specimen with us?" questioned the queen looking hopeful.

"I apologize your highness but he doesn't wish to be shared, and I don't wish to share him." said Willow.

"Oh alright, we have no choice then." said the queen signalling to one of the guards to open Sam's cage. The guard moved slowly, a disappointed look on her face as she trudged towards the cage.

"How come when I said I didn't want to do it, you said I had no choice but when she says it, you instantly agree?" questioned Sam as the guard opened the cage.

"Your testosterone poisoned words have no meaning to us." said the queen as she dismissed Sam with a wave of her hand.

"Um. .. can I get out of the cage too. .. please?" asked Abby as she watched the guard, frown in obvious disappointment as she dragged her gaze over Sam in an almost obscene manner. The guard looked questioningly at the queen who nodded in approval. As soon as the cage door was open there was a loud shrieking sound from outside the hut and an amazon just a little shorter than the queen burst into the hut.

"My queen, the harpies are attacking!"

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Push, Gabe, just a little more!" called out Loki from across the room.

"Oh stuff it!" yelled back Gabe through gritted teeth as he clutched his knees and bent foreward.

"You know, it's not very nice to tell the father of your child to stuff it in plain earshot." said Damien before making a tsking sound.

"Oh no, I've had two children with two different men, how am I gonna explain this to Queenie when she asks?" asked Gabe. "I'm supposed to be an angel, a pinnacle of all good things, and I'm running around having kids all willy nilly." he whined.

"Ok, first of all, we're not even sure that thing is gonna be able to talk, second of all, technically you didn't have Abby, you just helped make her soul and that was almost a thousand years ago." said Lily.

"ABBY IS MY BABY!" screamed Gabe as a particularly painful contraction rocked his body.

"Technically she's ours." mumbled Cas. Lily held back a laugh, the whole situation was just so surreal. Suddenly there was a stinging pain her shoulder and she clutched at it.

"I don't feel so good." she said as she swayed and began to fall. Cas' eyes widened in suprise and he stared for a fraction of a second before catching her.

"She was just trying to make you feel better, you didn't have to knock her out." said Dean from the doorway as he watched the scene unfold.

"I know, I didn't mean to yell, and FYI I didn't do that." said Gabe through gritted teeth. "In labor here."

"She's bleeding." said Cas as he slid a hand under her shoulders and one under her knees to pick her up, but no one heard him as Branjidth strode into the room.

"Guys. .. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Branjidth as he strode into the room and spotted Damien kneeling between Gabe's legs.

"Relax sweetums, I'm just making sure the baby's coming out straight, check it out, you can see one of it's ears." said Damien.

"Ooooh, I wanna see." said Loki as he tried to run across the room to look.

"No way, keep him away from me." protested Gabe as he threw his wig at Loki.

"Dude, no fair, how come big, scaley green gets to see but I don't?" asked Loki.

"Because you did THIS!" yelled Gabe, pointing to his distended stomach. Cas looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed before disappearing, it didn't look like any of them would be offerring any helpful suggestions soon and Lily was already looking a bit pale.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"How do we get out of here?" asked Sam as he watched the queen and the other amazons in the tent grab their weapons and race out of the hut towards the sounds of fighting that were coming form outside.

"We have to get back to the spot where we arrived." said Willow.

"Uh guys, we may have a bit of trouble doing that." said Abby as she peered out through the door.

"Holy crap." muttered Sam as he watched the amazons do battle with at least 30 winged women. The winged women appeared to be wearing what looked like flesh coloured leotards and were flying over the amazons while shooting fire out of their mouths and firing arrows from their fingertips.

"What exactly are those?" asked Abby, staring at the women swooping out of the sky.

"Harpies, they're seriously evil and part of the reason the amazons are dying out. They attack and kill for the sheer pleasure of it, they're probably here cuz they heard the amazons were trying to build up their numbers." said Willow as she peered outside, wincing as she saw an amazon run past the hut trying to put out the fire in her hair.

"So Will, I'm guessing you'll want these." said Abby as she walked over to the large wall covered in weapons and plucked a pair of knives off of it.

"You know me so well." laughed Willow as she turned to look at Abby who tossed her the knives before plucking a spear and a crossbow off the wall, trying to decide which to pick.

"Whoa, hold on, what are you guys doing?" asked Sam.

"Going to help the amazons." said Abby as she decided to keep both weapons and slung the crossbow over her shoulder as she looked the spear over. "Which one do you want?" she asked as she looked up at Sam.

"Are you guys insane?" asked Sam, staring at the two of them. "You know what, don't answer that." he added as he grabbed a sword off the wall.

"Could you show me how to use this?" asked Abby as she showed Willow the crossbow. Willow took it from her and began explaining to her how to load and fire. Sam shook his head as he watched them, unsure whether to be glad they were willing to fight, or a little worried that they were so eager to do it.

"Ready?" asked Willow as she looked at Sam and Abby, her hand poised on the door to open it.

"Nope, but let's go." said Abby, looking a little nervous.

"Maybe I should go first. .." said Sam, but he was cut off as Willow pushed the door open and an arrow shot through it, lodging itself in her shoulder.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas appeared behind Dean and put a hand on his shoulder, disappearing before the hunter even knew what was happening. No one in the room even noticed them because at that very moment, Gabe let out an earsplitting yell and a neighing sound filled the room.

"I got it, er. .her." said Damien as he took hold of the horse and eased it out of Gabe.

"No wait!" yelled Gabe, stopping Damien mid-pull.

"What is it?" asked Branjidth, his words garbled by the blanket he was holding ready in his mouth.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to expose my baby to this cruel world, put her back in." said Gabe.

"We can't do that." said Damien. "She's already halfway out."

"No, PUT HER BACK!" yelled Gabe.

"That just sounds twelve kinds of wrong." muttered Bobby as he stood in the hallway listening before taking a long swig from the botle of amber coloured liquid in his hand, wondering if the orange goop would ever come off his wall.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Holy-damn-crap-freaking OW!" cried out Willow as she stared at the arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Let's get you back. .. " Sam began to say, but Willow broke off the end of the arrow and tossed it on the ground.

"If we don't help the amazons, when those harpies are done, we're next." said Willow as she slipped outside and joined in the fight. Abby shrugged at Sam before following her out of the hut. Sam couldn't help but grin, there was a fight to be had and there was no way he was hiding in the hut while those two were out there.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the fever broke YAY! but my mom insisted I still go to the hospital :( and they did stick me with a needle. Turns out I did have dengue but I was already recovering so I didn't have to stay. To quote the intern that signed me out, my immune system is bloody fantastic lol (Much like my lovely reviewers). _

_There's a little awkward Dean coming up cuz a squirming Dean makes my muse smile and a happy muse means I get coffee :)_


	27. Making the right Connections

**Making the right Connections**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I changed my mind, I don't want to expose my baby to this cruel world, put her back in." said Gabe.

"We can't do that." said Damien. "She's already halfway out."

"No, PUT HER BACK!" yelled Gabe.

"Sorry, no can do." said Damien as he continued to ease the baby out of Gabe.

"Awww, she's so cute." cooed Loki as he peered at the pony.

"Oh my God." gasped Branjidth as Damien pulled the baby all the way out.

"What is it?" asked Gabe, a little peeved that they had pulled the baby out despite his protests.

"Well that was unexpected." said Damien as he wrapped the small horse in the blanket Bran handed him.

"We already knew she was going to have eight legs." said Gabe as he lay back on the couch breathing hard.

"Uh that's not it." said Damien as he rocked the baby gently.

"What is it then?" asked Gabe worridly propping himself up on his elbows to look at Damien.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What's going on Cas?" asked Dean as he found himself in Bobby's guest bedroom.

"The bed, now." said Cas as he pointed. Dean had a vivid flashback to Balthazar making a passing remark about Cas being in love with him. He had endured weeks of teasing from Sam about that and it had made him very uncomfortable about being alone with the angel who was constantly invading his personal space.

"Whoa, Cas. .I uh. .. I don't swing that way." said Dean, putting his hands up as he backed away from the angel.

"This has nothing to do with swinging, nothing will be swung, go over to the bed now." said Cas.

"Cas, I understand you may have some confusing feelings what with Gabe giving birth and all, but maybe you should think about this before you do anything drastic." said Dean.

"I don't have any experience in this area so I need you to do it." said Cas as he began to push Dean towards the bed.

"Cas, I really don't think that. .. " Dean cut off as he cast a quick glance towards the bed. "Oh." he said as he caught sight of Lily lying down on the bed, her green t-shirt sporting a large blood stain on the shoulder.

"Here, I don't know what goes on first or how it goes on." said Cas as he pushed a parcel of bandages, tape and antiseptics into Dean's hands.

"What happened to her?" asked Dean as he went over and sat on the bed next to her, pulling a knife out of his boot to cut away the obstructing material of her shirt.

"I don't know, she just started bleeding and lost consciousness." said Cas as he watched Dean dab the blood away with a cloth. "What feelings were you talking about?" asked Cas as he regarded Dean curiously.

"I uh. .. , here, cut me some tape." said Dean as he handed Cas the roll of gauze tape, desparately racking his brain for a different topic.

"The connection." said Cas as he gazed at Dean.

"Whoa, Cas, what connection? There is no connection." said Dean hurridley.

"Yes there is." said Cas in his low, gravelly voice as he stared at Dean intently while taking a step closer, making the hunter increasinly uncomfortable all over again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby grunted as she hit a harpie in the stomach with the edge of her spear sending the winged creature flying backwards. She ducked as an arrow whizzed over her head and watched as it lodged itself in a tree behind her.

"You alright Abs?" called Willow as she fended off the one-winged harpie that had shot at Abby.

"Peachy!" called back Abby as she dogded a burst of fire as a harpie swooped down on her. She raised her spear and whacked the harpie in the side of her face. The harpie fell to the ground groaning. Abby heard a loud snapping sound and turned to see a harpie advancing on Sharima as she snapped the queen's spear in half. The queen was lying on the ground, propped up on her elbows as she stared up at the harpie defiantly. Abby was way too far to get in a clear shot but Sam was just a few feet away. She called out to him and tossed him the crossbow as she pointed to the queen.

Sam caught the crossbow as he yelled at her to look behind her. He shot the harpie that was about to swipe at the queen with it's razor sharp talons. He caught her look of suprise as he turned around to see what was happening behind him. Willow had pinned down a harpie with her knees and was in the process of slamming her fist into it's face while Abby was rolling on the ground away from another one. He thought for a second that she was in trouble and had already raised the crossbow but Abby grabbed a discarded sword off the ground and plunged it into the harpie's stomach. The creature froze mid-swoop and collapsed onto Abby with a stunned look on it's face.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Let me see Queenie." demanded Gabe as he held out his hands.

"You may want to consider a different name." said Damien as he began to hand the baby over to Gabe.

"Oh, wait, wait!" exclaimed Gabe as he sat up straight and began to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?" asked Brandjidth.

"My wig, I want to look my best when she first sees me." said Gabe.

"I don't see it, can't you just mojo up a new one?" asked Damien.

"D'oh." exclaimed Gabe as he smacked his forehead. "I keep forgetting." he said as he snapped his fingers and a short, curly, green wig appeared in his hands. He adjusted it on his head as he held out his arms for the baby.

"Are you sure green is the way to go? I mean this is a horse, your wig might wind up being it's first meal." said Loki as he stared at the squirming horse in Damien's arms.

"Aw man, I didn't even think of that!" exclaimed Gabe as he smacked his forehead again before snapping his fingers and turning the wig purple.

"You do know horses are colour blind right?" asked Damien. "I mean, I'm green and I'm nibble free."

"My baby is not color blind." said Gabe, planting his hands on his hips to glare at Damien.

"I thought it was dogs that were colourblind." said Bran.

"GUYS!" screamed Gabe.

"What is it? Are you still in pain?" asked Loki as he quickly looked Gabe over.

"No, I want to hold my baby." said Gabe.

"Sorry," mumbled Damien as he handed the squirming bundle.

"Oh would you look at that." exclaimed Gabe as he peered at the baby. "I didn't see that coming."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam made his way over to the girls as Willow was pulling Abby to her feet. The amazons were whooping and cheering as they watched the last of the harpies fly away. The ground was littered with bodies, broken weapons and pieces of wings.

"You guys ok?" asked Sam as he looked them over.

"We'll live." said Abby as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She had almost a dozen small cuts on her arms and a large gash across her thigh. Willow still had the end of the arrow sticking out of her shoulder, but aside from a long scratch across her stomach, she was otherwise unharmed. Sam however was sporting a large burn that covered most of his back and a large gash across his chest.

"That looks painful." said Abby as she gestured towards his chest.

"It is." said Sam with a grimance as a cold wind blew across his back, aggravating the burn.

"Come on, let's go home." said Willow. A confused look crossed Sam's face when he noticed Willow, deliberately looking away from him.

"We cannot allow you to leave now." said the queen as she walked towards them leaning on a spear, followed by 6 amazons all weilding crossbows. The rest of the amazons were busy moving through the bodies on the ground trying to find the injured.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Cas there isn't. .. " began Dean, a little creeped out by the earnest look the angel was giving him.

"The nymphs share a blood bond, when something evil harms one, the other feels it as well." explained Cas as he stared at Lily.

"Ohhh." breathed Dean, sighing in relief as he began tapping the gauze bandage over Lily's shoulder. "Wait a minute, that means something's gone wrong." said Dean, worry starting to creep in.

"Right you are." said Felix as he strode into the bedroom, nibbling on a nut.

"What's happening to them? Can you see it?" asked Dean.

"Dryads, we're called dryads." mumbled Lily as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Sorry." mumbled Cas as he sat on the bed next to her while Dean continued to cover her wound.

"I can't see them too clearly, seeing as they're in a different domain and all but they're in big trouble." said Felix.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them go alone." said Dean, regretting not insisting that they find another way to save Sam.

"What exactly is happening?" asked Cas.

"Well I got a flash of Sam in a cage, then Willow and Abby in a cage, then something with arrows and giant wings. Oh and this super tall lady undressing Sam with her eyes, but that may have been before the giant wings. It's like watching a tv on the fritz." said Felix as he ran his paw over his forehead. Suddenly there was a loud whirring sound and a strong wind filled the room.

"What's going on?" asked Dean as he looked around the room. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and Sam, Willow and Abby appeared, all three unconscious and bleeding, collapsed in a heap on the floor.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Hey, what gives?" asked Gabe as he looked the baby horse over.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby as he peered into the room, hoping he wouldn't get splashed with anything again.

"Loki gave my Queenie a thingie." said Gabe.

"Hey, I just plant the seeds, I have no say in whether there are stems on the fruit or not." said Loki as he petted the horse's head. Suddenly the horse began to neigh pitifully.

"Awwww honey, I"m sorry, I don't mind that you're a boy, I love you just the same." said Gabe as he cuddled the baby horse.

"So what are you gonna name him?" asked Damien.

"I hereby name you Quinten" said Gabe as he held up the horse and smiled at it.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo. .. someone gets kissed in the next one :) because my muse felt like it lol. Oh and I'm thinking of bringing in a certain scottish demon to stir things up and annoy Bobby. _

_Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers and everyone who fave'd or alerted. I've gotten a bunch of faves and some without alerts, just letting you guys know, if the story's not on alert, you won't get an email when the new chapters come out. Thanks again_ ^_^

_Oh and I'm in the mood for cheese, so somewhere in the story line, a giant block of cheese is gonna make an appearance, probably in the next couple chapters :)_


	28. Kiss Me Till You're Drunk

**Kiss Me Till You're Drunk (And I'll Own You)**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She squeezed them tightly shut again as she caught sight of a horse's face inches away from hers.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and there's not a horse in my bedroom." she muttered as she opened one eye.

"Awwww sweetie, that's your si. .. er brother." said Gabe as he cuddled the horse closer. Quinten squirmed and kicked as he neighed.

"I don't think he likes being held much." commented Abby as she watched the horse kick wildly.

"I think he wants to walk." said Damien as he sat on the bed next to Abby. "How you feeling girlie?" he asked.

"He's too young to walk." said Gabe as he kept hold on the horse.

"I feel great, considering I felt like a cat's scratching post earlier." she said as she examined her wound free arms and legs.

"I healed you." said Gabe, earning a dirty look from Damien who quickly cut in.

"No he didn't Cas did." said Damien.

"Where are Sam and Willow?" asked Abby as she sat up on the bed.

"Cas healed Sam but Willow's got a really bad boo boo on her shoulder, we couldn't heal her on account of the whole non-human thing. Sam's in there looking after her." said Gabe as he rocked the squirming horse.

"Oh for Pete's sake Gabe put the horse down so it can walk." said Bobby as he walked into the room.

"They grow up so fast." whined Gabe with a pout as he held the horse tighter.

"Good to see you awake." said Dean as he followed Bobby into the room, trying to hide how relieved he was that she was awake. He'd been terrified as hell when the three of them had appeared, all bloody and unconscious. His first horrified thought was that they had all died and it was all his fault for letting Abby and Willow go alone to find Sam.

"So you wanna tell us what happened?" asked Bobby.

"Well. .." began Abby.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam stood at the bathroom sink rinsing out the cloth he'd been using to clean Willow's shoulder. He wrung out the cloth and placed it in a basin before gripping the sides of the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed softly as he remembered the kiss from earlier, he'd been thinking about it constantly from the time he'd woken up. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, one part of him was elated, it had been one of the most amazing kisses he'd ever had, but the way Willow had kept avoiding looking at him afterwards confused him. From the day they'd met she hadn't exactly been bashful about expressing how she felt about him and now. .. .. He heard a sound from the bedroom and grabbed the cloth as he quickly made his way back to the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Sam as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Shish." said Willow as she slowly sat up.

"Sorry, I just . .. " began Sam, a little taken aback by her seemingly rude answer but he was cut off by a giggle from Willow.

"Not sheeeesh." she said with a laugh. "I meant like shish kebab, on account of the skewering." she said as she gestured to her shoulder.

"Oh" laughed Sam as he scratched the back of his head.

"How's Abby?" asked Willow as she looked down at her hands.

"She's ok, Cas healed her before he and Lily went to gather some herbs to speed up your healing." said Sam as he stared at the top of her head.

"I see." said Willow as she continued to stare at her hands.

"Is there a reason you won't look at me?" asked Sam in a quiet voice.

"I'm not, not looking at you." protested Willow as she lifted her head and looked up at him without meeting his gaze.

"Did I do something to make you mad? You haven't looked at me since we kissed." said Sam in a soft voice.

"You didn't do anything, I just. .. " she cut off, not sure she could explain herself properly.

"What? What is it?" asked Sam, curiousity eating at him as he tried to figure out what was going on. "This is driving me insane, first you're all over me, then we kiss and you won't even look at me, I just wanna know why? What's going on Willow?" asked Sam as he stood up and turned away from the bed, running a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

"I'm scared." she mumbled.

"Scared of what?" asked Sam as he turned back to face her again.

"How I feel." she stated as she finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Uh. .. you haven't exactly been shy about that before." said Sam, a little bewildered at this point.

"It's not. . I don't. .. I meant the way I . . . . When we kissed it was perfect and I felt something." said Willow, biting her bottom lip as she stared up at him.

"I felt something too, it was amazing, I thought you would have been happy about that." said Sam as he sat on the bed next to her again. "I thought you liked me." he added quietly.

"I do." she said quickly. "I . .. When we kissed, I felt a little more than like and it scared me, because it meant you . .. you could hurt me." she said as she looked down at her hands again. "I knew I liked you, but I didn't expect to feel anything more than that." she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Wow." breathed Sam as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Please don't be mad I . .. " she never finished her sentence as Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Willow let out a short moan of protest before giving in to those irresistably perfect lips, that felt so good on hers. Sam cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her, desperate to show her how he felt, to take away her fear. He felt her grip the front of his shirt as she kissed him back, tentatively at first then with increasing boldness as his hands slid around her waist. Willow felt like she was melting as Sam pulled her closer, his lips dancing with hers, moving in sync, driving all coherent thoughts out of her head, the heat of his body pressed against her. After a few long momments they broke apart to breathe, foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

"I would never hurt you." whispered Sam as he cupped her chin and tilted her face to make her look at him. Willow stared up into his eyes and felt her own fill with tears at the heartful sincerity that she saw there. Sam smiled at her as he used his thumbs to flick her tears away.

"Oh God, if you tell anyone I cried, I'll kick your butt." said Willow with a small laugh as she sniffled. Sam chuckled as he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. Willow buried her face in his chest as he rubbed small circles on her back. Sam inhaled deeply as he held her close, he felt like a large load had been loosened from around his heart, glad he finally understood why she'd been avoiding him. Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light in the hallway that made them both jump.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So after all the harpies were gone, we were getting ready to leave and the queen shows up with a bunch of guards and says we can't go yet. " said Abby as she told them what had happened.

"And that's when they attacked you guys and made with the unconscious?" asked Damien as he lay at the foot of the bed, his feet waving in the air while he propped himself up on his elbows.

"The amazons didn't do anything to us, I think it was the trip, made me a bit woozy the first time." said Abby. "That and the bloodloss is probably what made us pass out."

"So why did the amazons stop you guys?" asked Dean, he was sitting next to her, his arms folded as he leaned across the headboard. He portrayed the perfect picture of nonchalence but honestly, his arms were folded because with all the other guys in the room he was fighting back the urge to grab Abby and pull her away from them. He would be glad when the feline side effects wore off.

"Apparently since we saved the queen, she felt it would be bad form to let us go without a gift." said Abby.

"A gift?" asked Gabe.

"Yeah, I have no idea what it's for though." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a large red stone with purple flecks.

"No offense Abster, but why'd she give it to you and not Sam? The way you described it, you threw the crossbow but Sam took the shot." said Damien.

"I pointed that out, but the queen said his uh. .. actions were guided by me and in any case males are beneath her notice unless it's breeding time." said Abby as she handed the stone to Bobby who had stepped over to the bed for a closer look.

"Pretty." said Bobby as he turned it over in his hands. He looked up to find everyone in the room staring at him and cleared his throat loudly. "Er. .. I mean it's not a bad looking rock." he ammended as he passed the stone to Dean while Abby pulled off her gloves, it was way too hot to be wearing the elbow length, leather things anyway.

"She didn't say what it was for?" asked Dean.

"Nope, all she said was that it would bare itself when the time was ready." said Abby with a shrug. "She made quite a point of stressing on the bare."

"Whatever it is, it's probably pretty powerful, amazons are known to give extremely powerful gifts, especially when they're grateful. They look at it as erasing the debt." said Bran as he sat in the corner of the room while Dean handed the stone back to Abby.

"Thanks." she said, smiling at Dean. "I'll be sure to keep it somewhere safe." she said as she turned it over in her hand. Suddenly the stone began to glow with a bright red light and enveloped Abby. The light grew wider and Dean and Damien felt a physical presence push them both off the bed.

"Abby!" yelled Gabe as his daughter disappeared into the red light.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Mistress, there's uh. .. . someone here to see you." said Mark as he poked his head into the room where Myra was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Send them away, I"m not in the mood to speak to anyone." said Myra.

"You may want to see her, she says she has news about what you've been looking for." said Mark.

"I've been looking for many things Mark, maybe that's the problem, I'm looking for too many things, my father was right, I don't know how to focus." said Myra as she rolled over on the couch, burying her face in the cushions as she brooded.

"But all the things you've been looking for have been to meet one end, so one could argue that you are focused." offered Mark.

"You know what?" asked Myra as she sprang up off the couch. "You're absolutely right. I knew there was a reason I didn't kill you when you screwed up my spell." said Myra as she practically bounced over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"So will you see your visitor?" asked Mark.

"Yes, I will." said Myra as she made her way back over to the desk in the corner and sat behind it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's a harpie, she says she's seen a full-blooded nymph." said Mark.

"You stupid IDIOT!" screamed Myra. "You didn't you say that in the first place?" she asked as she threw a letter opener at Mark, laughing when he winced in pain as it lodged itself in his calf. "As your punishment, you're not to pull that out until I tell you."

"Yes mistress." said Mark through gritted teeth. "I'll tell her she can come in." he said as he limped out of the room to find the harpie, once again regretting the day he met Myra.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So in the next one there's cheese and demons and the ferry man and more cheese :) _

_Thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers who make me oh so happy with each and every amazing review, you guys rock!_

_Have an awesome Thursday and Happy September to all!_


	29. Abby, Abby oh so Fromagey

**Abby, Abby oh so Fromage-y**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Whatever it is, it's pretty powerful, amazons are known to give extremely powerful gifts, especially when they're grateful. They look at it as erasing the debt." said Bran as he sat in the corner of the room while Dean handed the stone back to Abby.

"Thanks." she said, smiling at Dean. "I'll be sure to keep it somewhere safe." she said as she turned it over in her hand. Suddenly the stone began to glow with a bright red light and enveloped Abby. The light grew wider and Dean and Damien felt a physical presence push them both off the bed.

"Abby!" yelled Gabe as his daughter disappeared into the red light.

"What's going on?" asked Willow as she and Sam stood in the doorway of the room. The entire bed was enveloped by the bright red light and neither Abby nor the bed were visible.

"I don't know, she was sitting there talking to us and then I gave her back the stone and she lit up like the fourth of July." said Dean as he jabbed at the red light with his finger, trying to find a way through. The light felt solid, almost like a brick wall had popped up to separate them from Abby.

"The stone the queen gave her?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Bobby.

"Oh then there's nothing to worry about then." said WIllow in relief.

"What do you mean there's nothing to worry about?" asked Gabe, almost in a frenzy. "Abby's been swallowed by a giant red light thingy!" he all but screeched.

"Amazons are very honorable. Abby saved their queen, they would never give her something that would harm her." said Willow, a little dizzy from how quickly she'd raced out of the room when she and Sam had seen the light. Sam saw her sway a little and put an arm around her to steady her. Willow smiled gratefully at him as they all watched the ball of light slowly begin to fade.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Myra whirled around as she felt a presence behind her. The harpie had just left and she was already formulating a plan in her head to capture the nymph. First of all she would have to consult the seer again, Myra always liked to know if there were any pesky prophecies that would interfere with her plans.

"I know you're there." she said as she turned back to the large whiteboard she'd been drawing out a map on.

" I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone soft." said a voice with a distinct Scottish tinge.

"You know me better than that." said Myra as she continued to map out her course.

"Oh do I?" asked the voice, still hidden in the shadows.

"Of course Crowley, after all, we are related." said Myra.

"It's father to you." said Crowley with a frown as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You lost the right to that title when I found out why you sold your soul in the first place, seriously, an extra three inches below the waist, was it really that inadequate?" asked Myra as she turned to look pointedly at him before continuing writing.

"Damn Azazeel and his big mouth, good thing the Winchesters got to him first or I'd have done it myself." mumbled Crowley. There was a loud clattering sound as the marker fell from Myra's hand.

"What did you say?" asked Myra.

"I said I would have killed him myself." said Crowley, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No, about the Winchesters killing my father." said Myra as she turned to face him again.

"First of all, he's not your father, I am. And secondly, I thought you knew the Winchesters killed him." said Crowley as he walked around and examined a painting on the wall. "You know, this appartment is really tacky, if you needed money, you could have just asked."

"All that time I was trying to find him, you never told me he was dead!" yelled Myra as she threw the whiteboard at Crowley who promptly ducked.

"Sorry sweetheart, I thought you knew, after all it was common knowledge after a couple hours, quite epic actually." said Crowley, not phased by the vase that shattered to the left of him. He was quite accustomed to Myra's temper tantrums.

"Damn hunters, I will have revenge!" said Myra, clenching her fists as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Always with the theatrics Myra, I think you got that from Azazeel." said Crowley as he ran his finger over the mantle piece, twisting his nose when it came back covered with dust.

"Don't talk about my father that way." growled Myra as she walked over to pick up the whiteboard.

"I'm your father, not that dead, yellow eyed freak." muttered Crowley as he watched her set up the whiteboard again.

"Whatever, mommy dearest." laughed Myra.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Everyone watched as the red light gradually faded and the bed became visible again.

"What is that?" asked Damien as he stared at the large, yellow, square on the bed.

"Is Abby inside that thing?" asked Dean as he got up off the floor and moved closer to the yellow square.

"Should we cut it open?" asked Gabe, holding the squirming baby horse that had grown almost twice it's previous size in the past half hour, quite soon he would have no choice but to put it down.

"Is that. .. Is that cheese?" asked Bran as he moved closer to the large yellow square and sniffed it.

"I think it is." said Dean in surprise as he poked the yellow square.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Lily as she and Cas popped into the room, their arms full of herbs.

"Abby's been either transformed into a giant block of cheese or she's trapped in one." said Willow.

"Maybe it's a test and she has to eat her way out of it." suggested Felix as he jumped up on the bed and tapped the cheese with his tiny knuckles.

"What if she's stuck in there and can't breathe, ABBY COULD BE SUFFOCATING!" screeched Gabe as he grabbed the block of cheese and started shaking it frantically.

"If she is, all that shaking can't be helping." said Damien as he pulled Gabe away from the cheese. Cas stared at the cheese intently for a second before placing a hand on the top of it and closing his eyes.

"What do you see?" asked Dean.

"There is no one in the cheese, it's a solid block." said Cas as he opened his eyes.

"You mean Abby's been turned into a giant block of cheese?" asked Willow in horror.

"Is it bad that I suddenly have a craving for grilled cheese?" asked Bran.

"You keep your grubby teeth away from my daughter." said Gabe as he stepped between Bran and the block of cheese.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean I was gonna eat the cheese-Abby." said Bran as he rolled his eyes at Gabe.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**700 years ago on the river Styx **_**(roughly around the same time Gabe made Cas touch the rainbow)**_

"Just pay the man so we can get across." said Azazeel as he watched Crowley search his pockets.

"If you're in such a rush do it yourself." growled Crowley as he searched in vain for the four gold coins he'd slipped in his pocket.

"Pay up boys, this boat sails in the next thirty seconds." croaked Charnel as he leaned on the oar of his boat.

"It's a ferry dumbass." muttered Crowley.

"Can't you let us pass just this once and we'll pay you double next time, I mean you know we're good for it." said Azazeel as he shot Crowley a dirty look, irked that the demon had lost the coins. The sound of the river rushing along it's banks was drowned out as Charnel burst out laughing, gripping his bony sides as loud wheezing sounds erupted from his throat. Azazael folded his arms across his chest, his lips white as he pursed them together in rage at being laughed at.

"Good, HA, demons saying they're good for it, that's hilarious." said Charnel as he doubled over with laughter.

"You know quite well what he meant." said Crowley as he frowned at an empty scotch bottle he'd just pulled out of his coat. "How'd that get there." he muttered.

"As much as I enjoyed our little. .. . chat, those damned souls won't ferry themselves." said Charnel as he picked up his oar and pushed the ferry off the river bank.

"Oh come ON!" exclaimed Azazeel in frustration.

"Why don't we just swim for it?" asked Crowley with a sigh as he stuffed the empty bottle back in his coat.

"What about the rumors?" asked Azazeel as he eyed the water suspiciously.

"Awww, isn't that precious, big bad yellow eyes is afraid of getting wet." taunted Crowley making Azazeel scowl at him.

"How's this for afraid." snarled Azazeel as he lept into the water and began swimming across the river. Crowley chuckled to himself, Azazeel was so easy to goad, he always took the bait. He pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger before jumping in the water and swimming after Azazeel. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest and he began to sink, he sputtered and looked up to see Azazeel clutching his chest as well.

"Wha. .. t's g. .. going . .. .o. .. o. .. on?" groaned Crowley as he tried to swim back to the river bank.

"You. . . .you . .. planned this!" yelled Azazeel as he turned back as well.

"No I didn't, you did!" yelled Crowley as he managed to reach the river bank again and threw himself down on his back.

"I should have known better than to partner with you" rasped Azazeel. Crowley opened his mouth to retort but the words never came out, a large dark purple ball of light shot out of his mouth and hovered in the air over his head.

"What the hell is thaa. .. ack!" chocked Azazeel as a dark purple ball with yellow swirls shot out of his nose and crashed into the ball over Crowley's head.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Crowley as he pushed off the ground to sit up.

"It's a ball of demonic energy." said Azazeel as he stared at it, with awe in his eyes.

"I'd like to call it Myra." said Crowley as he opened the empty scotch bottle and guided the ball of light into it.

"Myra huh? I like that name." said Azazeel as he shook the bottle.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I realise this one was a bit light on the fluffy bits that most of you love so much, but it'll be here soon I promise :) There's a floating cow in the next one and we find out exactly what happened to Abby. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for their fantastic reviews, they keep my muse happy and a happy muse is nice to me and helps me write faster. ^_^_


	30. Wolf Rearranged

**Wolf Rearranged Spells Fowl Not Cow**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You mean Abby's been turned into a giant block of cheese?" asked Willow in horror.

"Is it bad that I suddenly have a craving for grilled cheese?" asked Bran.

"You keep your grubby teeth away from my daughter." said Gabe as he stepped between Bran and the block of cheese, doing his best to look scary, but the green, lopsided wig on his head ruined the effect.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean I was gonna eat the cheese-Abby." said Bran as he rolled his eyes at Gabe.

"Should we call Loki?" asked Bobby.

"What if he just makes someone pregnant again?" asked Gabe.

"Do you think there's a spell or something we could try?" asked Dean as he looked over at Bobby who was looking a bit dazed.

"You alright Bobby?" asked Sam.

"I don't feel too good." said Bobby as he rubbed his stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked WIllow.

"Lactose intolerant." said Bobby making Dean shake his head as he turned back to look at the large block of cheese. He tapped it gently as he tried to think of something they could try to get Abby back. Suddenly the cheese began to quiver and everyone moved a little closer to get a better look.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby blinked as bright, red light flooded her vision. She looked around and gasped when she realised she was floating, suspended in mid air. She looked down and saw the roof of her house, she tilted her head when she noticed the mottled colour of her roof, had it always been that colour? Suddenly she heard a loud growling sound behind her and turned to see a large cow sitting in mid-air staring at her as it chewed it's cud.

"Since when do cow's growl?" she mused out loud as she stared at it.

"I'm not a cow, I'm a wolf." said the cow as it glared at her.

"Um. .. .wolves don't have horns." said Abby as she folded her legs under her and sat down, pondering for a second on how the air was supporting her.

"Horn. .. what the. .. Dammit!" exclaimed the cow as it reached up with a hoof and felt the horns on it's head. "I was supposed to be a wolf, damn supervisor, I apologized for the clow fiasco, what more does she want?" grumbled the cow as it dropped it's head on it's folded front legs.

"So uh. .. is this a dream?" asked Abby. "Cuz most cows I know don't talk."

"I'm not a cow, I'm a wolf." growled the cow, giving her what could only be described as a death glare.

"If you say so." said Abby as she looked around. "Can I ask what we're doing floating over my house?" asked Abby.

"Oh yes." said the cow as it raised its head and cleared it's throat loudly. "Greetings amazon, I am the spirit of the stone and I am here to bestow upon you the power of the stone which your queen has seen fit to grant you."

"I'm not an amazon." said Abby as the cow stepped closer to her. She was a bit scared at this point, the cow was huge and it's horns were nothing short of extremely intimidating. She wanted to move away but found herself unable to move.

"You're dressed like one." said the cow, attempting to raise one eyebrow, but failing that she used her hoof to lift the bit of skin over her left eye. Abby bit the inside of her cheek doing her best not to laugh figuring the cow wouldn't take too kindly to being giggled at.

"I dressed like this to help save a friend, it's kind of a long story." said Abby.

"Did the queen give you the stone or did you steal it?" asked the cow, letting her eyebrow fall back in place.

"She gave it to us." said Abby.

"Then you are now an honorary amazon and deserving of all the priviledges I would have bestowed on one, or is it when they give you the hat, or perhaps it's the ceremonial toe-nail removal. I can never remember." said the cow as it sat back on it's haunches and folded one arm across it's chest as it tapped it's forehead with it's free hoof. "Damn supervisor, I told her I wanted to brush up on the rules before I came here but noo, she just had to plop me down here without any prep." said the cow as Abby stared at it in total confusion wondering if she was still unconscious and this was just a really weird dream, talking cows weren't exactly part of the normal world were they? Then again, who was she to say what normal was? She was living with a pair of nymphs in a house that had been relocated by a previously pregnant male angel who was arguing with another male angel about which one of them was her dad.

"So either way, I'm here to bestow a power on someone and I'm not allowed to leave until I do." said the cow as it placed a hoof on Abby's head.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Abby as the cow began to press down on her head.

"Giving you a gift, quit looking the gift-wolf in the mouth." said the cow as it opened it's mouth as wide as possible and a swarm of fireflies flew out. Abby squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop the tiny insects from landing on her face. Suddenly she felt herself falling and her eyes flew open. Abby groaned as she found herself face down on her kitchen floor.

"Sorry bout the cheese, I'm not quite sure how I did that, but it's edible. .. .. I think." said a quiet echoing voice and Abby caught sight of the cow's face in front of her, faint and see through as it gradually faded away.

"What cheese?" questioned Abby as she stood up, but there was no answer.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching as everyone crowded her bed. She frowned when she spotted the large block of cheese on her bed. How long had that been there and how long would it take to get the smell out of her sheets?

"Ooooh, that's what she meant." said Abby to herself as she took a bite out of the large cookie she was holding. She was famished, she'd been hungry from before they'd gone to the amazon domain. No one heard her, they were all talking, discussing ways to get something out of the cheese.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she walked up behind Dean still munching on the cookie.

"Trying to figure out how to get you out of the cheese." said Dean as he stared intently at the cheese, too preoccupied to realise Abby was standing behind him.

"But, I'm not in the cheese." said Abby in suprise.

"Yes you. .. " Dean began, but he realised what he was saying and spun around to find Abby looking at him wearing a confused look as she took a bite out of a cookie. A cookie! Here they were freaking out, worried about her and she's standing there eating a cookie, he shook his head at the insanity of the moment before reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug, relieved she was ok.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he kept his arms wrapped tight around her.

"You're crushing my cookie." she said in a muffled voice, as she grinned against his chest, unable to stop herself from taking note of the muscular body that enveloped her. She had a vivid flashback to Dean shirtless in her room as she dressed a wound in his side. Suddenly a loud squeal filled her ears as Gabe spotted her.

"ABBY!" yelled Willow and Gabe in unison.

"We were so worried, what happened?" asked Willow as Dean reluctantly loosened his hold on her so Willow could see her properly.

"I met a talking cow who thought she was a wolf." said Abby with a laugh as she took a bite of the cookie, trying to salvage what was left of the smooshed cookie.

"Huh?" asked Bobby as Cas tilted his head sideways.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." said Abby as she walked over to the bed and poked the block of cheese. "After the bright light, I found myself floating over the house. .. . ."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Crowley groaned as he watched Myra draw a circle on the floor to summon something, he'd lost track of the number of things she'd already summoned into his house only to say it was the wrong thing and send it back. When he'd offered to let her stay at his place, he didn't mean that she could stroll into the place and mark up his expensive hardwood floors. Sure he'd had them stolen but they had been sporting a steep price tag when he'd first seen them. He watched as she threw herbs in the circle as Mark poured what looked like blood over the edges of the circle. Damn, why did it have to be blood? His floor would never be the same again.

Myra grinned to herself as she shot a sidelong glance at Crowley, he was grimmancing as he took a swig of the liquer in his glass. She knew it was killing him that she was marking up his house. She pressed down hard on the piece of chalk in her hand and purposely broke it.

"Aw crap, we're gonna have to start over again." she said to Mark. "Come on, let's try over there." she said as she moved over to Crowley's Persian rug and began drawing the circles again. She smirked as she saw Crowley abandon the glass and begin to chug straight from the bottle.

"It just had to be the persion." muttered Crowley as he swallowed hard, the alcohol warming his insides but not making him numb fast enough. All of this just to get Myra to stop calling him mommy, few things irked him more than his so-called daughter calling him that. He kept telling himself it would be worth it when she finally called him father.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So you have no idea what this 'gift' is?" asked Bobby.

"Nope, I found myself on the kitchen floor and the floating cow head apologized for the cheese." said Abby.

"Whoa." said Dean, as he stood against the wall.

"Should we put this in the kitchen?" asked Abby as she patted the block of cheese.

"I don't know, do you think it's edible?" asked Willow. Abby leaned foreward and slid her hands under the cheese to carry it to the kitchen.

"Here, let me h .. .. whoa." cut off Sam as Abby lifted the large block by herself.

"I guess we know what the gift was." said Willow as she stared at Abby, an amused smile on her face.

"What?" asked Abby, suprised at the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"We all tried to lift it earlier to see if maybe you were under it." said Bobby.

"Took 4 of us to do it." said Damien as he moved over to sniff the bed where the cheese had been. "Whoooowheee, girlie you might want to change your sheets, and maybe your mattress, maybe just change the whole bed cuz that cheese smell is pure rank."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Guess what! Guess What! In the next one, someone gets kissed in the middle of the night and some gummibears are drowned! and a black eye is involved. _


	31. Of Pickles, Poles and Chocolate Factory

**Of Pickles, Poles and Chocolate Factories**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**2 days later. . .. **

Dean yawned and rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled up to Bobby's house. Sam was fast asleep in the back seat, with his duffel bag under his head. He tapped Sam's leg as he cut off the engine.

"Come on Sammy, wake up, we're here." said Dean as he slid out of the car to get his bag out of the trunk.

"Mmmmm." groaned Sam as he woke up. Dean watched as his brother sat up and practically sleep walked into Bobby's house. They'd just gotten back from getting rid of an angry ghost a few towns away. It had been almost routine, well as close to routine as they could get, they'd been thrown around, slammed into things and yelled at by the pissed off spirit before they finally managed to locate and burn the bones. Dean hoisted his bag over his shoulder and was about to go into Bobby's when he heard a loud crashing sound that seemed to have come from Abby's house. He whirled around and stared at her house for a second before dropping his bag on the ground and racing towards the house.

He paused when he got to the front door, in the dark it looked like the door was wide open but a few steps closer revealed the door lying on the ground, completely off it's hinges. Dean was about to run inside when he heard a groan from under the door, he pushed it aside, his eyes widening in shock when he saw Abby lying on the ground, one hand pressed over her right eye.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Dean as he knelt down next to her and helped her sit up. "Are they still here?" he asked, pulling his gun out of the back of his pants as soon as she was sitting up.

"Are who still here?" asked Abby, wincing as she gingerly touched the rapidly darkening skin around her right eye.

"Whoever kicked in your door." said Dean as he looked around the room.

"That was me, I still don't have a handle on my new strength, I was trying to open the door and accidently went all hulk smash." said Abby, looking sheepish. Dean chuckled as he tucked his gun back in his waistband.

"Great, laugh at the super freak why don't you." mumbled Abby as she pouted up at him, her right eye covered with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, I'm just relieved you're not under attack." said Dean as he took hold of her left hand and helped her stand. "Here, let me take a look at that." he said as he put his hand over her right eye and gently pried it off, he grimmanced when he saw the rapidly discolouring flesh around her eye. "Come on, lets go put something on that." said Dean as he led her to the kitchen.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas folded his arms as he stood under the tree where Gabe was sitting. He had been standing there for almost an hour now without saying a word. It wasn't that he had nothing to say, it was that he didn't exactly know how to say it. His brother was dressed in a bright orange sundress, a blue, flowered hat perched on top of his red wig. His brother resembled a bag of those colourful chocolate candies named after the alphabet that Dean liked to eat.

Gabe dabbed his eyes with a green handkerchief as he watched Quinten gallop around the clearing, stopping every now and then to scoop up a mouthful of sunflowers. His son appeared to be attracted to flowers which was part of why he was dressed so colourfully, to try to attract the horse, the other part of the reason was that he just plain liked how the bright hues made him feel.

"Isn' t he precious." said Gabe as he turned to look at Cas. The horse sat back on it's hindlegs and began to lick one of it's hooves.

"If that is how you perceive him." said Cas slowly, not wanting to comment on his brothers new. .. son.

"Hey guys," said Loki as he popped up next to the angels in a swirl of green light.

"Hello." said Cas as Gabe nodded at Loki.

"Are you ready?" asked Loki as he stared down at Gabe.

"No! So go away and come back never." said Gabe as he turned back to gaze at Quinten who was galloping around the clearing again, his eight legs carrying him much faster than a normal horse's.

"What's going on?" asked Cas, a little confused at the exchange.

"Your brother or rather your sister at the moment, refuses to let me re-stem him." said Loki.

"Re...stem?" questioned Cas as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, re-kibble his bits, give him back his pickle, replace the hole with the pole, change him back from Eve to Steve, give him back his vertical stick or dipstick, his Willy wonka and the chocolate factory, his peacock. Oh come on, do I really have to say it?," asked Loki in exasperation when Cas' confused expression didn't change. "That last one was pretty obvious." he sighed.

"I do not understand." said Cas, turning to Gabe for clarification.

"He wants to make me a real boy again." said Gabe.

"You mean he wants to change your genitals back to those of a male." said Cas as it dawned on him.

"That's what I said." said Loki in exasperation as he threw his hands up in the air.

"No it isn't, you said you wanted to give a pickle a pole in a chocolate factory with a peacock." said Cas, brow furrowed as he tried to understand the expressions Loki had used.

"Why do I even bother?" muttered Loki. "Look, just get over here so I can turn you back." he said as he turned to Gabe.

"You'll never take me alive!" screeched Gabe as he pulled out an almost fluorescent umbrella and brandished it in front of Loki.

"A bit melodramatic aren't we?" asked Loki as he raised an eyebrow at Gabe who promptly disappeared, taking Quinten with him. Loki turned to look at Cas who was standing there staring at the spot his brother had just been. Loki blinked in suprise before shaking his head in disbelief at what had just happened. Loki opened his mouth to say something but, nothing seemed appropriate. He closed it again and sighed before disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Now I understand, Steve is a male name and Eve is a female name so he meant he wanted to change Gabriel from a female to a male." said Cas to himself as he finally understood one of the phrases Loki had used. "I still don't understand what the preserved cuccumbers and automobile parts had to do with it." he muttered to himself.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby sat on the counter, her hand on her eye as Dean rummaged through her freezer for something she could put on it.

"What are those?" he asked as he found a bag of small colorful things. They looked a bit like gummi bears but there was a lot of ice in the bag as well. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.

"They're gummi bears that Willow drowned and froze." said Abby with a grin as she looked at the bag, she'd forgotten that those were in the freezer.

"Come again." said Dean as he walked over to her while examining the bag.

"Willow says gummi bears are evil so when Bobby gave Lily a bag yesterday, Will freaked and filled the bag with water. Said she was drowning them before freezing the evil out of their colourful gummi butts." said Abby, with a chuckle. Dean looked at her with a bewildered look on his face before shaking his head and walking over to her with the bag. He stood between her legs, dangling off the counter, as he took hold of her hand on her eye and gently moved it away.

"Here, this'll help." he said as he gingerly pressed the bag of frozen gummies to her eye. Abby gazed up at him as he gently lifted the bag and grimmanced at the rapidly darkening bruise. She realised he was still holding her right hand as he leaned closer to get a better look at her eye. She took a deep breath as she took in their position, had he always smelled this good? Was he even aware of the effect he was having on her just by being this close? Her heart was pounding out of her chest and the air seemed to be thickening, never before had a guy had this effect on her just by being there.

"Thanks." she said quietly as she stared at him, unable to tear her gaze away from his unbelievably handsome face, inches away from hers, making it hard to think straight.

"No problem." said Dean as he grinned at her, trying to ignore his heart hammering away in his chest as he took in their almost compromising position, him securely between her legs, her hand nestled in his in the darkened kitchen.

"So how was the hunt?" asked Abby, doing her best to calm her racing heart.

"Well no one died, so it was good." said Dean, resting his free hand on the counter next to her as he released her hand reluctantly. He wasn't quite sure why he didn't let her hold the bag herself, her hand was on it as well. It was almost like if he let go of the bag, he wouldn't have a reason to stand so close to her anymore and truth be told, he liked being this close to her, it just felt. .. . .right.

"Awesome." said Abby, nodding a little, making the bag slip slightly. Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion when he noticed that he didn't see any more discoloured skin. He lifted the bag off gently to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the dark lighting and almost gasped when he saw her eye. It was normal again, with no sign if it being bruised in the first place.

"Whoa." breathed Dean as he put the bag on the counter and leaned a little closer so he could get a better look. "It's like it was never there." he said.

"Upside to the whole hulk thing, I seem to heal very fast." said Abby as she gingerly touched the area around her eye.

"Amazing." muttered Dean as he ran his thumb under her eye, inadvertently cupping her face. Abby closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her face. Dean gazed down at her, his little finger was resting on her neck and he could feel her pulse hammering under it. It took him a minute to realise that it was because of him, for some reason, instead of the ego boost he usually got from knowing he had that effect on a girl he felt a sense of relief mingled with happiness, he was ecstatic that she felt that way about him. It reminded him of the way he'd felt when she told him she forgave him for the whole misunderstanding when he'd thought she'd attacked Sam. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and his gaze fell to her lips. He flashed back to that night on the hood of the car for maybe the thousandth time since their almost kiss, if he had moved just a little quicker, maybe leaned in a little earlier. . .. .. . He was dying to know what it would have felt like but he wanted to make sure she was ok with it. He stopped when he remembered the way she'd looked at him when he had her tied up in the back of his car, guilt rolled around in his chest. Suddenly Abby reached out and slid her arms around his neck, puling him closer, closing the gap between them as she pressed her lips to his.

Abby felt her breath hitch in her throat when she realised Dean was leaning in closer. Her already racing heart tailspun into overdrive and she was amazed that hadn't popped out of her chest yet. She could have screamed in disappointment when she noticed him stop. She almost let him move back again, but she thought to herself, why should she let him decide whether this happened or not? She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, letting out an incredibly girly sound that she was quite sure she'd never made before in her life as his lips touched hers. Any other time she would have beem mortified at the sound that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan, but it seemed to encourage and reassure Dean who kissed her back with no hesitancy, his thumb stroking her cheek as his free arm slid around her waist holding her close.

Abby felt like she was floating as Dean's lips moved over hers, she hadn't expected it to affect her like this, it was like fire and ice rolled into one, she felt hot and cold all at the same time. She finally understood the lyrics to "Fever", she relished the feel of his, warm, perfect lips carressing hers, teasing her into a feverish frenzy. She slid her arms around his waist as the kiss gradually became more intense, resting her hands on the small of his back, feeling the way it curved as he leaned towards her. Dean pressed closer to her, sliding one of his hands down to her back, to twine his fingers in the long, silky, black strands that tumbled over her shoulders. He felt her surge against him as she slid her hands up his back to wrap her arms around his neck again. His mind was a whirl of confusion, all he knew was that no other kiss he had ever had in his life compared to this one and he never wanted it to end. He was about to deepen the kiss when suddenly the warmth of her body against him was gone and he felt like he was freezing as a cool wind blew across his chest. He stumbled as he lost his footing and almost fell as he found himself standing in front of the ocean.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_O_O *blinks* did you see that? I wasn't the only one right? Dean really did go poof *runs off to consult muse and find out what's going on*_

Damien: Hello, all you lovely readers, thank you for reading this story and making Celeste and her muse incredibly happy, happy writers make for interesting times. And all you wondeful reviewers make us all smile like maniacs, the only thing that would make me happier is if any of you would maybe let me know where I can find a few hotties that don't mind scales. *falls as an empty whiskey bottle smashes into the side of his head*

Bobby: Hey, I wasn't done with that.

Bran: Damn, cheating manwhore of a dragon, trying to pull readers into his depravity *drags Damien off by his tail*

Cas: Why won't anyone explain to me what chocolate factories have to do with genitals ? *sad face*


	32. Dean Winchester, Hero For Hire

**Dean Winchester, Hero For Hire**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby felt like she was floating as Dean's lips moved over hers, she hadn't expected it to affect her like this, it was like fire and ice rolled into one, she felt hot and cold all at the same time. She finally understood the lyrics to "Fever", she relished the feel of his, warm, perfect lips carressing hers, teasing her into a feverish frenzy. She slid her arms around his waist as the kiss gradually became more intense, resting her hands on the small of his back, feeling the way it curved as he leaned towards her. Dean pressed closer to her, sliding one of his hands down to her back, to twine his fingers in the long, silky, black strands that tumbled over her shoulders. He felt her surge against him as she slid her hands up his back to wrap her arms around his neck again. His mind was a whirl of confusion, all he knew was that no other kiss he had ever had in his life compared to this one and he never wanted it to end. He was about to deepen the kiss when suddenly the warmth of her body against him was gone and he felt like he was freezing. He stumbled as he lost his footing and almost fell as he found himself standing in front of the ocean.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby's eyes shot open and she almost fell off the counter as Dean disappeared. She looked around the room in a daze. Had she been dreaming? No she couldn't have been, around her eye still felt raw and the bag of frozen gummibears was on the counter next to her. She reached up and touched her lips, still tingling from the feel of Dean's on them, despite the situation, she couldn't hold back the smile that erupted, the kiss had been all but magical. She slid off the counter and raced off to find Damien and Bran, maybe one of them had seen what happened to Dean. She was halfway to Bobby's when she felt something grab her shoulders and lift her into the air.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean's eyes widened in horror as a pair of muscular, hairy arms encircled his waist from behind and an orange sundress fluttered around his legs from his attacker.

"Dean! You've come to save me." squealed Gabe as he hugged Dean tight.

"What the hell man, let go." said Dean as he tried to get out of Gabe's grasp, but the angel was way too strong for him to get free.

"No, you have to save me." said Gabe as he hugged Dean tighter, almost cutting off his air supply.

"Save you from what?" asked Dean as he squirmed, doing his best to break Gabe's grip.

"You really need to stop being such a drama llama, all I want to do is put you back the way you were before." said Loki as he appeared in front of Dean.

"What's going on?" asked Dean, pissed at Gabe for popping him out of Abby's house. Oh God, Abby, he couldn't begin to imagine what she must be thinking. This was the second time something weird had happened just after things were. .. heating up.

"Your friend doesn't want his disco stick back." said Loki with a frustrated sigh.

"Really, a Gaga reference, from you?" asked Dean in surprise.

"The fact that you got it says a lot about your listening habits." said Loki as he smirked at Dean.

"You're a . .. listening habits." muttered Dean, looking flustered for a second before going back to trying to break free from Gabe.

"This is really a bad time Gabe, could you just send me back, we can deal with your drama later." growled Dean.

"What's so important?" asked Loki curiously, noticing how desperate Dean looked.

"I was. .. " Dean trailed off as he remembered Gabe thought of himself as Abby's dad and would probably flay him within an inch of his life, heal him and then do it all over again, if he said he'd just been engaged in a mind-blowing, toe curling, fireworks behind the eyelids lip smackdown with his daughter.

"You were what?" asked Gabe with narrowed eyes, wondering why Dean was suddenly avoiding his gaze.

"Could you explain the preserved cuccumber expression to me." said Cas as he appeared next to Loki.

"Cuccumbers?" asked Dean in suprise. "You know what, I don't even want to know, I've been beat up by an angry ghost, I'm exhausted and you just.. .. " began Dean, but he was cut off by a loud clanging sound as Gabe stepped back and a suit of armour appeared and wrapped itself around Dean, the visor on the helmet slamming shut. "What the hell!" exclaimed Dean in a muffled voice. Gabe grabbed the visor and opened it, pushing his face into the opening.

"You are to be my night in shining armour and you're gonna save me from the blue fairy." said Gabe, before slamming the visor shut again. He grabbed Dean's metal clad shoulders and turned him to face Loki. "Now get to saving." he said as he pushed Dean foreward. Dean stumbled in the heavy suit of armour before catching his footing.

"This really isn't necessary, now hold still." said Loki as he pointed around Dean and at Gabe, a bolt of green light shooting out of his index finger and headed straight at Gabe who promptly ducked.

"Noooo!" screeched Gabe as he disappeared with Quinten who had been happily frolicking in the waves.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Loki as he disappeared in a swirl of green light to follow Gabe.

"Cas?" called out Dean, hoping the angel was still there, unable to see anything through the visor. Cas stared at Dean expectantly for a moment, waiting for him to say something more, not realising the hunter couldn't see him.

"Are you there man?" asked Dean, reaching out with his armoured hands, hoping against hope that Cas hadn't vanished on him.

"I'm not a man, I'm an angel." said Cas, still pondering what cuccumbers and automobile parts had to do with fixing his brother.

"Think maybe you could send me back to A. .. er Bobby's?" asked Dean, quickly switching names as he remembered Cas coming a hair's width away from smiting him in the bathroom after seeing him with Abby. Cas nodded distractedly as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder and they both disappeared.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby looked up and saw a large, scaled, green belly as she found herself flying through the air.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as Damien grinned down at her before looking ahead again.

"I just found out something that I think you need to hear for yourself." said Damien as he took a right turn and began to descend over a large forest.

"Hang on, I was with Dean a few minutes ago and he disappeared, did you see what happened to him?" asked Abby, staring down at the trees, glistening in the moonlight as a light drizzle began to fall.

"Oh yeah, Gabe poofed him over to where he was, he's ok. By the way, I saw you guys making with the smoochies as well, giiiirl, I'm jealous as hell, but I'm so glad you guys finally got around to it." said Damien, grinning down at her.

"Ok, you guys seeing everything is kinda useful but really creepy." said Abby, not really mad at Damien, grinning ruefully up at him.

"Here's the deal, Felix, Bran and I can't see the person who tried to turn you into a cat so we made a wager to find out what was going on, and we all found different seers, and the others came up empty-handed, but the one I found insists on meeting you before telling me anything." said Damien as he maneuvered her while flying so she was sitting on his back.

"Isn't that a little suspicious?" asked Abby, yelling over the wind that was whipping at them as Damien picked up the speed trying to get there before the rain grew heavier.

"A little, but don't worry, I'll be there to keep you safe, so you can have another smooch-a-thon with that hunky slice of hunter pie." said Damien, laughing when she smacked his back playfully.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Myra frowned as she looked down at the notes she'd been making. The demon she'd met earlier had told her that Crowley had not only deliberately not attempted to avenge Azazeel, he'd even helped the Winchesters out of a few tight spots. The Winchesters had killed Azazeel and Crowley had known how much old yellow eyes had meant to her. She knew what she had to do, she was going to have to kill Crowley along with the Winchesters. Myra sighed, yet another thing to add to her already long to-do list. Top priority was to find some way to incapacitate Abby without killing her. Killing the Winchesters was starting to compete with that goal for first place.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Willow's eye shot open as she heard a crashing sound downstairs. She slid out of bed, casting a glance at her sister's sleeping form as she made her way out of the room to see what was going on. She was about to check on Abby when she saw Dean in the doorway, pulling the door aside to reveal Abby. As soon as she was sure Abby was ok, she slipped out the back door to go look for Sam, if Dean was back, it meant Sam was too and she was dying to see him. Plus, she was quite sure Abby wouldn't mind being alone with Dean.

Willow watched as a light came on in Bobby's house and Sam passed in front of the window. She made her way across the salvage yard and stood outside for a moment, wondering whether she should climb up the tree next to Sam's window or use the front door. She decided against the front door and made her way up the tree. She tapped on the window and grinned when she saw Sam spin around and stare at it in confusion for a second, the glare from the light inside the room was reflecting off the glass, making it impossible for him to see outside. She tapped again and he walked over and opened it cautiously, keeping one hand on the gun secure in the back of his pants.

"Welcome back Jolls." she said with a grin as he opened the window.

"Good to be. .. " Sam began but he cut off as Willow leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Back" he finished when she leaned back to look into his eyes as she smiled at him.

"I missed you." she said, leaning her elbows on the window sill her feet perched precariously on the tree branch.

"I missed you too." said Sam, as he knelt in front of the window and carressed the side of her face with his hand.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo after the next one I'm gonna have to up my rating to M, know what that means TEA PARTY TIME! (cuz of all the cut up lemons) ._

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, your awesome reviews keep the writers block at bay __^_^ _

_Deangurl4life and I wrote a story called "It started with a taste" It's up on my page and is pure lemoney goodness, in which Dean's a vampire and has his sights set on a certain waitress. (Shameless self-advertistment. .. yay for shamelessness?)_


	33. That Which We call A Sam

_Hi all *waves* did you see it yet? huh? huh? The rating changed and this chapter is the beginning of the reason why, I'll zip it now and let you read :). .. ..ONWARDS WITH THE TEAPARTY! *dances with the teapot*_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**That Which We Call a Sam. . . . **

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Welcome back Jolls," said Willow with a grin as Sam opened the window.

"Good to be. .. " Sam began but he cut off when Willow gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Back" he whispered, his eyes still closed as she leaned back to watch them flutter open, smiling at him.

"I missed you." she said, leaning her elbows on the window sill her feet perched precariously on the tree branch.

"I missed you too." said Sam, as he knelt in front of the window and carressed the side of her face with his hand.

"So can I come in?" asked Willow as she placed her hand on the one he had on her cheek, loving the way his hand felt on her face.

"I don't know, I kinda like you hanging out my window, moonlight floating in, stars overhead, very Romeo and Juliet." said Sam teasingly as he smiled at her.

"Hmmm. .. I didn't like that story, they both died in the end." said Willow, tilting her head sideways, leaning further into his hand as she did so.

"It's like the ultimate love story." protested Sam. "Oh Willow, Willow, wherefore art thou Willow." he whispered, placing his free hand over his chest, attempting to appear dramatic.

"What's in a name? That which we call a Sam by any other name would smell as sweet." said Willow, unable to hold back a giggle as she quoted Juliet to him. "And daaaaamn, you smell good." she added with a grin. Sam laughed as he slid his arms under her shoulders, hooking his arms under hers as he pulled her into the room through the window. Just as she was almost completely in the room, his foot slipped on the carpet and he fell backwards, pulling her along with him.

Willlow heard Sam grunt as she fell onto his chest. She straddled his waist and planted her hands on either side of his head as she stared down at him.

"Are you alright?" asked Willow, worried he might have hurt himself.

"Never been better." said Sam grinning up at her as he reached up to carress the side of her face, exhaustion forgotten. Willow closed her eyes, at his touch, loving the way his large hand felt on her skin. The next thing she knew Sam was sitting up, his arms around her waist, lips moving over hers. Her hands slid around his neck as she twined them in the shaggy strands.

Sam flicked the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, begging entrance as his hands roved over her back, pressing her closer to him. He heard her moan sofly as she granted him access and his tongue flicked against hers, exploring, probing, tasting.

Willow felt like the room was spinning as Sam lips explored hers, then she realised she really was spinning, how had she not noticed Sam standing up with her, arms supporting her as he moved towards the bed in the corner of the room?

Sam leaned forward as he felt his toes bump against one of the legs of the bed, laying Willow down as he hovered over her. He hadn't even realised he was moving until his foot hit the bed and he found himself hovering over her, straddling her legs as he kissed her. He leaned back and gazed down at her, taking a moment to admire the beautiful creature that lay beneath him, staring up at him with large, green, adoring eyes.

"God, you're beautiful." he whispered as he looked at her, her red hair fanning out on the bed under her head, kiss-swollen lips parted slightly before curving into a smile as she carressed the back of his neck, fingers roving over his skin as she gazed up at the hunter.

"Aww Jolls, you're making me blush." she said, turning a faint shade of pink, making him chuckle as he ran his knuckles along the underside of her jawline, watching as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly, allowing his fingers to roam freely. Sam leaned down and gently kissed the side of her neck, a soft moan erupted from her lips, encouraging him as he slid his fingers lower to find the hem of her dress. He fisted his hands in the cloth, pausing as he pulled back a bit, wanting to make sure she was on board with this. His worries evaporated when she reached up and pushed his jacket over his shoulders, almost tearing his shirt as she fisted her hands in the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, sitting up so she could touch him properly. She ran her hands over his bare chest, making a mental map of every groove, every muscular bulge, how he bit on his bottom lip when her thumbs rolled against his nipples.

"You sure about this?" asked Sam, his voice rough with passion as he squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of her hands making their way down his stomach to undo his jeans.

"I've been sure from the first day we met." whispered Willow as she planted a soft kiss on his toned abdomen. Sam groaned as she slipped her hands into his pants, fingertips grazing his 'arising situation', impatient after his zipper got caught.

"If you keep that up, this'll be over before it even starts." he said in a husky voice as he took hold of her hands and pinned them over her head with one hand as he pushed her into the bed again and planted a hot, open mouthed kiss just above the neckline of her dress.

Willow's eyes went wide when she felt herself unable to move her arms, who knew Sam would be so dominating, she loved every second of it. She arched up against him as his hot mouth worked it's way down her chest, pausing in the valley between her breasts.

"Saaamm." she whimpered, needing, wanting to touch him, to feel more of him. He took the hint and leaned back, freeing her hands so she could help him pull off her dress. As soon as it was off, he tossed it over his shoulder as he leaned over her, moving in to capture her lips with his, kissing her gently at first, but as she surged against him, hands sliding over his back, he increased the intensity of the kiss. His hands cupped her face as he plundered her mouth with his, soft moans erupting from her as he slid his hands down the side of her neck, to unclasp her bra which soon found itself on the floor. Willow felt his hands slide over her body, lips slowly leaving hers to make their way down her chest, kissing and nipping gently. She gasped when she felt him tug her right nipple into his hot, needy mouth, lips and tongue driving her crazy. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt a finger slip into her. She realised with a start that he had somehow managed to slip her underwear off without her noticing, a quick glance told her that the rest of his clothes were gone as well.

"When did you do that?" she asked in amazement, gesturing to his jeans on the floor. Sam chuckled at her wide eyed stare before leaning in and kissing the side of her neck. Willow gasped as he slipped another finger into her, gently working them inside her as he claimed the neglected nipple with his mouth. Her breathless moans filled his ears as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, his fingers pressing and nudging that spot inside her that made her stomach flutter deliciously. Suddenly she was flying over the edge, eyes squeezed shut, face contorted in obvious pleasure as his name escaped her lips in a strangled moan.

Sam slowly slipped his fingers out of her as he gazed down at her, brushing her hair away from her face so he could see her properly. He smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wow," she breathed, as she shot him a lazy, sated grin making him chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her gently, his hands cupping her rear, squeezing fondly before slipping them down to guide her legs around his waist. Willow gasped as she felt his arousal pressed against her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to her entrance. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly slid into her. She let out a soft whimper as he entered her and felt him still inside her.

"You alright Will?" he asked, gazing into her eyes, shaking slightly with the effort it took to remain still, as her velvety walls gripped him tight, but not wanting to hurt her.

"Yeah, you're just so . .. not small." she said with a soft laugh. Sam chuckled as he carressed the side of her face with his thumb before leaning down and kissing her tenderly. He felt her slide her hands to his shoulders, gripping tightly as he slowly inched out of her before gliding back in slowly. Willow felt like he was carressing her very soul as he gave her a hot, slow kiss as he moved inside her with slow, steady strokes, her hips meeting his as they found a languid rhythm, just slow enough to keep both of them on edge. She gazed up at him, mesmerized as he rested his forehead on hers, eyes trained on hers, doing his best to keep control.

He shifted his angle slightly, and she cried out as she felt herself flying over the edge, her peak taking her by suprise as he continued to move inside of her. Her walls spasmed and rippled around his length and he lost it, unable to hold back any longer he began to snap his hips faster, his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent as she moved under him, meeting him thrust for thrust.  
>"Wiiill" he groaned as he felt himself take a nosedive over that wondrous edge of pleasure. Willow had barely come down from her second high when she felt herself spiralling towards another. She heard Sam groan out her name just as she damn near screamed his, feeling herself plunmmeting over the edge along with him. Sam slumped against her, trying to catch his breath, his face buried in the side of her neck.<p>

"Damn Jolls, if I'd known it was going to be this amazing, I would have climbed into your window the first day we met." she breathed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they both tried to catch their breath. She giggled when he trailed his fingers up her sides in response, making her squirm under him.

"Hmmm, ticklish huh, gotta remember that for later." said Sam with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over onto his back, pulling her onto his chest to avoid crushing her with his muscular bulk.

Willow sighed contentedly as she planted a kiss on his chest before laying her head on it, exhaustion catching up to both of them. Sam stroked her hair gently as he felt himself drifting into slumber, a peaceful calm washing over him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_*bites nails nervously* sooooo what did you guys think? Teaparties always make the muse a little nervous. _

_A big thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers._

_To my anonymous reviewers who I couldn't reply to, thank you so much for taking the time to drop me a line :)_

_I appreciate each and every review and grin like a baboon on crack each time I get a notification. More drama in the next one and Cas gets to have a itsy bitsy fluffy moment, Happy Friday All! IT"S FRIDAY WOOOOOTT! _


	34. Holy Ketchup?

**Holy!. uhhh.. Ketchup?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Bobby froze as he walked into the living room, what the hell was going on here? Why were there butterflies everywhere getting their powder on his furniture? He shot a glance at the table in the corner where he had placed his bottle of Jack, it was still sealed and full so no, he wasn't anywhere near as drunk as he should have been to be seeing what he was seeing. A butterfly landed on his nose and he stared at it for a moment, taking in the orange and black wings as the insect slowly flapped its wings.

"You know, you should consider getting a nose ring, that doesn't look half bad." said Felix as he sat on the back of Bobby's couch, surrounded by butterflies, a nut perched in his tiny paws.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bobby as he wiggled his nose, trying to dislodge the butterfly which held on stubbornly.

"Bran's got butterfly disease." said Felix as he popped the nut into his mouth, shell and all, munching loudly.

"I do not." grumbled Branjidth from the corner of the room, so heavily surrounded by butterflies that not an inch of him was visible. "Ok. .. well maybe a little." he grumpily added under his breath.

"Is it contagious?" asked Bobby, eyeing the butterfly on his nose warily, doing his best not to smile as the insect fluttered its wings.

"Nope, it should wear off in a few minutes, or possibly weeks, depending on how much of a funk he's in." said Felix.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" asked Bobby as he shook his head vigorously trying to dislodge the butterfly without hurting it, powder from its wings staining his nose.

"See the three of us made a bet and Damien won. Bran here made this big speech about how he was gonna win and the two of us were gonna be his little bitches, but when he lost, he fell into a funk and unicorns in a funk get butterfly disease." explained Felix.

"It's supposed to cheer us up and get us out of it but IT"S NOT WORKING!" yelled Bran, scattering the butterflies for a second, but the moment the yelling stopped they all settled on him again.

"I'm too old for this crap." muttered Bobby as turned around and headed out of the room, this would all be better in the morning. .. .hopefully. He trudged up the stairs wondering if he could sleep without smooshing the butterfly on his nose, the damn thing was kinda cute.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean clunked into Abby's living room, stepping over the fallen front door, moving clumsily in the suit of armour. He had purposely told Cas to bring him to Bobby's but the angel had landed at Abby's and he wasn't about to point that out, he was dying to see Abby and let her know he hadn't pulled the disappearing act on purpose.

"What happened to the door?" asked Cas curiously as he tilted his head sideways to regard the door.

"Abby broke it by accident when she tried to open it." said Lily as she stood at the top of the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "She also broke the bathroom door, her bedroom door and the faucet in the kitchen, her new strength's out of control."

"Where is she?" asked Dean.

"Is that you Dean?" she asked as she peered at the suit of armour, trying to clear her sleep-bleared vision.

"Yeah, it's me, Cas can you get me out of this thing?" asked Dean. Cas put a hand on his shoulder and made the suit disappear. "Thanks man." said Dean, relieved to be out of the heavy, constricting, clunky outfit, he'd been sweating like a pig in a turtleneck.

"Abby went somewhere with Damien and Willow snuck out to see Sam." said Lily as she got to the bottom of the steps. "What's up Cas? You're wearing your confused puppy face." said Lily as she caught sight of Cas' expression.

"My face resembles a dog's? Am I changing like Dean did?" asked Cas in alarm as he reached up to touch his face. Dean shook his head and went outside to wait for Abby to come back. He sat on the porch swing, listening as Lily explained what she meant to Cas.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Crowley stared at Myra in disbelief as she tried to exorcise him. She had cast a paralyzing spell on him first, unaware that he was immune to spells, thanks to a powerful tatoo given to him by an indebted monk caught in a compromising situation. He couldn't believe it, his own daughter, betraying him like this, true he hadn't tried to avenge Azazeel, but as far as he could see, he hadn't done anything to warrant getting exorcised. Related or not, there was no way he was taking this insult, after all, he was the king of hell, he had a reputation to uphold.

"It didn't have to be this way." he said a little sadly before disappearing, anger seeping into his voice. Myra stared at the spot he had been, a chill washing over her as she realised her spell hadn't worked on him, that had been one of the most powerful paralyzing spells she knew. She'd just made an extremely formidable enemy, for once in her life, Myra was scared.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas looked down at the top of Lily's head as she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, fast asleep, one hand on his knee, the other on the step behind her. She'd patiently explained each of Loki's expressions earlier, doing her best not to blush as Cas fired questions at her about why they meant what they did. Cas felt her slipping slightly and reflexively curled an arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling, inadvertantly making her arm slide down his knee to wrap around his waist. She murmured incoherently and he felt something stirring in his stomach. Was something wrong with his vessel? He wanted to ask Lily, she never got impatient with him or got exasperated like the others did when he was confused but he could tell she was tired and didn't want to wake her, something about the way she felt in his arms made him feel. .. . happy, and he didn't want this feeling to go away.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean woke up to the sound of flapping as a cool breeze assaulted his face. He opened his eyes in time to see Damien put Abby down. The sun was just coming up, chasing away the lingering shadows of the night.

"Don't worry, I know it looks bad but. .. ok, it's really bad, but we'll find a way." said Damien patting her on the back before making his way over to Bobby's to find Bran and maybe catch some sleep. Dean's eyes widened in horror when Abby turned around to face the house, her shirt and face stained with large red splotches.

"Holy sh. .. what happened?" asked Dean.

"Oh, don't worry, this is just ketchup, the seer apparently makes it herself and she uses holy water and long story short, she was making sure I wasn't a demon." said Abby as she wiped a large blob of ketchup off her forehead. "Large, green and scaley doesn't even have to touch silver but I get doused in holy ketchup." mumbled Abby.

"Seer?" asked Dean.

"Yeah" Said Abby as she plopped down on the porch swing, looking worn out. "We found out who turned you into a cat." she said as she put her elbows on her knees and looked up at him as he sat on the swing next to her.

"As the seer put it, it was my evil soul twin." said Abby.

"Huh?" asked Dean in confusion.

"Turns out around the same time Cas and Gabe touched the rainbow, two demons took a swim in the river styx. . ." began Abby.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam's eyes fluttered open as he woke up, he grinned when he felt Willow shift slightly in his arms, still fast asleep. He looked down and felt her arms tighten around his chest, her legs all tangled with his, trapping him in a pleasant way. Sam kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair, he could get used to waking up like this.

"Mmmm, morning Jolls." she murmured as she woke up and tilted her face to look up at him. Sam felt like his heart was swelling in his chest, she was so damn beautiful, he couldn't begin to describe the emotions dancing inside him.

"Good morning." he replied, using his thumb to brush her hair off her face so he could see her properly. She smiled sleepily at him as he leaned in and kissed her softly, brushing her lips softly with his. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and they both jumped.

"Sam!" yelled Bobby as he banged on the door. "Come help me fix breakfast, that dragon eats like a pig!"

"I do not!" protested Damien as he passed in the hallway on his way to find Branjidth. "Though I wouldn't say no to a large breakfast, I'm starving" he added under his breath.

"I'll be right there." called back Sam, his eyes never leaving Willow's.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed." whispered Willow as she snuggled closer to Sam, burying her face in his chest.

"Me neither, but if we don't get out there, he'll probably come busting in here." said Sam even as he hugged her closer. Willow kissed his chest before groaning as they separated and got out of bed.

"How did my dress get all the way up there?" asked Willow as she pulled on her underwear, peering up at the dress perched on top of the closet a good foot and a half out of her reach.

"Sorry bout that." said Sam with a sheepish grin as he pulled on his pants before retrieving it for her, barely having to stretch.

"You're freakishly tall you know that." said Willow with a laugh as she put her arms up and he slipped the dress over her head. "I like it." she whispered, making him chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a fiery kiss.

"Come on, let's go help Bobby." said Sam as they broke apart slowly. He took her hand and led her out of the room. As they got to the doorway Willow inhaled sharply and dropped to her knees.

"Will, what's wrong?" asked Sam in alarm as he knelt down next to her.

"I. .. I c-can't breathe" she choked, grabbing her throat. Suddenly, to Sam's horror, Willow vanished.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_HEY GUYS! *all excited* It's Monday! Know what that means? Huh? huh? Do ya?_

_*grumpily* means I gotta drag my butt out of my tiny, cozy bed and go to class. Cold mornings like this one I wish I could wear my bed to school lol, I bet I could though, it's so small if I grow one more inch my feet'd poke off and I'm not even all that tall. _

_Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, you guys are magically delicious, wait, I'm thinking of my cereal. . .you guys are magically amazing _^_^


	35. So did you touch it ?

**So did you. .. . touch it?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So basically there's a demon out there who's your evil half looking for a way to do you in without. .. doing you in." said Dean, trying to understand what she'd just told him, as he looked over at Abby who was staring at the ground.

"Yeah, turns out if I die, so does she, the only reason either of us exists is because of the other, something to do with cosmic balance and the way our souls were created. Well soul in my case and demonic essence in her case." said Abby. "She's also the one who tried to turn me into a cat, but somehow it worked on you instead. She's also the one who kidnapped Lily and tore Ryan apart."

"I get it, if you're a cat, you're basically neutralized and the prophecy that says you're going to destroy her never comes true." said Dean, nodding thoughtfully. "The seer didn't say exactly how you're gonna wind up destroying her?" questioned Dean.

"Nope, I'm not even sure if all this is true, she seemed a bit cuckoo for coco puffs, said her underwear was made of snake skin and asked if I wanted to pet it, said if I touched it right, it would hiss." said Abby with a laugh as she dropped her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. Dean chuckled as he ran a hand over his face.

"So did you?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow at her, a large grin on his face.

"Did I what?" asked Abby in suprise as she looked at him, catching his grin which set off little fireworks in her stomach.

"Did you touch it?" asked Dean.

"It was suprisingly soft." said Abby with a laugh as she wiped a blob of ketchup off the front of her shirt. "And no, it didn't hiss, guess I didn't do it right."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas watched as Lily stirred, yawning as she woke up. She jumped when she felt something warm and solid in her arms and realised she was sitting on the stairs next to Cas, his arms wrapped around her, holding her steady.

"Good morning." said Cas as he stared down at her, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Good morning." said Lily with a sleepy grin. "Sorry I fell asleep. Did you sit here all night?" she asked in suprise.

"It was only a few hours, you looked comfortable, I didn't want to move you." said Cas, slowly letting go as she leaned back, watching as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "I quite liked it." he added under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

"I said I liked being next to you, watching you sleep is. .. nice." said Cas. Lily chuckled as she tried to hide the blush that crept up her face. Suddenly there was a loud thudding sound outside, accompanied by Sam's panicked voice and they both looked towards the door.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean! We gotta go!" called Sam as he ran over to the porch where Dean and Abby were sitting, both staring at him in concerned confusion at the wild look on his face.

"Where? Why? What's going on?" asked Dean as he stood up, a bit taken aback by the desparation in Sam's voice.

"Willow's disappeared and we have to find her." said Sam.

"Disappeared?" asked Lily, worry washing over her, as she and Cas walked over the broken door.

"Yes disapeared, one minute she was right next to me and then next thing she's choking and gasping for air, saying she can't breathe and then she's gone." said Sam in a rush, not sure what he was going to do but desparate to do something, anything to find Willow, he couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

"That's the same thing that happened to me when that demon kidnapped me." said Lily. "We need to get her back now, where's the spell you guys used to summon me when I was taken?"

"Bobby's looking for the book now." said Sam.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Dean.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." said Sam, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Wiiiilloooww, Wiiilllooooowww." echoed a female voice in Willow's head as she slowly woke up, her vision blurred, a foggy image hovering in front of her.

"Where am I?" asked WIllow as she blinked, trying to clear her vision, frowning when she realised she couldn't move her hands.

"Disneyland, now tell me what I need to know or I'll set that octupus lady from the little mermaid on you." said Myra as she sat on the chair across from the one Willow was tied up in.

"She wasn't all that scary, too much laughing, Jafar was a lot creepier." said Willow as she looked around the room trying to figure out where she was.

"Enough talk, tell me what I want to know." said Myra as she leaned closer.

"If I'm not supposed to talk, how am I supposed to tell you?" asked Willow. "And what exactly do you want to know?"

"I want to know where the sword of Aries is." said Myra, smiling as Willow's eyes grew round in fear.

"Why don't you ask Aries that himself?" asked Willow, attempting to grin carelessly, but inwardly panicking as she realised this was probably the person that had kidnapped Lily the first time and she had the scars on her back to let her know this probably wouldn't end well for her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Got it!" called Bobby as he grabbed found the book Willow had used to summon Lily.

"The circle is drawn." said Sam, trying to do as much as he could remember from the last time while they'd been looking for the book.

"Great, Bobby could you. .. " began Lily as she skimmed through the spell.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you want me to do the hokey pokey." grumbled Bobby, but moving quickly to stand at the border of the circle, they all remembered what had happened last time one of the sisters had been abducted by the demon.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I know all you nymphs know the location, now tell me where it is." said Myra as she pulled a metal box out from under her chair.

"Dryads, we're called dryads, why does everyone forget that." muttered Willow.

"Tell me what I need to know or your next breath will be your last." growled Myra.

"If you know so much about us, you know that if we tell that secret to anyone other than Artemis where the sword is we automatically die, so it's lose-lose for me." said Willow, raising an eyebrow at Myra.

"Here's the deal, either you tell me and die a quick, painless death, or I torture you until you tell me." said Myra matter-of-factly as she opened the box, revealing a mass of knives and other sharp instruments that Willow didn't want to think about.

"So why don't you tell me why you want the sword?" asked Willow, trying to stall for time. The others had to be looking for her, sooner or later they would try the summoning spell and she'd be out of this monster's clutches. . . . .hopefully.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dammit! It's not working!" said Lily in frustration as she snapped the book shut, they'd done the spell three times and wound up with a big, steaming pile of nothing.

"Maybe you said it wrong, try again." said Sam as he began redrawing the circle.

"I don't think so, I think the demon wised up and is somehow blocking the summoning spell." said Lily, racking her brain to think of something else they could try.

"Don't worry man, we'll get her back." said Dean as he patted Sam on the arm.

"We have to Dean, we just have to." said Sam, running a hand through his hair.

"Artemis!" exclaimed Abby, raising her head so fast bits of ketchup splattered the wall. Cas put a hand on the back of her head and in the blink of an eye she was ketchup free. "Thanks."

"That's right, she could probably help us, we do kinda belong to her." said Lily. "Bobby, could you and Sam keep trying the spell, the four of us will go find Artemis."

"Wait I. .. " began Sam, but Cas, Lily, Abby and Dean were already gone. Sam gritted his teeth as he grabbed the book again. He prayed that wherever she was, Willow was ok. "Hang on baby, we'll get you back."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Cas and I will go this way and you guys go that way." said Lily as she grabbed Cas' arm and they took off in one direction as Dean and Abby took off in the other direction to find Artemis. Cas couldn't teleport into the forest because it was the goddess' domain, not only would it be bad form, but the forest was magically protected from powers other than that of the godess.

"Don't worry, we'll find your sister." said Cas as he followed Lily. She was about to reply, but her words turned into a muffled scream as a minotaur stepped out into their path, teeth bared, growling, weilding a large axe.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sooo know what happens tomorrow! SEASON 7 starts YAY! _

_I gotta say thanks to all the scrumptiously nummy people who reviewed :)_

_*is too busy doing happy dance to continue A/N*_


	36. If You Go Into The Woods Today

**If you go into the woods today. .. . **

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Cas and I will go this way and you guys go that way." said Lily as she grabbed Cas' arm and they took off in one direction as Dean and Abby took off in the other direction to find Artemis. Cas couldn't teleport into the forest because it was the goddess' domain, not only would it be bad form, but the forest was magically protected from magic other than the godess'.

"Don't worry, we'll find your sister." said Cas as he followed Lily. She was about to reply, but her words turned into a muffled scream as a minotaur stepped out into their path, teeth bared, growling, weilding a large axe.

"Been a while since I've feasted on a nymph." growled the minotaur, it's lips pulled into a tight smile as it advanced on Lily. Cas was about to say something, but the minotaur swung it's axe at him, it's collosal strength sending the angel flying through the air. Cas landed on his back a few feet a way stunned speechless, it wasn't often he met something other than another angel that had the strength to make an angel even budge.

Lily stared at the minotaur in terror, backing away slowly as it advanced on her. It licked its rubbery lips in anticipation as it spun the axe in it's hands. Lily shot a glance at where Cas had landed, her brow furrowing in confusion when she noticed he was no longer there.

"I like nymphs, sweet and tender." rasped the minotaur as it reached out for her. Lily ducked his hands and took off as fast as she could away from him, breaking into a run, swallowing her sadness, certain something was horribly wrong with Cas, after all he couldn't teleport in and out of the goddess' domain. What if angel's simply vanished when they. . . . When they. . . Oh God, what if he was dead? Not Cas. .. she ran the back of her hand roughly over her eyes as she ran holding back the tears that threatened to erupt. The minotaur lumbered clumsily after her, the ground shaking as his massive feet landed on the ground, moving awkwardly but rapidly. Suddenly her foot got caught in a tree root and she was sent sprawling face down on the grass covered ground. She tried to get up but her ankle gave out under her. Lily squeezed her eyes shut, inwardly cursing herself for falling, how could she let herself do something so stupid, she'd grown up in a forest for goodness sakes, she should have been more careful around those trees. She heard a loud growling behind her, letting her know the minotaur had caught up. She rolled over so she could see him, if this was it, if her time was up, she wasn't going out with her eyes closed, she was going to look her killer in the eye and show him she wasn't afraid, even if inside she was screaming in terror. She watched as the minotaur grinned evilly at her, he raised his axe and Lily braced herself for the killing blow.

Suddenly the minotaur was flying through the air, it's axe slipping from it's hands and falling uselessly onto the grass as the creature slammed into a tree with a sickening crunch. Lily's eyes widened in amazement as Cas picked up the fallen axe and tossed it effortlessly towards the minotaur, effectively severing it's head before holding out a hand to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Cas as he saw her wince when she got to her feet.

"That was amazing, you were there and then you weren't and he was about to . .. and then you. . .I thought for sure that you were. .. "Lily cut off, relief flooding her as she realised Cas was ok. She leaned foreward and pressed her lips to his, throwing her arms around his neck, both to support herself and to pull him closer. She'd been so certain that he was dead, assuming that angels just vanished or something when they died, after all, the minotaur had hit him pretty hard. She leaned back and gazed up at him, she caught the confused look on his face and was about to apologize for being so forward when he leaned down and captured her lips with his, his hands sliding around her waist as he pressed her into the tree behind her, taking charge of the kiss this time.

Lily stifled the moan that threatened to escape as his lips moved over hers in a heated, almost demanding kiss. Lily could barely breathe and it wasn't just because of the way he was pressing her into the tree, it was actually quite comfortable, he was half supporting her, keeping her off her injured ankle. It was because of how close he was, how his lips moved on hers, the way his hand crept up the side of her face to carress with his thumb, the small groaning noise he made in the back of his throat when she pressed closer.

A loud wooshing noise filled their ears and they broke apart to look towards the source of the noise. Lily broke into a wide grin as she recognized the flash of bright red light as a cool breeze whipped through the forest.

"Come on, we gotta go." she said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and began to move towards the source of the light. Cas caught her as she stumbled, completely forgetting it was injured.

"Thanks." she said, unable to stop the blush that crept up her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Here, let me help." he said as he swung her effortlessly into his arms before moving swiftly towards the place where the light came from.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sooo, this one is a little shorter than usual and my muse and I apologize for that, although she wants me to make it perfectly clear that it's all my fault, she's been providing plenty of inspiration, and the rough outlines are done, but I've been too busy to flesh them out properly, school, assignments, new roommates, nutcase neighbours lol. But I'll make it up to you guys soon:) Thanks for reading and to all my lovely reviewers YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! BTW I wrote a new story called The Giant Grater Of Doom, it's a totally random piece of insanity in which a banana speaks to Sam and giant avocaodos make an appearance. (shameless advertistment yet again heheh)._

_Also, there's a. .. I can't call her a writer cuz she's stolen all the stories on her page, so I'll call her some bi. .. er. .. girl. Some girl named Blondie18076 stole my vampire Dean story and posted it as her own. Letting you guys know so you can see if she's stolen anyone else's stuff, story theives are yucky. _

_And OMG did you guys see the episode on friday! At first I was like ok, then I was like oh maaan,then it was YES! then I was all that stinks then it ended and I was like HOLY HELL NOOOO!_

_~+~I just had to come back and replace the chapter to let you guys know the stolen stories were taken down this morning YAY! _


	37. The Return of The Pickle

**The Return Of The Pickle**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Dean as he and Abby walked through the forest.

"Not so much what as much as who." said Abby. "We're looking for the goddess Artemis, we met her in the amazon domain and she told us she was leaving there to come here and put her uh. . .kingdom back in aaahhooouuucch!" she exclaimed, cutting off as she felt a sharp pain on her right forearm.

"You alright?" asked Dean, was she clutched her forearm.

"Feels like something's cutting me." she said through gritted teeth as she rolled up the arm of her sleeve to reveal two long gashes on her arm and a third one forming.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Dean as he shrugged out of his overshirt and tore off a strip of cloth to wrap around her forearm.

"I don't know it. .. aaahhh." she gasped as gashes began to appear on her left forearm as well.

"Abby cakes!" exclaimed a female voice from behind them. "Ooooh, he's yummy, is he my welcome home present?"

Abby whirled around to find Artemis standing behind her clutching a green flask, her eyes slightly out of focus as she grinned, obviously not sober. Dean tore another strip out of his shirt to wrap around Abby's other forearm.

"Artemis, Dean, Dean, Artemis." said Abby making quick introductions with a nod of her head as Dean wrapped her forearms. "We need your help, we think Willow's been kidnapped and we.. ." she began to explain but was cut off as Artemis suddenly began stamping her feet.

"Say no more, I'mma get my nymph back, I particularly liked her, if you squint, her head looks a bowl of strawberries." said Artemis as she continued to stamp on the ground before clapping her hands over her head. Dean and Abby exchanged bewildered looks as a bright red light enveloped the goddess. Artemis threw her head back and the light shot upwards almost like a beam from a flashlight.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"You know how to end this, just tell me where the sword is." said Myra as she ran the knife over Willow's forearm.

"Why do you want the sword anyway? It's all old, probably rusty, a little dull." said Willow through clenched teeth as she watched her blood run down her arm.

"I'm getting sick of all this talking without telling me what I want to know." growled Myra as she planted her hands on Willows bound forearms on the chair arms, pressing down hard, smiling as Willow squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"But we're having so much fun here." said Willow through gritted teeth, shooting Myra a pained smile that infuriated her even more.

"Fine, time to step it up a notch then." said Myra as she pulled a pair of pliers out of her box. "How about we see how many teeth I pull out before you talk?" taunted Myra as she grabbed Willow's chin and tilted her face upwards.

"But if you pull out all my teeth, my words might be all garbled and how will you understand me then?" quiped Willow, eyeing the pliers warily.

"I'll take my chances." said Myra as she wrenched Willows mouth open. Willow fought to close her mouth, on the verge of cracking, knowing that whatever was happening to her was probably happening to Lily, she'd never forgive herself if she was the reason her sister wound up toothless. Suddenly a bright red light enveloped Willow and she disappeared leaving Myra standing over a chair weilding the pair of pliers.

Myra whirled around as Mark knocked on the door and pushed the door open.

"Everything alright in here boss, I heard a weird sound." said Mark, poking his head in the door. Myra stood there, trembling with rage, before she knew what she was doing, she'd thrown the pliers across the room straight at Mark's head. Mark grunted as the pliers struck him in the forehead. He fell onto his back, stunned from the force of the blow, the next thing he knew Myra was kneeling next to him, pulling his head into her lap.

"I'm soo sorry Marky, but that little nymph made me so mad, I did everything right, I had her all tied up, I did the anti-summoning spell to prevent what happened the last time, but she still escaped." sobbed Myra as she ran her hand over the side of his bleeding face, blood pouring out from the wound on his forehead.

"Why do bad things always happen to meeee?" she whined, shaking Mark by his shoulders. Her face went blank in rage when she realised her minion was unconscious. She slammed him into the ground in disgust as she got to her feet before storming off to plan her next move.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Gabe as he popped into the room where Sam was chanting the words to the spell, they'd been trying for the past 20 minutes in vain to bring Willow back. Sam was getting more on edge with each passing second and Felix had chewed his nails down to stubs.

"Willow's disappeared, we're trying to summon her." said Bobby shortly as he began hopping on one leg in the circle.

"Won't work." said Gabe as he closed his eyes and put a hand on Sam 's shoulder, the ends of his long purple wig brushing Sam's arm as Gabe leaned foreward.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"I just did a quick scan for Willow and I'm being blocked, most likely by a spell, that would counteract this spell as well." said Gabe as he opened his eyes, one half covered by a large flower hanging off a pillbox hat.

"So I've been hokey-pokey-ing for nothing!" exclaimed Bobby, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Dammit."

"What do we do now?" asked Sam as he snapped the book with the spell shut.

"Gotcha!" squealed Loki as he popped in the room and shot a beam of green light at Gabe, hitting him square in the middle of his shoulderblades. Everyone watched as Gabe collapsed in a heap on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be alright, I just fixed him back up, he'll be conscious in a minute." said Loki before disappearing. Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring.

"Oh thank God." he exclaimed, the phone pressed to his ear. "They've found her, she's ok" he said, making Bobby sigh in relief.

Gabe groaned as he woke up, he put a hand to his head and gasped in suprise when he didn't feel his wig, a quick look told him he was dressed in his usual pants and shirt.

"No no no no no no no." he murmured in horror as he patted himself down. He slipped a hand in his pants and his eyes flew open when he found bulges where he'd just minutes ago had valleys. He threw his head back and screamed with rage when he realised he'd been given back his disco stick "Mother F. .!"

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Willow!" exclaimed Abby as Willow appeared in front of them, tied to a chair, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth clamped shut. Willow peered out under her eyelids, opening first one then the other.

"Oh thank God. .. ess." said Willow as she noticed Artemis, Dean and Abby staring down at her.

"I gotta let Sam know so he can stop with the spell." said Dean as he pulled out his phone and handed Abby a knife to cut the ropes that bound Willow to the chair.

"We were so worried, what happened?" asked Abby as she cut the ropes.

"Yeah, I wanna know who has the gall to kidnap one of my dryads." said Artemis as she took a sip from her green flask.

"It was some demon, said her name was Myra and she wanted the sword." said Willow, wincing from the wounds in her forearms as she rubbed her wrists from the ropes.

"Guess we know where your wounds came from." said Dean, looking at Abby's forearms as he snapped his phone shut after letting Sam know they had Willow.

"What sword? And I thought only dryads felt the effects of evil on their bloodline or what not." said Abby.

"The sword of Aries and what are you talking abo. .. whoa, are those what I think they are?" asked WIllow, noticing Abby's bandaged arms.

"Yeah, they just started appearing." said Abby.

"Wait a second, Myra, isn't that the name of your evil soul twin?" Dean asked Abby who promptly nodded.

"Willow!" yelled Lily as she and Cas walked up.

"Lil, what happened?" exclaimed Willow as she saw Cas carrying Lily.

"We got attacked by a minotaur and I think I twisted my ankle, was it the demon?" asked Lily.

"Yeah." said Willow as she looked over Lily's ankle.

"So not that I"m complaining or anything, but how come Abby was your meat mirror instead of me?" asked Lily curiously.

"Oooh, oooh, I know this one." squealed Artemis sticking her hand up in the air like an eager kid in a classroom. "The demon cast a spell to stop you from summoning Willow and that same spell blocked the blood bond but the bond is stronger than the spell so instead of being cancelled out, it rebounded on Abby-cakes instead of Lily since Willy-nilly here spent all those years in Abby's head." said Artemis in a rush, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Would it be possible for you to suspend your magic so that we can leave?" asked Cas as he regarded Artemis curiously.

"I can't let you guys leave." said Artemis incredulously as she took another sip from her flask.

"Why not?" asked Dean immediately wary as Artemis capped the flask and tucked it into the waist of her brown leather skirt.

"My dryads need fixing, duuuh." said Artemis as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. With a roll of her eyes and a snap of her fingers, Willow's wounds were healed and Lily's ankle was fixed.

"How come you can heal them and I can't?" asked Cas, almost pouting. Abby grinned to herself when she noticed that although Lily's ankle was fixed she was making no move to get down and Cas was making no move to put her down, her fingers were twined in the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking absentmindedly.

"Cuz they're mine." said Artemis, before sticking out her tongue at Cas who blinked in suprise. "Now if you don't mind, I have a king to flog and some pushy rabbits to punish." said Artemis as she sauntered off into the woods. "By the way, I've lifted my influence on this section for three minutes so you can move freely Mr. Angel man." said Artemis, waving at them before she left.

"Thank you!" called out Willow.

"Come on, let's go, you heard the lady, we only got 3 minutes." said Dean, turning to Cas who promptly transported all of them back to Bobby's living room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So the ppl who have me on author alert probably got a few alerts for twilight stories, don't worry, I'm not abandoning supernatural, I just had a few random thoughts and figured Hey, it would be cool if this happened or that happened. Two of them are pure lemoney goodness, one I actually wrote for Dean but it seemed to fit the other pair better. And one of them is pure insanity involving a frog, a talking mirror and Bella running down the street in her birthday suit laughing hysterically at the police man chasing her (Shameless advert for twilight fans lol) _

_Oooh and in the next chapter, someone gets to have a teaparty so bring your teacups on Saturday :) _

_Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed and for all the overwhelming support with the whole story thief thing, some of you guys went above and beyond with the reporting, messaging and reviewing the stolen story to tell her to take it down. I really appreciated it_ ^_^


	38. I wanna be your Favorite Song

**I Wanna Be Your Favorite Song**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on Bobby's porch nursing a beer as he up at the sky, listening to the commotion going on inside. Bobby was inside yelling at Loki and Gabe to stop shooting bolts of whatever the hell it was they were shooting at each other, tired of them destroying his living room. Gabe was still mad that Loki had turned him male again, Quinten didn't recognize him now and wouldn't let Gabe get within 5 feet of him without freaking out. Sam and Willow had disappeared shortly after they'd gotten back. Abby'd gone straight to bed, having not slept at all the night before. He stared up at the stars as his thoughts wandered to Abby, he couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on his face as he remembered the kiss in her kitchen.

Suddenly, he heard a loud tapping sound coming from somewhere in the salvage yard. He slid off the porch to go investigate. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Abby half under her car.

"Hey, thought you'd gone to bed." he said as he walked over to her.

"I was going to, but I wanted to shower first, then I was wide awake." said Abby as she slid out from under the car and took the hand he held out to help her stand.

"Hell of a day huh?" commented Dean as she pulled out the dipstick and wiped it down.

"You can say that again." said Abby with a laugh as she slid the dipstick back in place to check the oil level.

"How're your arms?" he asked, realising that neither of the angels had healed her.

"They're fine, almost completely healed." she said, holding out her arms for him to see. Dean put down his now empty beer bottle as he gently took hold of her arm to see it properly.

"I'll never get used to that." said Dean with a chuckle as he ran his fingers alongside the light red marks that were already slowly fading. His fingers made their way to her wrist, lingering on the dark burn marks. "I'm really sorry about these." he said quietly, not sure if he would ever forgive himself for leaving her cuffed to the radiator.

"Remember what happened last time you apologized." said Abby with a grin.

"I remember." said Dean quietly, unable to keep from grinning back, slowly letting go of her arm. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from Bobby's house and Abby looked in the direction of the house. Dean didn't even flinch, already knowing what it was.

"Should we check that out?" asked Abby, suprised at Dean's lack of reaction.

"Nope, it's Gabe and Loki fighting and breaking Bobby's stuff." said Dean.

"I thought they'd stopped hours ago." said Abby as she wiped her oily hands down on a rag.

"That was the warm up, from the way they were going at it, they were just getting started." said Dean. "Bobby's going crazy in there." he said with a chuckle.

"I can imagine." said Abby as she scratched her nose, accidently leaving an oily smudge on the side of it.

"You got a little oil on there." said Dean, gesturing the location on his own nose.

"Did I get it?" asked Abby, rubbing at it, inadvertently making the smudge larger.

"Here, let me." said Dean as he cupped her face with his hands and rubbed the smudge with his thumbs. Abby gazed up at him, suddenly unable to control her breathing, the feel of his hands on her face felt waaaay better than it had any right to, sending her mind reeling back to the kiss in her kitchen.

"Got it." said Dean quietly, his gaze shifting from her nose to her lips. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his. Abby's eyes widened in suprise as she felt his lips press onto hers with the gentlest pressure before softly plucking at them with his. Abby slid her arms around his neck, her eyes fluttering shut as she kissed him back. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and aside from his lips he was barely even touching her.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he slowly deepened the kiss. Then there it was again as his tongue flicked against hers, that sound she'd made when he'd first kissed her, that cross between a moan and a whimper, that drove him crazy. Before he knew what he was doing, he had picked her up and was pinning her against the door of the car, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. She ran her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck as his mouth left hers, sliding over her jawline and to the side of her neck.

"Oh God." she gasped as his warm mouth worked on her sensitive skin, his firm body pressed against her, pinning her to the car. Dean groaned as he felt her arch into him, inadvertently rubbing against the growing bulge in jeans. Abby felt like she was going to explode as she felt one of his hands slip under her shirt, gliding over bare skin to strum a nipple through her bra as his lips found hers again. Abby gasped in his mouth at the sensation, arching slightly into his touch. It was like the whole world had melted away and nothing and no one existed except her and Dean, right before he said that word that brought the whole world rushing back.

"No." rasped Dean as he slipped his hand out from under her shirt to cup her chin and tipped her face so he could look into her eyes.

"No?" she questioned with a pout looking disappointed, her face flushed, lips slightly swollen from their kiss.

"No, not here" he said in a husky, his erratic breathing matching hers as he rested his forhead against hers. "I care about you, alot and I don't want our first time to be in a dirty garage, you deserve better than that." he said softly, almost in a whisper, his thumb carressing her jawline. Abby smiled at him, touched by his words that only made her want him more.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman, I like that." she said with a grin as she gently brushed his lips with hers. "You know, my house isn't very far." she whispered in his ear before gently nibbling on the lobe. "It's literally a few steps away." Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip before standing straighter, he coaxed her mouth back to his, sharing a heated kiss as he made his way out of the garage with her in his arms and just like that the rest of the world evaporated again.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean kicked the bedroom door shut behind him, hands roving over Abby's bare back, her shirt having been discarded somewhere in the living room, his was currently draped over the tv. His belt never made it past the front door and her shoes were somewhere in the hallway, not too far from his. Neither of them were quite sure at what point his pants had disappeared. Dean missed his footing as he tripped over one something on the floor and they bumped into the dresser. Abby burst out laughing as the radio fell off the dresser near the bed and the last few bars of Mike Posner's "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" filled the room. Dean couldn't help but laugh along with her as he moved towards the bed. As soon her knees touched the bed, the sound of T-Pain's "Apple bottom Jean's" filled the room making them laugh even harder.

"Oh God, turn it off." laughed Abby as Dean picked up the radio and tried unsuccessfully to find the off button. Abby leaned over the bed and pulled the plug out of the wall. She had barely straightened up again when Dean was on her again, lips meshing in a breathtaking kiss as his hands found the button on her jeans, making quick work of the zipper. Abby moaned softly as his mouth left hers, moving lower as he pulled her clothes off in one fluid motion. He nipped and kissed his way to the valley between her breasts making her gasp in suprise as he undid the front clasp with his teeth before kissing his way to a beaded nipple which ached to be touched. His lips closed around one as his fingers found the other, pushing her already carreening desire into overdrive. Abby, grabbed his head, pulling him in for a scorching kiss as she drew her legs up and pushed down his boxers with her feet.

"A little eager are we?" teased Dean as he kicked off the offending material the last few inches, his fingers gliding down her body to slip into her waiting warmth.

"Deeeeaaann." she moaned, half in protest to his teasing, half in pleasure at the sensation of his fingers inside her, carressing and nudging oh so sweetly.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want." he rasped, turned on beyond belief by the sound of his name falling from her lips.

"The same thing you do." she quipped in a breathless voice as she grinned at him, not even sure how she could talk as his fingers continued to drive her crazy. Dean chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately as he slowly slipped his fingers out of her. He grinned against her lips as she let out a groan of protest at the loss.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." whispered Dean, all teasing forgotten, he needed her and he needed her now. He guided himself towards her slick entrance, he had just began to slide into her when she used her strength to flip them over, letting gravity do it's work as she slid down his length, taking all of him in one fluid movment, making them both moan on impact. Abby was so worked up at this point that she found herself flying over the edge. She planted her hands on his scuplted torso to steady herself as waves of pleasure wracked her body. Dean felt his heart clench as she watched her, her head drooped as she bit her bottom lip, her hair forming a curtain around her face.

"You're so damn beautiful." breathed Dean as he reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

Abby felt her heart leap into her throat at the sincerity she heard in his voice, she smiled at him as she began to rock slowly on him. Dean chuckled as he slid his hands down the sides of her face to cup her breasts, gently massaging before grabbing her wrists to pull her down for a scorching kiss as he guided her hands to his shoulders. Abby cried out in pleasure as he sat up, the new angle sending an added ripple of ecstacy through her as he pressed against her sweet spot with each powerful stroke, his hands gripping her hips, helping her find a faster rhythm. Abby threw her head back, a breathless cry bursting from her lips as Dean's mouth moved down her throat, nipping and sucking at the heated flesh as he wrapped his arms around her lower back, speeding up his thrusts, to an almost inhuman speed that sent Abby hurtling towards that wondrous edge of pleasure.

Dean buried his face in the side of her neck, moaning out her name as he felt her walls squeeze and pull at him as she flew over that glorious edge, pulling him right along with her. Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she slumped against him, thoroughly sated. Dean fell back onto the bed, pulling her onto his chest as he slowly slipped out of her.

"Wow," breathed Dean, as they both tried to catch their breath.

"You can say that again." laughed Abby as she folded her arms under her chin as she gazed up at him. Dean reached out and cupped her face, gently strumming his thumb over her cheekbone, feeling his heart clench yet again as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, revelling in the feel of it on her face.

"C'mere." whispered Dean as he pulled her in for a tender kiss, a jumble of emotions swirling through his chest, happiness being the forerunner. It took him a while to recognize the emotion for what it was, it had been such a long time since he'd been truly happy. Abby sighed in contentment as Dean wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't remember the last time everything had felt so. .. .right.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I finished this one last night, but this morning I was running through it and it just looked wrong so I scraped it and redid the whole thing during an episode of Foster's home for Imaginary Friends and half a Scooby-Doo (I totally knew the culprit was the old lady) . Yes I still watch cartoons on a Saturday morning cuz . .cuz well I can :) So if there are any major spelling or grammar errors I apologize cuz my microsoft word conked out few months ago and wordpad doesn't have spellcheck, I proof read but I still may have missed some .. anywayzzzz lots of drama coming up soon and Crowley's coming back and I've got a suprise for Bobby that'll make up for the orange goop thing. _

_Thanks to my amazingly awesome readers and my wonderful reviewers, the support and feedback has been just awe-inspiring. Thanks so much, reviews keep that nasty writer's block __away. __Have a great weekened you lovely, lovely people_ ^_^


	39. Death by Minty Freshness?

**Death by . .. Minty Freshness? **

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby stretched her hands over her head as she woke up, her eyes flew open when she realised she was alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room, the few articles of Dean's clothes that had actually made it to her room were gone, making her heart sink as she realised that so was he. Last night he'd been so sweet, so amazing, they'd stayed up late talking about any and everything in between bouts of. . .. she blushed just thinking of the number of times they'd done it, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. What if it hadn't meant as much to him as it had to her? What if he thought last night had been a mistake and had bolted as fast as he could when he woke up? What if she hadn't been good enough? What if his behavior in the garage had all been and act to get in her pants and now that he'd gotten what he wanted he was done with her? What if he'd realised how weird she was and didn't want any part of it? What if. .. What if.. ? She ran a hand through her hair as she pulled the blanket around her feeling unbelievably exposed and vulnerable in that moment.

"Come on Abby, get a grip, there was probably a good reason," she thought to herself as she slid out of bed. "Yeah, like he woke up and got a whiff of my gag-worthy morning breath and spontaneously combusted into a little pile of ash that I accidently scattered in the middle of the night. Oh God, stop it Abby, just stop thinking about it, think about something else, anything else." she thought as she pulled on some clothes. "Yeah, I'll think of birds, no puppies, puppies are cute, but so are kittens, Dean was a kitten, he made such an adorable kitten with the cute little nose and the tail and the . .. . Dammit! stop thinking about him. Who? Dean. Crap. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean." she thought, unable to stop her mind from repeating his name in varying imaginary tones of voice.

"ACK! Quit it." she said out loud, shaking a finger at herself in the mirror before going to brush her teeth, needing something to distract her from herself. She was bent over the sink rinsing out her mouth when she felt a pair of strong, now familiar arms slide around her waist.

"Morning Abby." said a deep voice in her ear as she straightened up. She looked at the mirror and saw Dean standing behind her, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head as he grinned at her in the mirror.

"Dean!" she exclaimed in delighted suprise as she put her toothbrush down and spun around to face him, her face a mask of shock.

"Why do you look so suprised?" asked Dean in amusement , his hands resting lightly on her hips, his lips curved in a heart-stopping smile.

"I uh. ..I woke up and you weren't there, I thought. . ." trailed off Abby biting on her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet.

"Thought I'd been a total jerk and bailed before you woke up?" asked Dean as he cupped her chin and gently tilted her face upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"No," protested Abby, shaking her head vigorously. "Well maybe. .. a little.. .you see. .. I . . . the .. yeah." she said, grinning sheepisly at him, his green eyes twinkling in amusement as she stumbled over her words, not wanting him to know how vulnerable his absence had made her feel.

"I would never do that to you. Believe me, I didn't want to move, you were all wrapped around me, all warm and soft and so damn cute, I must have spent an hour just watching you sleep." said Dean with a grin as he guided her arms around his neck, trailing his fingertips down her arms before pulling her closer, his arms slipping around her waist. "But we left half our clothes scattered around your house, I went to hide the evidence so to speak, your clothes are on your bed, I can't figure out how my shirt wound up in the kitchen." said Dean as he leaned down to kiss her softly, finding the blush that crept up her cheeks, at his words, incredibly adorable.

"Well isn't this touching." said an amused voice from the doorway of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here Crowley?" growled Dean, instinctively taking a step towards Crowley, putting himself between Crowley and Abby. Abby was a little awed by the speed with which he morphed from sweet, charming guy to protective hunter. She thought back to the night he'd killed the demons in the motel room, when she wasn't tied up and terrified for her life, Dean in hunting mode was pretty hot.

"I'm here to kill the girl." said Crowley matter-of-factly as he winked at Abby who was peeking out from behind Dean curiously.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Oh come on, you guys are still at it!" roared Bobby as he walked into his living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Loki and Gabe where both sitting on the floor, exhausted after fighting all night, both weakly flinging bolts of energy at each other which crashed midway between them, showering the floor with colourful sparks.

"Give me back my lady business." mumbled Gabe in a tired voice.

"Embrace your manliness." muttered Loki in an equally tired voice.

"It's too early for this crap." muttered Bobby as he spun on his heel to go back to bed and maybe sleep until these idjits were out of his house.

"Hey guys, you might wanna suspend your fight for a few minutes, there's a demon in Abby's house." said Bran from the corner of the room, his voice causing a cloud of butterflies to rearrange themselves on him. He still hadn't gotten out of his funk yet, but thankfully his bad mood had no effect on his visions. Gabe tried to teleport himself straight to Abby's house but he was too drained from his fight with Loki.

"Cas!" screeched Gabe in a panic when he couldnt use his powers.

"What is it?" asked Cas as he appeared in the room accompanied by the fluttering sound of wings that sent the butterflies on Bran into a frenzy.

"Abby's in trouble and my mojo's on the fritz cuz the battery's all drained." said Gabe, as he tried to get to his feet.

"What battery?" asked Cas in confusion, not understanding anything other than the first three words.

"Nevermind, let's just go." said Gabe as he gave up trying to stand and grabbed Cas' leg.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"I think you need a moment to cool down." said Crowley as he held out a hand and sent Dean flying backwards, crashing through the sliding shower door and pinning him to the cold, tiled wall. Abby watched Dean fly in stunned silence before turning to face Crowley.

"Let him down." she said, looking around for something, anything to defend herself and Dean with, her eyes falling on her toothbrush which she picked up and brandished in front of her like a knife.

"What are you going to do, brush me to death." taunted Crowley. "I can see the daily hell chronicle now, demon dies from minty freshness." he said, using his hands to frame an imaginary headline.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Dean, frantically trying to free himself.

"It's nothing personal." said Crowley. "Well actually it is, but it's personal for me, not for you." he said as he held out his hand towards Abby and squeezed his hand into a tight fist, frowning in annoyance when nothing happened.

"What's he doing?" asked Abby, shooting a glance at Dean as she took a step away from Crowley.

"You're not a demon, that should have worked, probably a side effect of being bound to her." muttered Crowley. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." he said as he pulled a knife out of his jacket. "Time to get my hands dirty."

"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Abby, her curiosity momentarily distracting her from the dangerous situation she was in.

"What the hell are you doing? Quit talking and run, his powers don't seem to work on you, go get Sam!" yelled Dean from the wall. Abby's eyes flicked towards him before flickering towards Crowley, she was torn, on one hand, Sam would probably know what to do, on the other hand there was no way she was leaving Dean alone with this guy. Suddenly Cas appeared behind Crowley, Gabe attached to his leg, instantly solving her dilemma. Gabe reached out and tried to put Crowley to sleep, but Cas beat him to it, touching the back of Crowley's head and knocking him unconscious. Dean slid down the shower wall, falling bodily to the floor as Gabe grabbed Crowley's leg and bit it hard, peeved that his battery was too drained for him to do anything more.

"Dean!" called Abby as she kneeled next to him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've had worse." said Dean, rubbing the back of his head as she pulled him to his feet.

"Why is Crowley here?" asked Cas as he stared down at the demon.

"He said he was here to kill Abby." said Dean. "Seriously what were you going to do with the toothbrush?" he asked as he turned to Abby, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It was the closest thing." said Abby with a shrug as she put the toothbrush next to the sink.

"Whoa! Cas wait." said Dean as Cas was about to press his hand to Crowley's forehead to exorcise the demon.

"He tried to kill my daughter." protested Cas and Gabe in unison.

"Yeah, and if he tries again, I won't stop you, hell I'll do it myself, but aren't you guys a little curious about why he wants to kill her?" asked Dean.

"No." said the angels in unison again before exchanging glances.

"I am." said Abby with a half shrug.

"Alright." said the angels in unison.

"Ok, that's just creepy, cut it out." said Dean, shooting a weirded out look at the angels who both frowned at him with eerily similar expressions.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Stop it!" yelled Crowley as he felt something burning his face, effectively waking him up.

"I thought we were more or less on the same side, why are you trying to kill us now?" asked Bobby, folding his arms as he stared down at Crowley who was tied up in a chair, set dead center in a devil's trap.

"I'm not trying to kill all of you, just her, besides if I succeed, I'll be saving all of you." said Crowley, eyeing the holy water in Bobby's hands warily.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby.

"I"m not telling you until you untie me, I refuse to be treated like a common demon." said Crowley.

"Tell us before you get another faceful of holy water." said Sam.

"Why Sam, I didn't see you there." said Crowley. "Could you tell your brother and faux father to let me loose, there's no need for all this." he said, indicating his bindings.

"What did you mean that killing me would save all of them?" asked Abby.

"I'm not saying anything until I'm treated with a little dignity." huffed Crowley.

"Fine, I'm done with this crap, Cas go ahead and smite him." said Dean.

"Gladly." said Cas, taking a step towards the devil's trap.

"Ok, ok ok, let's just all calm down." said Crowley, leaning as far back in the chair as he could get. "Call off your dog and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"There are no canines here." protested Cas as he shot a quick glance around the room.

"Will you hurry up and tell us what you meant, I'm dying of curiousity here." said Willow.

"You know, you of all people should help me because she's already pissed at you, she'll probably torture you till you're ready to spill your guts then gag you so you can't take that easy way out." said Crowley.

"Wait, are you talking about Myra?" asked Lily, eyes widening in fear.

"Yes, she has plans for all of you and the only way to stop her is by killing that little number over there." said Crowley fixing his eyes on Abby.

"Dun dun dun duuuun." sang Loki in an ominous tone from his corner on the floor, he hadn't been able to move yet, still drained from his fight with Gabe. "What? I'm sure it was playing in all your heads too." protested Loki sheepishly as everyone turned to look at him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for all the amazing feedback, you guys keep the little hamster in my head running and my muse on her toes. _

_No long A/N today, 2 minutes away from being late for class but I just had to put this up first. Happy OCTOBER!_


	40. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Will you hurry up and tell us what you meant, I'm dying of curiousity here." said Willow.

"You know, you of all people should help me because she's already pissed at you, she'll probably torture you till you're ready to spill your guts then gag you so you can't take that easy way out." said Crowley.

"Wait, are you talking about Myra?" asked Lily, a trace of fear evident in her voice.

"Yes, she has plans for all of you and the only way to stop her is by killing that little number over there." said Crowley fixing his eyes on Abby. "They have some kind of balancing act going on, if you topple one, the other goes down with her."

"I didn't even think of that, it's true, the seer said the connection works both ways." said Abby as she realised that the demon that was after them could be destroyed just like that.

"Hold on, you, don't even think about it." said Dean, turning to point at Abby. "And you, what's this about?" asked Dean, turning back to Crowley.

"I told you, she's coming after you boys, she's especially mad at you Dean, for killing Azazeel." said Crowley, smirking at Dean.

"Why?" asked Sam, folding his arms, looking thoughtful, the wheels in his head turning doubletime as he saw the pieces of the puzzle materializing but not quite meshing together.

"Because she had a connection with him, you could say they were related." said Crowley, tugging at the ropes impatiently.

"No, I meant why do you want her dead, what's in it for you?" asked Sam.

"Does there have to be something in it for me? Maybe I just want to help you chuckleheads out a bit." said Crowley with a shrug.

"Uh uh, no way, I know you, you don't do anything for anyone unless there's something in it for you." said Bobby, frowning at Crowley.

"Ok, fine, she insulted me and I'm looking for a little payback, happy now?" asked Crowley, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it doesn't matter which one of them I kill, either way they both die."

"So why not go straight to the source, why take this roundabout route and come after Abby? I heard you were a powerful demon, king of hell in fact, a demon like Myra shouldn't be so hard for you to take down." Said Willow. Dean's eyes narrowed when he saw Crowley hesitate.

"What is it? What aren't you telling us?" asked Dean. Crowley stared at Dean, wracking his brain to come up with a suitable answer, the most obvious excuse he could use was fear, that Myra was too powerful for him to take head on, but he had his pride to think of and it would be detrimmental to his reputation if people thought he could be intimidated. Then again, there was the truth, that she was his daughter and it would be too painful for him to kill her face to face. Even though she'd gravely insulted him and clearly had no problem trying to kill him, he still cared about her, but he'd be damned if he was going to show these people his sentimental side.

"You said it was personal." said Abby as she remembered what he'd said in the bathroom.

"I never said that." said Crowley, looking worried now.

"Yeah, you did, you said it wasn't personal for us, but it was for you." said Dean.

"Ok fine, I have a. .. connection with her and I'd rather not face her when she kicks the proverbial bucket." said Crowley, with a resigned sigh.

"What kind of connection?" asked Bobby, curiously.

"Is it the same kind of connection that she had with Azazeel?" asked Sam, seeing the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall into place.

"The seer said that Myra was created by two demons." said Dean as he realised where Sam was going with this. "You and Azazeel had a lovechild? You sly dog you." chuckled Dean, turning to Crowley, a wide grin on his face as the demon scowled at him.

"She wasn't a love child, she was the product of a merging of our demonic essences." said Crowley, trying to salvage the situation.

"That sounds a little dirty." said Gabe with a smirk, finally getting enough energy to stand as he clutched the back of Bobby's couch.

"It was basically the same thing that happened with you and Castiel." growled Crowley. "If anything, yours is worse because he's your brother."

"Yeah, well . .. .well so's your face." shot back Gabe, a witter comeback eluding him in his exhausted state.

"Oh, that stings, come up with that yourself did you?" taunted Crowley. "Now let me loose so I can kill the girl and save us all." he said, turning to Dean.

"I agree, we have to find a way to get rid of Myra but we are not killing Abby to do it." growled Dean.

"You do realise there's no way to kill one without killing the other don't you?" asked Crowley. "This whole thing is moot."

"Guys, where's Abby?" asked Cas, looking around the room as he realised she wasn't there.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Dean as he spotted the ajar front door. "You guys watch him, don't let him out of your sight." he said as he hurried out the door.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dammit Abby, what are you doing?" asked Dean, talking to himself as he followed a trail of muddy footprints leading away from Bobby's house, a little glad that it had rained the night before, making finding her a little easier. He followed the trail straight to her house, but instead of going inside, the footprints went around to the back, then doubled back and went straight to the woods behind Bobby's house. Dean broke into a jog as he realised she was probably still walking. He sighed in relief when he saw her walking a little ahead of him.

"Abby!" he called as he caught up to her. "What's going on, where're you going?" he asked as she turned and looked at him, a dazed look on her face.

"He's right." said Abby. "If I die, all of this is over and everyone's safe again."

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." said Dean.

"I can't help it." said Abby. "No one is safe and even if we find a way to kill her, I'm dead either way."

"What? So you're just giving up?" asked Dean, anger evident in his voice as an image of her dead flashed through his mind, scaring him, but being who he was his fear morphed into anger.

"I'm not giving up, don't you dare say that." said Abby, flaring defensively.

"Really, cuz that's what it sounds like to me." said Dean in a heated tone.

"This demon killed my brother, tore him apart, you saw the room when she was done with him!" said Abby, her tone matching his. "What if she finds out he's still alive and goes after him? What if she kills him again and I have to live with knowing I could have done something to stop it and I didn't?" she added.

"We'll bring him back, we've done it before." said Dean, unable to control his voice at this point.

"Yeah? Just like last time we were able to summon Lily, but when Willow was taken she stopped us? She's after Willow and Lily as well, the angels can't bring them back and you know it. What about you, Sam and Bobby, she's after you guys too." she said. "Don't you want to keep them safe?"

"That doesn't count, we're never safe. Why are you fighting me on this? Why are you so eager to throw your life away?" yelled Dean.

"I don't want to, just the thought of it terrifies the hell out of me!" she shouted, her voice cracking as she yelled at him, willing herself not to cry as she felt the tears threatening to erupt. It wasn't the fact that he was yelling at her that made her feel this way, it was the fact that it was Dean doing the yelling, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him, but she knew she cared about him, and him being this mad at her when she was so afraid, so unsure, made her so damn frustrated with the whole Myra situation. Why couldn't he understand she didn't want to see anyone, including him, get hurt?

"What would you do if it were you?" she asked quietly, failing to hold back the tears as they spilled down her cheeks. She spun around, not wanting him to see her cry. Dean felt his heart drop as he watched her roughly run the back of her hand over her eyes, clearly brushing away tears, her back facing him. He flashed back to her look of delighted suprise that morning when he revealed he hadn't bailed on her, how could he have gone from putting that look on her face to making her cry in less than an hour? He run a hand over his face as he realised she was right, if he were in her place, he would be pondering the exact same thought. Even if he didn't like it, yelling at her wasn't the way to fix this, they just had to find another way around this whole thing.

"Look Abby, I. .. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." said Dean quietly as he took a step towards her, hearing a soft sniffle. "I just . .. would you look at me please?" asked Dean as he saw her run the back of her hands over her eyes again. Abby didn't dare speak, she hated herself for breaking down in front of him yet again but she'd be damned if she added her squeaky, quavering crying voice to this soup of embarrassment. So instead, she just shook her head from side to side. Dean took a step closer and slid his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back into his chest.

"You and me, we're on the verge of something special here, I would really like to see how it turns out, the thought of you dying, of me not being able to protect you, of us not being able to at least try . .. It . .I just can't take it." said Dean, his voice raw with emotion as he felt her tears dripping on his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Abby twisted in his hold, turning to face him as she slid her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt and sniffled.

"I just . . I'm so confused and I hate it. I'd like to see how we turn out too, sorry for being such a crybaby." she said in a muffled voice before tilting her head to look up at him with a sheepish half-smile. Dean leaned down and brushed the tears off her face with his thumbs before gently pressing his lips to hers.

"You're not a crybaby and don't worry, we'll figure this out." he whispered as he pulled back, slipping his arms around her, pulling her closer. "No one is going to die." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You can't really promise that, now can you Winchester?" asked a male voice from behind him, accompanied by the sound of a shotgun being pumped.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So Cas has a citrusy tea-filled moment coming up in the near future and Gabe's gonna be doing a little modelling in his birthday suit. But not at the same time cuz the second part would kinda ruin the first part. _

_This morning I went to the dentist to get a cavity filled and while I was waiting I got bored so I pulled out a deck of cards and asked if anyone wanted to play, 5 of us got a poker game started and next thing I know, the secretary's playing and I get my tooth filled for free. Best trip to the dentist ever :)_

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for all the amazing reviews that keep the muse fed and happy. Hope you all have a Friday that's as awesome as you guys are! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! YAY!_


	41. It's cuz I'm Green Isn't it!

**It's cuz I'm Green Isn't it!**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"We'll figure this out." Whispered Dean as he pulled back, slipping his arms around Abby's waist, pulling her closer. "No one is going to die." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You can't really promise that, now can you Winchester?" asked a male voice from behind him, accompanied by the sound of a shotgun being pumped.

"Ryan?" gasped Abby in surprise as she lifted her head, and peered over Dean's shoulder to see her little brother standing there, weilding a shotgun pointed at Dean's back.

"Hey Abby, what did this jerk do? Want me to shoot him?" asked Ryan.

"No, no, put the gun down." laughed Abby as she let go of Dean and moved towards her brother.

"Ok, fine, but you say the word I'll kick his butt." said Ryan as he lowered the gun and gave his sister a hug.

"I'd like to see you try." said Dean in a goodnatured voice as he held out a hand to Ryan who laughed as he shook it.

"I'd probably let you get a few blows in before I take you down, you know, just as a curtesy for saving our lives all those years ago." said Ryan as he adjusted his bag on his back. Abby shook her head as she watched them, that was Ryan for you, one minute ago he was ready to shoot Dean, now they were laughing like old friends.

"Abby! How could you not tell me you had this hunk of burning love stashed away somewhere?" said Damien as he walked up behind Ryan. Abby burst out laughing as her brother let out an incredibly girly scream when he spotted Damien standing behind him in his 8 and a half feet of green glory.

"Damn Ryan, from great protector to banshee in 5 seconds." laughed Abby. Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw her laugh, he promised himself then and there that no matter what happened, they would find a way to beat Myra without Abby having to die. He didn't want to go another day without seeing her smile. Dean frowned in suprise, since when did he have mushy thoughts like these, that sounded like one of those corny things he would tease Sam about saying. Abby took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze as she smiled at him, before turning back to watch Damien flirt shamlessly with her brother who looked more amused than uncomfortable once he initial shock had passed. Dean ran his thumb over the back of his hand, suddenly he didn't care if he was thinking like the overly sensitive version of Sam that resided in his mind, all that mattered was the girl next to him and making sure she stayed alive.

"Hey guys, no one is really up to cooking this morning so we're going to town for breakfast, you guys coming?" asked Sam as he and Bobby strode into the forest.

"Wait, where's Crowley?" asked Dean in alarm as he realised everyone was outside.

"Not sure how I got roped into it, but I'm on demon-watch." said Loki, looking suspiciously guilty.

"I am most definately not ok with this." growled Crowley as he folded his arms across his chest. Dean's eyes went wide in suprise when he saw what Crowley was wearing. From the waist up, he looked normal, his usual jacket and tie, but from the waist down was a total shock. He was wearing a short, red skirt with small, yellow flowers and a dark green ruffle around the hemline. The skirt was just above mid-thigh and barely covered stuff Dean didn't want to think about. It took him a full 10 seconds to realise that was hair on his legs and not just long, fuzzy, brown socks.

"I already apologized, I'll fix it when I my power returns to full strength." said Loki, unsuccessfully trying to hide his amused grin.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Abby, unable to tear her gaze away as a sudden breeze made the skirt whip around Crowley's legs, exposing a pair of red silk boxers decorated with tiny clown juggling hearts. She wanted to ask if he'd already been wearing those or whether they were a side effect of Loki's spell gone wrong, but she was almost afraid of the answer.

"Well Bobby told me he was scottish and I just wanted to put him in his traditional wear." said Loki, trying to look sorry but failing terribly as the huge grin on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Why the hell is he out of the trap?" asked Dean, stepping between Abby and Crowley, glaring at the demon.

"If looks could kill huh?" said Crowley with a smirk.

"He's sworn to cooperate and we kinda need all the help we can get." said Sam.

"He tried to kill Abby." protested Dean.

"He did WHAT!" roared Ryan as he reached out and punched Crowley across the jaw. Crowley tried to punch Ryan back but the second he raised his arm, purple sparks enveloped his body and a jolt of electricity shot through him.

"I hate you people." growled Crowley through gritted teeth as he folded his arms in resignation.

"Like I said, I'm on demon-watch." said Loki.

"You people huh?" said Damien as he put a hand on his hip and waved a talon in Crowley's face. "It's cuz I'm green isn't it?"

"Didn't someone mention breakfast?" asked Abby, her stomach growling, almost deafeningly loud to her ears.

"I could go for a short stack." said Dean, draping an arm around her shoulder as they all began walking out of the forest.

"Fitting." mumbled Crowley grumpily, as he followed them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Here's another reference to the evil end of the balance." said Willow as she held up a book.

"Um. .. Will. .. sweetie, that's a recipie for deviled eggs." said Abby as she took the cookbook from Willow.

"Told you guys I sucked at this whole research thing, english sucks." groaned Willow dejectedly as she lay her head on the table.

"Don't worry baby, you were a big help with the Sumerian books." said Sam, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I was, wasn't I?" said Willow with a grin. "Maybe you should reward me?" she suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned up at him suggestively.

"Oh dear God, I did not need to hear that. Now I've gotta scrub my brain, the mental images alone. .. " said Lily, dropping her head in her hands.

"I would not advise it, brains are very fragile, scrubbing might damage it." said Cas as he appeared in the room behind her, making her jump.

"What'd you find out?" asked Dean, tearing his gaze away from the book in his lap.

"The demon knows we're after her and she's forcing those with information to pick sides, those who do not choose her side die. . . rather slowly." said Cas.

"Good, we've got her on the run." said Crowley as he tugged at the jeans Bobby had given him. "This material is coarse and horrible, I don't suppose you'd have a nice pinstripe handy?" asked Crowley.

"I could always give you back your skirt." said Bobby, getting sick and tired of Crowley's complaining.

"If he doesn't want it can I have it?" asked Gabe hopefully.

"No!" was the collective response from the room that made him hunch his shoulders as he gazed dejectedly at his equine son who was outside lying next to Bran, watching in fascination as the butterflies moved on the unicorn. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and something appeared that made Gabe jump.

"Hey, get away from my son!" yelled Gabe as he ran outside.

"What's he yammering on about?" asked Bobby as he walked over to the window "Oh holy hell, should we do something about that?" he asked, looking at Dean as he pointed out the window.

"What's going on?" asked Dean as he walked over to the window. "Oh, don't worry, she's on our side. .. I think." he said as he watched Artemis pet Quinten's head as Gabe stood a few feet away, trying to climb an invisible barrier as he yelled at Artemis to get away from the horse.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Sam, still searching through a book.

"It's Artemis." said Willow as she and Abby stood at the other window, watching Gabe climb, there didn't seem to be an end to the invisible wall, Gabe was already 10 feet in the air and still climbing, all the while yelling at Artemis.

"The crazy goddess?" asked Ryan as he went over to the window to see. "Wow." breathed Ryan as he spotted the goddess.

"She'll eat you alive." laughed Abby as she saw the smitten look on her brother's face.

"Hell, she can do whatever she wants to me as long as she's wearing that." said Ryan, practically drooling as he watched the leather-clad woman scratch behind the horse's ears.

"Dude, ew." said Abby, smacking her brother on the arm with a closed book.

"Come on, you gotta introduce us." said Ryan as he grabbed Abby and practically dragged her outside. Dean laughed at the look of fond indignation on Abby's face as her brother pulled her outside. He recognized that look all too well, it was a lot like the one Sam wore when he sent him on a pie run, or insisted on playing his music full blast while driving. He went back to the book he'd been going through earlier, hoping they would find something to help them soon.

"Amazing, it's remniscent of the tower of Babel." said Cas as he watched his brother continue to climb the invisible wall. "I wonder how high it goes?" he mused quietly. Lily chuckled as she watched Cas tilt his head sideways. He was so adorable when he was confused or focused on something. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from outside, accompanied by a scream. Before anyone could even react Cas had disappeared. Dean bolted back to the window and was forced to cover his eyes with his forearm as a white light exploded outside, momentarily blinding all of them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I'm not entirely happy with this one, it could probably be better, but I've been studying like a crazy person for my USMLE step 1 on the 20th and have had like zero time to write. If I hadn't finished drafting this chapter and the next one a few days ago, there probably wouldn't even be an update today. I swear this exam thing is driving me crazy, every time I do practice questions I feel like I've never even gone to school. After this one, you guys get one more on the 14th before I'm out of pre-written ones, but I promise a yummy tea-party-ish one on the 22nd (unless of course my head explodes before that) _

_Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers who unknowingly lessen the stress with their lovely, sometimes funny reviews. :) _


	42. The boy Is Mine

**The Boy Is Mine**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from outside, accompanied by a scream. Before anyone could even react Cas had disappeared. Dean bolted back to the window and was forced to cover his eyes with his forearm as a white light exploded outside, momentarily blinding all of them.

Dean raced outside, his forearm shading his eyes, vaguely aware of Sam right behind him, Bobby not far behind. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it was gone. Dean blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision to see what was going on. When he saw the scene in front of him, he wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or help. Gabe was lying half on top of Quinten as if to shield him. Artemis and Willow were pulling on Ryan's left hand while an older, hippie-looking woman in a long orange dress was pulling on Ryan's right hand. Abby was perched on the woman's back trying to make her release her hold on Ryan. Dean tilted his head sideways, Abby was very strong, if she wasn't even fazing the newcomer, he didn't even want to begin to speculate at how strong she was.

"Let go of him, he's mine." said the woman in orange, planting her barefeet firmly on the ground, the silver anklet on her left leg jingling slightly.

"Ryan do you know this woman?" asked Abby in suprise as she loosened her grip on the woman's neck, resting her forearms on the woman's shoulder when she realised her efforts to cut off her airsupply weren't working.

"No, she's crazy." said Ryan, trying to tug his hand out of her grasp.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"Amara?" asked Cas in suprise.

"Castiel!" exclaimed the woman as she beamed at him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I am quite well, why are you pulling Ryan?" asked Cas.

"He belongs to me." said Amara as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But he's still alive." said Gabe, pouting disappointedly as Quinten ran away from him.

"According to my records he was scheduled to be reassigned yesterday, but when I went looking for him, his spot was dusty and empty as if he'd never been there, caused one hell of a scene, major panic up there." said Amara.

"That's cuz Cassie-boy brought him back a few weeks ago." said Gabe as he stood up, dusting grass off his butt.

"You did WHAT!" yelled Amara as she rounded on Cas, still pulling on Ryan's arm. Cas took a step back looking positively terrified, making Sam worried, there weren't many things Cas was scared of.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?" asked Dean as he walked over to coax Abby off the woman's back.

"When a person dies before their time, they're sent back to the soul hatchery where I re-assign them. His soul went missing and my superior went ballistic, she sent me down here to find him and drag his ass back up to send him to his new life." said Amara.

"But since he was given back his old life, can't he just keep it?" asked Gabe.

"Hmm, I wonder." said Amara thoughtfully as she suddenly let go of Ryan's hand, accidently sending him sprawling into Artemis and Willow. "Why helllloooo." she said in a sing-song voice as she spotted Bobby.

"Hi." said Bobby a little shyly, giving a small wave that.

"I really don't want to have to be reborn, I sorta like this life." said Ryan as he, Willow and Artemis got to their feet while Sam practically run over to make sure Willow was ok.

"Could I maybe have his new life?" asked Crowley from Bobby's doorway, a glass of scotch in his hand. "This one has about run it's course."

"That better not be from my good stash." said Bobby as he noticed the class in Crowley's hand.

"No you may not, we don't deal with demon rebirths." said Amara, looking over at Crowley who smirked at Bobby before downing the contents of the glass in one gulp.

"Hang on, was this the . .. uh. .. lady who got mad at Cas and assigned Abby?" asked Willow curiously.

"Nah, how's good ol' Madeline anyway?" asked Gabe.

"She's fine, gave me a message for you." said Amara as she turned to look at Cas, "But, it contained a lot of words which I don't feel comfortable repeating, however the underlying message involved you sodomizing yourself with an oversized cactus and ingesting feces."

"Ouch." cringed Dean as Gabe's lips moved silently as he tried to figure out what she'd originally said. Cas just looked even more confused in his adorably innocent way.

"I have to consult my supervisor, this is an unprecedented situation, we thought you were a ghost or something." said Amara as she turned to Ryan before promptly disappearing.

"Whoa, where'd she go?" asked Sam.

"Heaven." said Gabe and Cas in unison.

"Just like that?" asked Bobby, staring at the spot she'd just been, in suprise.

"Yes." said Gabe and Cas in unison.

"I thought I told you guys to stop that." said Dean, shooting a glance at the angels.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas tilted his head sideways as he watched Lily whack something on the cupboard with a rolling pin.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he took a step closer.

"Ack!" she exclaimed, jumping as she heard him. "I swear, if you weren't so adorable, I'd whack you with this for the heat attack you just gave me." she said, placing a hand over her chest, the rolling pin dangling in her hand.

"I'm sorry." said Cas as he closed the distance between them and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did that help?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer as he smiled at her.

"It's a start." she said with a grin as she leaned up, claiming his lips in a soft kiss.

"So, what were you killing?" asked Cas when they separated after a long moment.

"I wasn't killing anything, I was crushing chocolate to make brownies, easier to melt." said Lily. "Abby's a bit on edge and Willow says she's a choc-a-holic, I wanted to make her something as a thank you for letting me stay here."

"Can I help?" asked Cas.

"Sure," said Lily as she slipped out of his arms and grabbed a case of eggs. "Break two of these in that bowl, while I finish up with the chocolate." she said as she handed him the eggs and a bowl before turning back to the chocolate.

"What do I do next?" asked Cas as he placed the bowl on the kitchen island.

"You can. .. .I guess I should have seen that coming." said Lily as she saw the contents of the bowl. Cas had smashed the two eggs together before dumping them in the bowl, shell and all.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Why the hell does my living room look like a bad acid trip?" asked Bobby as he caught sight of his living room, there were large rolls of colourful cloth everywhere, he couldn't even see his couch. A giant, clear barrel of confetti stood in the middle of the room next to what looked like a bag of rhinestones. There was a loud whirring sound coming from somewhere in the room, and try as he might, he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"You don't even want to know, I recommed a comically large screwdriver if you decide to stay here." said Damien, peeking out from under a roll of flowered cloth. "And I mean the tool, not the drink. You might need something to conk yourself over the head with."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help, you volunteered for this gig." said Gabe from somewhere in the room.

"Where is he?" asked Bobby, looking around the room.

"Over here!" said Gabe as Bobby spotted a hand poking out from behind a stack of what he could only guess were feathers.

"Oh bloody hell!" exclaimed Crowley as he walked into the room from side opposite to Bobby and Damien.

"Why thank you." said Gabe as he stood up holding a colourful atrocity of a dress in front of him. He spun around, making the dress swirl around his feet, flashing Bobby and Damien a glimpse of his bare behind.

"Oh yeah, do it again!" cheered Damien.

"Do what again?" asked Bran as he trotted into the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he screamed as he saw Damien oogling Gabe who was stark naked, holding his dress at arm's length to look it over.

"Yeah, coming!" said Bobby, answering an imaginary call as he made a hasty exit, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this arguement.

"This is better than HBO after midnight." said Crowley as he plopped down on the couch, watching as Damien tried to calm down an angry Branjidth while Gabe happily worked on his dress, trying to get as many colours on the garmet as possible.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"This is . .. amazing." breathed Cas, as he closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively. Lily grinned at him as she opened the oven. They had made a giant mess while making the brownies, mainly because Cas got a little over eager with the whisk, splashing everywhere with the batter, it was a miracle they even had enough left to put in the pan.

"Told you chocolate was awesome." laughed Lily as she stuck the pan of brownies in the oven. She gasped when she stood up as Cas leaned down and buried his face in the side of her neck, his tongue slipping over her skin without warning.

"I apologize, you had chocolate on you." said Cas as he pulled back, a smudge of chocolate decorating his cheek.

"You don't need to apologize, I liked it." said Lily with a grin as she cleaned off his cheek with her thumb.

"That's good, because I see some more." said Cas as he leaned down, cleaning the chocolate off the side of her neck with gentle but thorough strokes of his tongue, his hands resting lightly on her hips to steady him.

"Caaas." she giggled before moaning softly, his warm, wet tongue felt amazing. Cas experimentally shifted his mouth lower as she tilted her head back, a soft moan escaping her lips again. He sucked a little harder to see how she would react and was rewarded with a loud gasp as her fingers threaded through his hair. He took hold of her hips as he lifted her onto the counter so he could have better access to the stretch of bare skin.

Cas planted his hands on the counted next to her to balance himself as he slowly moved lower, kissing and nipping his way to the top of her chest. Lily groaned softly, knowing he was just teasing her now, her legs wrapping around his waist on their own.

"You're doing that on purpose now aren't you?" she questioned in a breathless voice as his tongue slid against her skin all warm and soft and just downright perfect.

"Uh huh, I like touching you and you seem to enjoy it." said Cas as he slid his hands over her thighs, gripping gently as he made his way back up to her neck. Lily almost imploded when his lips ghosted over that spot that made her glad she was sitting down, otherwise she'd have been flat on the floor.

"Bedroom, now." she all but growled as she grabbed his head and claimed his lips in a heated kiss.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Soooo I bet you know what's gonna happen next lol. I feel a bit more prepared for my exam now, I did a practice test yesterday and I was able to finish it and feel like I actually know something lol. _

_I'm scheduled to fly out this weekend, not bringing my laptop so I apologize in advance if I take a long time to answer any pms. I'll be back Friday next week a whole lot less stressed (I need a 75% to pass and a 95% to keep my scholarship) . _

_Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed and for all the wonderful well wishes and encouragement. It means a lot, thanks guys :) _


	43. What has Been Seen, Cannot be unseen

**What Has Been Seen, Cannot Be Unseen**

_*siren: wooo wooo wooo* alert, alert! tea party ahead, does everyone have their teacups? okaaaay, you may proceed_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Mmmm, Caas." Lily moaned softly, as Cas' warm, wet tongue drove her crazy. Cas experimentally shifted his mouth lower as she tilted her head back, a soft moan escaping her lips again. He sucked a little harder to see how she would react and was rewarded with a loud gasp as her fingers threaded through his hair. He took hold of her hips as he lifted her onto the counter so he could have better access to the stretch of bare skin.

Cas planted his hands on the counted next to her to balance himself as he slowly moved lower, kissing and nipping his way to the top of her chest. Lily groaned softly, knowing he was just teasing her now.

"You're doing that on purpose now aren't you?" she questioned in a breathless voice as his tongue slid against her skin all warm and soft and just downright perfect.

"Uh huh, I like touching you and you seem to like it." said Cas as he slid his hands over her thighs, gripping gently as he made his way back up to her neck. Lily almost imploded when his lips ghosted over that spot that made her glad she was sitting down, otherwise she'd have been flat on the floor.

"Bedroom, now." she all but growled as she grabbed his head and claimed his lips in a heated kiss. Cas happily obliged and Lily lost her balance for a moment at the loss of the counter under her, but Cas kept his arms firmly around her, keeping her steady. Lily tried to push him down on the bed.

"Oh come on." groaned Lily when she tried to push Cas towards the bed, but she might have been pushing a brick wall for all the good it did her.

"What's wrong?" asked Cas in confusion, as she pushed down on his shoulders. Lily sighed before giving up and resting her forearms on his shoulders to gaze into those gorgeous baby blues, her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

"I'm trying to get you on the bed." said Lily with a small pout as she slid her hands under the his coat and jacket and pushed them over his shoulders.

"Like this?" asked Cas as he spun around and lay her down on the bed, shrugging the coat and jacket off the rest of the way as he hovered over her.

"Wow." breathed Lily in suprise as she found herself pinned under him in a most delicious manner.

"Wow is good right?" asked Cas with a grin as he kissed her softly on the lips before moving to the side of her neck, wanting to hear her make those sounds again.

"Oh my. .. yessss. .. wow is definately good. " she said as Cas moved lower to the top of her dress, running out of bare skin to plant gentle kisses. He looked up at her, her lips were parted as her breathing grew faster, eyes hooded as her fingers twined in his hair. He moved back up to her mouth before leaning back, planting his hands on either side of her head.

"I've never done this before, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do." whispered Cas a little nervously. Lily smiled up at him as she reached up to cup his face.

"Don't worry, I got you." she said as she wrapped her legs around his torso, giggling in delight as Cas allowed her to flip them over. She guided him to sit against the headboard as her fingers worked the button on his shirt. Cas closed his eyes revelling in the feel of her lips grazing his neck, fingers fumbling with his buttons, warm pressure of her in his lap.

"Damn buttons." she growled as the buttons stubbornly refused to give. Cas snapped his fingers and all his clothes aside from his boxers disappeared. "Aw sweetie, these have to go too." she said with a grin, hooking her index fingers in the waist band and tugging slightly.

"But you're still fully dressed." protested Cas a little shyly as he motioned to her dress. Lily laughed as she leaned in to kiss him, hands sliding down his chest to slip into his boxers as they shared an almost chaste kiss that quickly turned heated. She grinned against his lips when he moaned loudly in her mouth as her fingers grazed his length, thumb sliding over the tip. Cas watched in wide-eyed wonder as she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. He trailed his fingers up her sides, revelling in the feel of her bare skin. Lily reached behind her to unclasp her bra but before she could do it, Cas blinked her remaining clothes away leaving her totally bare in his lap.

"Ok, now you've gotta lose those," laughed Lily as she tugged on the waist band of his boxers.

"I kind of like them," said Cas a little nervously.

"Have you ever taken those off?" asked Lily curiously, nudging his nose with hers, chuckling as he slowly shook his head, his eyes trained on hers.

"Do I have to?" asked Cas as he looked at the last stitch of clothing that stood between him and Lily.

"Not if you don't want to, but I was hoping you would." whispered Lily as she trailed kisses down the side of his neck. She smiled against the side of his neck when she heard a rustle of cloth and without looking, knew his boxers were gone. She felt his large hands slip up her thighs to grip her hips gently. Lily gasped in suprise and delight when she felt him push her down ever so slightly so that the tip of him could rub against her slick entrance. Cas hissed in pleasure when she surged against him and increased the pressure. His hiss quickly turned into a low moan that merged with hers as she pressed down and sheathed him inside her in one fluid motion. Lily meshed her lips with his, swallowing his moan as she slowly began to rock against him. Cas leaned his forehead against hers, staring at her in wonder as she guided his hands back to her hips before bracing hers on his shoulders. He leaned foreward to press a hot-opened mouth kiss to the side of her neck before claiming her lips again.

"This feels amazing." murmured Cas as she began to rock faster on him, feeling herself drawing closer to that amazing edge as he began to move his hips upwards to meet hers. Lily cried out in response as she felt herself hurtle over the edge, waves of pleasure wracking her body. Before she could come down from her high, she found herself pressed onto the bed, pinned under Cas as he took over. Cas buried his face in the side of her neck, his hips moving on their own accord as Lily held on for dear life, breathless cries escaping her lips as Cas moved inside her, carressing her walls in that sweet, sweet way.

"Is this ok?" asked Cas, as he leaned up to look into her eyes, his ever-thrusting hips not missing a beat, a total contrast to his gentle tone as he gazed down at her.

"Better than. . . Sweet mother of. .. ok, it's. .. oh God. .. yessss!" she moaned, almost yelling the last word, unable to form a complete thought. She was hardly down from her first high when she felt herself take another nosedive over that wondrous edge. She squeezed her eyes shut, arching up into him as her whole body seemed to quiver and shake under him. She was vaguely aware of him calling out as her walls, rippled around him, yanking him over the edge with her.

Cas wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her flush against him as he erupted inside of her. He had no words to describe the incredible feeling that washed over him when he looked down at her to see her eyes flutter open, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body flush against his, her legs slowly slipping from his waist.

"That was wonderful. . . . did I do well?" asked Cas as he gently brushed her hair off her forehead. Lily burst out laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brushed her lips against his. "Laughing is. .. .good?" asked Cas in confusion.

"You were better than well, you were downright amazing." whispered Lily as she pushed up, rolling them over so she could lay on his chest, ecstatic that he moved easily, letting her move him. "That last part was, wow, not to say that the rest of it wasn't great." she laughed as she cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs before kissing him softly. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she let out a yelp as she lept off of Cas, scrambling to find her clothes.

"What's wrong?" asked Cas, propping himself up on his elbows to watch her flit about the room.

"The brownies, I totally forgot them." she said as she fumbled with the clasp of her bra, growling a bit as it wouldn't close.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." said Cas as he disappeared.

"Wait, you're. .. ." began Lily as Cas vanished. ". .. .naked." she finished, staring at the spot he'd been.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Hey, Ca. .Holy Hell, dude, pants!" yelled Sam, quickly averting his gaze as he walked into the kitchen to find Cas turning off the stove, totally naked.

"I apologize, I'm not accustomed to removing my garments." said Cas as he looked down at himself. His clothes were back on in the blink of an eye before he opened the oven to pull out the tray.

"Did they bu. .. oh, hey Sam." said Lily as she walked into the kitchen, smoothing down the skirt of her dress, not seeing the horrified look on his face at what he'd just seen.

"You know . .uh. .I. .. there's. .. gotta be somewhere. .. I gotta go." stammered Sam as he backed out of the kitchen, the image of naked Cas bent over in front of the stove forever branded in his mind.

"What was that about?" asked Lily as she pulled her hair into a pony tail while walking over to Cas.

"I forgot to put my clothes back on before I came downstairs, Sam saw me." said Cas simply as he held out the tray. "Look, they didn't burn." he said.

"Which is more than I can say for you, you're supposed to use a cloth or a mitten or something to do that." said Lily in alarm as she realised Cas was holding the tray with his bare hands.

"Heat doesn't affect me." shrugged Cas.

"Why is Sam sitting outside in the impala muttering 'naked' over and over again?" asked Abby as she walked into the kitchen, motioning behind her with her thumb.

"He saw Cas naked." said Lily as she began cutting up the brownies.

"Why was he. .. you know what, I don't think I wanna know." said Abby as she began to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Wait, we made you these," said Lily with a grin as she put a brownie in a plate and held it out to Abby.

"Oooh, I love brownies." said Abby, clapping her hands like a little girl as she practically bounded over to Lily to accept the plate. "Wait, was he naked when you guys. .. " began Abby, stopping with the brownie halfway to her mouth.

"No, I was fully clothed at the time." said Cas. "Is it appropriate for my daughter to discuss my nakedness?" mused Cas out loud.

"Ooookay, on that note, I'm gonna go see what Willow's up to." said Abby as she took a bite out of her brownie. "These are delicous, thanks guys." she said in a muffled voice as she held up her brownie before making her way out of the kitchen, grinning when she saw Lily feeding Cas a brownie. The angel's face lit up when she held it up to his mouth and the look on his face after he bit into it was so happy it bordered on almost obscene.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I'm back! Did you guys miss me *batting eyes and twirling strand of hair* lol. _

_This one is dedicated to Stella cuz it's her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! She has a bunch of amazing stories (penname: superloudean) so go check them out. . . .um.. . please. (trying to sound polite by adding please)_ ^_^

_For each chapter you read, Dean will let you touch whatever body part you want, except his navel, he's got some weird thing about his navel. She gave me my very first review when I just started writing, she was there through my general disorganization and is still reading my weird randomness, so I gotta say thank you! :) _

_Also thanks to ALL my amazing readers and reviewers, I appreciate each and every one and they always brighten my day. (I'm a bit behind in my replies, but I swear, I'm gonna catch up now that my exam is done and I've got a little more free time, it was a bit brutal, 8 hours, but I really hope I do ok, keep your fingers crossed for me, or your toes. .. .if you want to lol) _


	44. I Need You To Remind Me

**I Need You To Remind Me**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean walked into the room, instantly sensing something was wrong. Maybe it was because the lights weren't working, or maybe it was because the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, but it was most likely because of the blood splatters on the floor. He heard a creaking sound behind him and turned around to see what was going on, dread mounting in his chest.

"No, no, no, no." he breathed, bile rising in his throat as he caught sight of what was behind him. It was Abby, hanging from the roof by the noose wrapped tightly around her throat. He grabbed a knife from his jacket as he moved to cut her down, but before he could get to her, large slashes began forming on her body. It was like something invisible was slicing into her, tearing her body to shreds before his eyes and he was helpless to stop it. He dropped to his knees in horror as blood began to stream down her body, forming a large pool on the floor. He inhaled sharply, a spark of hope flaring in his chest when he saw her eyes shoot open. Was it possible? After all that was she still alive?

His question was answered when her eyes turned pitch black and she twisted to look at him with a sickening crunching sound. He opened his mouth to call out to her again, but nothing came out. He tried to stand up but it was like his body was no longer under his control. The only thing he could do watch as she raised her blood-stained hand and pointed at him.

"You." she growled in a low, raw voice. "You swore you'd protect me, said you'd keep me safe and I would be alright. Am I alright Dean?" she asked. "Do I look safe to you? Did you even mean any of what you said? Did I mean anything to you? Anything at all?" she asked, her voice cracking on the last question. Dean opened his mouth to say something, anything, reassure her that he did care about her, but nothing came out. He tried to yell in frustration, but nothing came out. Abby laughed humorouslessly, blood streaming down her face, pouring from her eyes like tears.

"You're going to fail me, just like you failed everyone else." she said in a sad, chilling voice. Dean tried to reach out for her again but she burst into flames, screaming his name as the flames consumed her body.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean!" called Abby. "Dean, baby, please wake up!" she begged as she shook him, scared by the strange sounds he was making. She knelt next to the couch as she shook him. She jumped as his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, gazing at her in relief for a second before pulling her in a tight hug. Relieved beyond belief that she was alright, that it had all been a dream.

"Whoa, calm down, it's ok." said Abby in a soft voice as she found herself wrapped tight in his arms.

"I meant it, I meant every word of it, I won't let anything happen to you, you mean more to me than you know." whispered Dean.

"Wow, that must have been some dream." said Abby as she wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back.

"It was." mumbled Dean as he pulled her up into his lap, needing to be near her, desperate to reassure himself that she was still here, that there was still time, that it wasn't all over.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked as she gently kissed his forehead before leaning back to look into his eyes. Her heart leaping into her throat at the raw terror she saw there.

"Mmm mmm." he said, shaking his head from side to side as he buried his face in the side of her neck, pulling her even closer.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't real, you're alright." she said as she kissed the top of his head, hands gliding over his back in a soothing manner. Dean inhaled deeply, sighing softly as the scent of her shampoo filled his nose. He slowly exhaled and felt her shiver in his arms, his warm breath assaulting her skin.

"You know I meant it right? That I. .. I . .. I really care about you." he asked, mentally cursing himself for swallowing the 'I love you' that he'd meant to say. It wasn't that he didn't mean it, it was that his lips just wouldn't move how he wanted them to.

"I. .. " began Abby, trailing off, unsure what to tell him.

"You don't believe me?" asked Dean, looking heartbroken as he stared into her eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you, I know you probably think you do but.. .why should you?" asked Abby as she drooped her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean in confusion, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"If you weren't trying to protect me, would we even be. .. whatever it is that we are?" asked Abby, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, yes we would." said Dean firmly as he cupped her chin to make her look at him. Abby raised an eyebrow at him questioningly before trying to shift to get out of his lap.

"Ok, I admit it, the first time we met, it was a job, the second time we met, it was also a job, but this, right now, you and me, it's not a job to me, it's keeping the girl I care about alive." said Dean as he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her firmly in his lap to stop her from moving, his other hand under her chin, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"What happens when I'm not in danger any more, when it's all over?" asked Abby in a quiet voice, barely audible. Her tone making Dean's heart clench in his chest, he had no idea she'd been thinking about that.

"When this is over, I promise you that we won't be over. That is. . . If you still want us to be." said Dean, carressing the side of her neck with his thumb.

"I will." said Abby quickly. "I do, I probably always will, these past few days have been amazing. It just feels too good to be true, I mean aside from the threat hanging over our heads, being with you, working in the salvage yard, living with this bunch of weirdoes, it's the happiest I've ever been. But it's like there's this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to look out for the other shoe that's about to drop." said Abby. "I want to believe that you really care, but I can't help but think that some day you're gonna take off and I'm never gonna . .. " She was cut off as Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"I meant every word, I'm not leaving you, when I'm with you, it feels . . . right, like I'm where I'm supposed to be and I don't ever want to lose that." whispered Dean as he slowly broke the kiss, his hand resting lightly on the back of her neck, pulling her forehead against his. Abby felt tears pool in her eyes at his heartfelt words, her heart almost breaking at the depth of emotion that filled his voice.

"Funny huh, I can't imagine being without you, but second time we met, you wanted to kill me." joked Abby as she kissed him softly, refusing to let the tears spill. Dean chuckled as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his hands roving over her back.

"I'm really sor. .. " began Dean as he leaned back to look into her eyes, his apology cut off as she claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

"What did I say about apologizing?" she teased, stroking his bottom lip with her thumb.

"How about I say it without words?" asked Dean, his tone playful now as he slipped his hands under the back of the hem of her shirt to carress her bare skin, grinning as she shivered unvoluntarily at his touch.

"How could I say no to that?" she said, gasping as Dean chose that moment to trail kisses along her jawline.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." quipped Dean, in between gentle kisses along the column of her throat.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"There, all done." said Willow as she tied the bow at the back of Gabe's dress.

"Thanks, how do I look?" asked Gabe as he twirled around so she could see the entire monstrosity in all it's glory.

"Honestly, it looks like some little kid downed a gallon of skittles, got really sick and used your dress as a barf bag." said Willow, not wanting to lie to the angel.

"That means it's really colourful right?" asked Gabe as he tied a large bright orange bonnet under his chin, his brilliant smile never wavering.

"Extremely." said Willow, shaking her head when Gabe twirled around, giggling in glee when his skirts flared around his legs. "This is just wrong on so many levels." she muttered to herself as she slowly backed out of the room. Gabe didn't even notice her leaving, he was too busy planning where he was going to add a few more bows and maybe use a bedazzler on that little patch of green that seemed a bit too plain for his liking. He was in the process of pulling the dress over his shoulders to 'fix' it when he heard a strangled cry behind him. Gabe spun around, his arms in the air, trapped by the bodice of the dress, leaving him virtually blind.

"Who's there?" he called out as he tried to untangle himself from his dress. He shrugged when he heard loud, clomping steps heading away from the room he was in.

"Whoa, hold on there Sam, you ok?" asked Bobby as he walked down the hallway, only to have Sam walk straight past him, his hands on his eyes as he muttered something about everyone being naked these days. Bobby shook his head as he continued on his way to the kitchen, not even bothering to look in the living room as he heard the whirring of the sewing machine start up.

"Idjits, the whole lot, I'm surrounded by idjits."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I didn't mean to traumatize poor Sammy, but it was just sooooo easy. .. .. let's just say my muse made me do it? *ducks as she throws a rabbit at me* _

_I realise Dean's a bit more. .. um. .. emotional in this one, but I figure, it's late, he's scared he's going to lose Abby and the nightmare made him feel more vulnerable and exposed than he likes, allowing him to express things he normally wouldn't. _

_A very bit thank you to all my awesome reviewers who feed the muse with their wonderful words. You guys keep the muse from throwing anvils instead of rabbits :)_

_Oh yeah and you can probably tell what's gonna happen in the next one, my muse is tuning in to her pervy side lol *ducks another rabbit*. _


	45. A Moment Like This

**A Moment Like This**

_Warning: Dean's all naked and naughty in this one, hide the kiddies and keep away from delicate souls._

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby felt like the whole world had melted away and there was only her, Dean and her bed floating somewhere in space. She'd only felt this way once before in her life and that had been the first time she and Dean had been together like this. He was lying on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms as his lips danced with hers to music that only they could hear, pushing her desire into overdrive. His firm body flush against hers, pressing her into the bed as he slipped a hand between them to carress and tease a nipple into a firm point. Their clothes were strewn around the room, bearing the evidence of their mad rush to the bed. The moment Dean had set her down on the bed and crawled up after her, it was like someone had hit the slow motion button and it was amazing. Each touch, each carress, each pleasured sigh was magnified ten times over. It was even more intense than the first time, almost like they both had something to prove to the other this time.

Dean sighed in pleasure as she pushed up against him, rolling them over so she was straddling his stomach, her hands resting on either side of his head as she nibbled her way down his throat, paying extra attention to his pulse point, revelling in the way it hammered under her lips when she found his sweet spot. He cupped her breasts in his large, warm hands, running calloused but gentle thumbs across her nipples, swallowing her gasp of pleasure as she moved up to kiss him. He could feel her scorching heat pressed against his lower stomach as she straddled him, and ached to be inside her. He spun them around so he was on top again, grinning as he heard her squeal of suprised delight.

He pushed her hair off her face with one hand as he supported his weight with the other. Abby felt her heart clench as Dean looked down at her, his green eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul, deep pools of torment, urgently trying to convey how he felt. He didn't say it, but she knew he was thinking about what they'd been talking about earlier and wanted desparately to know she believed him. She wanted to say she did, to reassure him that she did but she couldn't bring herself to say it, if she was honest with herself, she was afraid. Afraid that she wasn't going to make it out of this alive, afraid that if somehow she made it out of the whole Myra thing alive, Dean was going to disappear, afraid that the proverbial other shoe was hovering above their heads just waiting to drop and shatter their happiness to pieces. Afraid he would realize she wasn't worth staying for when the danger had passed. Afraid. .. her fears evaporated momentarily when Dean leaned down and meshed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that chased all thoughts out of her head. He eased back, gazing into her eyes one more time, silently asking if she was ready. Abby gave him the slightest of nods, accompanied by a small smile that made his heart race even more than it already was. His head fell in the crook of her neck as he slowly slid into her. Abby's head tipped back into the pillow under her, a loud, breathless moan escaping her lips as she felt him fill her up, nudging every sweet spot she had in that one, fluid movement.

He leaned up to claim her lips in a tender kiss as he began to move slowly inside her, wanting to prolong it as much as he could. She felt so good wrapped around him, her legs slowly slipped around his waist as his tongue danced with hers. Dean moaned softly as he felt her lock her ankles behind his back and push him in even deeper, her back arching, crushing her pliant breasts against his chest as he continued his languid, steady pace.

Abby's arms slid around his neck, his forehead pressed against hers, her erratic breathing mirroring his as they broke apart to breathe. Suddenly she felt herself moving as he pushed himself up on his knees, his arms wrapped tight around her as he shifted them so they were both sitting up.

Dean felt like his entire body was on fire as she moaned his name softly, her heated skin gliding against his as her velvety walls tugged and pulled at him in that delicous way, her slickness allowing him to work her tight channel with ease. Suddenly her breathless gasps turned into short cries as she gripped his shoulders and began to rock faster against him. Dean could tell she was close and wanted to plunge over the edge right along with her. He slid his hands down her body to grip her hips, her breathless cries of pleasure edging him on as he helped her find a faster rhythm. He groaned her name as he felt her walls begin to pulsate around him, pushing him closer and closer to that wondrous brink.

He drew his legs out from under her and before she knew what was happening, she was on her back, being pressed into the bed again as Dean's hips began to hammer into hers, his lips working wonders on her chest, soft groans transforming into loud, unbridled, uninhibited moans. Suddenly it was like the world imploded, sending her rocketing off that wondrous edge. Dean let out a short yell as he felt the pulsations increase almost violently as she clamped down around him, her inner muscles, squeezing and tugging at him for all they were worth, wrenching him over the edge right along with her. He was only half aware of her calling out his name as he surged against her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, arms curled around hers, pulling down on her shoulders to get as deep as he could.

"Wow." breathed Abby as she tried to catch her breath, Dean's arms wrapped tight around her, trapping her in a sweet embrace she had no desire to escape.

"Apology accepted?" asked Dean, a crooked smile on his face as he balanced himself on his elbows to avoid crushing her with his muscular bulk, his breathing not quite under control yet.

"Hmmm, I might need a little more convincing." teased Abby as she reached up and brushed his lips with hers. She leaned back to gaze into his eyes, but before she could get all the way back down, his lips were on hers again. She was so caught up in the toe-curling kiss he was giving her, she didn't realise his hands were trailing down her arms to grab her wrists until he was grinning down at her, her wrists trapped in one of his hands over her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Abby, as he grinned mischievously at her, balancing on his knees on either side of her waist.

"Convincing you," said Dean as he ran a over her stomach to trail her sides, seeking a ticklish spot.

"That wasn't the kind of convincing I had in mind." squealed Abby as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Too bad." teased Dean as he mercilessly tickled her, laughing as she yelped and squirmed away from his relentless fingers, unable to free her wrists. Abby knew she was stronger than Dean thanks to her amazon gift, but it's hard to summon the strength to free yourself when you're extremely ticklish and an unbelievably amazing, naked guy is straddling you, exploiting every sensitive spot he can find.

"Deeaann, stooop," she squealed, twisting and squirming away from his ruthless fingers.

"Not until you accept my apology," laughed Dean, trapping her writhing body between his knees.

"Never!" yelped Abby as she tried to free herself.

"Guess I'll just have to, try harder," said Dean as he released her wrists so he could use both hands to tickle her.

"Ok, ok, I give, I accept!" she yelled, her words punctuated by involuntary bouts of laughter, her hands beating uselessly, almost floppy in her laughter-weakened state.

"Oh, thank God, I don't think I could take much more of all that wiggling." laughed Dean as he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, lowering himself so she could feel just how much her squirming had affected him.

"You're such a child." laughed Abby as she wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head at him and his antics.

"Hmmm, does that make you a pedophile?" questioned Dean, in mock horror as he gazed down at her, his hands doing sinfully wonderful things to her breasts, his hard, ready length pressed against her thigh.

"Eeeewww, gross, you sicko!" said Abby, gently smacking his shoulder as she giggled at his faux horror.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna show you just how sick I am." he whispered as he gently kissed her collarbone, trailing his hands down her body to grip her thighs.

"That is like the worst dirty/sweet talk ever." laughed Abby, tipping her head back to grant his exploring lips better access as he moved up her throat with soft nibbles.

"Sorry, your just so damn beautiful, it's hard to think straight." said Dean as he leaned up to smile at her.

"That's sooo much better," laughed Abby, moaning in suprise and pure bliss when he guided her legs around his waist, simultaneously gliding into her slick channel.

"Guess I just needed a little practice huh?" teased Dean, speeding up a little.

"Oh God!" she moaned, as he nudged that spot inside her that made her see stars. She heard Dean let out a proud chuckle as he continued to rock his hips into hers. She would have rolled her eyes at him if she could focus, but she settled for rocking her hips upwards to meet each powerful thrust, angling her hips as best as she could in the almost confining position. She heard Dean's breath hitch in his throat as she began to move with him. His jaw clenched as he fought for control, but he was too far gone, the next thing they knew, both of them were calling out as that wondrous high took them both over by suprise in an almost violently explosive manner.

"Is it me or is each time better than the last?" asked Dean in a breathless voice as he rolled over onto his back, pulling Abby onto his chest.

"When I regain the ability to think straight again, I'll let you know." breathed Abby, gently kissing his chest before laying her head on it, thoroughly enjoying the euphoria that washed over her as she cuddled into his side. She heard him make a soft, happy sound, his arms curled around her as they lay in silence for a few moments.

"I really did mean it you know." said Dean quietly, his tone somber as he stroked her hair. Abby let her eyes drift shut as his fingers slid through her hair.

"I know." whispered Abby, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the stretch of bare skin her head was resting on. Dean reached down, taking hold of her hand to thread his fingers with hers, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it, smiling to himself when he heard her murmur softly. He closed his eyes as he felt a peaceful calm wash over him.

"We'll make it through this," he whispered as he let himself fall into that sweet, dreamless oblivion, able to relax with the knowledge that Abby was safe in his arms and there was still hope.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_I meant to have a bit more of the other characters, but I got a bit carried away with Dean and Abby and well. .. you just read the result of that. _

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who are just downright awesome, if it weren't for you guys, my muse would probably have upped and left me long ago. _


	46. And so it Begins : Part 1

**And So It Begins (Part 1) **

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Mark took a deep breath as he stood a few yards away from the salvage yard. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he had no choice, it was now or never. He summoned as much courage as he could as he strode purposefully towards Bobby Singer's front door. He paused, his hand poised to knock, what was he doing? Was he really going to go through with this? He shifted slightly, feeling the sting of the wounds on his back from the whipping he'd received from Myra the night before and his mind was made up. He had to do this and he had to do it before he chickened out. He banged on the door, folding his arms as he waited for someone to answer.

"What the hell are you banging on my door for, ain't you never heard of knocking politely?" asked Bobby in an annoyed voice as he opened the front door.

"I hear you have a demon problem, I'm here to help." said Mark, not taken aback in the least by Bobby's gruff demeaner.

"What makes you think you can help us?" asked Bobby warily as his fingers closed around the knife tucked in the back of his pants.

"I have inside information." said Mark, barring his fangs. Bobby didn't have a chance to respond before Cas appeared behind Mark, pressing a hand to the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Wait, don't kill him!" exclaimed Bobby.

"I know, I heard what he said, I assumed you would prefer to make sure he can't escape before you question him." said Cas.

"You assumed right." said Bobby as he began to drag the unconscious vampire into the house.

"Who's this?" asked Gabe, completely naked as he stapled a line of streamers onto the bodice of his dress. Damien sat perched on the couch, cringing at the abomination against fashion that was occurring in front of him.

"Vampire, he says he can help us." said Bobby as he grabbed a spool of rope from under his desk to tie the vampire's hands together.

"I'll round up the others." said Damien as he hopped off the couch. "As much as I hate to say this, you might wanna put some clothes on." he said, turning to Gabe who shrugged before pulling on his dress.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby couldn't help but smile when Dean shifted slightly, his head in her lap as he slept. She carressed the side of his face with her thumb before turning back to the book she'd been flipping through. The others were sprawled around the room flipping through Bobby's books, her living room had officially become research central since Gabe had basically taken over Bobby's living room with his dress making. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise, none of them bothered to look up, they already knew the sound of Damien bounding into the house, each and every time he over-estimated the size of the door frame and crashed some part of his enormous body into it.

"Bobby's tying up a guy in his kitchen, anyone up for some kinky bondage fun?" asked Damien as he strolled into the living room, rubbing his sore shoulder he'd just bumped in the door.

"Translation, Bobby's tying up a vampire in his kitchen who says he can help us with our current demon situation." said Bran as he and Felix strode into the kitchen.

"Does that mean we're done with these infernal books?" asked Willow as she snapped closed the book she'd been trying to translate, it mentioned something about vampires but that was all she'd found out so far.

"We'll know after we talk to him." said Damien.

"What are we waiting for, let's go," said Sam as he stood up, glad to get a break from the mind-numbing research.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Wakey wakey!" sang Loki as he smacked the side of Mark's face, jostling the tied up vampire.

"Oh great, 2 hundred and fifty seven years dream free, I get knocked out at a hunter's place and have the most demented dream ever." groaned Mark as he opened his eyes, drinking in the sight in front of him. Gabe was in the corner sewing large colourful buttons onto the hem of the dress he was wearing. Damien was a few feet away in all his green glory, patting Bran's horned head as they both glared at him. Dean was standing next to Abby, she was wiping drool away from the corner of his mouth. He could tell there were other people in the room, but the dragon and unicorn soaked up all of his attention.

"Yes, this is all just a dream, now tell us what you meant earlier when you said you could help." said Crowley, shaking an empty bottle of scotch above his glass, hoping somehow a drop would magically fall out.

"No, I"m supposed to find the old man I met at the door and only talk to him." said Mark as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get himself out of this dream and back to reality.

"You mean Bobby, about yea high, looks like father time, just a whole lot older?" asked Crowley, holding his hand up to his chest, shaving almost 2 feet off of Bobby's height.

"Ah shut it!" growled Bobby as he walked around the chair so Mark could see him.

"So." said Bobby.

"Sooo. .. " repeated Mark, a little distracted by the sight of Gabe standing up and smoothing down the skirt of his hideously disfigured dress.

"Quit messing around and tell us what you came here to say." said Dean, getting impatient with the whole situation.

"I know how to kill that demon bitch Myra." said Mark as he turned to Bobby.

"Wait, I know you, you're her right hand man, why should we trust you?" asked Crowley as he peered at Mark as though seeing him properly for the first time since he'd seen him in the chair.

"I can't take it anymore, she's insane and one day she's going to wind up killing me." said Mark, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered what she'd done to him the day before.

"So you want to get her before she gets you huh?" asked Lily, watching as Mark nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Thing is, we would have attacked head on long ago, but killing Myra comes with certain . .. .. undesirable side effects." said Willow, shooting a glance at Abby.

"Do you mean her soul clone?" asked Mark, opening his eyes to look first at Willow then at Abby. "I know how to get around that."

"I have a question." said Damien from his spot on the floor. "Why is it that you were virtually invisible in all our visions up until the moment you knocked on Mr. Singer's door?"

"You're the secret keepers." said Mark as it dawned on him. "Myra said you guys looked less than conventional, I never realised just how much." he said, staring at the dragon and unicorn in rapt fascination.

"Answer the question." snapped Sam.

"You know tying me up isn't necessary, I came here of my own free will." said Mark as he stared pointedly at Bobby.

"I'm losing patience here, quit stalling and tell us what we need to know." growled Dean. "What did you mean you 'know a way to get around that'?"

"Ever since she found out about the connection, Myra's been obsessed with finding out everything she can about it. A few days ago she found a seer who gave her a spell to dissolve the connection. Myra knows you won't make a move against her as long as doing so will kill her." said Mark, gesturing towards Abby with his chin. "But she's got a score to settle and plans to attack in a few days, use the spell and slaughter you all, slowly and as painfully as possible."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" asked Cas.

"Look at my back." said Mark, sighing in resignation.

"Look here, I don't know what kind of kinky. .. " began Dean, trailing off as Cas snapped his fingers, blinking Mark's shirt away.

"What happened to you?" asked Bobby, taking in the mass of bleeding wounds on Mark's back.

"Myra happened, she wanted to break in a new whip." said Mark through gritted teeth. "Like I said, I want to get her before she finally kills me."

"How?" asked Sam.

"A spell, it's in my pocket, it'll dissolve the connection and you'll be able to kill Myra. You would have the advantage, she knows you won't touch her while the connection is still established, but if you dissolve it yourselves, she won't know until she's dead." said Mark. The words were barely out of his mouth when Dean was on him, searching his pockets, exclaiming in triumph when he found the piece of parchment. He quickly unrolled it and was about to read it out when Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Dean, we should see what we can find out about this before we do anything rash." said Sam.

"Sam, we have to do this now, you heard him, Myra's coming and we need to be ready to take her down, and we can't do that if killing her means killing Abby." said Dean as he pulled his arm out of Sam's grasp.

"Bobby?" asked Sam.

"I have to agree with Dean, we have to be prepared for when she comes." said Bobby. Abby watched the exchange going on in front of her almost in a daze. After all their worrying, the endless researching, all the stress. .. could it really be over just like that? She watched as Dean unrolled the parchment and began to chant, he was halfway through when her gaze fell on Mark's face, instead of the half-broken look he had been wearing earlier, he was smirking, an evil glint in his eyes as he locked eyes with her, his face a mask of triumph. No one else noticed Mark's sudden change, they were distracted by the strong wind that began to whip through the room. Abby was about to draw attention to Mark's sudden attitude shift when Dean finished the chant and the room plunged into darkness, a chilling, sinister laugh floating into the room, accompanied by Mark's low, happy whisper.

"Welcome Mistress."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sooo, just in case it wasn't obvious, a couple things to explain. Mark likes what Myra does to him, he's a pain junkie so when he was remembering the whippings, he was reinforcing to himself why he was serving Myra. And if you notice, he intentionally dodged Damien's question about them not being able to see him, because he came straight from Myra's hideout and they would have asked him where it was if he'd told them that. Btw, just in case it slipped your notice, Myra is his Mistress, so he was basically greeting her, how bad do you want to murder me for letting them fall into the trap? lol please direct all projectiles, pitchforks and torches at the muse._

_Thanks to all my amazingly wonderful reviewers for all the encouragement, support and amazing compliments that feed my starved ego and my muse. And remember, have faith in me, I'm not some psycho who kills off ALL the main characters and calls it a suprising twist, then again, the muse has been rather finicky lately. .. . _

_See what I did there, hehehe that All in caps could be a clue as to what's to come, then again it might not be, I reeeeaaallly wanna tell you guys a little more but the muse is behind me._

_Also, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story to "Rainbow Rendezvous" (when I'd just started writing I couldn't think of a name so I just described the main event) Other suggestions are welcome too, but if I use a different name, I'll let you guys know before I change it. _


	47. And so it Begins: Part 2

**And So It Begins (Part 2)**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Bobby?" asked Sam.

"I have to agree with Dean, we need to be ready for when she comes." said Bobby. Abby watched the exchange going on in front of her almost in a daze. After all their worrying, the endless researching, all the stress. .. could it really be over just like that? She watched as Dean unrolled the parchment and began to chant, he was halfway through when Abby's gaze fell on Mark's face, instead of the half-broken look he had been wearing earlier, he was smirking, an evil glint in his eyes as he locked eyes with her. No one else noticed Mark's sudden change, they were distracted by the strong wind that began to whip through the room. Abby was about to draw attention to Mark's sudden attitude shift when Dean finished the chant and the room plunged into darkness, a chilling, sinister laugh floating into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Gabe before letting out a strangled yell.

"Gabriel?" yelled Damien in an uncharacteristically squeaky voice.

"What happened?" asked Dean, yelling over the noise of the wind whipping about the room.

"You people are so predictable." laughed a harsh female voice as the wind quieted down and the lights returned, revealing Myra standing near the wall, her hand pressed to Mark's thigh, the leg of his pants lying on the floor. Dean's eyes widened when he saw what her hand was pressed to, an enochian sygill which explained why neither Cas nor Gabe were in the room any longer. He heard high pitched squealing and saw Damien, Felix and Branjidth at less than one tenth of their normal sizes, trapped in a large 5 gallon water bottle.

"Bye boys." said Myra as she snapped her fingers, making the bottle disappear.

"Where the hell did you send them?" roared Dean, his fingers slipping around the handle of the gun tucked in his waistband.

"Ah ah ah." tutted Myra as she waved a finger at Dean. "Play nice." she said as she held out her hand pinning Dean to the wall. Sam lunged at her as Bobby pumped a shotgun behind her. Abby searched for a weapon as Willow and Lily dove for the trunk they knew held Bobby's weapons. Crowley seemed to be the only relaxed person in the room, nonchalently sipping from his nearly empty glass. There was a moment of near chaos as everyone pounced into action. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Myra yelled out a rapid string of words and everything froze.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby groaned as her eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding and her whole body ached. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision when she heard pained yells from a few feet away. She tried to stand up, but she was tied to the chair she was seated on.

"Oh good, you're awake, Myra was afraid you were going to miss the show." said Crowley, making quotation signs with his fingers on the last word.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where are the others?"

"Well the old man's somewhere in the house, knocked out of course, I don't know where the nyphs are but Myra has the Bobbsey twins in there." said Crowley, pointing at the kitchen, where a loud, pained scream erupted from. She gasped when she heard Sam yell for Myra to leave Dean alone.

"No, no, no, no, how can you just stand there?" she asked, struggling to free herself from the chair.

"Got no choice." said Crowley with a shrug as he pointed upwards, showing her the devil's trap above his head. Abby gritted her teeth as she pulled as hard as she could, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the ropes tear. She cringed when she heard a yell, clearly Dean, accompanied by Myra laughing.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What the hell happened?" groaned Bobby as he woke up, pushing himself off the floor to stand.

"You woke up sooner than I expected, I was supposed to tie you up." said Mark as he rummaged through Bobby's closet searching for more rope. He'd run out of rope after tying up Willow and Lily in the next room.

"Is that really necessary, I mean what can an old man like me do to a strong vampire like you?" said Bobby in what he hoped was a convincing voice as he moved backwards toward his nightstand, doing his best to appear helpless.

"True, there's no way you could outrun me." said Mark, not even bothering to look at Bobby as he continued rumaging through the closet.

"So, you wanna clue me in on why you did it?" asked Bobby, raising his voice a little to cover the sound of him prying the nightstand drawer open.

"Why I did what?" asked Mark.

"Why you're still helping Myra, I thought she was hurting you." said Bobby, his fingers searching the drawer behind him.

"She is, but it hurts sooo good you know?" chuckled Mark. "The more she gives me, the more I want." he said.

"You're a sick son of a bitch," muttered Bobby as his fingers closed around the handle of the small machete he'd been searching for.

"You have no idea." laughed Mark, turning back to face Bobby. He didn't have a chance to turn around fully before his head was rolling on the floor, splattering blood everywhere as it rolled. Bobby exhaled loudly in relief, lowering the blood covered blade before grabbing his gun from the drawer and tucking it in his waistband. Time to go see what was going on out there.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Think you could get me out of here?" asked Crowley as Abby got out of the chair, rubbing her wrists as she stood.

"Sorry, I can't reach it." said Abby, looking up at the ceiling where the trap was drawn before rifling through Bobby's collection of weapons in the small closet.

"What exactly are you going to do?" asked Crowley curiously, watching her grab a sword from the closet and test it's sharpness.

"Honestly, I don't have a plan beyond make her stop whatever she's doing to them." said Abby, nervously twisting the handle of the sword in her hand, moving towards the kitchen. An anguished yell from Sam chased away her nervousness and she slipped into the kitchen. Myra's back was towards her and the boys were tied up back to back, neither of them facing her. Sam was panting harshly, blood running down his chest from a long wound across his collarbone.

Dean's head was drooped, sending Abby's heart plummetting to her feet. He hadn't made a sound since she'd got into the kitchen and she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. His shirt was cut down the middle, a long wound running down his body where Myra must have cut him along with the shirt. There was a large pool of blood on the floor under the chairs, Abby couldn't tell where Sam's began and Dean's ended.

"Was it fun boys? I hope killing my father was worth it." taunted Myra, twirling her knife as she leaned down to whisper something in Sam's ear.

"You stay the hell away from her!" yelled Sam, twisting to look at Myra. His gaze fell on Abby, but he didn't give her away, quickly fixing his eyes on Myra as Abby inched closer with the sword.

"Watch your tone with me!" yelled Myra, slapping him hard across the face.

"I was going to kill you before I go up there and play with my nymphs, but if you continue to piss me off, I'll drag her down here, torture my information out of her in front of you and then kill you." said Myra in a low, dangerous voice. She lifted her hand as though to strike Sam and Abby chose that moment to make her move.

"Hey!" yelled Abby. Myra whirled around to face her, suprise etched on her features. Abby took advantage of the situation and swung the sword as hard as she could, effectively severing Myra's head from her body, splattering the three of them with blood as her head went flying.

"Oh thank God, where are the others?" asked Sam as Abby made short work of the ropes that bound him and Dean.

"Crowley's out there, Willow, Lily and Bobby are somewhere in the house, I don't know where that other vampire is." said Abby, taking hold of Dean's hands as she tried to find a pulse.

"He's been taken care of." said Bobby as he walked into the kitchen, ignoring Crowley's yells to be let out of the devil's trap. "Is he. .. ?" asked Bobby, gesturing to Dean, unable to finish the question. Abby almost cried in frustration as Dean's hands, slick with blood kept sliding out of her grasp, not letting her locate a pulse. She gave up and pressed her fingers gently to the side of his neck instead.

"Oh thank God, he's alive." said Abby as she gently tilted his head back, trying to wake him up, close to panic when she couldn't rouse him.

"Let's get him on the couch so we can patch him up." said Sam, tottering as he stood up.

"Easy there, looks like you need some patching up too." said Bobby, supporting Sam as Abby continued to try to wake Dean.

"I'm fine, just fix Dean." said Sam, his voice thick as he looked at his brother. Bobby slowly let go of Sam, making sure he was steady before helping Abby carry Dean's unconscious, bleeding form to the couch, both stepping over the headless body on the floor.

"Dean, baby, please wake up, I need you to wake up." pleaded Abby, kneeling in front of the couch, gently stroking his bloodied cheek as she tried to wake him. Blood streamed from a wound on his temple where Myra must have hit him with the hilt of her knife.

"Geez, alright already, all this nagging is giving me a headache." groaned Dean as he raised his head, sneering at her.

"What?" breathed Abby in shock, taken aback by his cold demeaner.

"Come on sweetheart, you didn't think it would be that easy to kill me, did you?" asked Dean as his eyes turned black and he began to laugh.

"Myra," whispered Abby, horrified as realization dawned on her.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Ok, be honest, how much do you hate me right now? (you know what, if it's bad, lie to me) lol. However much it is, you'll probably hate me even more in the next one, but don't worry, have faith, I'll make it up to you guys soon :) _

_Just a little explaining to do here. It was established earlier that Myra can only possess vampires, but the spell Dean read earlier, in addition to summoning Myra, allowed her to possess him (she cut through the anti-possession tatoo too, they just hadn't realised it yet)._

_Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for all the fantastic reviews :) I'll do my best to update a little sooner than usual, my conscience is already at war with the muse for that many cliffies in a row. _


	48. Bring Me To Life

**Bring Me To Life**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Dean, please baby, please wake up, I need you to wake up." pleaded Abby, kneeling in front of the couch, gently stroking his bloodied cheek as she tried to wake him. Blood streamed from a wound on his temple where Myra must have hit him with the hilt of her knife.

"Geez, alright already, all this nagging is giving me a headache." groaned Dean as he raised his head, sneering at her.

"What?" breathed Abby in shock, taken aback by his cold demeaner.

"Come on sweetheart, you didn't think it would be that easy to kill me, did you?" asked Dean as his eyes turned black and he began to laugh.

"Myra," whispered Abby, horrified as realization dawned on her.

"Suprise!" said Myra in Dean's deep timbre as she swung her feet round to stand up. Abby gasped as she felt herself flying backwards, crashing into the wall, a thudding sound on either side of her told her Bobby and Sam had been flung as well. Abby felt panic welling inside her, Sam was hurt bad, he couldn't take much more, she had to find a way to stop Myra and stop her fast before it was too late.

"Are you really that stupid?" taunted Myra. "Seriously, I'm a demon, decaptiation kills the vessel, not me." she laughed. "Plus, there's that convenient little link between the two of us, didn't you realise you weren't dead?" asked Myra, turning on Abby, gently running a hand over the side of her face before slapping her hard, leaving a bright red handprint on her cheek. Abby gritted her jaw, enraged at Myra for taking over Dean, she realised now it had all been part of Myra's plan to begin with. If she was honest with herself, she was more mad at herself than Myra for not realising Myra couldn't be dead since she was still breathing. She was even more angry at the fact that she hadn't realised that in addition to the long wound going down his torso, there was a long one going right through the anti-possession tatoo on his chest, making him wide open for possession.

"You weren't a very good boy were you?" asked Myra as she strolled over to Sam, who was struggling to free himself from the invisible force pinning him to the wall. Abby shot a glance at Bobby who seemed to be in the same boat as Sam, Myra hadn't realised yet that Abby could still move. She took advantage of that fact as she quietly moved towards the shotgun Bobby had dropped while being flung. She knew it was loaded with rocksalt which demons reaaaallly didn't like, she just hoped it held true for Myra. Abby moved as quietly as she could, growing angrier with Myra by the second as the demon described to Bobby all the horrible things she was going to do to him for killing Mark. Abby took careful aim and fired 2 shots into Myra's back. Myra turned around slowly, seemingly unaffected by the rocksalt, pure rage in her eyes as she looked at Abby.

"I can't kill you yet, but you try another stunt like that and I will carve out your boyfriend's heart." growled Myra as she stuck the point of her knife into Dean's chest, not even flinching as a fresh trickle of blood began to flow down his/her body.

"Don't!" cried out Abby as she threw the shotgun to the side and held up her hands to show Myra she wasn't going to do anything else.

"Good girl, now sit down and SHUT UP!" screeched Myra as she motioned to a chair behind her, pushing the knife a little harder into Dean's chest to Abby's dismay. Abby promptly sat down, relieved when Myra finally pulled the knife out of Dean's chest. She flinched in disgust when Myra licked the blade, moaning almost obscenely at the taste, purposly taunting Abby.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, you killed my favorite pet." said Myra, her tone calm again as she turned to Bobby, pointing at him with the knife. "If you weren't so old, I'd turn you and make you my new pet, I could do things to you that would make you howl with pain, but then you'd beg me for more."

"Flattered, I'm sure." said Bobby sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her, resulting in her foot connecting with his shin, accompanied by a sickening cracking sound and a muffled groan.

"Stop it!" yelled Abby.

"What did I say about you shutting up?" asked Myra, whirling around to face Abby, sticking the edge of the knife into Dean's forearm, dragging it slowly upwards. "He's awake in here you know, screaming at you to shut the hell up before I kill him."

Abby gritted her teeth as she clamped her mouth shut. Suddenly she realised Crowley wasn't in the room, a quick glance at the ceiling revealed a bunch of butterflies left over from Bran's funk. They were spread out on the ceiling, covering lines and breaking the intergrity of the trap. She was dying to look around the room to see where he'd gone but right now they needed every advantage they could get and even though there was almost zero chance that Crowley would come back to help them, she wasn't about to alert Myra of his absence.

"Good girl, now just stay like that." said Myra as she pulled out the knife before turning back to Sam and Bobby. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Crowley appeared behind Myra and began chanting the exorcising incantation. Bobby and Sam quickly joined in, trying to hasten the process and weaken Myra but she proved stronger than they expected. She whirled around and stabbed Crowley in the gut with her knife before kicking him in the chest sending him flying clear across the room.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to slit this throat and possess one of you, or maybe I'll slide into one of those pretty, little nymphs upstairs and make her bite off her own tongue. Then again, I am in a male body, I'm sure there are other ways to make one of them scream." growled Myra in a strained voice, instantly shutting Sam and Bobby up as she whirled around.

Abby could have screamed in frustration as she watched Myra walk towards the guys again, powerless to do anything to help them. She shot a glance at Crowley who was standing up slowly, wrenching the knife out of his gut, looking more insulted than hurt. Suddenly she realised what she had to do. How could she have been so blind? The answer had been staring her in the face this whole time, she just had to be brave enough to go through with it. She felt like she was moving in slow motion as she turned to Crowley, ignoring the verbal torture Myra was inflicting on Bobby and Sam with Dean's voice.

Abby motioned at Crowley to toss her the knife. Crowley shrugged as though saying 'help yourself' before sliding it across the floor to her, curious to see what she was going to do. Abby picked up the knife, screwing her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes as she steeled herself for what she had to do. Sam caught her eye as she slowly turned to look at Myra.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed silently at him as she raised the knife, clutching it with both hands. Sam stared at her, confused for a moment, not sure what she was apologizing for. Then it hit him, he realised what she was going to do and he couldn't let her do it, not for them, not like this.

"NO! ABBY DON'T!" he yelled, startling Myra who spun around to see what Sam was yelling at. Abby screwed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath, moving fast so she wouldn't lose her nerve and chicken out. She heard a desparate scream from Myra as she plunged the knife into her chest as hard as she could, lodging the knife in her heart.

"Bye bitch." spat Abby as she sank to her knees, watching in grim satisfaction as Myra screamed, eyes turning orange as Dean's body glowed eerily before falling to the floor. Abby felt a chill wash over her that had nothing to do with the knife sticking out of her heart, what if when Myra died Dean died with her? She heard Sam and Bobby fall bodily off the wall as Myra's influence was lifted, effectively freeing them. Abby yanked the knife out of her chest, ignoring Bobby's yell for her not to touch the knife, she didn't want there to be any chance of Myra coming back and the only way was to make sure she couldn't either. She pressed a hand to her chest, watching blood spurt past her fingers, she felt her body lurch and fell forward onto her hands, almost mesmerized at the rate the pool of blood on the floor widened.

Dean drew a harsh, ragged, breath as Myra's essence seeped out of his body, leaving him in control again, the pain wracking his body nothing compared to the mental anguish at the sight of Abby ripping that knife out of her chest. Her eyes met his and he saw relief flash through them. He pushed himself to his feet, wondering what the hell she could possibly be relieved about when she was bleeding to death.

"Oh God Abby, what did you do?" panicked Dean as he made his way to her, moving as fast as he could, ignoring his wounds that screamed for him to keep still, only vaguely aware of the others moving around the room. He heard Sam all but screaming for Cas or Gabe, while Bobby called 911. Dean dropped to his knees in front of her, skidding in the small pool of blood as he guided her to lie flat on the floor.

"Saved your ass." spluttered Abby, the copper taste of blood filling her mouth as her lungs were undoubtedly flooded with blood. "I-I'm sorry Dean, I just . .. I couldn't let her . .. .I. .. forgive me?" she begged, grasping his hand that was in hers, desparate to know he didn't hate her for what she'd just done after he'd made her practically promise not to. Dean nodded, swallowing hard, how could he tell her anything else? She did it for him, for his family, her friends, that made it even harder to see her like this.

"I want you to know I. ... " began Abby.

"No, you're not dying on me!" protested Dean, his voice cracking. "There's still time, the ambulance is coming, Cas is on his way, we can. .. " started Dean.

"I can feel it Dean." she said, shaking her head side to side. "Myra's gone, means I . . ." Abby trailed off, unable to finish, her eyes filling with tears as Dean pleaded with her not to give up, the raw emotion on his face ironically breaking her heart. Dean sobbed softly as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Please don't leave me." he begged, tears blurring his vision.

"I"m sorry." she whispered as she felt the life draining from her body. The last thing she heard was Dean's anguished whisper in her ear as he gently gathered up her body, cradling her to him.

"I love you"

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**The End**

_Kidding lol, story's far from .. .ok, well it's not so far from over, but this is definately not the end. Four chapters left in the story and I promise I'll make things right before it's all over. Oh and minor spoiler alert, Abby's part in the story is nowhere near finished because in SPN, death isn't always the end. _

_Thanks to all my amazingly fantastic reviewers, I appreciate each and every one and they mean a lot :)_


	49. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean sat on the chair next to Abby's bed as he watched her. Her eyes were closed and if you didn't pay attention to the fact that she wasn't breathing, she looked like she was just sleeping. Tears slid down his face as he clung to her hand, desperately wishing that he could wake up and it would all have been just a cruel nightmare like last time. Wishing he could wake up and she would be lying next to him, smiling sleepily, safe and alive. Wishing he hadn't fallen for Myra's trick. Wishing that Cas and Gabe could have brought her back, but since she'd done it herself, there was nothing the angels could do.

The angels had been able to return once Myra was dead, both devastated that their daughter was dead and they were helpless to do anything about it. Dean gently ran his fingers over the side of her face, the imprint of his hand on her cheek taunted him, remind him of how Myra had used his body to hurt her. How she'd used him to taunt the people he cared about. He had been awake the whole time, fighting for control, screaming for Myra to leave them alone, desperately trying to push Myra out. He knew it would probably have gotten a lot worse if Abby hadn't ended it when she did but that did nothing to stop the ache in his heart. He thought back to the first time he'd met Abby, she was just a little girl and she was being strangled by a demon in the guise of her father. He'd helped to save her, it was one of the first hunts he'd ever been on. He remembered the quiet, scared little girl who'd just lost her parents, taking care of her brother, promising him that somehow they'd be alright. He remembered when she'd thanked him for the amulet, the one that was still tied around her neck.

The way she'd looked at him in rage when they met the second time and he thought she was evil. The way she looked at him in fear when he took out those demons in the motel room. The way she looked at him with forgiveness when he apologized for not realizing sooner that she had been innocent in the whole vampire situation. The way she looked at him when they had been lying on the hood of her car, firelight dancing on her features as he moved in to kiss her. The way she looked at him in pure delight when he'd suprised her in the bathroom. The way her eyes lit up when she saw him. The way she looked at him with hope when he reassured her he wasn't going to leave her when this was over. 'Who left who here Abby?' he thought to himself, feeling a ripple of grief tear through him as he realised she would never look at him again, he would never feel as good as he had when she was looking at him, making him feel like he was someone worth caring about. She would never tease him again, never laugh with him, never comfort him after another nightmare, never kiss him, never touch him. Never. .. .

He leaned over the bed, still seated in the chair, letting the tears flow as he buried his face in her stomach. He didn't even realise he wasn't alone in the room, Sam and Willow were standing behind him, tears streaming down her face as Willow's face as she stared down at her best friend, Sam's arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her, the image of Abby mouthing to him she was sorry right before she plunged that knife into her chest replaying over and over in his mind. That image would haunt him forever. Willow sniffled, roughly wiping away tears with the back of her hand, she couldn't believe Abby was gone, they'd been together for so long and now . .. ..

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Crowley sat behind his desk, absentmindedly rocking the leather office chair. The tv was on, but he didn't acknowledge it. Myra was gone, she was really gone, his daughter was dead. He'd wanted to kill her but he didn't know it would feel this way when she died. Didn't know it would hurt this bad, granted it wasn't half as bad as how he knew the angels were feeling right now, _their_ daughter hadn't tried to kill them. He remembered the look of anguish on Cas' face as he knelt next to Abby, trying in vain to revive her. It was the first time he'd ever seen an angel tear up over a human. Cas' eyes had been swimming with tears as he vanished, no one had heard from him or Gabe since. Crowley took a healthy gulp from the bottle of scotch in front of him as he remembered how Dean had pleaded with him to make a deal. He would take a year, a month, a day, even just an hour if it meant Abby could have come back. But Crowley couldn't do it, Abby wasn't just your everyday run-of-the-mill soul, she was the product of the merging of two angelic essences, he didn't have the power to bring her back, it was above his power level.

Unbeknownst to him, his actions were being mimicked by Bobby who sat behind his desk with a bottle of rot gut. They'd dealt with death before, him and the boys, but this was different. It was like the grief had found a way passed all their defenses and was gripping them tight, refusing to let go, Dean especially. He sighed, Dean had been in that room for hours now, the boy was slowly going crazy in there. Every soft murmurings floated out to them as Dean apologized repeatedly for letting her down, in true Dean-style, he blamed himself for her death, for not being able to find a way around it. Other times they would hear him asking her why she did it, telling her she should have let him die. But the silences were the scariest part, there was no way to tell what was going through Dean's head when all that floated out to them was silence. He hoped to God that Dean wasn't dreaming up some hare-brained scheme to bring Abby back, it had taken every ounce of strength he had to keep from pummelling Dean into a pulp when he asked Crowley to make that deal. Bobby had no words to describe the mix of relief and disappointment that had flooded him. Relief that Dean wouldn't have to go back to hell, disappointment that they wouldn't be able to get Abby back.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Abby let out a loud gasp as she woke up, cool air flooding her nose, burning her throat, making her cough as she sat up. She flung the itchy, white blankets aside as she looked down at her body, patting herself up and down, searching for the deep knife wound that should have been been there. She was dressed exactly the same as she remembered from a few hours ago, just minus the blood and rips in her clothes.

"Oh goody, you're awake." said a familiar female voice from somewhere in the room. Abby looked around, blinking in suprise when she saw the room she was in, it looked like a hospital room. The last thing she remembered was the world slowly fading, life slipping out of her grasp as Dean told her he loved her and the anguish she felt when she was physically unable to repeat them to him, to let him know she felt the same. She heard a loud tapping sound and was brought back to the current situation and the big question lurking at the back of her mind. Where the hell was she? Had she somehow miraculously survived and was now in the hospital? Abby swung her legs around so she was sitting on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.

Her questions were answered when her grandmother walked into the room, her eyes twinkling merrily as she smiled at Abby.

"Hey kid." said her grandmother as she ruffled Abby's hair. Abby stared in amazement as her grandmother stood before year looking years younger than Abby remembered.

"Grams?" questioned Abby.

"Yep, it's me, in the flesh, well not really flesh as much as soul, but you get the picture." said her grandmother as she sat on the bed next to her.

"Am I dead?" asked Abby.

"'Fraid so." said her grams, holding out a hand, "Come on, I'm supposed to take you to the hall of judgement."

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Good, you're right on time, I hate it when souls are late." said a short, elderly lady as she flitted about a large hall that looked more like a library with it's stacks and stacks of files.

"I keep telling them we need to get with the times and go paperless, but the archies are such sticklers for the old ways." groaned the lady as she waddled over to Abby and her grandmother holding a large box of papers which she placed on the floor in front of them before sitting cross-legged in front of the box.

"Archies?" mouthed Abby as she looked at her grandmother.

"Arch angels," said her grandmother. "They're supposed to oversee judgements but they're rarely here."

"I ought to report them, lazy bums, always giving that same sorry excuse." said the old lady as she cleaned off a pair of bright red glasses on a long pearled chain, rubbing so vigorously Abby thought the glass would break. "It's always, we have to make sure the demons aren't finding ways into heaven, there's an emergency on earth, Lucifer's getting restless, or my personal favorite, the garden needs tending to. That's code for demons are fighting among themselves and we've got 50 stars riding on the favorite." said the old lady, not pausing for breath as she slid her glasses onto her face. "I'm sorry dear, where are my manners, my name is Giselle and I'll be figuring out where to assign you." she said as she held out a hand to Abby, who stared for a second before shaking it. It took her a moment to realise that she was being spoken to and the last bit wasn't part of Giselle's angry monologue.

"Assign me?" asked Abby.

"Yes dear, I'm just going to go through your file and see what section you would be best suited for. Being the daughter of two angels, you don't get the usual treatment, we can assign you to our protection division where you could become a warrior or a guardian. We can assign you to our relationship division where you can be trained as a cupid or a voice of reason. We could also make you a muse, but you don't seem like the flighty, picky type." said Giselle as she opened a large folder in her lap.

"Do I get any say in the matter?" asked Abby as she sat on the opposite side of the box, following her grandmother's lead.

"I'm sorry dear, we can take your preference under consideration, but the ultimate decision is up to the big guy. I just pick out the relevant parts of your life and present them to him. Though he usually uses my suggestions." said Giselle.

"The big guy?. . . . as in God?" asked Abby in awe.

"Of course, who else would I be talking about?" asked Giselle as she began to thumb through the file. Suddenly a door at the far end of the hall was flung open and an angel dressed all in black strode into the room looking furious.

"What are you doing Giselle?" he roared as he stomped over to the trio sitting on the floor.

"I'm doing my job." said Giselle, not batting an eye as the angry angel practically growled at her.

"You know very well that this girl was supposed to come to me, this is a suicide case plain and simple." he roared.

"Oh stuff it Liam, it's not plain and simple, there were extenuating circumstances." said Giselle as she turned a page, not bothering to look at the new comer.

"Oh no, this isn't good." said Abby's grams as her grip on Abby's wrist tightened.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby, a bit bewildered, this was all so surreal, she wasn't completely convinced that she wasn't still lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, having a very vivid hallucination.

"Liam is here to take you to hell." said her grandmother, looking sadly at Abby.

"No he's not, because she's supposed to come with me." said Amara as she strode into her room, anklets jingling with each step.

"Like hell she is." said Liam, sneering at Amara.

"Interesting choice for words." snickered Amara. "But that aside, she died before her time, I"m supposed to redesignate her."

"She committed suicide, she goes straight to hell!" roared Liam, before letting out a yelp as a smacking sound resounded around the room. Liam ducked his head and rubbed the back of it as he glared at the person who'd just popped up behind him

"Oh shut up Liam, it doesn't matter because she belongs to me," said a tall woman dressed in a wolf skin, sporting a necklace made of what looked like bear teeth. She flexed her fingers as she lowered her hand from the back of Liam's head.

"Oh boy," muttered Giselle as she looked up at the small crowd that had gathered.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So, I bet you all still want to kill me, but I'd love it if you hold off on that for just a few more chapters. More story coming soon, I promise you won't be disappointed in the end. .. .at least I really hope you won't be. _

_Thanks to all my awesomely, scary reviewers, you guys made me laugh right before I locked my doors and hid under my bed so you wouldn't find me lol. I still love you guys though :), you guys keep me writing. Anyone notice the stab I took at my muse with Giselle's lines? hehehe she got her toga all in a bunch over that one, but I'm making her a cherry pie to make up for it :)_


	50. Hanging By a Moment

**Hanging By A Moment**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Oh shut up Liam, it doesn't matter because she belongs to me," said a tall woman dressed in a wolf skin, sporting a necklace made of what looked like bear teeth.

"Oh boy," muttered Giselle as she looked up at the small crowd that had gathered. "This has never happened before, you must really be special." she said as she looked at Abby who was completely confused.

"Why exactly should you get her?" asked Amara, turning to look at the new comer.

"Because I get all the amazons, regardless of the situations surrounding their death." said the wolf-skin-clad woman in a matter-of-fact voice as she smirked at Amara.

"You became an amazon?" asked Abby's grams, giving her what could only be described as a wistful, but proud look.

"Honorary." said Abby with a small shrug.

"See, she's not a full amazon, so I get to drop her in the pit!" yelled Liam.

"Honorary or not, she's still one and belongs to me!" said the amazon as she pulled a spear out from under the wolf skin and brandished it in front of her. Liam unsheathed a sword at his hip and prepared to fight.

"Come on honey, let's go while these two are distracted." said Amara as she grabbed Abby's hand and tried to pull her away.

"Not so fast." said Giselle as she grabbed Abby's ankle in a grasp that told Abby this woman was much more than she appeared. "This girl is to join the ranks of the nephillim and be trained in whichever division the good Lord sees fit." said Giselle in a calm, no-nonsense voice.

Liam and the amazon began arguing all over again, this time teaming up against Giselle who kept a firm grasp on Abby's ankle so that Amara couldn't lead her away. Amara chimed in with her own argument, telling them in no uncertain terms that Abby was to become her charge. Abby stood between Giselle and Amara, tottering on one leg as Giselle forgot she was holding Abby's ankle and shook a finger at Liam while looking at the amazon, jostling Abby who had no control over her right arm which Amara was currently holding in front of her like a weapon as she yelled at Giselle to let go. Abby looked at her Grams who quickly tried to hide her amused grin and give Abby a reassuring smile.

"Stop it, all of you!" yelled a booming voice that filled the hallway and sent files flying off the shelves. "I decide where she goes!"

"Awww man." whined Liam as he sheathed his sword, keeping a wary eye on the amazon who was quickly stowing away her spear.

"Ha! You guys are in for it now!" gloated Giselle as she released Abby's ankle and did a little fist pump, accidently sending Abby crashing into Amara who deftly caught her.

"Who is that?" asked Abby as she steadied herself, watching as Liam and the amazon stormed out of the room as quickly as they'd entered shooting insults at each other.

"See you when I see you luv." said Amara, giving Abby a reassuring smile before she left as well.

"Hi Abigail." said the voice as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Abby spun around to see the newcomer, puzzled when she saw no one. "Down here," said the booming voice.

Abby's eyes widened in suprise as she saw the source of the booming, authoritative voice. A short man, wearing a pair of small, square glasses was standing in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled up at her. Giselle stood up off the floor and kissed the short man on the cheek before leaving. He gave her a smile that said he would see her later and Abby did her best to keep her face straight at the little scene. The short man turned to Abby's grandmother and smiled knowingly at her.

"Looks like this is goodbye kiddo." said her grandmother as she pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby in alarm.

"I can't tell you otherwise it'll spoil the suprise, but I just want you to know I'm proud of you and your brother. You kids did well by me and those few years before the end when you could have stuck me in a home, you didn't, you took care of me and I can't begin to say how much I appreciated that. I was happy that I died in my own home, in a familiar bed, thanks for giving me that." said her grandmother as she flicked away an errant tear. "Now go with Jerry, he'll take care of you, I'm not good with these mushy moments." she said right before she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Abby, looking around the room for her grandmother, a little taken aback by her abrupt departure.

"No Abigail, the question is where are you going?" asked Jerry as the room began to melt away leaving them standing in large field. "You pose an unprecidented puzzle." said Jerry as he began to walk, motioning for Abby to follow him. "An interesting one, but a puzzle none the less."

"I didn't mean to." said Abby quietly, following him.

"Oh it's not your fault, it's theirs," said Jerry as he pointed ahead, showing her Cas and Gabe. Abby gasped in suprise, more from the shock of seeing their state rather than from the shock of seeing them. They were both unconscious, strung up from a large tree by their wrists.

"What is this?" asked Abby in horror.

"It's your test." said Jerry as he snapped his fingers. Abby inhaled sharply as she found herself in a large stone room on a large slab of rock, two switches in front of her. Gabe was on her right, still hanging by his wrists over a large hole that resembled the opening of an active volcano. Cas was dangling on her left in the same predicament as Gabe.

"No, let them go!" said Abby, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry Abigail, but you're the one who has to let them go. " said Jerry.

"I don't understand." said Abby as she looked from Gabe to Cas, but neither of them woke up.

"They are the ones responsible for your bringing you into this world, they are the reason you were created, the reason for everything you've ever been through. But they are also angels of the Lord which is why you are being given a limited oppurtunity." said Jerry, giving her a sad smile. "You are to chose one of them to take your revenge."

"Revenge?" asked Abby in shock.

"Yes, remember the pain you felt when your parents were taken from you, when your grandmother died, when those vampires captured you. Do I need to go on?" asked Jerry. "Every single thing that has happened to you is on them, right up to your death, for that reason, you are permitted to send one of them into the pit."

"What! No!" exclaimed Abby.

"You have to, the slab you're standing on is going to descend into hell in one minute, you have to pull one of the switches in front of you to send one of them down instead or you will be doomed to suffer eternal torment." said Jerry.

"No I. .. " began Abby, but she was cut off by Jerry.

"If you don't choose, **you** will descend into hell. You are being given a gift, refusal will be a grave insult against heaven. But as soon as you choose one of them, you'll be assigned. Giselle has reccomended that you be assigned to the protection division as a guardian. It is quite likely that you will be assigned to Dean Winchester. Wouldn't you like to see him again?" asked Jerry as he took off his glasses and cleaned them, waiting for her to choose.

"More than anything." whispered Abby, more to herself than to him.

"Then choose, you have thirty seconds left." said Jerry, as he slipped his glasses back on.

"I. .. .. " began Abby, balking as she gazed at the unconscious angels.

"Time is running out." said Jerry.

" I choose. . . " began Abby. She squeezed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. "Me."

"What are you saying?" asked Jerry in suprise, pulling off his glasses again.

"They were responsible for me, created my soul and I'm grateful for that, for the chance to live my life no matter what happened in it. The good, the bad and the ugly." said Abby. "I love Dean and I would give almost anything to see him again, but I can't do this."

"Very well." said Jerry in an expressionless voice as he snapped his fingers. Abby screamed as she felt herself falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the fall and the pain that would surely accompany it.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_If you guys hated me for my other cliffies, you must really loathe me now. But I promise there will be no cliffy in the next one, this is possibly the last cliffy in the story. Also, if you read my other story (Say it if it's worth saving me) you probably know that things aren't always the way I make them seem at the end of a chapter. (Minor hint at what's coming next)_

_I don't usually like to write chapters without the boys in them but the muse was very demanding and bad things tend to happen when I don't listen to her. _

_I promise I'll make all this suspense worth your while soon. . . .or at least I'll try :). _

_Also, I realise Gabe is supposed to be hiding from heaven and what not, but he's also supposed to be dead. I'm not following any specific timeline and this is fanfic where anything is possible :) Hope you guys don't mind._


	51. Who's In Where With Who?

**Who's In Where With Who?**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

" I choose. . . " began Abby. She squeezed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. "Me."

"What are you saying?" asked Jerry in suprise.

"They were responsible for me and I'm grateful for that. The good, the bad and the ugly." said Abby. "I love Dean and I would give almost anything to see him again, but I can't do this."

"Very well." said Jerry in an expressionless voice as he snapped his fingers. Abby screamed as she felt herself falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the fall and the pain it would bring.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cas' eyes shot open as he felt the shackles around his wrist spring open, releasing him, allowing him to fall gracefully to his feet. He was fully aware of the same thing happening to Gabe a few feet away from him.

"Thank you for your assistance boys, no hard feelings about the whole unconscious thing? I just had to make sure neither of you would try to influence her decision." said Jerry as he snapped his fingers, transporting them back to the hall of judgement.

"Was the whole hovering over hell thing really necessary?" asked Gabe.

"Very," assured Jerry as he began walking towards a door at the far end of the hall. Cas and Gabe exchanged a worried glance before following Jerry.

"Both of us are still here, what does that mean?" asked Cas.

"It means she passed the test." said Jerry with a jubilant grin as he pushed open the door to reveal Bobby's guest bedroom where Dean was sitting next to the bed, his head on his arms folded on the bed as he slept, Abby's lifeless form on the bed before him.

"What is this?" asked Cas.

"You said she passed!" growled Gabe. "Why are we here?"

"Abby, time to claim your reward." said Jerry as he walked over to the bed and stuck his hand into her stomach, ignoring Cas and Gabe. Abby gasped in suprise as she was pulled out of her body, a transparent, floating, image of herself. She looked around in panic for a moment, fully expecting to find herself in hell, surrounded by tortured souls, or hell fire, or singing teletubbies, you know, the really horrific stuff. But there was Jerry standing in front of her as though the test had never happened. She was unaware of Cas and Gabe standing a few feet away, both were invisible to her.

"Am I a ghost?" she asked in horror as she looked down at herself.

"No, you're in transition." said Jerry.

"I don't get it." said Abby as she floated over to Dean, gazing down at him sadly when she tried to touch him and failed.

"You passed the test, you're being allowed to return." said Jerry.

"What?" gasped Abby, afraid to believe him just in case it turned out to be a horrible, cruel joke.

"I did not lie to you earlier about what would happen if you sent one of them into hell. You would have been made a guardian. The lie was what would happen if you didn't choose, we had to see if you were worthy of the true gift that we intended to give you. You see, while it's true you committed suicide, the fact that you did it for selfless reasons, to save others, cancelled that out. And while you are indeed an amazon now, you were also forged from angel essence, which cancels that out. Giselle made two reccomendations, she reccomended that you be made a guardian, but that was her second choice, the first was that you be sent back to earth and be allowed to live out your life free of Myra's darkness hanging over you. The good Lord decided to go with her first choice, with a few ammendments of course, but we had to make sure you were ready." explained Jerry as he placed a hand on the head of the lifeless body on the bed. Abby stared at him, speechless as she allowed herself to believe him.

"Take care of yourself Abby, I wish you a full, happy life and hope I don't see you again for a long, long time." said Jerry as he snapped his fingers and a bright, white light filled the room. .. .. .

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean ran a hand over his face as he leaned back in the chair next to the bed. He knew Sam and Bobby were in the hallway, neither able to muster up the courage to open the door. He'd heard them arguing earlier, Sam wanted to call Ryan, see about funeral arrangements but Bobby wanted to give Dean a bit more time to deal before they made him face reality. Dean almost smiled at that one, how the hell was he supposed to deal when the woman he loved was lying dead on the bed in front of him, having killed herself to save him and his make-shift family? He wasn't sure what he would accomplish by locking himself in the room, but he wasn't ready to walk out there and be a part of a world where Abby wasn't anymore.

"I'm so sorry Abby." he said, for what had to be the hundredth time that day. "I don't make many promises that I actually mean, I'm a hunter, it's part of the gig, we're supposed to know better. But when I promised you that I would keep you safe, I really meant it. I tried as hard as I could but it wasn't enough." said Dean as he dropped his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. "I wasn't enough." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to shut it out, the image that kept flashing through his mind. The one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The one that was the reason his face was streaked with tear tracts. The image of the light going out of Abby's eyes as she gazed up at him, her body going cold in his arms.

He could almost hear her voice as she apologized for being the one to leave. It hurt to know she would never talk to him again, never say his name, never . .. He jumped, torn out of his pit of depression when he heard a sharp gasp a few feet away from him. His head snapped up and he stared in a daze, watching as Abby's eyes fluttered open. Suddenly she was sitting up, gasping for air as she looked down at herself, searching for stab wounds and finding none.

"Abby?" asked Dean in a whisper, afraid to talk to loudly just in case he somehow snapped out of whatever messed up hallucination he'd fallen into and find himself back in reality where Abby was very much dead.

"Dean!" she exclaimed as her hands froze mid-air and her head snapped up to look at him. "He wasn't lying, I'm back." she breathed to herself, she reached out a hand as though about to touch his face, but she knew that wouldn't be enough, she needed to touch him, hold him, feel him. Before Dean knew what was happening, Abby was off the bed and in his arms hugging him tight, her face buried in the side of his neck, her tears of joy wetting his neck, letting him know it wasn't a hallucination. He felt tears fill his eyes as he held her tight, her body shaking slightly as he breathed in her scent, felt the warmth of her against him that screamed she was back, she was alive, she was really here.

"Who wasn't lying?" he asked after a long moment, savoring the way she felt in his arms, filling them in a way he thought he'd never feel again. "How is this even possible?"

"I went to heaven and I met a bunch of people and a guy gave me a test and I passed and he sent me back and I'm giving you the short version for now because I really, really, really just want to be kissing you now." said Abby in a rush before she pressed her lips to his in a kiss filled with all the happiness she felt crammed in that one moment. She felt him smile against her lips before kissing her back with equal intensity if not more. She could feel tears wetting her cheeks and wasn't sure whose they were, but at the moment she didn't care, she was with Dean again and that was all that mattered, she had been so sure she wasn't going to get to see him again and the joy at being with him again was indescribable.

"I don't understand." said Dean when they broke apart to breathe, foreheads pressed together, neither quite ready to let go of the other yet.

"I was given a second chance." said Abby as she used her thumbs to wipe the tear tracks off his face. Dean knew he probably should make sure this really was Abby and not some creature wearing her body for fun, but deep down he already knew it was her, from the way she kissed him, the way she touched him, the way she gently nudged his nose with hers before kissing his thoughts and musings away.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Bobby frowned as he watched Sam standing next to the bedroom door, his ear pressed against it.

"Eavesdropping now?" asked Bobby. "Can't you give the boy. .. " he began, but he was cut off as Sam waved a hand at him, motioning for him to come closer.

"Listen." whispered Sam as he motioned for Bobby to put his ear to the door. Bobby sighed as he moved closer to the door, deciding to humor the boy, nothing could have prepared him for what he heard. Dean was talking, which was nothing new, he'd been talking to Abby's corpse for the past God knows how many hours, but someone was answering him back, someone female. The voices were distinct from each other but muffled through the door and they couldn't hear what was being said.

"Did one of the girls go in there?" asked Bobby in suprise as he eased off the door.

"Did which girls go in where?" asked Lily as she and Willow walked up behind them. Sam felt something tug at his heart at the sight of Willow's bloodshot, puffy eyes. She'd cried her self to sleep almost an hour ago as he held her,doing his best to comfort her, it broke his heart to see her so sad, he wished there was more he could do.

"If both of you are out here, who's he talking to?" asked Bobby.

"Who he's been talking to for the past few hours." said Lily.

"This is different, someone's answering him." said Bobby as Sam pressed an ear to the door again.

"Guys, he's. .. .. laughing" said Sam as he pulled away from the door, confused by what he'd just heard.

"Think he's finally cracked?" asked Bobby.

"Why don't we just ask him what's going on?" asked Willow as she pushed open the door. All of them stood in the doorway, stunned speechless at the sight that greeted them. Their collective gasp alerting the pair of their presence, followed by a stunned silence, broken by Sam's voice.

"Dean, what did you do?"

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_So in real life, there's not always a happy ending. Sometimes the guy doesn't get the girl, the victims' voices aren't always heard, people in pain sometimes never find relief, people die and they don't come back no matter now much you want them to, help sometimes comes just a little too late or not at all, bad things happen and we can't always stop them. But this is fanfiction where whatever we want to happen happens and a happy ending can always be found making real life just a little bit more. .. .handle-able. (sorry if I'm being weird, it's been a weird day) _

_There's one more chapter left in the story and I want to say thank you to all the wonderful people who've read and those who've taken those extra few minutes to review. I appreciate each and every one of you guys __^_^ _


	52. Brighter Than The Sun

**Brighter than the Sun**

_Listened to Colbie Caillat's album while writing this, in my head, her 'brighter than the sun' is the perfect song for the ending :) Anyways, I'm done rambling, onwards with the story!_

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Why don't we just ask him what's going on?" asked Willow as she pushed open the door. All of them stood in the doorway, stunned speechless at the sight that greeted them. Their collective gasp alerting the pair of their presence, followed by a stunned silence, broken by Sam's voice.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"Good to see you too Sam." laughed Abby as she looked up at the small crowd in the doorway, her arms still wrapped tight around Dean, her chin resting on his shoulder as his fingers entwined in her hair, face buried in the side of her neck, soaking up the fact that she was here, that this wasn't just his imagination.

"Abby?" asked Willow in suprise as she slowly walked towards the pair in the chair. "Is it really you?"

"Yep, I'm back." said Abby with a grin as she hopped off of Dean, gently squeezing his shoulder at his grunt of protest, not wanting her to move.

"Quick, what colour underwear does Broldo wear?" asked Willow.

"Orange and green." answered Abby promptly.

"It is you!" squealed Willow as she grabbed Abby in a tight hug that crushed the air out of her newly filled lungs.

"Who's Broldo?" asked Sam and Dean in unison as Willow all but squished Abby, ignoring her plea for air.

"Their imaginary friend." answered Lily as she stood in the doorway, grinning at her sister and Abby. Sam and Dean exchanged bemused glances as Dean stood up.

"Wait, how is this possible, how are you back?" asked Willow as she let go of Abby.

"She was amazing, you should have seen it, kicked a giant wrath demon's ass." said Gabe as he and Cas popped into the room, both angels practically attacking Abby as they both tried to hug her at the same time, neither wanting to share with the other.

"He's kidding." said Abby in a muffled voice, disappearing in a flurry of arms and legs as they hugged her, all trying to get her to themselves.

"Thank you for not sending us to hell." said Gabe as he squeezed her tight, engulfing Willow in the wake of his hug.

"I'm so proud of you." said Cas at the same time. Lily smiled as he caught her eye over Abby's shoulder. Cas' already lit up face, brightened even more as he smiled at her.

"I don't mean to be a wet blanket, but how are we sure that isn't a demon in there?" asked Bobby.

"No one else know's about Broldo, except maybe you guys now." said Willow.

"We watched her soul get put back in her body." said Cas as he slowly let go of Abby.

"How exactly did that happen?" asked Bobby. "The soul part, not the imaginary friend bit, I don't think I'm . .. .evolved enough to hear about that yet."

"Well after I died, I woke up in this itchy bed. .. " began Abby as Gabe released her and Willow so she could tell the story properly.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**A few long minutes later. .. .**

"Then I woke up here." finished Abby, laying her head on Dean's shoulder, his arms arms draped loosely around her as she sat in his lap. He was reluctant to let go of her, just in case somehow she would disappear and it would all have been a cruel, cruel trick.

"I'm proud of you, but if it had been me, I'd have sent Gabe straight to the pit for the never-ending Tuesday." said Dean, fingers playing in the locks of hair cascading down her back.

"The never-ending Tuesday?" asked Abby in confusion.

"Yeah, he wanted to 'prepare' me to fight after Dean went to hell and send us into some kind of alternate reality where Dean died over and over again." said Sam.

"According to Sam I was hit by a car, squashed by a piano, electrocuted while shaving, mauled by a dog oh and my personal favorite, killed by a taco." said Dean, shooting a dirty look at Gabe who shrugged in response.

"How could you!" exclaimed Abby as she glared at Gabe who had the good graces to look ashamed now.

"I was trying to help them." he protested, glaring at Dean for ratting him out.

"So what about Myra, if you're back, what does that mean for her?" asked Sam, breaking up the evil-eye-giving contest that was currently going on between Dean and Gabe.

"Oh she's in the deepest, darkest part of hell where the Barney song plays every three minutes and gummi bears gnaw at your toes." said Amara as she appeared in the room. "Oh and there's also horrendous, horror-movie-comparable gore-filled torture."

"What are you doing here? You can't have her back." said Dean, practically growling as he held Abby tighter.

"Down boy." laughed Amara as she waved a hand at Dean. "I'm not here to take her back, I'm here to tell her what her duties are."

"As much as I like this caveman side of you, you need to ease up." said Abby, Dean's tight embrace making breathing a painfully conscious action.

"Sorry," mumbled Dean, easing his grasp but pulling her closer.

"Duties?" asked Abby as she turned to Amara, fingers sliding over the back of Dean's neck.

"Yes, shortly after you left it was decided that both Giselle's suggestions be used and I wanted to be the one to tell you." said Amara.

"You mean the whole guardian thing?" asked Abby in suprise.

"Yep." replied Amara.

"Wait, she doesn't have to leave does she?" asked Dean, arms still tight around Abby.

"No, no, we would never do that to you or to Abby." said Amara. "You're very important to the big guy and he wants you to have the best guardian possible. No offense to you guys of course." said Amara, turning to Cas and Gabe.

"Lots taken." protested Gabe as Cas shrugged. "Not that I wanted the job, but it would have been nice to be asked." grumbled Gabe as he folded his arms.

"Would this make up for it?" asked Amara as she clapped her hands and a young boy appeared. He looked about three or four and had short dirty-blonde hair that framed his face in messy curls, light brown eyes, a popsicle stick poking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked at Gabe in confusion for a moment before breaking into a wide grin.

"Mommy!" he squealed as he ran over to Gabe and hugged him around the legs, his stubby arms barely making it all the way around.

"Qui. .. Quinten?" gasped Gabe as he stared down at the adorable little boy who was smiling up at him.

"I missed you mommy," said the little boy, pouting as he realised Gabe wasn't hugging him back.

"How .. ?" asked Gabe, still staring in shock.

"Giselle figured it would be easier for you to bond with your son if you could communicate properly." said Amara. "That and we were getting a bit sick of all those dresses." she added under her breath. Gabe dropped to his knees so he could see the little boy properly, his eyes filled with tears as the little boy flung his arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Bobby, are you. . . are you crying?" asked Sam in suprise as Bobby made a sound that sounded like a cross between a sniffle and a snort.

"No, something got stuck in my throat ya idjit." said Bobby in a gruff voice, scowling at Sam. "You were saying something about Abby becoming this one's guardian?" he said, turning to Amara, gesturing towards Dean.

"Oh yes." said Amara as she turned back to Abby. "You have been granted the abilities of a guardian, in short, you can do everything these two can." she said, gesturing with her thumb towards Cas and Gabe.

"ACK! Look at you!" squealed Loki as he appeared in the room in a flash of green light just in front of Gabe and Quinten, accompanied by the secret keepers who were all full sized again.

"You stay away from him!" yelled Gabe as he moved Quinten away from Loki.

"He's my son too!" protested Loki as he put his hands on his hips. Abby watched as everyone began speaking at once. She lay her head on Dean's shoulder, wishing they were alone. As much as she liked all the weirdos in the room, what she really wanted right now was to be alone with Dean, maybe in her bedroom. Suddenly there was a loud fluttering sound and she yelped in suprise as she found herself on her bedroom floor with Dean lying half over her, his face a mask of suprise.

"Did you just mojo us here?" asked Dean in suprise, adjusting himself quickly so he wouldn't crush her.

"I. .. I think so." replied Abby in a dazed voice, who knew using her powers would make her so dizzy.

"How'd you do it?" he asked curiously, sitting back on his thighs as he helped her sit up.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that I wished we were alone." said Abby.

"I like how you think." said Dean, his voice suddenly a little lower as he leaned closer. Abby couldn't help but smile as he picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed, leaning up to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Dean made a soft, pleased sound as her fingers found the back of his neck, soft carresses felt like they were igniting a fire in the wake of her touch. He felt her wrap her legs around his torso as she tried to urge him up the bed. He grinned against her lips, he knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too, but he needed her to know something. He slowly pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers, as he gazed into her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you." he said as he took her hand in his, the brown burn marks around her wrist sending that usual jolt of guilt running through him.

"What is it?" asked Abby curiously.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time, I mean, a few times I almost did, I came really close, but I. . ." began Dean, he paused, not sure how to continue, he licked his lips as he took a deep breath. "I actually did say it one time, but you probably didn't hear me, on account of you were dying at the time.. ." rambled Dean. "I mean it's not like I don't know how I feel, I do know, but it's not exactly easy for me."

"Dean," said Abby in a quiet voice, cutting off his rambling and making him look up at her. "I love you too." she said, realising what he was trying to say. She watched as a slow smile spread across his face. She barely had time to realise what was happening before Dean's lips were on hers, soft yet firm, gliding over hers, making her almost giddy with happiness. Abby wove her fingers in his hair, tugging him gently closer as his tongue glided along her bottom lip, begging entrance which she eagerly granted. Dean moaned softly at the contact, all was well with the world, the woman he loved was alive and this time she knew what she meant to him. The warmth of her in his arms reminded him that even though he hadn't exactly been able to keep his promise, it was all over and they were both here, alive and very much together, he had the rest of his life to make sure they stayed that way.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Amara looked around the room for Abby as the squable between the demi-god and angel continued. She soon realised that neither Abby nor Dean were in the room and grinned to herself, having an idea of Abby's whereabouts.

"Um. .. do you eat?" asked Bobby from behind her, after loudly clearing his throat, trying to be heard over the loud arguement. Amara whirled around to face him, but before she could answer he was talking again. "I mean, I know you probably can, you have a mouth and stuff, and even though you're from heaven, Cas is too and he can eat, he doesn't do it often but I know he can. But I guess you wouldn't want to . .. " said Bobby, painfully aware that he was babbling, but unable to stop.

"Why yes Mr. Singer, I would love to have lunch with you." said Amara with a grin as she hooked an arm in his, cutting him off.

"I underst. .. " began Bobby, drooping his head, braced for rejection. "Wait, what?" he asked as he realised she'd said yes even though he hadn't managed to get the question out properly.

"You were going to ask me out right? I accept." said Amara, smiling as Bobby's face erupted in a wide grin.

"Alright then, I guess uh. .. let's go." said Bobby, unable to stop grinning as they strode out of the room.

Gabe and Loki sat in the middle of the room, arguing back and forth about whether they were going to share parenthood of Quinten or not. They didn't notice the room gradually clearing out as first Sam and Willow slipped out, followed shortly after by Cas and LIly. Bran and Felix left soon after, leaving Felix and Quinten playing in the middle of the room as Gabe and Loki traded arguments. A few minutes later, Felix led Quinten out of the room as they went to raid Bobby's candy stash, letting the arguing pair go at it, unaware that they were alone.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Soooo. .. .story's over, are you guys as glad/sad as I am? I'm glad they all made it through (my muse kept me in the dark on that for a while) but I'm gonna miss them all. I wanted to put in a little Tea Party for Dean, but it wasn't flowing how I wanted, may post it later as a one-shot though. 

Would love to know what you thought of the story, whether you're reading it today, tomorrow or months/years from now lol. Picture 80 year old me sitting in my rocker, getting an email for a review alert, and doing my happy dance, probably scare the hell out of my grandkids, or my 20 or so dogs-depending on how life turns out (I could never be a cat lady, I love them but I'm allergic). 

Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers, you guys rock! I'm not going to stop writing but it's probably gonna be a while before you guys get another story, I'm moving again and school's getting a bit crazy. Stay awesome !

Super-extra-special thanks to: 

Angelyn, Carver Edlund, Elleran1969, Superloudean, Deansgingersnap, Anon, MikaelaD, Junebug, Mstngsali1, Junkerin, Kalie, FirereadingWolf, QueenDollyDaydream, d18, valeskathesilverwolf, Simple Paradox, Alfie Timewolf, TheStylishElf, Light The Dark, Luzleidys, Kainshade, Drew, addadario, Cammy3131, Mali Bear's Buddy, RoadsideRules, DiaDeLosMuertos, Colormenikki, Glowki, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, stephaniew, .Winchester, the misery chick, MissCaityGrace, CFeditor, Midnight LeAnn, Belladonna99, MissHotPink, deb167, ThirdRateRockStar, mizze99 and my nameless reviewer :)

If I missed anyone I'm soo soo sorry, but I really hope I didn't. Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. 


	53. Sneak peak at next story

_Hey guys, so this isn't a part of Rainbow Rendezvous, it's the first chapter of my next story. I've never written one where the main OC is a hunter before, so just want to try it out, test the waters so to speak, I had a different idea, but it took on a life of it's own and it's twisted and morphed till it wasn't a fanfic anymore and names had to be changed lol. My muse is still chewing on the story line, but I wanted to know if this one looks like something you guys would read, well I mean I get you're obviously reading it cuz you're already here, but I mean if you would continue if I posted it as a new story. There'll probably be lots of my usual insanity, and of course fluff-a-liciuos numminess later. So let me know what you think and if I should continue this one, thanks for reading _^_^

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean grunted as a fist slammed into the side of his face, the metallic taste of blood pissing him off. Damn demons, always with the face. He heard Sam calling out to him and turned to look, catching the bottle of holy water his brother tossed to him. He was about to splash it in the demon's face when another one knocked it out of his hand.

"Oh Come ON!" growled Dean as he watched the bottle fly out of his reach. He was annoyed as hell that they'd allowed themselves to be ambushed like this. They'd gotten to the motel and had barely put down their bags when 6 demons had come out of nowhere and laid in on them.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound as something flew through the window. It took Dean a moment to realise it was a body, a short, guy with black hair rolled to his feet grasping what appeared to be a supersoaker. The newcomer began shooting the demons within reach and to Dean's suprise, they all went down screaming. He realised with a start the toy was loaded with holy water. The short guy pulled what looked like a crossbow out of his bag. He shot wooden stakes into 2 of the demons, being careful to shoot them in the legs, before a third one knocked the weapon out of his hands and attacked him. A quick glance at Sam told Dean his brother was alright. .. . in a manner of speaking. Sam was duking it out with a tall, red-headed demon, ducking the clumsy attacks with ease, edging backwards to try to get to the bottle of holy water that had fallen. Dean suddenly realised that the demons that had been shot with the wooden stakes were lying totally still, seemingly paralysed.

He heard screaming and saw the newcomer had pulled out the supersoaker again. Dean grabbed the crossbow and shot the demon Sam had been fighting with before.

"Look out!" yelled the newcomer, and Dean turned to see a demon behind him, knife poised to stab him. Dean quickly sidestepped and shot the demon as the guy punched the demon that was on top of him, effectively knocking it off. The guy yanked a rosary out of his coat and wrapped it around the demon's neck before beginning the exorcism chant. The staked bodies on the floor began quivering and the brothers quickly joined in the chant, watching as the black smoke began to stream out of the demon's mouths. Sam frowned as he did a quick count, they'd been attacked by 6 demons, but there were only 5 in the room now. As soon as all the demons were exorcised, the newcomer sank to his knees panting hard. Dean wiped his forehead as he made his way over to the guy.

"Hey, uh. .. thanks." said Dean, stepping over bodies to make his way to the newcomer.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm Sam and that's Dean." said Sam as he held out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Cory." he said as he grasped Sam's hand and stood up wincing.

"Looks like one of them got you good." said Dean, gesturing to Cory's side, his white t-shirt sporting a large, rapidly, widening red splotch.

"Actually that was the vampire manning the front desk." said Cory.

"Vampire?" asked Dean in suprise.

"Yeah, the place is crawling with baddies." said Cory as he looked around the room for his crossbow. Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound and they all turned to look at the doorway.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sam.

"Rugaru, passed it on the way in." said Cory as he grabbed his bag, frantically rummaging through it. "Do you have a . .. " he began to ask.

"You got the vampire, this one's mine." said Dean with a grin. as he yanked a flamethrower out of his duffelbag.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

30 minutes later, the trio stood in the motel room, covered in sweat, blood and grime.

"Why the hell is this place demon central all of a sudden? it wasn't like this last time we were here," said Sam as he dusted bits of shapeshifter off of his shoes.

"There's a box, somewhere in this house, word is it's got Joan of Arc's bones and everything and everyone supernatural is trying to get their hands on them." said Cory.

"What do you plan to do with them?" asked Dean, eying Cory warily, at first he'd thought he was just another hunter, an excellent one at that. He'd hate if the supersoaker toting newcomer turned out to be a thief like Bela.

"Burn 'em of course." said Cory, his bewildered expression indicating he was suprised that Dean even had to ask that question.

"So where's this. . " Sam began to ask, but he was cut off as an arrow soared into the room, lodging itself in the wall next to Cory's head, missing his ear by a hair.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Dean as he turned to see 3 men dressed in green tights and robin hood hats, led by the demon that had escaped the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam caught the lighter that Dean tossed him and dropped it in the box of bones while Cory peered out the attic window, surveying the area to make sure that there were no more monsters heading their way.

"Do you think we got them all?" asked Dean as he walked up behind Cory to take a look for himself.

"I hope so, cuz once the bones are gone, they won't have any interest in this place." said Cory.

"Hold on, if that's the case, why didn't you just come find the bones in the first place? " asked Dean. Cory shrugged and made a noncommital sound. Dean's eyes narrowed in suspision as he sized up the man in front of him. "You came here looking for a fight didn't you?" asked Dean.

"I guess you could say that." said Cory, still peering out the window. Suddenly the room began to spin as Cory grew lightheaded, he'd ignored the wound in his side for long enough and all those fights hadn't helped at all, he tried to grasp the window sill to steady himself, but his hands slipped as he began to fall, vaguely aware of Dean catching him, slipping his arm under his shoulders to stop him from crashing as he passed out.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean watched as Cory woke up. He was just tying the thread after the final stitch to the wound in Cory's side when he heard the low groan.

"Hold still man, almost done." said Dean, raising an eyebrow in suprise when Cory crossed his arms across his bare chest before quickly dropping them and propping himself up on his elbows to see the wound.

"Where are we?" asked Cory as he looked around, hearing the shower in the next room shut off.

"Motel, don't worry, this one isn't infested like the last one. Believe me we checked, the old lady at the front desk was pretty peeved when Sam 'accidently' spilled holy water on her " said Dean with a chuckle as he put the needle away.

"Thanks for not leaving me back there." said Cory as he swung his legs around and sat up on the couch.

"Well you did save our asses, we thought it would be in bad taste to leave you there. " said Dean as Sam came out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips as he went over to his bag. Dean grinned to himself when he saw Cory's cheeks redden at the sight of Sam, looked like Cory wasn't the straightest arrow in the quiver. He was so teasing Sam about it later.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cory's eyes shot open as he woke up, a sharp pain rippling through his torso, his chest felt like it was about to explode. He gasped in pain as he sat up on the couch, peering around the dark room. Sam and Dean were fast asleep on their beds, this couldn't be happening, not now, it wasn't time. .. was it?

He stood up, moving painfully slow, biting back the pained screams that threatened to explode from his throat. He ignored his bag, in too much pain to grab it as he stumbled to the door, if he could just get to his car. .. .. .. . He collapsed on the cold, hard ground, falling into oblivion as his body convulsed.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean woke up as he heard a loud thudding sound near the door. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and quickly scanned the room. Sam was in his bed fast asleep but the front door was ajar. A quick glance at the couch told him Cory was missing, he slid out of bed and made his way to the front door, back against the wall, gun facing the ground as he moved quietly. As soon as he opened the door he gasped in suprise, there was a young woman lying sideways on the ground next to the door dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers that looked suspiciously like those Cory had been wearing. He knelt down next to her, gently rolled her over, frowning in confusion when her shirt rode up a bit, revealing stitches in the same place he'd stitched for Cory just hours ago.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_Sooo. . . love to know what you guys thought of it. :) Thanks again for reading, and thanks to all the amazingly wonderful people who reviewed the final RR chapter and all those before, you guys are the reason the muse won't stop lol. _

_When or if, I start posting this one properly, I'll probably post a small note here to let you guys know . _


	54. Finally Final Notice

_**This is officially my last post on this story, just wanted to let you guys know the new story is up, it's called "Lines are Meant to be Blurred." Chapter one has been up for a few days, but I wanted to have chapter two up since there are not many differences between chapter one and the sneak peak.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and being downright awesome :)**_


End file.
